Luz Embaixo D'Água
by Elnara
Summary: Tradução. Há um espião em Hogwarts. Harry anda deprimido e está prestes a receber o choque de sua vida quando descobre que Draco Malfoy é mais importante para ele do que ele julgava. HD slash.
1. Quero que a Minha Vida Faça Mais Sentido

**Luz Embaixo D'Água por Maya**

**Capítulo 1**

**Quero que a Minha Vida Faça Mais Sentido**

_This road is crooked, cracked and wrong_

_They've got the odds stacked nice and high_

_I don't know how they got along_

_Me, I just internalise._

Harry pensou nele mesmo enquanto entrava na água. Ou... talvez não.

Ele pensou na pessoa que ele via refletida nos olhos dos outros.

Harry Potter.

O Menino que Viveu.

O menino cuja miraculosa derrota sobre Voldemort tornara-se absolutamente fútil, pois ele havia sido incapaz de impedir sua ressureição. Porque ele havia sido uma parte vital do seu retorno, mais poderoso que nunca.

O menino que havia sido quase idolatrado, mas não conseguira ao menos salvar seu colega de escola.

Apenas outra criança desamparada, mas que denotava mais problemas pois Voldemort o queria morto, e ele não tinha ninguém que cuidasse dele.

Harry Potter, o menino que falhou.

Aquele com quem todos eram tão legais. Aquele de quem todos tinham pena.

Era como... ser o herói de uma história, por quatro anos, e de repente voltar a ser um mero espectador. Um incômodo insignificante, enquanto a gélida guerra cinzenta girava como um turbilhão pelas janelas de Hogwarts.

Todos tinham uma expressão cansada, tensa, no rosto que logo transformavam num sorriso falso quando Harry passava. Agora ele podia ouvir seus pensamentos: pobre, ferido Harry, nós não podemos fazê-lo sentir-se mal...

Como se ele ainda fosse aquela criança.

Havia sido assim por três anos, e niguém havia desistido um pingo sequer de sua incessante labuta em tentar fazer Harry se sentir melhor.

A pena é algo tão sem remorso, tão esmagadora... algo que você oferece quando vê algo fraco, mas não tem a energia para sentir desprezo. Algo tão longe do amor.

A pressão daqueles olhares comiserados empurrava-o contra os cantos, para o fundo das classes, pra baixo das suas cobertas na cama.

Qualquer lugar onde não houvessem cartões de Dia dos Namorados que todos mandavam, todos imitações do tributo de Ginny Weasley no segundo ano. Jogos de Quidditch onde Ravenclaws e Hufflepuffs pareciam perder de propósito, para que Harry pudesse ter sua vitória, extasiado como no terceiro ano.

Harry tornara-se quase resignado. Se eles queriam fazer algo por ele, para que impedi-los? Era tudo... inevitável, e inteiramente inútil.

E agora isso.

A indignidade final, o último gesto insultoso contra a criatura patética e ferida.

O Triwizard Tournament, três anos depois.

Deixa o Harry se recuperar, deixa ele ganhar, deixa ele ver que nada de mal aconteceu; nós podemos todos bater palmas e o órfão ficará feliz. Não vai ser ótimo?

Ele quase jogou tudo na cara deles, aquelas terríveis caras piedosas.

Mas no fim ele cedeu, como sempre.

Se aquele era o preço, se eles precisavam convencer-se de que ele havia se recuperado da ressureição de Voldemort para poderem continuar com suas vidas... então que fosse.

Harry amava alguns deles. Queria deixá-los contentes.

Então ele voou com sua Firebolt de encontro ao Dragão. Aceitou o convite de Parvati Patil para o baile e dançou com ela até o momento em que ela flutuara de volta para o namorado, Dean Thomas. (Daí ele havia tomado um pouco da água que Seamus Finnigan havia transfigurado em rum, apenas o bastante para dar-lhe o alívio do entorpecimento, mas não o suficiente para preocupar alguém.)

Harry lembrava-se do baile claramente, o calor e a luz no salão sobrepujando-o. Ele havia sentido náusea e tonteira no decorrer da noite, tentando sorrir para todos que passavam por ele. Recebendo os sorrisos de Hagrid e sua esposa, Dumbledore, Hermione e Ron, como se não fossem forçados.

Finalmente um nevoeiro cercara-o, as luzes ofuscantes misturando-se aos cabelos das pessoas. Era como uma luz forte direcionada a uma pintura ainda molhada, e a tinta escorria, cores mudando e embaralhando-se.

As figuras de Hermione e Ron dançando tornaram-se uma só mancha. Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore derreteram-se de encontro ao céu no teto do salão. Os cabelos negros de Padma Patil de repende correram como um rio pelo salão para formar intercessões com o gritante branco-loiro de Malfoy, que estava sentado na mesa Slytherin, embriagando-se sistematicamente.

Um pesadelo. Harry no fim deitou a cabeça sobre os braços, um desespero urgente tomando-o lentamente, e fingiu estar apenas cansado.

A segunda tarefa não seria nada comparada a isso.

Ele havia ido ao banheiro dos monitores, legitimamente dessa vez pois é claro, ele era um deles. Como poderia o pobre Harry não ser monitor? Ele havia desvendado a pista.

Havia achado a Gillyweed cuidadosamente colocada sobre seu travesseiro pelo leal Dobby, ainda fingindo uma devoção que há muito devia ter desaparecido.

Deus, ele estava agradecido pelo frescor da água agora, o verde impenetrável fluindo à sua volta, absorvendo-o e protegendo-o dos olhares. Ele quase desejou poder ficar ali para sempre.

E se ele ficasse? Pensou Harry de repente. Ele sabia que a Gillyweed podia ser dissipada com um pensamento. Ele podia deixar-se afundar até o profundo e seus pulmões explodiriam com o esforço da respiração. Então não haveria nada além de silêncio e água deslizando para sempre.

Mas pensou em como todos se sentiriam... e como ele iria provar que estavam certos. Ele se tornaria aquela criança fraca que eles o acreditavam ser, incapaz de agüentar a pressão.

Harry nunca havia sido do tipo que escolhe as saídas fáceis. Até nesse momento, ele podia lutar. Até nesse momento, ele queria lutar.

Ele tinha que encontrar Ron, então. Encontrar Ron, e esperar ao lado de todos os reféns, e ganhar pontos e elogios por sua valentia.

Encontrar Ron.

Harry nadou pelas águas que o cercavam, indiferente a todos os perigos que não conseguiam tocá-lo. Nadou agradecido, sentindo os afagos da água contra o seu corpo cansado.

Nadou até encontrar o lugar onde os sereianos viviam, onde os reféns estavam amarrados, seus olhos fatigados procurando pelo vermelho vivo dos cabelos de Ron.

Foi quando algo adentrou seu peito e torceu seu coração como se fosse uma chave de portal, virando o centro do seu ser e transportando-o para outro mundo, muito mais assustador e imediato.

Ele olhou em pânico para o verde vazio do lago, e desperadamente para os rostos desconhecidos dos reféns. Parecia que a Gillyweed não havia funcionado e ele estava se afogando, nessecitado de oxigênio e com a vista falhando, recusando-se a ver o que estava à sua frente.

Ele não pôde evitar ver.

Ali no lago, as águas enraivecidas emprestando reflexões como luz através de um vidro turquesa ao seu rosto pálido, mechas do cabelo cor de prata boiando nas correntes preguiçosas, estava Draco Malfoy.

Harry esqueceu-se completamente da Gillyweed, engasgando-se com a água, debatendo-se em pânico, convencido de que estava se afogando.

Ele não conseguia respirar.

Mais tarde, ele percebeu que havia entrado em estado de choque.

Meio sem jeito, ainda engolindo água, ele debatia-se em uma tentativa inútil de colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos. Ele havia ouvido falar que era bom para... para...

Deus, o que estava acontecendo?

Malfoy recusava-se a ir embora. Ele permaneceu amarrado à rocha, seus cabelos descrevendo desenhos prateados contra o verde. Era como se o lago houvesse sofrido uma invasão hostil por Slytherins.

Poderia ser alguma _piada_? Não, Dumbledore mataria Malfoy se ele tentasse algo do tipo.

Devia ter havido algum erro, Harry decidiu. Ou talvez o enigma houvesse sido vítima de artimanha diabólica, passando a significar ter que resgatar seu pior inimigo.

Deus, eu preciso saber!

Harry tinha consciência do papel que devia atuar. Era para ele chegar aos reféns primeiro, e depois ficar para trás esperando pelos outros competidores. Era isso que o heróico Harry fazia.

E de repente, ele não pôde mais agüentar aquilo.

Eu estou cheio dessa merda!

Eu preciso saber.

Harry partiu as cordas que prendiam Malfoy. Ele iria levar seu refém, e descobrir que diabos estava acontecendo!

Ele não era mais uma criança estúpida. E se houvesse a possibilidade dos reféns morrerem, ele teria considerado abandonar Malfoy ali.

Não havia sido tão difícil segurar Ron. É claro, havia sido menos desconfortável tocar em Ron.

Ele decidiu-se por envolver Malfoy pela cintura com uma mão, agradecendo a Deus que o garoto era magro.

Um aspecto positivo de Malfoy? Alertem o Ministério.

Harry assumiu uma expressão impassível no rosto, tentando minimizar o pânico que queria agarrar as pessoas pelos colarinhos, exigindo uma explicação. Ele inspirou água profundamente algumas vezes.

Então ele surgiu para a luz.

Claridade à sua frente. Simplicidade.

Nesse momento, Harry não se preocupou com o que os outros iriam pensar. Ele queria razões, e as queria agora.

Ele deslizou através da superfície do lago, inspirando o ar calmante.

O céu logo acima era lindo, de um azul simples, acalmando o tumulto no cérebro de Harry. Ele desejou que a Gillyweed se dissipasse e começou a nadar levemente, facilmente, de encontro à costa.

Foi aí que Malfoy abriu os olhos e deu um grito abafado, seguido de uma tentativa de estrangular Harry.

Harry resfolegou surpreso, e não teve tempo para mais nada.

Eles afundaram, Harry lutando para voltar à superfície, o corpo contorcendo-se e as vestes se movendo como um vagalhão na água.

No meio da névoa verde e do material negro, Harry viu rapidamente o rosto angular e pálido de Malfoy, as feições deformadas pelo medo, os olhos cinzentos arregalados de medo.

Ele reconheceu aquela expressão da reflexão de seu próprio espelho, lavando o rosto depois de um pesadelo.

Ele sabia lidar com isso.

Harry agarrou Malfoy pelos ombros, e moveu os lábios tentando falar distintamente:

- Pára com isso, ou você vai se afogar!

Malfoy piscou. Embaixo d'água, cheio de medo, ele parecia mais jovem do que quando tinha onze anos.

Vagarosamente ele fez que sim com a cabeça, os cabelos dançando em volta de seu rosto como uma coroa de prata.

Harry segurou-o com mais força e tentou mantê-lo à tona, enquanto eles voltavam à superfície.

Seu corpo inteiro estava tenso com o terror.

- Ok, Malfoy, respira. Ei, está tudo bem - disse Harry Potter, Louco Por Pessoas em Perigo e completamente enojado de si mesmo, por ser tão capacho.

- Tudo bem?! - explodiu Malfoy, vencedor do prêmio "Babaca Total de Hogwarts" pelo sétimo ano seguido - Eu esto ensopado num lago, me segurando a um completo idiota e tentando não ficar histérico! Como isso se qualifica como "tudo bem"?

- Cala a boca e eu te tiro do lago.

- E por que eu estou no lago, Potter? - perguntou Malfoy em seus tons mais imperiais.

- Eu não sei! - gritou Harry exasperado - Eu tinha a esperança de que você fosse me contar!

- Como é que eu vou saber? Dumbledore mandou me chamar, daí eu fui pro escritório dele e de repente estava inconsciente!

- Não houve explicação?

Malfoy tornou-se irrequieto, uma expressão que era comum ao rosto dele.

- Bem - ele tentou ganhar tempo - Pode ser que tenha havido.

- O quê?

- Eu não consegui ouvir, tá? - retrucou Malfoy agressivo - Eu cheguei atrasado. Malfoys não saem correndo para o escritório do Diretor imediatamente. Malfoys chegam atrasados, com estilo.

Sua voz insolente falhou por um segundo enquanto ele olhava abaixo, para os desdobramentos da água, e Harry abrandou-se um pouco. Podia ser que ele estivesse sendo um chato porque estava assustado.

Nesse caso, é claro, ele devia ter sentido um terror paralisante durante todos os seus dias de escola.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha medo de água, Malfoy.

- Não vejo nós dois trocando figurinhas sobre os nossos sentimentos com muita freqüência, Potter. E todo mundo tem fobias - a voz de Malfoy tornou-se maliciosa - Eu me lembro de uma certa pessoa desmaiando toda vez que via um Dementor...

- Cale-se nesse instante Malfoy! Eu devia ter te deixado amarrado com os outros reféns.

- Reféns?

Harry retraiu-se e teve a impressão de que suas orelhas sangravam.

- É - ele respondeu cuidadoso, esperando não provocar outro escândalo.

- O que você quer dizer... o Triwizard Tournament?

- Não Malfoy, eu quero dizer que bandidos seqüestraram metade da escola. Sim, o Torneio!

- Mas... porra, como?

- É óbvio que houve um terrível engano - disse Harry.

- Como o seu nascimento? - foi a sugestão oferecida por Malfoy.

- E assim que eu conseguir falar com o Professor Dumbledore eu tenho certeza que...

- E aproximando-se agora, acredito, é o campeão de Hogwarts, Harry Potter!

Lee Jordan, amigo dos gêmeos e antigo comentador de Quidditch, havia se tornado um surpreendente sucesso no Ministério e tomado o lugar de Bagman como chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Rumores diziam que Percy Weasley estava morrendo de inveja.

Rumores também diziam que Jordan era meio crasso quando o negócio era o microfone, apesar de ele ficar dando olhares paranóicos para trás sempre que Mcgonagall estava por perto.

Agora, Harry queria que McGonagall o repreendesse.

- A escola inteira está em estado de suspense febril, querendo descobrir a identidade do refém de Harry, visto que seus melhores amigos, Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley estão ambos na platéia. Todos enlouquecidos para descobrir quem é a garota de sorte...

Naquele exato momento, Malfoy produziu um ruído que sugeriu asfixia.

Harry compreendeu que estava nadando desajeitadamente de encontro à margem com Draco Malfoy, um nos braços do outro, a cabeça de Malfoy praticamente em seu ombro, os dois completamente encharcados.

Na frente da escola inteira.

- Pa... parece que... - a voz fraca de Lee Jordan foi se desmaterializando até ele soltar um débil - Ora, Deus meu!

Hogwarts inteira encarou-os por cinco estupefatos segundos, e então implodiu sob o burburinho das vozes.

- Merda - disse Harry.

Malfoy parou, fazendo considerações, e então explodiu numa impressionante chamação de nomes e obscenidades.

Apenas Madame Pomfrey parecia não estar paralisada. Ela os assediou assim que eles pisaram em terra.

- Realmente, esse Torneio estúpido - ela disse fazendo estardalhaço - Afundando crianças delicadas nesse horrendo lago gelado...

- Eu _não sou_ delicado! - disseram Harry e Malfoy ao mesmo tempo.

Harry olhou para Malfoy com certa surpresa.

- É claro que não é, Draco - disse Madame Pomfrey tentando apaziguá-lo - Olhe pra você. Não consegue nem ficar em pé direito, parece que vai vomitar.

- Eu teria vomitado se Potter estivesse usando sunga - murmurou Malfoy, soltando-se irritadamente de Harry, conseguindo ficar em pé apenas com a pura força da teimosia.

Harry agarrou-o de novo quando ele ameaçou cair.

Malfoy fez uma careta e Madame Pomfrey arrastou-o, tão facilmente quanto se estivesse carregando Gabrielle Delacour.

- Tsc - ela fez - No que o Diretor estava pensando? Você vai acabar entrando em choque daqui a pouco.

- Não vou não... - brigou Malfoy, que ainda parecia menos seguro do que o normal, enquanto lutava com Madame Pomfrey. Ele parecia doente e seus cabelos estavam cobrindo seu rosto.

Ele olhou através das mechas pesadas de água e seus olhos se arregalaram quando Madame Pomfrey disse vigorosamente:

- Temos que nos livrar dessas roupas molhadas imediatamente - e ela puxou as vestes de Malfoy pela cabeça.

Enfermeira tira a roupa de estudante!

Foi outra sensação espalhando-se pela escola.

Harry foi o primeiro a reparar que Malfoy estava usando um conjunto inteiro de roupas Muggle por baixo das vestes.

Ele agradeceu a Deus. Harry estava traumatizado o bastante para um dia só, embora ele nunca fosse adivinhar que Malfoy havia aderido à moda de usar roupas Muggle que se espalhara em Hogwarts.

É claro, ele nunca havia pensado sobre o que Malfoy usava embaixo das vestes.

Madame Pomfrey não compartilhou do alívio de Harry.

- Coisas ridículas vocês crianças andam usando - ela comentou, agarrando a beira do suéter de Malfoy.

Ela havia levantado um palmo, revelando o brilho da pele branca, quando Malfoy interveio, veemente.

- Ninguém vai tirar foto minha sem camisa! - ele exclamou - Pelo menos não sem uma remuneração substancial - ele adicionou pensando melhor.

- Fot... - a atenção de Harry finalmente se desprendeu do espetáculo que eram Malfoy e Madame Pomfrey para se ligar na gangue de fotógrafos caindo sobre eles.

- Ai, Deus.

De trás dele, ele ouviu Malfoy começar novamente com os impropérios, intercalando-os com exigências por um cobertor.

Vozes cercaram Harry por todos os lados.

- Harry, você pode nos dizer...

- Harry, como você se sente estando na frente?

- Harry, aquele não é Draco Malfoy?

- ... o filho envolvido naquela tragédia...

- Aqui está o seu cobertor, Sr Malfoy, e deixe-me dizer que nunca ouvi linguagem pior vinda de um estudante na minha vida!

- Cobertor de imitação de lã...

Harry estava cego com os flashes das câmeras, mas ele podia adivinhar qual discurso havia sido de Madame Pomfrey.

E é claro, não havia como confundir o balbucio frio de Malfoy.

Harry piscou na direção das luzes doloridas, cercado pelos cliques das câmeras à sua volta, enquanto Madame Pomfrey enrolava um cobertor apertado à sua volta. Harry sentiu o peso daqueles olhares sobre ele novamente, aqueles olhares pensativos, com pena, cheios de expectativa, reduzindo-o àquele menino pequeno, confuso...

- Oh, não questionem o pobre órfão ferido - zombou Malfoy - Ele tem dificuldades em formar frases coerentes até nos seus melhores dias.

Harry endireitou as costas e lançou um olhar venenoso na direção de Malfoy.

- Harry, você poderia explicar... - disse uma fotógrafa mais isolada.

Harry concentrou-se nela.

- Não, eu não posso - ele disse numa voz forte e clara - Me parece que houve algum engano quanto ao meu refém. Tenho certeza de que o Professor Dumbledore terá uma boa explicação, e eu pretendo questioná-lo assim que for possível...

- Não consigo pensar em nenhuma outra explicação além do óbvio - disse Dumbledore calmamente.

Harry sentia afeição considerável pelo excêntrico Diretor. Ele tinha certeza de que o sentimento era mútuo. O respeito que ele sentia pelo outro havia sempre, em alguma medida, forçado-o a se comportar.

Todavia, agora ele estava tendo um ataque.

- Como assim, não consegue... ? Como é que os reféns _são_ escolhidos? - Harry gritou - É você que escolhe? Como é que funciona? Quem cometeu o erro?

Dumbledore, impassivo diante do rosto arrebatado do menino, comeu um sorvete de limão.

Na mente de Harry, isso foi uma leviandade sem coração.

- O Cálice de Fogo escolhe os reféns, é claro - Dumbledore disse pacientemente - Realmente, Harry, você acha que usamos um objeto de tal poder místico somente para escolher os campiões? O Cálice é uma fonte de saber oculto, eu acho que podemos confiar nele.

- Porra!

Harry nunca havia falado palavrão na frente de um professor antes.

- O Cálice não me selecionou como campeão apenas porque Crouch mexeu nele? - ele retrucou - Saber oculto, uma ova! Provavelmente Voldemort teria mais trabalho azarando um vegetal!

- Harry, sente-se e pelo menos tente se acalmar.

Dumbledore fez uma pausa e olhou para Harry com expectativa, como um sereno e velho monarca concedendo audiência a um súdito em erro.

Harry, que não percebera ter se levantado, retornou um olhar perturbado mas desafiante.

- Naturalmente desde a última... - _vez que você estragou tudo, matou Cedric e ajudou no retorno do Lord das Trevas_ - ... infelicidade, nós colocamos forte vigia sobre o Cálice. Eu garanto, Harry, que ninguém interferiu.

Harry protestou incoerentemente, mas Dumbledore impediu-o de continuar com um gesto.

- Além disso, Harry, não consigo ver porque Voldemort faria algo assim. Se parte dos seus planos sinistros é dar um caldo em Malfoy, então nós podemos dizer que está tudo acabado.

- Mas... mas por que? - gaguejou Harry.

Dumbledore comeu outro doce.

- Eu não poderia te dizer, Harry. Eu mal conheço o Sr Malfoy, tenho pena de dizer. Eu não tenho tido tempo para me tornar familiar a todos os estudantes. Todos podem ver que ele é um rapaz hostil e infeliz, mas considerando a tragédia, quem pode culpá-lo?

Dumbledore trespassou Harry com a intensidade de um olhar.

- Tenho certeza de que você conhece-o melhor? Sob a luz das recentes evidências...

- Não! - Harry quase gritou - Eu _não_ o conheço, quer dizer... bem, obviamente... eu não sei _nada_ sobre ele. Quer dizer, eu o _odeio_, absolutamente o desprezo, acho que ele é...

- Se puder evitar socar a minha mesa, por favor. Parece-me - observou Dumbledore placidamente - que esse ódio é um tanto excessivo. Nós todos temos um inimigo em comum, não? O Sr Malfoy está do nosso lado.

As mãos de Harry se fecharam em punhos.

- De qualquer forma, Harry... eu não tenho as suas respostas - Dumbledore suspirou - Parecem haver menos e menos respostas esses dias. Eu estou um pouco ocupado, se você fizer a gentileza...

Harry olhou para o rosto de Dumbledore, mais cansado e enrugado do que ele se lembrava, e sentiu seu pânico egoísta entrar em colapso ao seu redor.

Dumbledore estava mantendo o mundo mágico - deprimido pela guerra - unido. Todos sabiam que Fudge era uma ostra com a cabeça enfiada na areia, todos sabiam sobre os desaparecimentos, todos estavam tão assustados... Dumbledore era a única coisa se impondo entre os bruxos e o caos.

E - Harry percebeu com dor no coração - Dumbledore era um homem muito velho.

- Des... desculpe-me, senhor - sua voz era um sussurro - Se tem algo que eu possa fazer...

- Oh, não, Harry, não se preocupe com isso.

E acabou. Harry Potter sempre tinha que ser a criança protegida. Harry Potter sempre tinha que ser parte do problema.

Os ombros de Harry vergaram-se.

- Está bem. Obrigado, senhor.

O que mais ele podia dizer ou fazer?

- Mais uma coisa, Harry.

Harry parou antes do pórtico.

- Lembre-se das palavras exatas do enigma.

Pondere sobre isso...

A porta se fechou na cara de Harry, deixando-o de frente para a escuridão.

Nós tiramos o que mais vai lhe fazer falta.

Ele não conseguia entender. Mas ele iria ponderar sobre isso.


	2. Se Eu Estendesse a Mão

**Luz Embaixo D'Água por Maya**

**Capítulo 2**

**Se Eu Estendesse a Mão**

_Every time I try the words make little sense_

_Until you're gone, and everything must change_

_And so I must resolve to say it_

_It's just me myself again and I'm just talking to the wall_

_It's just me myself and I deciding on a plan_

_Deciding on my plan_

_And everything must change, change_

_Inside and out_

Harry tropeçou para dentro da sala comunal dos Gryffindors. Ele piscou, uma mão levantada, protegendo-se da luz e protegendo os olhos confusos dos outros.

Uma explosão de cumprimentos assaltou-o imediatamente.

- Bom pra você, Harry! - Seamus.

- Coitado do Harry, imagina, salvar o Malfoy! – Ginny.

- Foi brilhante Harry, mas será que não dava pra ter afogado ele mais um pouco? - Ron.

- Então, o que o Professor Dumbledore disse? - Hermione.

E agora Hermione havia feito a pergunta óbvia, e todas as faces se viraram para ele, certos de que ele explicaria tudo.

Harry se sentiu completamente exausto.

- Ele não faz idéia do que aconteceu – ele respondeu – E nem eu.

Um silêncio se seguiu, e então um forte burburinho de conversa se instaurou.

- O que quer que tenha sido, você foi incrível! - exclamou Seamus.

- Você deve ter entrado em choque quando viu o Malfoy ali – comentou Hermione.

_Malfoy_.

Deus. Eu tenho que pensar em Malfoy.

Ele precisava escapar dali, para pensar sobre o Malfoy.

Ele olhou em torno da sala. Neville Longbottom ergueu um cálice em sua direção, e o macacão que ele vestia por cima de um terno por algum motivo melhorou o humor de Harry.

Agora que o mundo mágico estava dividido em duas metades, elas haviam se tornado extremistas. Ou você matava os Muggles ou amava-os.

Aqueles que se opunham a Voldemort haviam abraçado qualquer costume Muggle que encontrassem pela frente. Vestuário Muggle era comumente usado fora das salas de aula.

Todavia, pessoas de famílias de sangue puro, como Neville, estavam sempre cometendo pequenos erros de julgamento. Harry guardava com carinho a foto tirada por Colin Creevey do "Incidente do Sarongue" no quinto ano.

Hermione tocou seu braço gentilmente.

- Você parece cansado, Harry.

Ele olhou para ela com gratidão.

- E estou – ele disse com fervor.

- Talvez você devesse ir descansar.

Os dedos de Harry fecharam-se sobre a mão dela em apreciação muda. Ela apertou de volta com terrível simpatia.

Todos acenaram adeus para ele quando ele saiu, e então ele estava livre.

Harry se apoiou contra a porta. Agora ele tinha que tentar entender.

_Nós tiramos o que mais vai lhe fazer falta._

Por que Malfoy?

* * *

Ele podia entender que não havia sido Ron. Ele amava Ron, e sempre o amaria, mas uma distância havia crescido entre eles, uma fração que por mais pequena que fosse, fazia Harry sentir-se solitário.

Ron nunca havia sido muito bom em sentir empatia. Ele não entendera, três anos atrás, que Harry nunca entraria no Triwizard Tournament sem contar para ele.

Agora Harry precisava ainda mais de compreensão, e Ron não podia dá-la.

Não ajudava que Ron dedicasse tantas horas a ser o namorado apaixonado de Hermione.

Se houvesse sido Hermione... ela era inteligente, aquela dentre eles que havia chegado mais próxima de entendê-lo.

Ou se houvesse sido Sirius. Sirius havia estado ausente no quinto e sexto anos, mas agora ele ensinava na escola, ajudando Lupin com a carga de trabalho. Lupin tentava equilibrar Herbologia e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e Sirius havia sido bem-vindo com aquele calor quase desesperado tão comum nesses dias.

Harry esperava que eles se tornassem mais amigos, apesar de seus sonhos dourados de ter um pai adotivo aos treze anos terem esvaído-se há muito.

Ainda assim, se houvesse sido Hermione, ou Sirius...

Qualquer pessoa menos Malfoy!

Harry atravessou o quarto rapidamente e sentou-se na beira da janela, as pernas cruzadas, a face pressionada contra o vidro frio.

Ele fechou os olhos.

Então. Malfoy.

Uma face pálida e debochada entrou em foco contra suas pálpebras fechadas.

A imagem clara e imediata surpreendeu Harry vagamente. Ele era familiar o suficiente à Malfoy. O babaca havia estado presente há anos, afinal.

Mas o que era essa familiaridade? Familiaridade reproduzia desprezo. No caso da familiaridade de Harry e Malfoy, ela reproduzia desprezo como se reproduziam coelhos.

O que mudara nesses três anos?

Muito pouco.

Malfoy ainda era o mesmo idiota malicioso, que entrava tão fundo na pele de Harry que não seria surpresa se ele atingisse os ossos. Harry ainda desprezava-o totalmente.

Exceto que agora, aparentemente, de acordo com um maldito Cálice e seu próprio subconsciente traidor, ele não o odiava.

O quanto havia _Malfoy_ mudado nesses três anos?

Muito pouco.

Não... talvez ele não estivesse sendo justo.

Acontecera o... negócio com o Lucius Malfoy. O pai de Malfoy havia morrido no começo do quinto ano. O rumor que havia infiltrado-se através do mundo mágico era de que ele havia feito jogo duplo com Voldemort, em uma tentativa de ganhar poder, e Voldemort executara-o.

Harry não sabia dos detalhes. Com a guerra rugindo, as famílias desaparecendo, o medo em todo lugar... ninguém havia se importado o suficiente para investigar.

Harry havia até sentido uma certa satisfação mórbida, lembrando-se de como Lucius Malfoy quase matara Ginny, de como ele havia, num círculo de Comensais da Morte, presenciado um menino da idade de seu filho duelar desesperadamente contra o Lord das Trevas, e ainda rir...

Em retrospecto, essa satisfação lhe parecia quase feia. Harry não sentira o mínimo de simpatia por Draco Malfoy. Os seus pensamentos foram: "Bem... isso deve calar a boca dele."

_Eles serão os primeiros a morrer, agora que o Lord das Trevas está de volta!_

Draco Malfoy estava errado... seu pai havia sido um dos primeiros a morrer.

E Harry, quase inconscientemente, havia concordado com o veredicto duro de Ron: "Foi bem feito pra ele!"

Malfoy não pareceu exatamente arrasado. Ele e sua gangue de sempre apareceram na reunião da Ordem Juvenil da Fênix de Lupin, para a surpresa de todos, e imediatamente se tornaram os elementos mais desordeiros das reuniões, para a surpresa de ninguém.

Dumbledore estava certo, então. _O Sr Malfoy está do nosso lado_.

Então Draco Malfoy não era um Comensal da Morte.

Espere. Um julgamento de caráter?

_Tenho certeza de que você conhece-o melhor?_ Dumbledore havia dito.

Malfoy sempre havia sido extremamente irritante, mas apesar de seu pai ser um Comensal, ele nunca havia mostrado tendências homicidas. Ele não havia nem reagido ao bofetão de Hermione no terceiro ano. Ele dizia as coisas mais nojentas e jogava mais sujo que um lutador profissional de lama, mas ele não era um assassino.

Está bem. Harry estava preparado para admitir que Malfoy não era o coração negro de todo o mal.

Mas ele não via como ele podia passar daí para ser a coisa de que Harry mais sentiria falta. Afinal, Malfoy era a pessoa mais irritante que Harry conhecia.

Harry pressionou o rosto mais forte contra a janela.

_Incomodava_ Harry o fato de ele não ter sentido nenhuma simpatia por Malfoy. Harry gostava de pensar que era uma... pessoa decente. Ele dissera a Blaise Zabini que sentia muito pela morte de sua mãe, e ninguém sabia se o desaparecimento da Sra Zabini havia sido morte, fuga, ou conversão para o Lado Negro.

Isso era o mais irritante em Malfoy. Ele era o único que conseguia rebaixar Harry até o seu nível.

Ah, ele podia desobedecer ordens de Voldemort recebidas sob o Imperius... mas aí ele tinha que ir e agir como um babaca por causa do Draco Malfoy.

Não posso deixar o Malfoy me ver empoeirado e com os óculos quebrados. Não posso deixar o Malfoy me ver sendo carregado para Enfermaria por causa dos Dementores. Tenho que ganhar do Malfoy em Quidditch.

Harry lembrou-se do início do sexto ano.

Ele tinha dezesseis, e finalmente havia dado uma "esticada" durante o verão, como tanto queria. Infelizmente, ainda faltavam músculos, mas pelo menos ele não era mais tão ridiculamente baixo.

Mas ele sabia quem ainda era. Foi por isso que ele saiu correndo trem afora que nem um maníaco, mais animado do que estivera por um ano ou mais, desesperado para encontrar Malfoy e rir da cara dele.

Harry lembrava-se com intensidade peculiar da raiva que invadira seu ser com unhas e dentes, quando ele entrou num compartimento e achou-se cara a cara com um par de frios olhos cinzentos.

Ele ficou _furioso_. Sentiu-se como se Malfoy houvesse crescido só para perturbá-lo.

O que era absurdo.

Mas ele estava furioso mesmo assim. Malfoy tinha esse efeito sobre ele.

Como nas reuniões da Ordem Juvenil, quando Malfoy fazia algum comentário ignorante sobre os Muggles, e Harry passava da introspecção ao ultraje num instante. Ou durante aqueles jogos chatos de Quidditch quando Harry era reanimado pela expressão de escárnio sempre presente no rosto de Malfoy nas arquibancadas. O garoto virava o maior fã dos Hufflepuffs só para irritar Harry.

Sem mencionar os jogos de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Na última partida, Malfoy, de acordo com rumores, tinha um livro de regras de Quidditch com ele e demarcava cada regra depois de quebrá-la. Ele trapaceava furiosamente na maior cara-de-pau, mas definitivamente jogava para ganhar.

Ele e Malfoy acabaram gritando um com o outroaté que Madame Hooch arrastou Harry dali. Harry sentira-se cheio de raiva escaldante.

Ele sentira-se... vivo.

Harry levantou-se da janela, com cuidado.

Ele andou até sua cama e deitou-se, assistindo ao bem conhecido slide de Luar suave e sombras na parede oposta à ele. Luz pousando palidamente sobre o estuque, como se pendurada ali.

Harry não gostava de Malfoy.

Ele nunca havia gostado de Malfoy.

_Nós tiramos o que mais vai lhe fazer falta._

Mas Malfoy, de alguma forma, havia tornado-se... importante para ele. Ele era o desafio que ninguém mais ousava ser. Ele fazia Harry querer levantar-se e estrangulá-lo, mas pelo menos levantar-se. Ele estava... provendo motivação para a vida de Harry.

Isso era anormal.

E estava acontecendo há anos. Não que Malfoy houvesse feito tanto. Ele havia sido apenas ele mesmo, uma agulha dentro da pele de Harry, uma dor constante e furiosa.

Ele nunca nem havia percebido... e agora estava horrorizado.

Sua vida atingira um estado tal que ele estava se apoiando em raiva para continuar vivo. Quando apenas a raiva fazia-o sentir o sangue pulsar em suas veias, crepitando até a raiz de seus cabelos, trazendo o mundo para um foco nítido e fazendo Harry reagir a ele.

Era como se ele fosse viciado em adrenalina, e Malfoy fosse o seu traficante. E isso... e isso de alguma forma havia tornado-se mais importante que seus amigos.

O que isso dizia sobre ele? Sobre a sua vida?

Era um insulto àqueles que ele amava. E se Malfoy era importante para ele, de alguma forma, mesmo terrível e anormal... era muito feio que Harry não houvesse sentido pena do que acontecera ao seu pai.

Harry sentou-se e fechou as cortinas de sua cama.

Ele estava espantado em perceber que o mundo estava em foco nítido agora. Ele não estava preso em depressão, e sua respiração era forte e rápida.

Ele debateu-se na cama, como se tentando cortar através da água e sair disso.

Isso não podia ser verdade. Ele não tinha certeza... não parecia inteiramente verdade.

Embora parecesse desconfortavelmente próximo da verdade.

Ele tinha que descobrir tudo sobre isso. Se Malfoy era importante para ele, ele não podia continuar sendo seu rival hostil. Deveria haver uma razão porque ele afetava Harry.

Harry precisava descobrir sobre isso também.

Ele havia ido o mais longe que podia sozinho. E Dumbledore não pudera ajudá-lo.

Não havia porque continuar pensando no assunto. Mas ele pensou, e continuou pensando. Ele pensou enquanto se revirava na cama, esquecendo de tirar a roupa ou de entrar debaixo das cobertas.

Amanhã...

Amanhã ele teria que confrontar Malfoy.

* * *

- Harry, você parece um pouco agitado.

Harry deu um pulo.

- Eu... é, não! Eu estou ótimo – ele disse desconfortavelmente.

Hermione olhava para ele preocupada, o pedaço de torrada em sua mão pousado no ar. Harry tentava desesperadamente não mostrar que estivera acordado metade da noite, vestido com as mesmas roupas de ontem, e de jeito nenhum estava vigiando a porta para ver quando Malfoy chegasse.

Hermione olhou para ele durante um longo momento, e voltou à sua torrada.

_Eu estou apenas olhando para a porta_, Harry tentava projetar para o mundo. _A porta. Fascinante porta. Não apreciei-a o suficiente durante seis anos e meio, devo apreciá-la agora. _

O café-da-manhã foi passando, e nada de Malfoy.

Ah, quê isso! Que desgraça. O café-da-manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia. As pessoas não podem ficar perdendo-o assim, irresponsavelmente.

Até Crabbe e Goyle estavam lá, e Pansy Parkinson e Millicent Bulstrode e Blaise Zabini, toda a sua turma usual. Também conhecidos como a "Corte de Malfoy".

Harry encarou-os até começar a receber olhares venenosos. Ele rapidamente desviou os olhos.

_Não é minha culpa. Eu só quero falar com ele, as pessoas deviam comer seus cafés da manhã._

- Harry, você não está comendo nada – disse Hermione.

Harry, distraidamente, passou alguma coisa num pedaço de torrada e deu uma grande mordida.

E então percebeu que acabara de comer torrada com mingau.

Isso era ridículo.

Isso continuou o dia inteiro.

_Sete anos_, pensou Harry. Q_uase sete anos desejando que ele caísse num buraco negro e no dia em que eu quero falar com ele, ele desaparece da face da Terra._

Oh, não. Ele não podia se tornar um dos desaparecidos. Não agora.

Harry surpreendeu-se ao sentir algo próximo ao medo.

A emoção perturbadora foi interrompida, graças a Deus, quando ele espiou o cabelo mais claro da escola no meio de um grupo de Slytherins se dirigindo à aula de Poções.

_Certo!_

- Vamos! - ele disse para Ron e Hermione – Rápido, pra aula de Poções, não engasga no pirulito!

_Engasga no pirulito?_ Ele estava ficando maluco.

Sem tempo para pensar sobre isso. Ele iria à aula de Poções, e então Malfoy passaria rente à sua escrivaninha com desdém, fazendo algum comentário rude, e ao invés de trincar os dentes e resistir à vontade de distribuir socos ele iria...

Umm, bem. Ele não havia passado dessa parte. Mas ele iria dizer algo, definitivamente.

Palavras. Esse era o plano.

O plano mostrou-se completamente inútil.

Malfoy nem passou perto da escrivaninha de Harry. Todavia, todos os outros Slytherins passaram por ele, murmurando coisas mais virulentas do que de costume. Eles pareciam achar que a história toda havia sido um plano para humilhar seu chefe.

Harry não fazia idéia do que Malfoy estava pensando. Ele se sentou no fundo da sala, como de costume, e estava muito quieto.

Teria sido ótimo se Snape também permanecesse quieto.

- Ora, ora, ora, Sr Potter – ele disse, o rosto mais descontente do que de costume – Parece que o seu plano é não só se glorificar, mas manchar a imagem dos Slytherins. Parabéns por tal demonstração infantil.

- Mas professor – disse Ron indignado – Harry não poderia s...

- Foi um engano – assentiu Hermione – O Harry não...

Harry virou-se em sua cadeira para ver se Malfoy concordava com Snape.

Malfoy olhava para frente, o rosto perfeitamente impassível. Era um rosto estreito, ascético, não feito para trazer expressões, e Harry não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo por trás dele.

- Sr Potter – chamou Snape – Olhos para a frente da classe, por favor. Onde a aula está acontecendo? Obrigado.

Harry sentiu-se ficar vermelho. Tudo isso era muito embaraçoso.

Então ele iria falar com Malfoy depois da classe.

Ele não falou. Malfoy estava cercado por uma multidão de Slytherins enquanto saía da sala. O mesmo no almoço, e Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas, e nos corredores, e no jantar.

Eles amontoavam-se em torno dele como abelhas em torno de uma flor, e Harry sentia-se muito frustrado.

Por que vocês gostam tanto dele? Ele é um babaca irritante!

Anos e anos de Malfoy aparecendo em tudo que é lugar para rir de Harry, e agora as pessoas haviam decidido formar uma fortaleza humana em volta dele.

E então ele voltou para a sala comunal dos Gryffindors depois de um dia muito, muito cansativo no qual absolutamente nada havia sido alcançado. Ele se sentia desanimado e frustrado e...

Ele havia agüentado o suficiente. Harry estava cansado de ficar seguindo Malfoy, esperando que o garoto lhe garantisse uma audiência.

Se ele queria falar com Malfoy, ele iria falar com Malfoy.

- Eu vou dar uma volta – ele anunciou para a sala comunal, e saiu depressa, antes que alguém se oferecesse para acompanhá-lo.

* * *

No meio do caminho para as masmorras dos Slytherins, Harry mudou de idéia.

A coisa era lúdica. Ele não queria falar com Malfoy. Ele odiava o palhaço. Ele certamente não queria ir se meter no meio dos Slytherins e se fazer de bobo na frente do Malfoy.

Oh, Deus. Aquela pontada de ansiedade de novo.

Harry lembrou-se do Cartão de Dia dos Namorados de Ginny no segundo ano, e o desespero que agarrou seu peito quando ele percebeu que Malfoy também iria ouvi-lo. A opinião do idiota importava para ele, por algum motivo.

Ele tinha que descobrir por quê.

Harry respirou fundo e apressou-se pelos corredores, concentrando-se em chegar até a sala comunal dos Slytherins antes de perder a coragem.

Quando chegou lá, ele bateu no trecho de pedra lisa que era a entrada Slytherin. Coisa dos Slytherins, ele refletiu, ter a entrada escondida das outras casas. Slytherins estavam sempre fazendo coisas assim, aparecendo nos fundos dos lagos quando ninguém queria vê-los, e recusando-se a falar com as pessoas o dia inteiro.

Ele bateu no muro com mais veemência.

A parede atrás dele se abriu e Harry se virou tentando fazer parecer que estivera de frente para aquele lado o tempo todo.

- Fala sério, Pritchard, você esqueceu a senha Slytherin _de novo_? - disse Malcom Baddock, um menino do quarto ano pequeno e um tanto velhaco.

Ele parou e olhou fixo para Harry Potter, campeão de todas as coisas Gryffindors, todo amarrotado, decididamente nervoso, de pé na entrada Slytherin.

- Er... - fez Harry, perdendo o controle sobre sua língua no momento crucial.

Baddock piscou, e pareceu espantado em ver que Harry ainda estava ali.

Harry desejou arduamente conseguir algum autocontrole.

- Er... - ele fez de novo, xingando-se em sua mente – Er... umm... posso falar com Malfoy, por favor?

Pronto. Não exatamente eloqüente, mas a mensagem estava dada.

Malcom Baddock encarou Harry por mais alguns segundos e saiu correndo para dentro gritando:

- Todo mundo! Vem _rápido_!

Dentro de alguns segundos Harry viu-se de frente a uma multidão Slytherin, empurrando-se para poder espiar essa visão inacreditável.

Na frente estavam Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini, vestindo carrancas idênticas.

Isso havia sido uma má idéia.

- O que você quer, Potter? - inquiriu Blaise, o rosto moreno cheio de suspeita e desagrado.

Pansy cruzou os braços, como se Harry pretendesse invadir a sala comunal.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Posso ver Malfoy, por favor?

"timo. Agora ele havia se tornado um papagaio histérico, repetindo a mesma frase de novo e de novo.

- Para quê? - perguntou Pansy duramente – O que mais você pretende?

- Nada! Eu não fiz nada! - protestou Harry – Eu apenas preciso falar com ele!

Blaise e Pansy trocaram olhares severos, e pareceram chegar a uma decisão.

- Não pode, não – informou Pansy rudemente, fazendo que ia fechar a entrada.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - exigiu uma voz imperiosa e mal-humorada – Alguns de nós estão tentando _trabalhar_, vocês sabem...

Não havia como confundir aquele tom aristocrático, e nem a cabeça branco-loira quando Malfoy chegou à frente da multidão.

Harry simultaneamente sentiu alívio, e um flash do medo que sentira quando achara que Malfoy estava desaparecido.

Ele percebeu que não só temia por Malfoy, mas temia o que Malfoy poderia fazer. Se Malfoy era importante para ele... Malfoy podia machucá-lo. E Malfoy gostava de machucar as pessoas.

De pé na frente da multidão, Malfoy encarou Harry por um segundo, olhos cinzentos arregalados. Ele parecia tão espantado quanto Malcom Baddock.

- _Voc_! - ele exclamou placidamente. E então, ganhando controle sobre si mesmo em um segundo - para a inveja de Harry - perguntou friamente:

- O que você quer?

_Eu manterei a calma_.

- Eu quero falar com você – disse Harry, o rosto avermelhando-se descontroladamente.

Malfoy encostou-se à moldura da entrada com fácil desembaraço, os braços cruzados. Ele observou Harry com aqueles olhos opacos, reflexivos, prateados e impenetráveis.

Harry notou que ele usava um moleton branco e jeans. Ele era um dos raros Slytherins usando roupas Muggle.

- Bem, eu estou aqui – Malfoy respondeu – Fala.

Harry olhou para as fileiras raivosas de Slytherins, ordenados na entrada como dentes na boca de um tubarão.

- Não podemos conversar sozinhos? - ele perguntou desesperado.

Malfoy pareceu vagamente surpreso, mas então gesticulou com as mãos para calar o burburinho indignado atrás dele.

- Está bem – ele disse devagar. Malfoy saiu para o corredor, fazendo Harry dar alguns passos para trás.

A parede de pedra se fechou, substituindo os rostos estupefatos dos Slytherins. Harry gostou do progresso.

Então ele olhou para Malfoy, que estava recostado na parede casualmente, e voltou ao negócio do nervosismo.

Harry estava começando a entender por que se fazer de bobo na frente de Malfoy era tão terrível. Malfoy era muito autoconfiante para um garoto da sua idade, e isso colocava Harry em desvantagem automática.

- Então, er... - disse Harry – A gente podia... achar uma sala de aula vazia para conversar, ou algo assim?

Ele certamente não queria ficar pelos corredores onde qualquer um pudesse vê-los e espalhar Deus sabe que rumores pela escola.

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha pálida.

- Eu já passo tempo demais em sala de aula, muito obrigado. Nós podemos dar uma volta até o lago.

- Malfoy, está um gelo lá fora, e nenhum de nós dois está de capa.

- E daí? - inquiriu Malfoy – Você disse que queria conversar. Eu quero dar uma volta até o lago. É lá que a gente vai conversar, a não ser, é claro, que você tenha mudado de idéia.

Harry lembrou-se, nesse ponto, de que ele ainda odiava Malfoy.

- Tá – ele disse, por entre dentes.

Malfoy deu um de seus triunfantes sorrisos afetados. Harry sentiu o sangue cozinhar até alcançar o ponto de fervura.

- Esplêndido – disse Malfoy – Vamos.

* * *

O vento varria os campos cinzas e a água como um lençol devastador. Tudo parecia estar oprimido e subjugado a ele, até você perceber as pequenas rebeliões de ondas na superfície do lago. O vento descia afiado como uma espada do céu, tão coberto de nuvens que apenas a ocasional mancha metálica quebrava a vastidão branca.

Harry estava congelando, e o vento parecia ter adotado seu cabelo e vestes como companheiros de brincadeira.

Malfoy caminhava um pouco à sua frente, as mãos nos bolsos, como se estivesse dando um passeio numa calma manhã de verão. Seus cabelos claros provocados de leve pelo vento, levantados e rearranjados por dedos invisíveis, afastados das sobrancelhas.

Harry pensava no que diachos ele iria dizer.

O seu plano ia apenas até aquele ponto, e agora ele tinha um Slytherin arrogante nas mãos, esperando por palavras as quais ele não havia planejado.

Eles andaram em silêncio por um tempo, Malfoy parecendo bastante confortável com a quietude e o clima. Ele havia perdido todo traço de insegurança que poderia ter mostrado mais cedo.

Finalmente ele se virou. Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros ali fora, combinando com o cinza desigual do lago além.

O seu balbucio arrastado era o mesmo de sempre:

- Você estava querendo apenas estabelecer um vínculo silencioso, Potter? Porque eu tenho um encontro com uma xícara de chocolate quente e um livro didático, e francamente isso está ficando chato.

- Um... um livro didático? - gaguejou Harry. Pareceu-lhe bizarro que Malfoy fizesse algo tão ordinário quanto estudar.

- Ué, sim, Potter! Isso é uma escola, você sabe. Eu achava que até você já teria percebido isso depois de tantos anos. Classes tendem a estar envolvidas.

- Malfoy, cala a boca – Harry disse abruptamente – Eu estou tentando dizer algo aqui.

- Então diz.

Malfoy parou e olhou para Harry com um ar quase entretido, mas seu olhar era um desafio.

- Er... - fez Harry – Ah. Umm. É...

- Acredito que hoje não seja um dos seus dias lúcidos?

- Malfoy! - Harry explodiu – Você podia ficar quieto, e fingir que é uma pessoa pelo menos meio-decente? Eu realmente tenho algo a dizer, e eu não vou conseguir dizer nada se você ficar me interrompendo com os seus comentários maliciosos!

Malfoy deu de ombros:

- Claro.

- Você vai ficar quieto? - perguntou Harry, desconfiado.

- Eu não tenho o dia inteiro pra ficar ouvindo as suas lamúrias patéticas. Eu vou ser bonzinho – prometeu Malfoy – Pela minha honra como um Slytherin.

Harry duvidou muito da validade desse juramento, mas...

- Ok, então. Eu, ã, você sabe ontem, e a parada no... lago?

Ele fez uma pausa e esperou por uma resposta. Malfoy observou-o em silêncio, e só depois que Harry notou o sorrisinho nos lábios do outro ele percebeu:

- Você pode falar quando eu te perguntar alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus!

- Ah, eu posso? - perguntou Malfoy inocentemente – Desculpa mesmo. Eu não queria interromper o correr da narrativa. É claro que eu me lembro, seu idiota!

- Er. Você não pensou no que aquilo quis dizer?

- Não. Eu coloquei a culpa toda no meu apelo sexual irresistível e deixei pra lá. A vida é muito curta.

Harry pensou em um novo plano. Matar Malfoy, esconder o corpo no lago, e então descobrir se ele realmente sentiria tanta falta dele.

- Malfoy, pára de ser estúpido! - ele exclamou – Eu estive pensando no assunto.

- E a que conclusão você chegou, Menino Maravilha? Tenho certeza de que deve ser brilhante.

Os olhos de Malfoy diziam: _Imbecil_.

Harry apertou os olhos e encarou o lago. A sua linha de pensamento estava ameaçando ser destruída pelo impulso de espancar Malfoy até ele desmaiar se ele continuasse olhando para ele.

- Ah, bota pra fora, Potter!

Harry respirou fundo e começou sua explicação:

- Bem... Dumbledore disse que não foi um acidente então eu não tinha idéia do que pensar, mas eu sabia que teria que descobrir sozinho; então eu fiquei a noite inteira acordado e só consegui encontrar uma razão possível para o que aconteceu. Você sabe como nós somos meio rivais?

- Não – respondeu Malfoy; Harry virou-se e olhou para ele de soslaio, incrédulo – Nós somos _inimigos_, Potter – ele elaborou condescendente – Eu odeio você e você me odeia. Nós queremos ver o outro fritar. Isso não é uma competição jovial de Quidditch. É um ódio virulento o que nós temos aqui.

Oh... bem, isso era promissor.

Harry ainda fazia uma rápida avaliação de Malfoy : este levantara uma mão até os cabelos apanhando uma mecha solta entre seus dedos, torcendo-a distraidamente, enquanto esperava Harry continuar. Ele parecia estar pensativo.

- Que seja – disse Harry rápido, apressando-se em continuar – É só que... eu estava pensando sobre aquilo, e foi a única razão que eu consegui encontrar. E agora eu não tenho idéia de como dizer isso, mas er, então, eu cheguei à conclusão de que a sua opinião devia importar pra mim por algum motivo, o que obviamente é uma conclusão crassa, mas eu não consegui pensar em mais nada, e então eu queria confirmar se era verdade. Eu não consigo imaginar porque ela deveria importar, porque você parece, basicamente, sem a intenção de ofender, uma das pessoas piores do mundo, mas se você não for, então pode ser que faça sentido, e eu só queria vir e descobrir por que, então, umm... er.

Harry estava agradecido de poder parar com sua falação, pois ele estava ficando sem ar.

Malfoy pendeu a cabeça para um lado, pego entre o divertimento e a reflexão:

- Potter, seu idiota completamente incoerente, você está tentando virar meu amigo?

Harry expirou o ar com força:

- Sim.

- Oh. Umm.

Malfoy tornou-se meditativo novamente. Harry não era familiar com essa expressão de Malfoy. O olhar de escárnio era substituído por um olhar abstraído, que era quase agradável.

Ele observou-o por alguns momentos.

Finalmente, Malfoy disse:

- O que eu ganho com isso?

Essa pergunta brusca e tão Slytherin pegou Harry de surpresa.

- O... o quê?

- Bem, se eu for seu amigo eu posso saber a senha Gryffindor pra eu poder entrar escondido e deixar animais mortos na cama do Weasley?

- Não!

- Ok, você me conta os segredinhos íntimos do Weasley e da Granger pra eu poder ornamentá-los e espalhá-los pela escola?

Harry estava dividido entre o riso espantado e o horror:

- Não!

- Eu posso te enganar e te converter pro lado das trevas?

- N... - Harry parou, e olhou para o outro com certa preocupação; aquela, afinal, fora uma pergunta bem séria – Você ia querer fazer isso?

Malfoy mordiscou e apertou os lábios, o que fez suas maçãs-do-rosto afilarem-se como facas.

- Não particularmente. Mas que seria engraçado, seria.

Harry balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

E tá, ok, um tiquinho divertido. Ninguém conseguia ser tão manifestadamente malicioso como Malfoy, e cara-de-pau de forma a fazer você quase perdoá-lo.

- Está bem – disse Malfoy finalmente.

Harry piscou:

- Você... você está concordando?

- Esse seria o significado geral da frase, sim.

Harry não conseguiu esconder a surpresa:

- Por que?

- Aahhh... - Malfoy inclinou a cabeça para trás, olhando para o céu; por um momento, a linha da sua mandíbula se revelou vulnerável – Eu não tenho certeza. Chamemos de curiosidade mórbida.

Harry achou-se perdido de repente. Ele havia conseguido o que queria, e agora... exatamente o quê era para ele dizer pro Malfoy? Falar com ele sobre como o Snape era podre? Chamar ele de Draco? A idéia pareceu absurda.

Eles caminharam por um momento, e Harry arriscou outro olhar na direção de Malfoy.

Ele estava olhando para Harry, e parecia estar tão confuso quanto o outro. Ele tinha um olhar perdido, encarando Harry através da franja prateada.

- O que você faz com os seus amigos? - perguntou Harry meio em desespero.

- Eu digo a eles o que fazerem, então eles vão e me deixam em paz.

- Oh... - a idéia não pareceu muito atraente a Harry.

- Você vai fazer o que eu mandar? - perguntou Malfoy alegre.

- Não!

- Oh – fez Malfoy com um muxoxo – Bem, o que você faz com os seus amigos?

- Er, nós falamos muito sobre como você é horrível.

- Você pode fazer isso. Eu veria como um cumprimento.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Uma parte dele gritava que ele devia dizer a Malfoy que havia sido tudo um engano e sair correndo.

O resto dele... não queria exatamente aquilo.

Malfoy estava fazendo caretas contra o vento.

- Enquanto estamos tendo esse silêncio constrangedor – ele disse numa voz estranhamente pequena – A gente pode entrar? Eu estou entrando em choque de frio.

Harry não pôde impedir o riso.

- Cala a boca, Potter.

- Eu te disse, Malfoy.

- E eu te disse pra calar a boca!

Malfoy virou-se e começou a retornar rapidamente, desistindo de manter a pretensão de um andar gracioso.

- Eu só queria dar uma olhada na paisagem desolada pra Mágica Criativa – ele lamentou.

- Pra...? - Harry tinha a vaga lembrança de uma lista, e conversas de dever de casa nas salas comunais – Ah, a matéria. É legal?

Malfoy parou subitamente:

- Você tá brincando? É a melhor matéria do mundo!

- Ah. Eu escolhi as mesmas matérias que o Ron – Harry admitiu – E não sabia bem sobre o que elas eram.

- Pelo amor de Deus... é isso que dá, jogar gente do meio Muggle em escolas mágicas.

Harry estava para objetar a esse comentário racista, mas Malfoy continuou caminhando de encontro ao vento e falando alto por cima dos ombros:

- Mágica Criativa é... bem, é a transcendência do talento.

Harry não entendeu.

Malfoy suspirou impaciente.

- É assim... existem bruxos e bruxas que conseguem produzir livros, peças, ou pinturas deslumbrantes, transformando mágica e talento em uma coisa só para criar obras que encantam até os Muggles... que até Muggles dizem que só pode ser magia.

Harry nunca havia visto Malfoy se entusiasmar antes. Mas ele reparou que as gesticulações extravagantes comumente usadas em suas impressões cruéis, combinavam estranhamente com sua descrição exuberante. Os olhos de Malfoy brilhavam, e ele parecia aberto como Harry nunca o havia visto.

Harry podia apostar que a sala comunal Slytherin inteira estava cansada de ouvir falar sobre esse assunto, claramente o preferido de Malfoy.

Ainda assim, ele tinha que admitir, estava quase encantado. Malfoy estava agindo como uma criança.

Mesmo quando eles eram crianças, Malfoy não havia agido como tal.

A não ser que você contasse as suas freqüentes explosões de menino mimado.

- Muggles pensam onde o tempo foi parar depois de ouvir um concerto Criado Magicamente ou de ver uma pintura Criada Magicamente. Porque a magia realmente suga o tempo, levando-os brevemente a outra dimensão, e depois eles voltam sem nunca saber o que aconteceu, mas sabendo que experimentaram... algo – Malfoy continuou avidamente – E... dá pra se apressar, Potter? Está escurecendo e eu estou congelando.

- Vocês, Slytherins, são tão frágeis – disse Harry.

- Oh, cale-se. E anda mais rápido. Eu vou morrer de pneumonia. Você não pode andar mais rápido? Eu estou com frio, com frio, com frio!

Aah. Outra explosão de menino mimado.

Harry apertou o passo. Obviamente, ele não devia deixar Malfoy agir como um ditador, mas... por algum motivo, vindo dele, esse comportamento parecia natural.

Era certamente diferente da política Gryffindor de "não respirar muito forte em cima do Harry senão ele quebra."

Malfoy continuou reclamando até eles chegarem sãos e salvos.

- A gente está no quentinho agora – disse Harry, rindo – Pára de choramingar.

- Eu não estava choramingando, eu estava quase morrendo de hipotermia – resmungou Malfoy – Eu, umm...

Malfoy olhou para cima, e Harry seguiu o seu olhar.

Ron e Hermione estavam vindo em sua direção.

- Harry, a gente te procurou por tudo quanto é... - começou Ron, mas calou-se bruscamente.

Os olhos de Malfoy eram luminescentes e contemplativos dentro das sombras que escondiam seu rosto.

- Eu te vejo amanhã, então – ele murmurou – Mesma hora, mesmo lugar.

Ele saiu dali, a cabeça loira à distância antes de Harry poder concordar. Harry percebeu que as palavras haviam sido um comando e não um pedido.

O garoto era insuportável. Mas o subconsciente traidor de Harry parecia não concordar de todo.

Balançando a cabeça, Harry riu de forma lúgubre, e deu um passo a frente para encontrar Ron e Hermione.

- Harry... aquele era o _Malfoy_? - perguntou Ron incrédulo.

- Er... - fez Harry.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Lilibeth**, meu amor, muuuito obrigado pela betagem. São os detalhezinhos que deixam a linguagem nos trinques ;)

**Friskiss**, quem tem coragem é a Maya de me deixar traduzir essa fic, ahahah. Que bom que cê tá gostando.

**Ana Granger Potter**, que honra eu estar nos seus favoritos! Espero que continue gostando da minha humilde tradução.  
  



	3. No Pub

**Luz Embaixo D'Água por Maya**

**Capítulo 3**

**No Pub**

_So walk with me, talk with me_

_Tell me your stories_

_I'll do my very best to understand you_

_You're flesh and blood_

Harry dissera a Ron e Hermione que sim, aquele era o Malfoy - ele queria falar com ele sobre o incidente do lago.

Harry não disse mais nada à eles.

Ele não queria mentir para eles, não estava com vergonha, mas sentia que... a questão toda era frágil. Tudo estava indo muito bem por enquanto, mas adicione Ron ( a Razão pela qual Ruivos Ganharam a Boa Fama) à mistura e Draco Malfoy se tornaria um ponto no horizonte. Um ponto no horizonte apontando para Harry e Ron dizendo: "Eles tentaram me matar, Professor Snape!"

Harry não queria que isso acontecesse. Harry surpreendeu-se com o quanto ele não queria que isso acontecesse.

Não era que Malfoy houvesse sido agradável. É claro, um Malfoy doce, benevolente, mandaria Harry correndo para o Dumbledore gaguejando sobre Polyjuice Potion. Malfoy havia sido o menino mimado e maldoso de sempre, quase chegando a hostil e passando de insultoso.

Mesmo assim, as coisas haviam ido bem.

Por algum motivo, isso deixava Harry feliz.

Harry não havia falado com Ron e Hermione sobre a situação por mais um motivo. O motivo incompreensível de que ele se sentia... meio _possessivo_ quanto à questão.

Havia muito tempo ele não tinha nada só para ele que a mídia não pulasse em cima, que Ron e Hermione não soubessem enquanto mantinham seus próprios segredinhos "de casal".

Ele tinha um pressentimento de que eles ficariam bastante chateados quando descobrissem.

Ele não contou, mesmo assim.

E no café-da-manhã, no dia seguinte, vendo Malfoy entrar e Blaise Zabini colocar uma mão em seu cotovelo, encorajando-o a sentar-se ao seu lado, Harry sentiu uma pontada do mesmo sentimento possessivo.

_O que você acha que está fazendo, Zabini? Não há necessidade de ser chiclete._

Harry Potter, o Menino que Enlouqueceu.

- Estou tão feliz que você não parece estar tão deprimido ultimamente, Harry - disse Hermione.

- Deprimido? - replicou Harry distraidamente, olhando Malfoy sentar-se ao lado de Zabini.

- Por que eu estaria deprimido?

Voldemort. A guerra. Cedric. A pena repressora à sua volta. A culpa entorpecente.

Ah... isso.

Eu esqueci, pensou Harry meditativo, Eu _esqueci_.

Hermione demonstrou aprovação:

- Por motivo nenhum. Você está certíssimo, Harry.

Eu nunca deveria esquecer, pensou Harry. Mas esqueci, e me senti bem fazendo-o.

- Vamos, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é a primeira aula - disse Ron - Será que é o Lupin ou o Sirius que vai dar aula?

Harry levantou-se, ajudando Hermione com sua bolsa abarrotada de livros.

Deixando o salão, ele viu Malfoy e Blaise Zabini em meio a uma animada discussão. Ele leu os lábios de Malfoy dizendo "Mágica Criativa" e quase sorriu, observando o interesse fingido de Zabini.

Um impulso o fez parar ao passar pela mesa Slytherin e dizer:

- Oi, Malfoy.

Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini lançaram olhares de _Morra, Potter, Morra!_ em sua direção.

Malfoy, plácido, como se não estivesse cercado de lobos sedentos de sangue em forma humana, pegou um pedaço de torrada e respondeu:

- Bom dia, Potter.

Harry sentiu uma espécie de triunfo maldoso ao ouvir essas três palavras, que levaram Ron e os Slytherins a engasgar de incredulidade.

É claro, depois daquilo ele teve que dar mais explicações, pois Ron estava a ponto de declarar que Voldemort havia tomado Polyjuice Potion e se transformado em Harry e portanto devia ser exterminado imediatamente.

- Eu apenas decidi ser mais amigável - disse Harry enquanto eles se dirigiam à aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - Eu quero descobrir o que foi aquele negócio do lago.

- Bem, é, isso dá pra entender - concordou Hermione, em sua compulsiva busca por conhecimento - Mas realmente, Harry, Malfoy...

Ron estava quase cuspindo:

- Eu não consigo entender! Aquilo foi claramente um esquema dos Slytherins! Você confia demais, Harry. Aqueles Slytherins não são como nós. Eles são monstros, eu digo, loucos, ferozes...

Ele interrompeu sua pantomima para cumprimentar o Professor Lupin.

- Oi Professor. Eu estava pensando se seria você ou o Sirius. Não está chegando perto da... - ele fingiu estar uivando para a Lua.

- Por favor, sentem-se - disse Lupin com um sorriso indulgente.

- Certo - continuou Ron - Onde eu estava?

- Me dizendo como os Slytherins são monstros loucos e ferozes - respondeu Harry - Mas aí você se distraiu com o Lobisomem.

* * *

Harry checou seu relógio e não pôde acreditar.

Os minutos estavam se arrastando e Malfoy não aparecia para o almoço.

_Perdendo refeições o tempo todo_, pensou Harry. _É assim que se fica doente_.

- Por que você está tão agitado, Harry?

- Eu não estou agitado! - exclamou Harry indignado. Hermione deu de ombros e mordeu sua maçã.

Talvez Malfoy estivesse doente. Ele certamente era pálido o bastante.

Madam Pomfrey devia prestar mais atenção nessas coisas. Vitaminas deviam ser providenciadas. Aquelas masmorras provavelmente eram prejudiciais a pessoas delicadas.

Harry remoeu esses pensamentos por horas, até o momento em que foi surpreendido pela chegada de Malfoy ao lago, descendo pela grama, uns vinte minutos atrasado - a imagem cuspida da saúde.

- Vem, Potter - ele disse brevemente, voltando por onde viera.

Harry correu para alcançá-lo, para seu próprio desprezo.

- Ei, Malfoy. Você está atrasado. Pra que você acha que existe educação?

Malfoy parecia entediado:

- Eu acho que ela existe pras outras pessoas. _Vamos_.

- Onde nós estamos indo? - perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Eu não vou convidar a morte pegando ar naquele lago - informou Malfoy - De qualquer forma, ontem eu notei que você tinha problemas de coerência. Então nós estamos indo pro Pub.

- Pro Pub? E isso é pra me fazer _mais_ coerente?

- Oh, sim. O álcool te dá uma incrível sensação de falso conforto - Malfoy assegurou-lhe.

- É verdade que eu preciso de conforto, estando na sua companhia... onde você está indo?

- Pra escola - disse Malfoy prontamente - Tem uma passagem secreta que leva a Hogsmeade atrás da estátua da...

- Bruxa de um olho só - terminou Harry vagarosamente - Como você sabe?

Malfoy ficou todo convencido:

- Eu juntei as peças quatro anos atrás - ele respondeu - Weasley não estava falando sozinho na entrada de Hogsmeade. Ele não é sutil, aquele seu garoto. E presumi que você tinha tomado algum atalho através da escola naquela sua Capa de Invisibilidade... e eu o encontrei.

_Então ele faz o mesmo_, pensou Harry. _Ele se esforça para me expor. Eu importo para ele do mesmo jeito._

O que ele disse foi:

- Você sabe sobre a minha Capa?

Malfoy disse com escárnio:

- Não, Potter, eu realmente pensei que estava alucinando. É claro que eu sei, e da próxima vez que a gente for no Pub você pode levá-la.

- Da próxima vez...? Eu nem concordei em ir _dessa_ vez!

Harry dava passadas largas atrás de Malfoy, sentindo-se mais e mais como um cachorrinho levado para passear. Malfoy não disse palavra até eles chegarem ao corredor onde estava a estátua.

Então ele deu uma olhada rápida por trás dos ombros, e disse casualmente:

- Eu não acho que você absorveu a situação de todo, Potter.

Harry sentiu um murro por trás das costelas, como se alguém houvesse cutucado o seu peito com força.

- O... o que você quer dizer?

- Eu não aceitei você como meu amigo pra eternidade, você sabe - o sorriso de Malfoy era frio como neve inesperada - Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de te levar de volta pra loja se você não servir.

Harry sentiu o início da indignação:

- Você quer dizer que se eu não for beber com você...

O brilho de dentes brancos:

- Exatamente.

Harry estava para dizer a Malfoy onde ele podia enfiar a sua "amizade", e sugerir que ele enfiasse mais uma varinha e uma vassoura no mesmo lugar, quando algo inexperado aconteceu.

Malfoy notou que ele estava com raiva, e sorriu.

Charme não era algo que Harry associasse a Draco Malfoy, mas no entanto...

Harry sentiu o impulso de piscar.

Para Malfoy, a maioria dos seus atos era calculada. Sorrir era uma arte.

Uma arte terrivelmente sutil. A luz crepitava gradualmente através da face pálida e fria, fazendo os seus olhos brilharem como o Sol sobre a geada.

Ele estava ali, em pé, no corredor vazio, sorrindo aquele sorriso rico e ladino, até que Harry foi obrigado a piscar.

No momento em que Harry abriu os olhos, o sorriso esvaíra-se. Harry sentiu a obscura picada do desapontamento.

- Vamos logo, Potter - Malfoy tentou persuadi-lo - Eu adiei o meu dever de casa de Mágica Criativa pra ir beber com você.

- Oh, estou tão honrado - disse Harry, com mais fraqueza do que sarcasmo.

- E deveria estar.

Malfoy virou-se e continuou andando, na completa convicção, não infundada, de que Harry o seguiria.

- E aí você pode me contar todos os seus segredos sórdidos - ele adicionou satisfeito.

Malfoy feriu-se com o olhar cético que recebeu de Harry:

- O quê? Eu te conto os meus!

- É - disse Harry secamente - Mas Slytherins adoram se gabar dos seus feitos

malignos. A troca não me parece justa.

Malfoy olhou para Harry rápido, com surpresa, mas depois deu de ombros e riu.

A risada ecoou atrás deles enquanto eles entravam atrás da estátua.

* * *

- Malfoy, essa pergunta é pessoal!

- Então a resposta é "ninguém", certo?

- Malfoy, você às vezes é um completo blastardo.

Harry apertou os olhos pois as luzes no Three Broomsticks pareciam muito mais brilhantes do que quando ele havia chegado.

Péraí, a última palavra não havia soado direito...

- Você está mamado, Potter - Malfoy disse divertido.

Harry se concentrou no rosto de Malfoy. No começo ela era apenas uma mancha dourada, misturada à lâmpada que emprestava brilhos prateados aos seus cabelos e olhos, mas depois de alguns segundos a imagem dissolveu-se em um sorriso.

- Eu não estou, não - disse Harry com dignidade. Ele estava achando um pouco difícil formar palavras.

- Depois de três cervejas, Potter... Seu peso-pena.

Malfoy havia bebido pelo menos cinco, e estava apenas um pouco mais relaxado. Esses Slytherins precisavam ser vigiados.

- Responde à pergunta, Potter - exigiu o babaca imperioso - Essa enrolação não é coisa de homem.

- Oh... está bem... duas.

Malfoy engasgou na bebida.

- Oi, Potter, seu Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy!

- Mas péraí. Você está falando de beijinhos de tia solteirona no rosto? Foi de língua?

- Malfoy, você _não pode_ perguntar coisas assim... não com a primeira.

Malfoy estava fraco tentando segurar a risada.

- E quem foi essa pobre desafortunada?

- Cho Chang - respondeu Harry com relutância - No quinto ano.

Harry lembrava-se claramente daquele momento. Cho Chang havia chamado-o para um canto, e dito a ele que não conseguia lidar com as memórias - que ela iria tranferir-se para Beauxbatons no sétimo ano, adicionando que ela não culpava Harry. E enquanto ele olhava abstraído para aquele belo rosto, ela inclinou-se e beijou-lhe suavemente a boca.

Ele havia esperado tanto por aquele momento, e quando aconteceu...

Ele degustou a pena nos lábios dela, a caridade pressionada contra a sua boca. O beijo de Cho Chang oferecera-lhe o mesmo que todo toque e palavra durante aquele ano.

Cho afastara-se e ele olhara aquele rosto, com o qual havia sonhado, uma vez mais, e desejou desolado nunca vê-lo novamente.

Draco Malfoy assoviou.

- Chang? Nada mal, Potter... e deixa eu ver, a segunda. Aquele rumor sobre a Ginny Weasley é verdade?

- Sim - respondeu Harry com relutância.

Aqueles poucos beijos embaraçados com Ginny. Ele ainda se sentia culpado, por usar a irmãzinha de _Ron_ para tentar diluir a solidão. Ele tentara tanto querê-la, querer algo, no sexto ano...

Não havia dado certo. Ele sentira como se Ginny fosse sua própria irmãzinha...

Lembrando-se dos Weasleys e da atitude geral de Malfoy em relação a eles, Harry levantou o rosto com rapidez:

- Você vai fazer algum comentário sobre os Weasleys? - ele exigiu.

Malfoy estava vagamente surpreso:

- Não. Eu sempre tive uma queda por ruivos. A sua Weasley, é claro, sendo uma notável exceção.

- Oh? - Harry estava intrigado - Agora é sua vez, Malfoy, quantas?

- Er... - Malfoy piscou - Espera um minuto.

Ele começou a fazer cálculos furiosos em seu guardanapo.

Ora, realmente. O Snape devia começar a prestar mais atenção à moral de seus estudantes.

- Quem foi a sua primeira então?

- Ah - Malfoy pediu mais uma rodada - Pansy Parkinson, terceiro ano. Você se lembra de quando a minha jovem vida quase foi tirada por aquele Hipogrifo? Ela entrou correndo na Enfermaria e se jogou em cima de mim. Eu praticamente entrei em choque.

- Você não estava tão chocado assim - comentou Harry, sorrindo - Você foi com ela ao Yule Ball no quarto ano.

- Bem - Malfoy deu de ombros - Ela me chamou.

Você não podia deixar de quase admirar a cara lavada de Malfoy.

- O quê? - perguntou Malfoy, vendo a sobrancelha levantada de Harry - Malfoys sempre esperam ser chamados. Ah, e aqui está o número.

Ele entregou o guardanapo a Harry.

_Deus do Céu._

- E tem tudo isso de gente na escola?

Malfoy deu um sorriso sacana.

- Se você contar a equipe.

- Ergh!

Malfoy começou a rir da cara que Harry fez. Malfoy estava rindo bastante essa noite, por sinal.

É claro, ele devia estar meio bêbado.

- Existe vida fora da escola, Potter - ele adicionou depois que se acalmou.

Madam Rosmerta veio até Malfoy e entregou-lhes suas bebidas com um brilho divertido nos olhos:

- Vocês não acham que já beberam o bastante?

- Rosmerta! - Malfoy estava ultrajado - Você me conhece melhor do que isso. A noite é jovem e eu também. Nós vamos ficar bem mais bêbados até a hora de ir.

Harry preocupou-se de que se ele ficasse mais bêbado, andar estaria além das suas capacidades.

- Você é terrível, Draco Malfoy - ela suspirou, colocando mais dois copos na mesa - E está tentando corromper o pobre e inocente Harry Potter. Você me deixa horrorizada.

- E você adora! - Malfoy exclamou para as costas dela e então virou-se para Harry dando um sorriso maroto - Mulher bacana. Ela se recusou a me servir no terceiro ano e eu dei em cima dela. Ele disse que eu fui o mais novo a tentar.

- Malfoy, você tem certeza de que não é alcólatra?

- Eu - Malfoy informou em tons excelsos - Não sou o que está bebendo ilegalmente. Eu fiz dezoito em Janeiro.

- Você não tinha dezoito no Baile - murmurou Harry.

- E nem você. E pára de responder pros mais velhos. Umm, bem, eu tinha outra pergunta, mas já que você só beijou duas pessoas eu acho que ela já está respondida.

- O que? ...Ah - para o seu horror, Harry sentiu as bochechas avermelharem-se furiosamente - Malfoy!

Malfoy riu e recostou-se contra a parede:

- Pobre e puro Harry Potterzinho...

- Cala a boca! E quantas milhares incontáveis você colecionou, então?

Os cantos da boca de Malfoy levantaram-se:

- Milhares incontáveis? Desabuse-se da idéia de que todos os Slytherins são pecadores depravados. Ela é apenas... umm... oitenta e nove por cento verdadeira.

- Quantas, Malfoy? - para sua surpresa, Harry percebeu que estava genuinamente curioso.

Malfoy meditou.

- Me devolve aquele guardanapo.

Harry riu, balançou a cabeça, e encheu mais um copo.

Malfoy acenou com a cabeça, aprovando:

- Eu sabia que você não era tão beato - Malfoy comentou - Realmente, você pega as regras da escola e dá nelas com um marretão e todo mundo age como se você fosse um anjo.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas:

- E o que você acha?

- Eu acho que anjos não ficam bebuns em Bailes, é o que eu acho. Eu também já vi você tendo pensamentos profanos de me dar na cara. Não... você tem uma veia larga de bastardo sacana - a expressão calmamente analítica de Malfoy foi transformada em um sorriso afetado - É por isso que eu resolvi te dar uma chance.

- Estou fora de mim - disse Harry secamente.

Era certamente uma novidade. Ninguém nunca havia esperado que Harry se comportasse mal antes.

- Eu vou tentar pensar em um ato maligno à altura.

Malfoy não gostou dessa idéia:

- Não seja absurdo, você é um noviço. Seja razoável. Faça do meu jeito.

Harry estava ficando convencido de que Malfoy devia estar bastante bêbado. Seus olhos tinham um brilho selvagem, e a sua franja pálida estava levemente desarranjada.

Harry tinha controle limitado de suas funções motoras, e estava num bar bebendo com um Malfoy de julgamento comprometido.

Isso estava ficando interessante.

- Já sei! - anunciou Malfoy - Vamos cantar no karaokê!

Harry encarou o rosto deleitado à sua frente.

- Você é insano...

- E é muito mais divertido - Malfoy assegurou-lhe. Ele se levantou com uma agilidade graciosa que Harry não poderia ter copiado nem sóbrio, e foi tentar arrastar Harry do seu banco.

Foi aí que Hagrid apareceu no Pub, e Malfoy desapareceu para debaixo da mesa.

Hagrid avistou Harry olhando para os próprios joelhos estupefato, e aproximou-se.

- Oh, não - disse Malfoy baixinho.

Harry segurou o riso desesperadamente.

- Olá, Harry! - Hagrid cumprimentou-o com o mesmo calor meio desconfortável de todo Gryffindor. No momento os seus olhos escaneavam o levemente instável Harry e a mesa com dois copos:

- Eu só vim tomar um drink - ele continuou - A Olympe não gosta muito, então eu só vim rapidinho... er... Harry... - ele abaixou a voz para um tom conspiratório - Eu estou interrompendo algo?

Harry olhou para o nada por alguns instantes, até que a luz bateu na sua mente.

Uma obscenidade bem baixinha soou debaixo da mesa.

Harry apressou-se em tossir.

Infelizmente, Hagrid interpretou o gesto como confirmação embaraçada.

- Ah... desculpa Harry... ela está no banheiro, não?

- Umm - fez Harry.

Hagrid acotovelou-o de forma amigável, quase jogando-o do seu banco.

- Fico feliz em saber, Harry. Já era hora de você começar a se divertir um pouquinho mais.

- Vendo-se que você não tem vida - disse uma voz baixa da região dos joelhos de Harry.

Harry resistiu a ambos os impulsos de rir histericamente e chutar Malfoy.

- Eu já vou, então - retumbou Hagrid - Não quero envergonhá-lo. Eu vou tomar apenas um drink. Só me diz uma coisa, Harry... - e lhe deu outro cutucão massivo - Ela é bonita?

- Er - foi a resposta de Harry.

- _Extremamente_ - disse a maldita voz debaixo da mesa.

Hagrid afastou-se amigavelmente. Assim que ele virou as costas, Malfoy emergiu, meio amarrotado, agarrou Harry e arrastou-o para fora do Pub.

O ar da noite veio como um choque enorme para Harry, que se concentrava em ficar de pé reto.

Os olhos de Malfoy ainda tinham o brilho febril, mas fora isso ele estava pálido e parecia aliviado:

- Escapei!

Harry piscou:

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, eu morro de medo dele - disse Malfoy candidamente - Desde que eu me lembro. Soltando animais ferozes em cima da gente e nos dando livros sangüinários. Sem mencionar o tamanho atemorizante.

Harry estava aturdido. Malfoy, que sempre havia sido friamente aristocrático perto de Hagrid, por quem Hagrid era secretamente intimidado.

Isso o deixou intrigado. Que tipo de pessoa reagia ao medo daquela forma?

Malfoy piscou, pensativo:

- Ai, saco. Eu acho que nunca teria admitido algo assim se estivesse sóbrio - ele deu de ombros, num gesto que pareceu bizarramente fluído para a visão fraca de Harry - Já era, agora. Sempre há o risco de se deixar algo incriminante escapar.

Harry sentiu-se um pouco afrontado:

- Eu não estou procurando pontos fracos para atacar, Malfoy.

Malfoy inclinou a cabeça para um lado, os cabelos, iluminados por um poste de luz, rivalizando a meia-lua:

- Você faz isso em Quidditch - ele observou - Sinal de um bom jogador.

- Aquilo é diferente. A vida não é um jogo.

Malfoy sorriu aquele sorriso irritante de novo:

- Ah, não?

Nesse ponto, Harry estava muito ocupado tentando permanecer em pé para responder.

- Cuidado, Potter. Desmaiar na sarjeta deve ser reservado a alcólatras de verdade. Aqueles que fizeram por merecer.

- Você me ajudaria se eu caísse na sarjeta? - inquiriu Harry, que duvidava se poderia continuar de pé.

- Quem você pensa que eu sou? Eu ia rir até cair da sua cara.

Oh, excelente.

Frente a essa alternativa, Harry saiu cambaleando para frente. Ele se surpreendeu com o advento da perfeita quietude amigável.

Malfoy, aquele maldito, estivera certo sobre o álcool. Maldito Slytherin devasso.

- Então você me levou pra beber - Harry achou-se comentando - O que está no menu pra amanhã, um bordel?

Qualquer outra pessoa ficaria horrorizada ao ouvir a sugestão de Harry.

Malfoy riu.

- Fala sério - ele repreendeu Harry - A gente tem que guardar alguma coisa pra quinta.

Eles fizeram a caminhada instável de volta para a escola.

Harry tentava andar em linha reta com esforço. Malfoy desviou-se de vários postes.

Eles se separaram no corredor. Harry hesitou, tentando achar algo apropriado para dizer.

Finalmente ele decidiu-se por:

- Mesma hora amanhã?

* * *

No dia seguinte Harry acordou com a impressão distinta de que havia sido tudo um sonho.

Sair pra beber com Malfoy? Era bizarro demais.

Então ele tentou se sentar e a ressaca atingiu-o como uma Bludger.

Oh. Então era verdade.

Com muito, muito cuidado, Harry levantou-se. Aí a voz de Ron soou no seu ouvido:

- Harry! Onde você esteve? A gente tava louquinho aqui.

Harry retraiu-se:

- Seria possível você... não falar tão alto?

- Você está horrível - observou Ron com a honestidade revigorante que fazia-o tão bem amado por todos os círculos do inferno.

- Bem, eu me sinto horrível. Eu estou co-ordenado - o sarcasmo de Harry tinha origem na amargura. Os botões do seu pijama pareciam estar grudados nos buracos.

- Harry você está com aparência de alguém que... de alguém que passou a noite inteira bebendo.

- A noite inteira não.

As sardas praticamente pularam do rosto de Ron:

- O quê! Onde você esteve, com quem... oh não, Harry, não vai me dizer que foi com o Malfoy?

- Pode ter sido, meio que, o Malfoy - Harry admitiu.

Ron respirou com força pelo nariz, o vermelho de seu rosto chocando-se violentamente com seu cabelo.

Então ele agarrou o braço de Harry.

- Péraí, eu tenho que me vestir... - protestou Harry, esforçando-se para entrar nas vestes. Ron esperou com mal-controlada impaciência.

- Onde nós estamos indo? - perguntou Harry, caminhando atrás de Ron, sentindo-se distintamente frágil.

- Falar com a Hermione - disse Ron - Ela é melhor do que eu em fazer o discurso rígido maternal.

- Sabe, Ron, ele não é tão m...

Ron virou-se para ele, levantando o indicador.

- Não até encontrarmos Hermione!

* * *

- ... não acredito que você foi tão irresponsável, Harry, num dia da semana! Como você vai prestar atenção na aula? Diz que pelo menos fez o dever de casa, Harry...

- Dever de casa é uma ova! - uivou Ron - E o Malfoy?

Isso estava acontecendo havia um tempo. No começo, o Great Hall estava vazio, mas agora uma boa quantidade de Gryffindors tentava escutá-los com níveis variados de sutileza.

Harry havia afundado em seu assento, o café-da-manhã ao nível dos olhos.

- Ah, sim, Malfoy - Hermione reprovou - Pelo menos _ele_ fez o dever de casa primeiro?

Ron fez o barulho de uma chaleira prestes a explodir.

Hermione suspirou:

- E Harry, eu sei que você está curioso quanto à questão toda do Torneio. Mas isso não é razão para deixar o seu dever de casa de lado pra passar tempo com um mala que nem o Malfoy. Nós podemos pesquisar na Biblioteca. Mas, é claro, você é um agente livre e pode fazer o que quiser.

Harry e Ron olharam para ela incrédulos.

- Olhe pelo lado bom, Ron - disse Hermione pragmática - Se Harry passar qualquer quantidade de tempo com aquele idiota, vai perder o controle e pular no pescoço dele. Daí você vai poder coletar as suas apostas.

Harry levantou-se de súbito, ignorando a pontada de dor na cabeça:

- Apostas? Que apostas?

- Bem, você se lembra da última partida de Quidditch entre Slytherin e Gryffindor?

O campeonato de Quidditch não havia sido cancelado esse ano pois todas as casas haviam implorado para que os jogos continuassem.

- Você e o Malfoy pareciam que iam pular um no outro - continuou Hermione placidamente, passando manteiga em seu pão - Ron começou a pegar apostas de que você ganharia. Probabilidades favoráveis também, porque o Malfoy tem a fama de brigar sujo.

Harry se sentiu levemente insultado.

- Ron ficou extremamente desapontado - informou-lhe Hermione com voz serena - Mas isso só vai pra mostrar, né? Quer dizer, você nunca fica violento com mais ninguém. Você não suporta o garoto. Não vai conseguir agüentá-lo por muito tempo.

Harry teve que admitir que o ponto era válido, mas mesmo assim não queria concordar.

- Ninguém conseguiria - assegurou-lhe Hermione, afagando seu braço - O Malfoy é insuportável, como eu fico repetindo pra Lavender. Ele não me engana com aquele jeito de menino bonito.

- Bonito! - cuspiu Ron.

Harry lembrou-se da pergunta ignorante de Hagrid e sorriu. Ron estava tendo um ataque apoplético.

- Vamos - disse Hermione - É melhor a gente ir pra aula.

Eles estavam saindo do Great Hall quando Malfoy apareceu, andando preguiçoso, nenhum cabelo loiro fora do lugar - como se houvesse dormido como um anjo a noite inteira.

Ron, que ia na frente como um foguete, chocou-se contra ele.

- Não precisa se apressar desse jeito, Weasley - debochou Malfoy - A frase "tempo é dinheiro" não é literal, você sabe.

- Malfoy! - exclamou Harry.

Hermione apertou os olhos com desagrado.

Malfoy passou direto.

- Eu reconsideraria essa sua história de amizade, Harry - disse Ron mal conseguindo controlar a fúria - Na verdade, eu reconsideraria toda a idéia de que "assassinato é errado" nesse caso.

Harry mordeu os lábios.

Ele estava com raiva de ter ficado surpreso, quando ele sabia exatamente como Malfoy era. Malfoy apenas agira como sempre... e Harry estava com raiva por ter-se deixado esquecer e quase gostar do bastardo.

* * *

Harry estava exausto.

Ele havia defendido Malfoy para Hermione e Ron o dia inteiro, o que era um tanto problemático pois ele basicamente havia concordado que não havia desculpa para o comportamento de Malfoy. Ele também queria ter uma discussão séria com Malfoy sobre Ron.

De qualquer forma, ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a desistir dessa... estranha forma de amizade. Ele até sentia antecipação, meio envergonhado, pensando sobre o que Malfoy teria planejado para essa noite.

A noite anterior havia sido... interessante.

E não havia muito que ele achasse interessante ultimamente.

Harry escaneou a paisagem cinzenta procurando por uma cabeça loira, dentro dele a centelha da estranha ansiedade.

Malfoy não estava lá.

E, pelos próximos quarenta e cinco minutos, ficou muito claro que ele não iria aparecer.

Estava frio no lago.

A raiva crescendo em Harry manteve-o aquecido.

No momento em que ele partiu com passadas largas para a escola, a raiva estava vermelho-escaldante.


	4. Descubra Quem Você É

**Luz Embaixo D'Água por Maya**

**Capítulo 4**

**Descubra Quem Você **

_You said the air was singing_

_It's calling you, you don't believe_

_These things you never see_

_And never dream_

Os planos de Harry de arrastar Malfoy pra um canto e dar-lhe uma lição de jeito foram frustrados pois ele, novamente, andava cercado de Slytherins para onde fosse.

Ele era extraordinariamente popular - considerando-se o fato de que ele era um babaca sacana e sem consideração que marcava compromissos e não dava as caras!

Apenas a perspectiva de dar uma bronca em Malfoy induziu Harry a aparecer no lago no dia seguinte.

Ser forçado à essa indignidade deixava-o ainda mais irritado.

A última gota foi a visão de Malfoy, sentado perto da margem do lago, levantando-se para ir embora assim que viu Harry.

- O que te atrasou, Potter? - exigiu Malfoy.

Ele parecia completamente livre de qualquer sentimento de culpa.

Aquele foi o limite.

- Onde diabos você estava ontem à noite?

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha pálida, parecendo estar levemente surpreso com a pergunta:

- Eu estava jogando baralho na minha sala comunal.

- Por que? - perguntou Harry bruscamente, percebendo através de sua raiva que ele estava na verdade... chateado.

Malfoy não estava mais tão indiferente:

- Porque os meus colegas de casa me pediram, e eles são Slytherin.

- E daí? - Harry atirou a pergunta raivosa pra cima de Malfoy.

Malfoy, que claramente havia ensaiado todo o decorrer da cena, pegou-a no ar com graça:

- E daí que eles sempre vem primeiro - ele retrucou - Você não entende, não é? Bem, eu estou deixando claro.

- Deixando claro - repetiu Harry friamente.

Malfoy começou a andar com as mãos atrás das costas, o rosto apático:

- A minha posição.

_Você quer dizer na beira de um lago com uma lula gigante dentro?_

_- _Do que você está falando? - explodiu Harry.

- É uma questão de lealdade. Eu devo a minha lealdade aos Slytherins. Porque é assim que deve ser.

_E o que isso tem a ver com faltar compromissos?_

- Por que? - Harry achou-se, para sua surpresa, perguntando, ao invés de chutar Malfoy pra dentro do lago.

Malfoy parou e virou-se para ele de repente. O vento soprava seus cabelos prateados para trás e seu rosto parecia menos confiante sem a presença daquela moldura brilhante.

- Você já ouviu alguma coisa ruim sobre Slytherin?

- Se já ouvi? Eu já _disse_ coisas ruins sobre Slytherin - Harry contou-lhe - Vocês são uns bastardos trapaceiros em Quidditch.

- Oooh, e os Gryffindors são inesperadamente evasivos. Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando... a opinião geral de que a casa Slytherin é um campo de treinamento para Comensais da Morte.

Harry sabia que a expressão em seu rosto traíra-o, então não disse nada.

Mas ele se lembrou: _Não havia uma bruxa ou bruxo transviado que não fosse Slytherin_.

A expressão de Malfoy estava sob muito melhor controle. Harry não encontrou emoção alguma enquanto observava-o.

- Dá pra ver que sim. Bem, Potter, isso é uma guerra, e você sabe como os preconceitos explodem durante guerras. Cada vez que uma pessoa desaparece as pessoas afastam-se mais de Slytherin. E nós não reclamamos pra ninguém. Nós não damos uma de bonzinhos com as outras crianças, porque ser bonzinho não é divertido. Nós somos Slytherins, e isso quer dizer que nós somos maliciosos e não somos de confiança... mas nem todo Slytherin tem um desejo ardente de se tornar ajudante do Dark Lord.

- Eu nunca disse que você tinha - disse Harry com a memória desconfortável de ter implorado ao chapéu, _Slytherin não..._

- É mesmo? - inquiriu Malfoy - Você nunca disse uma palavra? Nunca deu ouvidos a esse tipo de conversa? O pensamento não teria entrado na sua cabecinha pura de Gryffrindor?

_Slytherin fedido._

_Por que não botar logo todos os Slytherins pra fora?_

Harry ficou quieto.

- Como eu pensava.

Essa conversa não estava indo nada como Harry havia planejado.

- Isso não significa que você pode...

- Te decepcionar? - Malfoy sorriu - Significa sim. Que eu posso. Que eu vou. Que eu quero. Ficou claro, agora?

- Como cristal. Vocês Slytherins tem que se unir, então você vai me tratar que nem lixo a hora que quiser.

Harry esperou algum tipo de negação. Ao invés disso, Malfoy direcionou-lhe um estranho sorriso, e fez que sim com a cabeça devagar.

- Bem... - disse Harry - A perspectiva não me parece agradável.

- Ah, sei não... - retrucou Malfoy - Você também não tem que ser particularmente legal comigo. Eu nunca coloquei um prêmio muito alto na consideração. Chegue atrasado, seja grosso, nem apareça. Estou te oferecendo uma chance de _não_ dar uma de bonzinho com as outras crianças, pra variar.

Ele sorriu de novo, meio safado, mais relaxado:

- Se não tem apelo pra você então se manda. Eu sei que eu não sou uma pessoa fácil de am... - ele parou, considerando - ser amigo.

Harry pensou no assunto.

Ele não esperava que o... confronto se desse assim. Ele havia antecipado, e até pressentido, uma briga de moleques entre Gryffindor nervosinho/Slytherin sacana.

O que quase havia acontecido, mas... Malfoy tinha certa razão.

Harry conhecia os Slytherins. Eles andavam em gangues. Eram ferozmente partidários - e isso incluía o Snape.

Malfoy estava sendo justo - de forma torturante. Ele quis dar o aviso a Harry. Malfoy sempre havia sido honesto sobre sua posição.

Harry não tinha certeza de nada. Mas ele era, afinal de contas, um Gryffindor. Gryffindors se atiram de penhascos sem pensar.

E também, ele estava intrigado. Se ele virasse as costas agora, a curiosidade provavelmente o mataria.

Harry sorriu de volta:

- Você é uma pessoa quase impossível de ser gostar, Malfoy. Mas eu acho que estou pegando o jeito.

Malfoy parecia entediado:

- Agora que tirou isso do sistema, anda logo.

- Malfoy, eu _não vou_ pro Pub de novo... eu me senti podre o dia inteiro ontem.

- Ir pro Pub de novo? - Malfoy sentiu-se afrontado - Que espécie de bastardo previsível você acha que eu sou?

Antes de conseguir responder, Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não, nós vamos pro campo de Quidditch.

Harry olhou em volta para o crepúsculo concentrado no céu. Considerou o fato de que ainda estava meio abalado pela ressaca anterior.

Ele olhou para Malfoy e levantou as sobrancelhas:

- Tá, tudo bem, se você ainda não cansou de ser humilhado.

* * *

- Vamos, Potter, me mostra o que você tem.

Harry olhou para Malfoy sem compreender. Malfoy devolveu o olhar com expectativa, a postura impecável, como se fosse um fidalgo numa leitura de poesia, e não um garoto num campo de Quidditch fazendo exigências bizarras.

- Sinto muito, mas...?

Malfoy suspirou:

- E devia sentir mesmo. Vamos, mostra o que você sabe.

Harry não sabia bem o que fazer. Malfoy havia acabado de alegremente (e aos olhos de Harry, com muita competência) arrombar a sala de equipamentos de Quidditch, pego duas vassouras, jogando uma para Harry, e voado para o campo de Quidditch mandando Harry...

Fazer o quê, exatamente?

Harry jogou sua vassoura no chão e sentou-se no outro extremo do banco.

- Malfoy, do que diabos você está falando?

- Voar - respondeu Malfoy perplexo, ruguinhas se formando entre suas sobrancelhas - Você sabe... brincar com a sua vassoura.

Harry ficou escandalizado demais para se importar com a aparência de Malfoy quando estava reflexivo.

- Malfoy, se você está sugerindo...!

As sobrancelhas de Malfoy atingiram as beiras de sua franja:

- Deus do céu, Potter, vocês Gryffindors tem uma imaginação febril! Deve ser ficar dentro do quarto jogando xadrez que faz isso com vocês - ele fez uma pausa, afastando uma mecha que havia sido deslocada pelo vento com um leve sorriso - Xadrez forçaria qualquer um a pensar em safadezas.

- Não acho que haja necessidade de te forçar, Malfoy - disse Harry cauteloso - Agora você poderia por favor me dizer do que estava falando?

Malfoy estava muito ocupado sorrindo maroto para Harry pra fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Harry achou que amizade devia envolver menos querer dar tapas em Malfoy.

Mesmo depois que parou, Malfoy insistiu em continuar nos mesmos tons:

- Dá até pra ver a Granger e o Weasley, passando o tempo durante as horas do inverno. "Assim, baby, me dá um check-mate, com força!" - a careta instintiva de Harry fez Malfoy dar de ombros - Você é um chato. Oh, vamos... você nunca deu uma voadinha quando era criança?

- Não, Malfoy. Fui criado em um lar Muggle, lembra-se? Nós usamos vassouras pra varrer sujeira.

O sorriso de Malfoy era incrédulo:

- Que bizarro... embora eu preferrise varrer sujeira a voar em algumas vassouras que andam usando por aí - ele deu de ombros novamente, o gesto de "deixa pra lá" do menino mimado que Harry conhecia tão bem - É, mas você deve ter voado um pouquinho. Você conhecia Quidditch.

- Er... não, eu não conhecia.

Malfoy virou-se para ele, fazendo um gesto de "como é que pode?".

Harry notou mais uma vez que Malfoy se comunicava muito com as mãos. Ele gesticulava o que queria dizer com tanta facilidade e brilhantismo tanto como quando fazia suas pequenas imitações cruéis.

- Mas... quando a gente se conheceu na loja de vestes, eu comentei sobre Quidditch e você disse que não jogava. E na primeira aula de vôo aquela obviamente não foi a sua primeira vez numa vassoura...

- Foi sim... - interrompeu Harry.

A chama bruxuleante da emoção tingiu o rosto de Malfoy por um segundo:

- Sério? Eu me ressenti daquela suposta mentira por anos - ele fez uma pausa e refletiu sobre algo - Potter... qualquer coisa que eu tenha dito pode ser interpretada como um cumprimento?

- Acho que pode sim.

- Vamos fingir que não pode. Eu _não faço _cumprimentos - Malfoy levantou-se batendo as mãos, que Harry não podia conceber estarem empoeiradas - Agora... se você nunca fez isso antes, eu vou ter que te ensinar - ele suspirou como se martirizado - Você é tão incrivelmente cansativo, Potter. Está bem, então... me segue e vê se não cai.

Harry pegou a vassoura e sentiu o peso dela nas mãos, aquela conhecida onda de auto-confiança invadindo-o:

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou cair. E se você der sorte, eu posso até tentar te pegar se você cair.

- Eu, cair! _Eu_ não fui criado por Muggles.

- Não, e você também não foi o seeker mais jovem do século.

Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas, como se pego de surpresa. O que ele disse, foi:

- Você vai ver, Potter... isso não é exatamente Quidditch.

Com isso, ele agarrou sua vassoura e saiu pelos ares.

Harry havia se esquecido que Malfoy se movia como uma cobra.

Ele o seguiu.

Era um dia de ventania, e Harry teve que apertar os olhos para poder ver o outro.

Ele estava indo muito, muito alto. Normalmente não se voava muito alto em Quidditch - seria contraprodutivo, pois o Snitch aparecia sempre perto do solo e nunca muito acima dos aros.

Harry começou a ficar nervoso quando percebeu que não estava enxergando bem não só por causa dos cabelos, mas por causa das nuvens.

- Malfoy! - ele gritou - A gente está alto pra cacete!

- Com medo, Potter? - Malfoy gritou de volta.

- É ruim, hein! Mas essas vassouras são da escola... Fred e George me contaram que algumas vassouras da escola vibram se forem alto demais!

No que Harry podia interpretar a expressão de Malfoy, ele parecia interessado.

- Eles mencionaram quais?

- _Malfoy!_

Malfoy deu de ombros, sorriu e virou de cabeça pra baixo em sua vassoura.

- Malfoy! - Harry fez um movimento pra baixo e encarou o rosto demente e invertido de Malfoy.

Ele estava rindo.

- Vai, Potter, experimenta...mas segura firme!

Harry hesitou. Ele não era louco o bastante pra tentar isso.

Ou talvez ele era.

Ele experimentou.

O mundo inteiro estava abaixo dele, bem abaixo dele, e por um momento Harry teve intensa vertigem. Havia apenas as suas mãos segurando firme para salvá-lo, ele estava alto demais...

Era muito excitante.

Harry lembrou-se de que estava em uma vassoura. Ele podia _qualquer coisa _em uma vassoura.

Malfoy viu que ele estava pegando o jeito e, sendo o bastardo sádico que é, trocou para outra coisa.

- Nada mal, Potter - ele disse, virando-se de volta para cima - Que tal isso?

- Malfoy, _pára _com isso! Você vai cair!

Malfoy estava equilibrando-se em pé sobre sua vassoura, um olhar de intensa concentração no rosto.

Nunca que Harry ia tentar isso. Tudo bem pro Malfoy, ele era gracioso em terra. Harry pensava ser mais do tipo Krum - era apenas gracioso _sentado_ em uma vassoura.

- Difícil demais pra você, Potter?

- Não nessa vida!

Foi nesse ponto que Harry entendeu que os professores que diziam que ele era irresponsável tinham certa razão.

_Eu não quero fazer isso_, ele pensou enquanto se apoiava nos joelhos. A vassoura deu um tranco alarmante. _Eu não quero fazer isso, eu não.._.

Ele se levantou, largando a vassoura.

A vassoura ainda flutuava pra frente, e ele estava a uma tremida ou um movimento de cair livremente. Ele estava aterrorizado, os braços estendidos pela quantidade patética de equilíbrio que proporcionavam, as vestes chacoalhando-se ao vento.

- Eu acho que eu vou morrer! - ele gritou.

Malfoy riu:

- Está se divertindo?

- _Muito_!

* * *

- Oh, meu cabelo - disse Malfoy com arrependimento algum tempo depois, quando estavam de volta ao solo - É a pior coisa de voar, meu _cabelo_...

Ele tentava sem sucesso amansar as mechas que cercavam seu rosto, um pouco como um halo bagunçado.

Harry suspeitava que ele próprio devia estar parecendo um porco-espinho, mas ele não ligava. Ele estava ofegante e suado, mas aí Malfoy também estava. Ele havia ficado na cola dele. Achava que havia se saído bem.

Parecia que Malfoy achava o mesmo, pois este lhe lançou um olhar aprobatório:

- Não foi nada mal, Potter. A primeira vez que tentei aquele truque eu estava a uns dez centímetros do chão.

Harry ficou de queixo caído. Malfoy continuou sem remorso:

- Ora, é claro que sim. Aquilo é perigoso pra caramba. Você acha que eu sou algum idiota suicida?

- Na verdade... - disse Harry numa voz estrangulada - Sim. Eu estou a dois segundos de te matar de pancadas com a minha vassoura.

Malfoy não se abalou:

- Um pouco de prática, Potter, e você aprende a manipular um pau direito.

- E um pouco de prática, Malfoy, e você talvez consiga me vencer em Quidditch - Harry revirou os olhos.

Malfoy era a figura da dignidade:

- Eu realmente não posso me rebaixar a esse bate-rebate infantil com você.

- Desde quando?

- Ah, sai fora, Potter. Eu te vejo amanhã - Malfoy estava pensativo - Eu acho que a gente vai fazer algo que não envolva danos ao cabelo.

- Slytherins são tão vaidosos - observou Harry - E com tão pouca razão.

Malfoy fez cara feia:

- Vai escovar o cabelo, Potter. Você parece um porco-espinho.

* * *

No dia seguinte, um pensamento ocorreu a Harry, quando ele estava quase pra sair.

_Estou te oferecendo uma chance de não dar uma de bonzinho com as outras crianças, pra variar._

Não era tanto por isso. Era que... Harry não podia simplesmente _aceitar_ o comportamento do Malfoy. Ele nunca havia aceitado nenhuma sacanagem vinda do Malfoy.

Ele também queria saber se Malfoy tinha falado sério.

Vagarosamente, Harry colocou a capa de volta no lugar, e então adentrou a sala comunal.

- Ron? Tá a fim de jogar Exploding Snap?

Ron concordou com alegre rapidez, que Harry tinha certeza não estaria presente se ele não estivesse passando tanto tempo com Draco Malfoy.

Então ele permaneceu no calor aconchegante da sala comunal, e o fato de que ele poderia estar em outro lugar com outra pessoa, que ele tinha certeza queria-o lá, fazia tudo muito mais saboroso.

O jogo de Exploding Snap foi meio interrompido pela discussão animada de Harry e Ron, sobre como o último havia finalmente aprendido a dar o Wronski Feint. Ele era o chaser mais entusiasmado mas menos tecnicamente habilidoso do time.

Hermione, lendo o último livro que adquirira perto da lareira, revirou os olhos quando eles chegaram ao terceiro replay:

- Mulheres do mundo Muggle reclamam sobre homoerotismo e a obssessão masculina com o futebol - ela comentou - Elas deviam tentar viver em um mundo onde o esporte de escolha tem quatro bolas e os jogadores estão montados em símbolos fálicos voadores.

Ron engasgou.

- Snap - disse Harry, tirando vantagem do momento de fraqueza do outro.

Ron se recuperou, mas olhou para ambos com uma expressão magoada no rosto.

- E mesmo que esteja trapaceando, Harry - ele continuou, depois de reprendê-los - É bom ter você de volta.

- É, nós dois gostamos muito de você - disse Hermione, sorrindo por sobre seu livro - Não consigo imaginar porque.

- Não seja boba - retrucou Harry - Vocês são meus melhores amigos.

- E é bom que você não se esqueça disso - admoestou Hermione - Eu ainda não acredito que você está passando tempo com Malfoy de livre e espontânea vontade. É puro masoquismo.

- Ah, sei lá - disse Harry, mostrando uma carta - Ele até que não é mau.

- Eu ainda digo que é algum truque - disse Ron, fazendo uma careta de desagrado - Você não pegaria ele sendo nem meio agradável com ninguém mais.

Harry considerou essas palavras.

- Aí está uma idéia.

- O que... que idéia? - Ron pareceu vagamente em pânico.

- Ah, nada - Harry mostrou outra carta - E falando nisso, Snap!

Assim que a fumaça se dissipou, ele sorriu:

- E o jogo é meu.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry se dirigiu ao lago dererminado a esperar apenas cinco minutos.

Para sua surpresa, Malfoy chegara primeiro. Suas longas vestes negras contrastavam com uma calça jeans e camiseta, mas como ele era Malfoy, ele vestia o conjunto maravilhosamente bem.

- Me deixou esperando, hein - ele disse.

- Desculpa eu não ter aparecido ontem - disse Harry, sentindo-se provocado a causar uma reação - Eu tive que passar tempo com os Gryffindors.

Malfoy não reagiu.

- Ah, você não apareceu? Eu não notei. Vem, Potter...

- Não.

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa.

- A gente sempre faz o que você quer - explicou Harry - Eu quero escolher.

Uma sombra caiu sobre a expressão de Malfoy:

- Eu _gosto_ de sempre fazer o que eu quero.

- Eu reparei - disse Harry secamente - Vamos, Malfoy.

- Onde você quer que eu vá?

- Bem - Harry parou - É assim. O Ron disse que você não é nem meio agradável com mais ninguém...

- _O que_? - explodiu Malfoy - Que descaramento!

Harry balançou a cabeça com prudência:

- Então eu achei que deveríamos provar que ele está errado.

- Mas com certeza. Como ele ousa, eu sou um Malfoy, eu fui criado pra ter maneiras impecáveis... - Malfoy continuou balbuciando coisas do tipo enquanto Harry guiava-os até seu destino.

Quem sabe, pensou Harry. O medo poderia ser curado de ambos os lados, e poderia... você sabe... ajudar a provar que o Malfoy era uma pessoa pelo menos um pouco decente. Poderia ser bom pra ele.

E tinha o potencial de ser extremamente divertido.

- Eu vou mostrar pra ele, aquele... - Malfoy olhou para cima, e seus olhos se arregalaram de medo - Potter, o que nós estamos fazendo aqui?

- Provando que você pode ser decente - respondeu Harry inocentemente.

- Não, aqui, não vai dar não! Não, absolutamente não! Me solta agora!

Harry agarrou o braço de Malfoy e bateu na porta da casa de Hagrid ao mesmo tempo.

Hagrid abriu a porta quase imediatamente e olhou para Harry, que determinado segurava Malfoy, este debatendo-se ferozmente.

- Oi - ofegou Harry - Posso entrar pra tomar um chá? Eu trouxe um amigo.

Harry empurrou Malfoy pra dentro da casa.

* * *

O rosto de Malfoy estava branco sob a luz do hall de entrada de Hagrid.

Do canto dos lábios, ele disse:

- Potter, você vai morrer por isso.

- O que foi, Malfoy? Assustado?

Malfoy apertou os olhos:

- Oh, mal e mal.

- Então prova.

Hagrid ainda olhava para eles com extremo espanto. Harry viu os olhos de Malfoy subirem até o rosto de Hagrid, a trajetória inteira até lá em cima.

Ele também viu a curva instintiva se formando no canto dos lábios do outro rapaz.

_Vamos, Malfoy..._

Malfoy impediu o sorriso zombeteiro de se formar com visível esforço.

- Casa bonita - ele disse com traços quase imperceptíveis de desdém - Er... relativamente falando. Comparada à cabana.

A casa era bonita, na verdade. Quando Beauxbatons esgotou-se ao ponto de fechar, Madame Maxime insistira em uma casa.

Malfoy pensou se esse era o Malfoy tentando ser simpático. Não parecia tão diferente do Malfoy das outras horas.

Hagrid olhou para Harry como quem diz: O_ que diabos ele está fazendo aqui?_

Harry tentou mostrar-se despreocupado.

Hagrid limpou a garganta:

- Er... então é melhor vocês entrarem.

- Obrigado - disse Harry rapidamente, agarrando a camisa de Malfoy e impelindo-o para frente.

- Pára de me manobrar, Potter - Malfoy disse com um silvo - Eu disse que ia provar que Weasley estava errado e ainda pretendo fazê-lo.

Ele soltou-se com um puxão e entrou na sala de visitas, onde Madame Maxime estava sentada ao lado do berço.

Malfoy jogou os cabelos para trás e uma expressão determinada dominou seu rosto, a mesma que Harry conhecia dos jogos de Quidditch.

A expressão usada por Malfoy quando estava pra cometer uma falta espetacular.

Ele deu um sorriso brilhante, caminhou até Madame Maxime, e beijou-lhe a mão.

_Deus meu! O que diabos ele está planejando?_

- Muita gentileza sua me receber - disse Malfoy, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

Madame Maxime ficou vermelha:

- Encantada.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Você quer ver o bebê? - perguntou Madame Maxime, ainda um pouco rosada.

- Com prazer - respondeu Malfoy com suavidade.

Isso estava virando uma _lovefest_.

Ela colocou o bebê nos braços de Malfoy. Uma marca de grande favor.

Malfoy quase caiu. Ele lançou um olhar que dizia _ajude-me!_ a Harry e este, segurando um sorriso, foi ajudar Malfoy a segurar o bebê.

- Adivinhe a idade dela - disse Madame Maxime, olhando para a criança com ternura.

- Er... quatro - chutou Malfoy.

- Você é esperto, não? Ela _tem_ exatamente quatro meses.

- _Meses_? - disse Malfoy, ainda vacilando sob o peso - Quero dizer, ãn... eu sou bom em adivinhar.

- Minha garotinha - murmurou Madame Maxime.

- E que garotinha linda ela é! - disse Malfoy de forma conquistadora.

Hagrid suavizou-se visivelmente. O que significa que ele olhava para Malfoy como a maioria das pessoas olha para um blast-ended skrewt, _antes_ dele picá-las.

Hagrid era apaixonado pela filha, apesar de ela não possuir presas afiadas e cabeças extras.

- Sentem-se, ambos, e tomem um chá - convidou Madame Maxime graciosamente.

Malfoy entregou o bebê com gratidão. Quando eles sentaram-se em torno da mesa para o chá, Harry pegou-o discretamente tentando massagear a vida de volta a seus braços.

- Os bolos endurecidos estão com a cara muito boa , Mad... Sra Hagrid - disse Harry.

Ele tinha que começar a se acostumar com o nome. Eles estavam casados, afinal, fazia um ano e meio. Não havia levado muito tempo para ele se acostumar à culinária aperfeiçoada na casa de Hagrid.

- Me chame de Olympe - ela pediu - Vocês dois.

- Que nome lindo - disse Malfoy.

_Não levo mais ele pra lugar nenhum_.

- Vem tomar um chá, Ruby - disse Madame Maxime.

Malfoy tentou esconder um sorriso por trás de sua caneca.

Hagrid ficou um pouco vermelho.

- O Ruby adora chá - continuou Madame Maxime, sua voz tornando-se um pouco mais dura - Ele não bebe nenhuma outra coisa.

Hagrid começou a ficar tristonho. Malfoy tentava desesperadamente sufocar a risada com a caneca.

- Deve ser um grande conforto pra você - ele disse com a voz estrangulada - Conte-me, Olympe, você pretende visitar a França num futuro próximo?

- Não tenho certeza - respondeu Madame Maxime - E isso me traz grande tristeza. A França é um país tão belo.

- É, não é? - concordou Malfoy - Eu fui a Bordeaux verão passado com a minha mãe.

Madame Maxim ficou animada:

- Você já visitou a França?

Malfoy e Madame Maxime começaram uma conversa entusiasmada sobre a França. Harry não conseguiu segurar um sorriso para Hagrid.

Hagrid alegrou-se, e tomou a oportunidade para uma conversa particular:

- Recebi uma carta de Charlie Weasley no outro dia - ele disse - Norbert é o líder de sua manada agora. Dilacerou outro dragão pra conseguir a posição - ele adicionou com orgulho.

- Er... que legal, Hagrid.

Malfoy inclinou a cabeça na direção deles:

- Esse é o dragão que vocês tinham no primeiro ano? - ele perguntou em tons coloquiais - Ele era maravilhoso.

Harry piscou:

- Você... você gosta de dragões?

- Oh, sim. Meu pai me ensinou tudo sobre eles. É de onde vem meu nome, Draco. Ele amava eles também - disse Malfoy - Bem, foi por isso que eu não entreguei vocês de cara. Eu queria dar outra olhada nele. Era um Norwegian Ridgeback, certo?

Hagrid derreteu-se mais ainda:

- Sim.

- Acho que são meus favoritos - contou-lhe Malfoy.

Harry relaxou. Com o que ele estava se preocupando? Afinal, Hagrid gostava de criaturas perigosas.

* * *

- Voltem logo, sim? - disse Madame Maxime à porta, seus olhos fixados com aprovação em Malfoy.

Hagrid ainda parecia ter suas dúvidas, e Harry não podia culpá-lo, mas ele limpou a garganta e ascedeu:

- É, acho que vocês podem, e tal.

Quando a porta se fechou, eles ouviram Madame Maxime dizer claramente:

- Que _amor_ de garoto.

Malfoy olhou para a porta com ar triunfante.

- Conte isso pro Weasley - ele ordenou a Harry - Ha Ha. Acho que minhas maneiras foram perfeitas.

- E quando o Hagrid te ofereceu algo que ele mesmo havia cozinhado e você disse: "tá tentando me matar, cara?"

- Lapso momentário.

- Ah, sei.

- Não que eu vá te perdoar por fazer isso comigo - continuou Malfoy - Pra começar, eu acho que aquela criança me aleijou. Como você se sentiria se eu te levasse pra fazer uma visitinha ao Snape amanhã?

- Você não vai fazer isso, vai? - perguntou Harry horrorizado.

- Claro que não, eu gosto do homem. Por que eu iria afligi-lo com a sua companhia? - Malfoy estava pensativo - Não, eu tenho outra coisa em mente pra amanhã.

- O quê? - perguntou Harry apreensivo.

Malfoy deu um sorriso angelical:

- Você vai ver.

* * *

- A _Floresta Proibida_? Você está doente. Você está absolutamente maluco e delirante. Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso.

- É a minha vez, e eu escolho - disse Malfoy obstinado, medindo a Floresta de maneira relaxada - E eu estou com vontade de dar uma caminhada em meio à natureza.

- Caminhada em meio à natureza? Malfoy, você se _lembra_ da última vez que estivemos na Floresta?

- Bem, sim. Mas acho improvável que o Dark Lord esteja vagando pela Floresta nos dias de hoje. Ele anda um tanto ocupado, se você não percebeu.

- Tem outras coisas perigosas lá dentro. E se a memória não me falha, você tem a tendência de sair correndo berrando feito uma menina em momentos de crise.

- Ao contrário de ficar paralisado de medo? É, isso é _muito_ mais sábio... eu achei que você estava bem atrás de mim, seu idiota. E eu não estava berrando feito uma menina - Malfoy olhou em torno para a Floresta como se fosse sua propriedade - Foi um... grito masculino.

- Certo...

Harry sorriu e seguiu Malfoy, que avançava Floresta adentro. Ele estava começando a perceber que Slytherins tinham idéias muito estranhas sobre o que constituía diversão.

Não que Malfoy tivesse estado exatamente _errado_ quanto ao que constituía diversão.

Até agora.

- Você começa a pensar porque eles construiriam uma escola bem ao lado de uma floresta agourenta - disse Malfoy casualmente - Acho que eles são de opinião que uma certa quantidade de medo congelante ajuda a reforçar o caráter.

Harry pensou que se o caso fosse esse, o seu caráter devia ser impressionante.

Na verdade, a Floresta era bem menos assustadora do que ele se lembrava quando criança. A luz empalidecida fazia com que as folhas parecessem quase transparentes, jogando suaves sombras esverdeadas por sobre a superfície pálida dos cabelos de Malfoy.

Harry relaxou uma fração.

- É, acho que não é tão mau aqui.

Malfoy ficou metido.

- Eu é que tenho lembranças ruins daqui. Aquelas aranhas gigantes que tentaram comer eu e o Ron...- Harry estremeceu.

Malfoy não estava mais metido.

E também parou de andar.

- O _qu_ gigantes?

- Er, aranhas.

- Tá mentindo.

A face de Malfoy estava pálida. Pode ter sido a imaginação de Harry que o pintou mais pálido nesse momento.

- Você está falando sério - disse Malfoy, encarando-o - Seu maníaco! Como pôde deixar eu entrar aqui?

- A idéia foi sua...

- Não era eu quem sabia sobre os aracnídeos sanguinários!

Malfoy deu meia volta e começou a caminhar ganhando velocidade.

Harry tentava não rir:

- E aquela história de que medo reforça o caráter?

- Meu caráter já está reforçado o bastante - disse Malfoy agressivo - E além do mais...

Ele parou, ouvindo. Harry ouviu o barulho de folhas sendo pisadas atrás dele e viu os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy esbugalharem-se.

- Abaixe-se!


	5. A Ordem da Fênix Juvenil

**Luz Embaixo D'Água por Maya**

**Capítulo 5**

**A Ordem da Fênix Juvenil**

"_The years of Voldemort's ascension to power were marked with disappearances" _- Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

_Things are gonna slide_

_Slide in all directions_

_Won't be nothing you can measure anymore_

_The blizzard of the world has crossed the threshold_

_And it's overturned the order of the soul_

_And now the wheels of heaven stop_

_You feel the devil's riding crop_

_Get ready for the future_

_It is murder_

Hermione procurava por Harry.

Ela caminhou pelo corredor escuro, braços cruzados com força em torno de si.

Ela podia manter seus pensamentos frios e lógicos apesar do calor insistente do pânico martelando em seu peito.

Harry havia sido visto pela última vez com Draco Malfoy, descendo as escadarias da escola.

Ninguém sabia o que havia se passado com eles depois disso - cinco horas atrás, e até agora muita coisa podia ter acontecido...

Hermione segurava sua varinha com força, embora soubesse que ela seria inútil, como havia sido para os outros. Ela mordeu o lábio e forçou-se a parar de pensar daquela forma.

Ron estava procurando-os perto das masmorras Slytherin, mas Hermione achava que a única maneira de os Slytherins deixarem Harry penetrar no seu lado do gramado seria em pedaços.

Ela havia checado o quarto andar, e se dirigia agora ao quinto.

_Por favor, por favor, que ele esteja bem. Por favor, por favor, que ele esteja..._

- Malfoy, _sai_ daí!

_... aqui_.

- Harry! - exclamou Hermione, atravessando o corredor até ele e abraçando-o.

Ele devolveu o gesto, parecendo ajaz surpreso. E também estava todo sujo. Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, seu rosto sujo de lama, suas roupas rasgadas e cheias de pedaços de mato - e ele estava sorrindo um pouco, parecendo mais relaxado que de costume.

A visão era... estranha. Quase desorientadora.

- Harry... o que aconteceu?

- Oh... umm - Harry piscou - Nada demais. Malfoy e eu fomos dar uma caminhada na Floresta Proibida...

- Você o quê? Por que? De onde toda essa, er, lama veio?

- Bem, tinha essa vala.

Hermione resistiu ao impulso de arrancar os próprios cabelos com as mãos.

- Harry. O que aconteceu?

Harry sorriu novamente:

- Ah. Eu por acaso mencionei certas coisas sobre aranhas gigantes, e _alguém_ - ele levantou a voz - Perdeu a cabeça quando ouviu um barulho e me arrastou pra dentro de uma _vala_.

Uma voz queixosa, e na opinião de Hermione, distintamente desagradável, respondeu-lhe:

- Podia ter sido algo perigoso.

- Era um _cervo_, Malfoy - disse Harry para a porta - Um pequeno, indefeso e inofensivo filhote, pra ser exato. Eu estou coberto de lama, e você está entupindo o banheiro já tem mais de uma hora. Então sai daí.

Hermione estava... cansada demais pra isso.

- Harry... por que você não usou os banheiros dos Gryffindors? - ela perguntou.

- Esse palhaço disse que só ia demorar um minuto!

- Correção, Potter - veio a voz fria de Malfoy - Eu disse que levaria o tempo suficiente pra ajeitar o meu cabelo.

- Você está aí faz uma hora! E provavelmente usou o vidro inteiro de espuma ice-white.

- Acontece que eu gosto, valeu?

- Você sabia que tem um fantasma na escola que gosta de espiar os prefeitos de dentro da escoação?

- _O qu_?

Eles ouviram um "splash" apressado, como se alguém tivesse mergulhado embaixo de camadas protetoras de espuma.

Hermione começou a sentir que estava sobrando nessa conversa. Ela também estava horrorizada pois nudez do tipo Malfoy estava acontecendo perto dela.

- Você parece conhecer todos os segredinhos sórdidos da escola, Potter - observou Malfoy em seu tom condescendente - Não é nada decente pra um Gryffindor.

- E como um Slytherin definiria decência?

Houve uma pausa.

- O que a Granger quer, então?

E foi aí que Hermione deixou sua preocupação vir à tona, e seu alívio desaparecer, deixando apenas a razão terrível por que ela havia procurado Harry.

- É, Hermione, o que... - Harry viu a expressão dela e o pequeno sorriso abandonou seus lábios - Hermione, tem alguma coisa errada?

- Péraí, se for interessante eu quero ouvir também - anunciou Malfoy - Eu estou saindo... mas se algum fantasma me espionar haverão sérias consequências.

Hermione estava pronta para dizer a Harry o que tinha de dizer imediatamente, não importando se o idiota gostasse ou não, mas para seu espanto Harry ergueu a mão. Ela não tinha as forças para discutir agora.

No próximo momento Malfoy surgiu à porta, um vagalhão de vapor precedendo-o como uma heráldica anunciando a chegada de um rei demônico em uma pantomima.

Muito apropriado, pensou Hermione.

A figura do vil garoto tornou-se clara depois de alguns segundos, esfregando os cabelos prateados vigorosamente com uma toalha.

- Bem, Granger? - ele disse - O que está havendo?

Hermione cruzou os braços na frente do peito novamente, para se proteger dos olhos indiferentes de Malfoy, dos olhos consternados de Harry... e do arrepio que tomou-a.

- Justin Finch-Fletchley e Ernie MacMillan se... foram - ela disse devagar - Igual aos outros. Eles estavam na sala comunal Hufflepuff e de repente...

Um silêncio pesado se seguiu.

Finalmente, Harry disse:

- Eles não podem ter... fugido?

- Não seja estúpido, Potter - disse Malfoy bruscamente - Eles eram representantes dos Hufflepuffs na Ordem Juvenil. Eles foram levados, isso sim.

Hermione pressionou as palmas das mãos contra os lados de seu corpo, tentando consolar-se, fingir que era Ron que a abraçava e que ela estava segura.

- E além disso... - ela engoliu em seco - A Marca Negra foi vista novamente. Pairando acima de Hogwarts.

Houve outro período de silêncio.

As pessoas haviam gritado as palavras até o ato se tornar obsoleto.

_Como ele conseguiu? _

Ninguém disse palavra.

Estavam todos parados e calados, ligados pela desolação, e não importava o quanto Hermione não gostasse de Malfoy, ela sabia que essa conexão devia permanecer. Cada um deles ficava pra trás para carregar a carga daqueles que fossem levados. Cada um deles tinha o potencial de ser a próxima vítima.

- Oh, não - disse Harry finalmente, num tom morto dentro da atmosfera opressiva.

- Meio que resume tudo.

Hermione sentia-se como espectadora dessa cena, um observador indiferente tomando nota das ações de três crianças assustadas.

Malfoy escorava-se à moldura da porta enquanto Harry e Hermione escoravam-se contra a parede, sem vontade de agüentar o próprio peso. O gesto era familiar a Hermione, como tudo o mais nessa situação.

Esses desaparecimentos eram mais sérios que os anteriores. Ambos representantes de Hufflepuff... um quarto da Ordem Juvenil...

_Estamos sendo perseguidos_.

Hermione resistiu à vontade de deslizar pela parede até o chão, abraçar os joelhos e esperar por conforto.

Ao invés disso ela disse, em uma voz calma a ponta de faca:

- O Professor Lupin marcou uma reunião da Ordem Juvenil pra amanhã. O Conselho Juvenil provavelmente vai ter que ficar depois da hora.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça preocupado. A informação era esperada.

Malfoy teve um arrepio repentino. Hermione olhou para ele e viu que ainda estava molhado. A camiseta grudava-se à sua pele, seu cabelo estava ensopado, e seu rosto não dava nenhuma indicação de que o arrepio havia sido causado por algo além de frio.

Quando olhou para Harry, ela viu o rosto dele mudar de angústia para... preocupação. Só faltava essa. Preocupado com Malfoy? Essa história de amizade estava indo longe demais.

- É melhor eu voltar pra minha gente - disse Malfoy, no tom insípido que todos eles estavam usando. Hermione notou com um pequeno estremecimento de desagrado na forma casual, porém proprietária com que ele se dirigia aos seus colegas de casa.

- Eles devem estar preocupados.

Hermione não conseguia ver os Slytherins preocupados com nada.

- Sim, é claro - disse Harry imediatamente, e agora ele definitivamente soava preocupado - Você vai ficar bem indo lá pra baixo...?

Ele parecia estar olhando para o pescoço de Malfoy, onde outra gotinha cursava uma estrada pela curva pálida. Hermione havia visto isso antes, é claro - à face da tragédia, você olha pra qualquer lugar menos nos olhos das pessoas.

A sobrancelha de Malfoy fez uma curva:

- Se o Dark Lord pular de algum canto, eu dou um berro que nem menina e você pode vir correndo me resgatar. Realmente, Potter!

Harry riu suavemente, quase relutante, e foi embora com Hermione. Ela estava se sentindo bastante aflita.

Toda aquela preocupação porque Harry tinha se mandado pra algum lugar perigoso com Malfoy, e não que Malfoy pudesse ser confiado num momento de crise - não que ele pudesse ser confiado sob _quaisquer_ circunstâncias...

Algo podia ter acontecido a ele, mas isso era terrível demais até para cogitar. Tantas pessoas haviam simplesmente desaparecido - mas Harry não.

Por favor, não deixe que aconteça a Harry.

Ron a recebeu com um beijo e Harry com um abraço - e ele não era muito de demonstrar, refletiu Hermione.

Ela o segurou com força e tentou não pensar sobre o que acontecera ou o que podia acontecer. Ela tentou capturar o olhar de Harry no seu para trocar mais conforto silencioso.

Mas Harry estava olhando em outra direção, claramente com alguma outra coisa em mente.

* * *

Ginny Weasley estava sentada vendo os minutos passarem na reunião da Ordem da Fênix Juvenil e tentando não encarar Harry.

Ela passava uma boa parte dessas reuniões fazendo isso, segura atrás do fato de que ele ou ficava calado prestando atenção às palavras de Lupin, ou parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

É claro, ela também passava boa parte do tempo fazendo isso durante jogos de Quidditch, e durante as refeições, e passando por ele nos corredores...

Ginny sabia que era ridículo. Quedas assim não duram sete anos.

Quedas assim não duram uma vida inteira, levadas pra dentro com o pão e leite de uma criança de quatro anos. Que criança pequena podia ouvir um conto de fadas com um Príncipe Charmoso e não querer ser ela a caber no sapato de cristal da Cinderela?

Que criança podia ouvir sobre um herói de cabelos escuros que havia salvado o mundo, e sido abandonado em uma torre isolada como a princesa para viver com Muggles, e não querer estender uma mão a ele?

Ginny achava que todas as meninas da sua idade deviam ter cultivado a fantasia secreta de ser a Menina-que-o-Menino-que-Viveu-Amava.

Com a pequena diferença de que o irmão dessas meninas não virou amigo de Harry Potter. A mãe de toda menina não praticamente o adotou.

Toda menina não havia sido salva por Harry Potter quando era uma estudante do primeiro ano solitária e amedrontada. Toda menina não havia percebido que ele era tudo que a propaganda dizia: bravo, nobre e verdadeiro.

Um garoto assim só aparecia uma vez na vida.

Ginny havia _tentado_ parar de envergonhar a si mesma. Ela havia trocado primeiros beijos embaraçados com Colin Creevey. Ela havia até namorado Dean Thomas brevemente, aquele menino introspectivo e artístico de quem ela gostava, gostava mesmo, mas... não havia durado.

Ela percebeu que sua queda havia sido burilada em diamante com o tempo, e ninguém mais poderia se igualar.

Depois de toda a adoração pelo herói e os cartões tolos de Dia dos Namorados, a ânsia persistente permaneceu, e ela decidiu simplesmente esperar.

Teria de haver uma chance, só uma chance. Ele a havia beijado duas vezes no ano passado, suaves beijos experimentais que haviam feito seu coração bater violento de esperança. Ele não continuou com os beijos - o que ela entendeu, é claro que sim, ele havia sido machucado e mal-amado por toda a vida, e não podia saber que ela o amava de verdade.

Nunca houvera algum burburinho sobre ele e outra menina, e Ginny era profundamente grata. O beijo dele com Cho Chang fora um incidente que não se repetira.

Algum dia, Harry podia procurar Ginny de novo. E se ele o fizesse, Ginny estaria esperando.

Ginny reparava em Harry com um júbilo tímido. Ele estava com a aparência melhor ultimanente, ela pensou, menos infeliz. Ele estava tendo mais cuidado com suas roupas e ria com mais freqüência. O Torneio Tribruxo estava claramente lhe fazendo bem.

Até essa idéia meio esquisita de amizade com o Malfoy fazia Ginny sorrir indulgente. Era tão Harry tentar melhorar as pessoas, até Slytherins cheios de ódio como Malfoy. Se Malfoy distraía Harry, e mais ainda, ocupava o tempo que Harry podia estar passando encontrando uma garota, Ginny era a favor.

Harry iria se cansar disso logo, de qualquer forma.

Talvez até hoje. Malfoy estava fadado a soltar algum dos seus preconceitos nojentos, como sempre.

Ginny lançou um olhar penetrante na direção de Malfoy, cuja cabeça estava abaixada sobre um pedaço de pergaminho. A mão que segurava a pena de aparência cara também parecia o ser, toda ossos delicados e tez pálida. Ele era uma criatura tão paparicada e detestável.

Ginny sentiu aquela euforia infantil - _Oh, Harry é tão maravilhoso!_ - quando pensou no último episódio em que Malfoy havia feito um comentário particularmente ignorante sobre sangues-ruins.

Harry, que estava sentado com aquele olhar miserável e abstraído no rosto que partia seu coração, havia erguido seus olhos que queimavam como chamas verdes.

Seu herói destemido.

Ginny lembrava-se vivamente.

- Fala isso de novo, Malfoy. Eu te desafio - ele havia explodido.

Malfoy, em seu horrível balbucio frio, falou de novo.

Harry e Malfoy levantaram-se e inclinaram-se sobre a mesa, rosnando palavras de ódio um ao outro, os narizes praticamente se encostando.

- Vá em frente, Potter - estimulou Malfoy - Que melhor hora pra começar uma briga do que na frente de uma audiência fanática de Weasleys?

Ele então havia olhado para Ginny com desdém, e o sangue dela esfriara.

Harry agarrou a frente das vestes de Malfoy, parecendo estar a dois segundos de pular por cima da mesa e tentar algo desesperado.

- Deixa eles fora disso!

A admiração havia brihado através de Ginny.

Se o Professor Lupin não tivesse separado os dois, quem sabe o que podia ter acontecido?

Ginny notou que Harry também observava Malfoy.

Bom. Ele não ia deixar nada que aquele Slytherin fizesse passar barato.

* * *

Harry pensava se alguém podia ser esquizofrênico por outra pessoa.

Ele tinha a impressão distinta de que haviam dois Mafoys soltos em Hogwarts, quando um seria suficiente para a sanidade de qualquer um.

Os dois Malfoys tinham uma certa semelhança entre si, mas só um idiota seria enganado. Os dois Malfoys davam sorrisos zombeteiros, e atiravam comentários maldosos por aí como se eles estivessem saindo de moda. Os dois Malfoys tinham moral extremamente duvidosa.

Mas um dos Malfoys ria muito mais livremente, e tinha idéias que beiravam mais à diversão do que à maldade. Um dos Malfoys, apesar das opiniões que podia ter sobre os Muggles, evitava usar a palavra com "s".

O outro Malfoy não dava a mínima para o que dizia ou deixava de dizer.

Um Malfoy conseguia falar sem malícia. O vento constantemente desordenava seus cabelos fazendo um emaranhado cor de prata, dando-lhe um ar mais suave do que o do outro Malfoy.

O segundo Malfoy estava sentado na frente de Harry agora, fazendo algum tipo de anotação em um pedaço de pergaminho. Seu cabelo era imaculado, as pontas domadas da seda loira enfiadas atrás das orelhas, e ele não levantava os olhos do pergaminho a não ser quando Pansy ou Blaise lhe dirigiam a palavra.

Harry tentava chamar sua atenção de maneira discreta, sem saber bem o porquê.

Talvez ele quisesse algum tipo de garantia de que Malfoy fosse se comportar.

Ele não queria se meter em uma briga com ele hoje.

Eventualmente, ele abandonou o caminho indireto e fez um barulho que era metade uma tosse e metade "Malfoy!"

Malfoy levantou os olhos, sorrindo de leve.

- Potter, seu mestre das sutilezas.

E apesar dos olhares assassinos imediatamente direcionados a ele, Harry sentiu-se reconfortado. Ele iria falar mais, mas o Professor Lupin escolheu aquele momento para entrar na sala.

* * *

Harry gostava do Professor Lupin no terceiro ano.

Agora ele mais do que gostava. Ele reverenciava o homem.

No começo do quinto ano, Hogwarts estava frenética. Durante o verão havia se tornado claro para todos que Voldemort estava realmente de volta. Pessoas começaram a desaparecer.

O mundo mágico inteiro havia sido de repente atirado no meio de uma guerra.

Mas crianças não podiam lutar em uma guerra. Tudo que elas podiam fazer era ir para Hogwarts e esperar em meio ao medo... pelas notícias dizendo que a Marca havia sido vista pairando sobre suas casas, pelo horror final.

Lupin pegou essas crianças aterrorizadas e formou a Ordem da Fênix Juvenil. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs e Ravenclaws juntaram-se nas reuniões, aproveitando a chance de discutir sobre as coisas - sentir que estavam contribuindo com algo e aprendendo.

Slytherins não haviam passado nem perto das reuniões.

Até que Lucius Malfoy morreu - durante as férias de Natal - e Draco Malfoy apareceu na próxima reunião com o rosto pálido decisivo, acompanhado de seus amigos Slytherins.

Harry ficara fora de si de raiva com a intrusão. Lupin aceitou-os silenciosamente, e lidou com os números adicionais formando o Conselho Juvenil, com dois representantes escolhidos de cada casa, para emergências.

Muitas pessoas não haviam levado a Ordem Juvenil a sério até o ano passado, quando os formandos da Ordem Juvenil utilizaram o que Lupin os ensinara e se tornaram soldados formidáveis na guerra.

Todos sabiam agora que a Ordem Juvenil era imprescindível. Se você era contra Voldemort, se queria uma chance de sobreviver... você aprendia as táticas e a realidade da guerra em torno da mesa que Lupin liderava.

Professor Lupin, sempre na dele, mas totalmente no controle. Podia-se contar mais com ele do que com o impulsivo e temperamental Sirius, e do que com o sempre ocupado Dumbledore. Ele havia se tornado um pai para aqueles que... haviam tornado-se órfãos. E sua calma presença era a razão, Harry suspeitava, porque tantas pessoas permaneciam em Hogwarts. Quando até Hogwarts começou a sofrer com os desaparecimentos, um pânico em massa se instaurou.

Lupin permanecera calmo, havia feito-os sentirem-se seguros, havia _conversado_ com eles.

Ele havia ganho o amor da maioria dos estudantes, e até os Slytherins respeitavam-no. Harry sabia que os estudantes do sétimo ano deixando Hogwarts iriam entrar na batalha guiados por firmes olhos cinzentos, vendo-os como um símbolo de esperança, apoiando-se no que ele havia lhes ensinado.

Ele havia feito tudo isso, aquele professor grisalho e gasto que havia sido um excluído pela maior parte de sua vida.

Harry respeitava-o imensamente. Harry pode ver a adoração nos olhos de muitos estudantes quando ele chamou a sala à ordem.

E é por isso que as mancadas do Malfoy nos encontros da Ordem Juvenil irritavam tanto a Harry, e porque Harry temia uma nova mancada agora.

Se Malfoy insultasse Lupin...

O Professor Lupin limpou a garganta:

- Nós todos sabemos que... outro desaparecimento ocorreu - ele disse com uma voz baixa - Seria ridículo dizer a vocês para não ficarem com medo, ou aflitos. Mas não deixem que o medo e a dor dominem vocês. Aqueles que ficaram tem um trabalho importante a realizar. A casa Hufflepuff tem minha profunda simpatia, e minha admiração no fato de já terem apontado Hannah Abbot e Susan Bones para a Ordem Juvenil.

Todos bateram palmas, um murmúrio de aprovação crescendo em torno da mesa.

Harry observou Malfoy batendo palmas com seu jeito decisivo, como aplaudia os Slytherins todo ano no começo do termo escolar.

Pareceu-lhe estranho que ele soubesse o jeito do Malfoy bater palma. Mais estranho ainda que esse era o seu último ano, e ele nunca mais notaria Malfoy batendo palmas para calouros Slytherins de novo.

Lupin ainda estava falando:

- ... tenho certeza de que os outros Conselheiros Juvenis farão seu melhor para apoiá-los. Entrando em outro assunto, gostaria de mencionar os Sres Malfoy e Boot por seu excelente diagrama de seu plano para a invasão da casa Riddle ano passado. Tenho certeza que o plano deles teria garantido menos mortes.

Terry Boot ficou vermelho de orgulho. Malfoy inclinou a cabeça, aceitando os aplausos como era seu dever.

_Idiota insuportável_, pensou Harry com um sorriso. _Então ele estava trabalhando junto com um Ravenclaw. Eles são amigos?_

Ele observou o olhar hesitante de Terry através da mesa para Malfoy, mas não conseguiu decidir se ele fora amigável ou não. Malfoy estava ocupado dando mole para a bonita Susan Bones.

Era conhecimento comum que Malfoy não tinha tempo para os Hufflepuffs, e ele estava ignorando a tímida Hannah completamente. Mas Malfoy sempre abria exceções para as bonitas.

- Nós temos duas moções para submeter ao voto, uma é prática e a outra teórica.

Harry notou que Malfoy quase devolveu o sorriso calmo de Lupin.

- Primeiro, a questão da proteção, incluindo exercícios estratégicos. Como nós sabemos, não houve ano em que não sofressemos baixas. Medidas devem ser tomadas para proteger os estudantes. De agora em diante, de acordo com o excelente plano da Srta Granger, professores acompanharão todos os estudantes de primeiro e segundo anos até suas classes.

_Não temos pessoal suficiente para guardar as classes mais velhas, como vocês sabem._

Essa parte do discurso de Lupin não foi dita.

- Aos outros estudantes pedimos que não vão a lugar nenhum sozinhos. Também, depois do Duelling Club nas sextas nós teremos treinamentos, caso haja um ataque em larga escala a Hogwarts. Eu quero ver o quão rápido nossos Conselheiros Juvenis conseguem colocar todos os estudantes para dentro do Great Hall, e depois colocarem-se em posição defensiva nas entradas.

Todos balançaram a cabeça solenemente. A Ordem votou unanimemente a favor, embora Harry tenha visto os Slytherins olharem para Malfoy primeiro e depois votarem.

- E agora temos o voto teórico.

Os olhares todos voltaram-se para Lupin. Todos levavam votos teóricos a sério ultimamente, pois eles sabiam que esse tipo de decisão seria real quando deixassem a escola.

- Devemos ou não compartilhar segredos de medibruxos que poderiam salvar a vida de Muggles?

- Absolutamente não.

A voz fria e cortante soou pela sala.

- Eu percebo que o _seu_ ponto-de-vista é diferente - disse Hermione secamente - Você não dá a mínima se Muggles vivem ou morrem.

- E o seu ponto-de-vista também é diferente - explodiu Malfoy - Você só dá a mínima para os seus parentes Muggles, sangue-ruim.

Um burburinho insatisfeito espalhou-se em torno da mesa.

Malfoy havia usado aquela palavra várias vezes durante as reuniões, mas raramente a dirigia a outra pessoa. Especialmente não a Hermione Granger, a Conselheira mais respeitada.

O rosto de Ron afogueou-se e os punhos de Hermione apertaram-se. As reprimendas de Lupin sumiram em meio às vozes.

Harry sentiu o peito apertar-se, indignação e desapontamento formando uma emoção feroz que queimava embaixo de suas costelas e embaçava sua vista.

Ele viu Malfoy através de uma neblina, sua face pálida desafiante e sem nenhum remorso. Seus olhos encontraram os de Harry friamente, como se eles fossem dois desconhecidos.

- Malfoy - Harry ouviu sua própria voz quase com surpresa, cortando afiada através de suas emoções nebulosas - Lá fora. Agora.

Os lábios de Malfoy ondularam-se:

- E porque diabos eu deveria ir lá fora, Potter? Está planejando uma briguinha longe da vista do Professor?

- Harry, sente-se - ele ouviu Lupin dizer sereno, mas Harry havia parado de se importar.

- Eu estou planejando te levar pra fora pra ninguém ter que sofrer com os seus comentários revoltantes. E eu estou planejando ter uma conversinha com você sobre essa sua boca suja.

Malfoy cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Foi só aí, quando notou que estava falando com Malfoy do alto, que Harry percebeu estar de pé.

- Esse tipo de conversinha pode muito bem te meter em uma briga - Malfoy informou-lhe com aqueles ares preguiçosos e desdenhosos dele.

- Eu não me importo - disse Harry - Vamos lá fora, e a gente vai conversar. Depois, se você quiser, a gente briga.

Malfoy sorriu de súbito, aquele sorriso lento e metido, e levantou-se para olhar Harry direto nos olhos.

- Bem, Potter - ele balbuciou - É sempre um bom dia pra derrubar você.

Harry caminhou até a porta, ciente de que seu rosto era uma tempestade:

- Vem aqui fora. Aí a gente vê quem vai acabar com quem.

Ginny Weasley estava se inclinando por sobre a mesa, os olhos arregalados. Harry esperava que a pobre menina não estivesse muito horrorizada.

Malfoy havia ficado onde estava. Ele parecia estar contemplando algo.

Harry olhou naqueles olhos frios de novo, lançando um desafio direto.

Malfoy saiu, passando por Harry e deixando para este a missão de fechar a porta na cara dos olhares incrédulos do Conselho Juvenil.

Enquanto fechava a porta, ele ouviu Hermione dizer:

- Não devíamos impedi-los, Professor?

- Hermione - disse o Professor Lupin - Se permitíssimos que as reuniões fossem interrompidas toda vez que Harry e Draco se batem, nunca terminaríamos nenhuma.

Então Harry fechou a porta, e virou-se para encarar Malfoy.

* * *

Este estava encostado à parede, cabeça inclinada para trás para dar a Harry todo a medida de sua percrustação fria.

- Bem, Potter? Estou ansioso para ouvir o que tem a dizer... quanto mais cedo terminar, mais cedo eu posso te dar aquilo que você está pedindo há anos.

- Eu quero saber o que diabos você pensou que estava fazendo lá dentro! Você não percebe o que as pessoas podem pensar de você? Você não liga pra o que _eu_ penso?

- Quando eu quiser a sua opinião Potter, eu mesmo a colocarei na sua boca - sussurrou Malfoy.

Harry empurrou Malfoy de encontro à parede.

- Tire as mãos de mim! - ordenou Malfoy, os olhos faiscando.

- Não! - disse Harry, resfolegando de raiva.

Malfoy ergueu o queixo, a imagem cuspida do aristocrata irado:

- Eu posso dizer o que eu penso.

- É, mas você é inteligente - Harry não percebeu o pensamento até ele ter saído por sua boca - Não é possível que você acredite nesse besteirol racista.

- Eu certamente não acredito na moçãozinha "justiceira" do Lupin.

A voz de Malfoy era como gelo. Seus tons prepotentes só serviam para esquentar a raiva de Harry.

Harry estava tão furioso que tropeçava nas palavras:

- Você... você não acha que ajudar pessoas a sobreviver seria algo bom?

- Eu prefiro ser eu a sobreviver. Você não percebe que deixar médicos e pacientes saberem sobre segredos mágicos seria apenas outro modo de fazer o mundo Muggle ciente do mundo mágico? Pára de ser o garoto-modelo do Lupin por um segundo e pensa!

- É da vida de pessoas que nós estamos falando!

- Sim - a voz de Malfoy era séria - Somos nós ou eles. Sempre foi. Você acredita naquelas histórias que eles nos contam sobre a época das fogueiras, Potter? Historinhas engraçadinhas sobre Wendelin the Weird fazendo as chamas provocarem cócegas? Você acha qua a história pára por aí? Aqueles foram tempos de medo. Os Muggles aprenderam logo que tudo que precisavam fazer era tomar a varinha de um bruxo. Depois disso, eles podem te queimar, te afogar, quebrar cada osso no seu corpo e passar as suas entranhas pelos buracos de uma roda. É isso que eles faziam, e é isso que fariam agora. Estamos em guerra, e é hora de ter mais cuidado, eu não ligo se amantes de Muggles estão liderando o show, não é seguro ficar espalhando nossos segredos!

A voz de Malfoy havia se tornado mais ardente enquanto falava. Seus olhos brihavam, e ele havia dado um passo à frente, mais para perto de Harry.

Harry deu um passo para trás, surpreso com a força das palavras de Malfoy.

- Você não precisava ter usado a palavra "sangue-ruim" - ele declarou em voz baixa.

Malfoy voltou a recostar-se contra a parede, sua voz fria novamente.

- Eu não confio nesse tipo de gente - ele replicou - Cada um deles dá mais chances aos Muggles de saberem sobre nós e nos atacarem. Você não é familiar com o tipo de ressentimento que uma pessoa mágica pode trazer a uma família?

_Eu era a única que a via como ela era - uma aberração!_

Harry empurrou as palavras de Petunia Dursley para os recessos de sua mente.

- Pega o Você-Sabe-Quem - disse Malfoy - O pai dele era Muggle. O meu pai disse que esse tipo de gente é instável... bem, de que outra prova você precisa? Mágica deixa os Muggles com raiva. Nós devemos manter distância deles.

- Então por que você não se recusa a trabalhar com a Hermione?

- Eu sou contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Ela já está integrada ao mundo mágico. Eu pego aliados onde eu posso... não quer dizer que eu goste.

- Mas estamos lutando essa guerra contra a intolerância.

- Eu não.

- Então... por que?

Malfoy cerrou os olhos, um ato que deixou Harry encarando-o. Ele parecia estranhamente vulnerável.

- Eu não gosto de Muggles - ele disse - Não quer dizer que eu quero que eles sejam exterminados. Mas a razão principal de eu estar nessa guerra é... vingança - um pequeno sorriso assombreou seus lábios - Isso é tão errado assim?

Harry não havia nem sonhado que ficaria sem palavras.

Ele havia esperado malícia, não o argumento conciso de alguém que havia pensado a fundo sobre o assunto. Ele certamente não havia esperado uma explicação, mesmo que pequena, sobre os motivos de Malfoy.

A sugestão de Lupin parecera-lhe razoável e boa. Harry não havia pensado muito nas conseqüências.

Mas agora... ele se lembrou das palavras de Hagrid, quando ele tinha onze anos:

_Estamos melhor deixados em paz_.

A visão de bruxos tendo seus ossos quebrados... a amargura das palavras de Malfoy e a compreensão do medo por trás do ódio que as famílias de puro sangue sentiam, com a história sombria sendo passada de geração em geração.

Harry não concordava, mas achava muito difícil haver discussão sobre o assunto.

Ele se achou... respeitando o ponto de vista de Malfoy, o que era talvez o fato mais inesperado de todos.

Ele se apegou a uma certeza:

- Ela é uma boa pessoa - ele insistiu - Você não tem o direito de insultá-la assim.

- Ela começou - Malfoy se defendeu.

Harry apoiou as costas na parede ao lado de Malfoy, seus ombros se tocando. Ele não sentia rancor.

- Não finja que essa foi a primeira vez.

- Ela começou da primeira vez também - disse Malfoy num tom obscuro - Dizendo que eu comprei a minha entrada no time.

- E você não comprou? - perguntou Harry, mais em espírito de curiosidade do que de acusação.

- Não, eu não comprei porra nenhuma, Potter! Eu participei dos testes normalmente depois que o Terence Higgs saiu. Depois que eu conquistei a posição meu pai comprou as vassouras. Meu pai não dava recompensas pra quem não merecia.

- Olha... - Harry decidiu deixar a questão do Lucius Malfoy de lado - Você sabe o que aquele termo significa pra todo mundo aqui. É a forma como os Comensais da Morte falam, e é um modo nojento de se dirigir a alguém honesto, bom e legal. Não há motivo de usá-lo só pra deixá-la puta. É mesquinho, é infantil e é cruel.

- A crueldade é subestimada, você sabe.

Harry olhou para Malfoy, que deu de ombros e sorriu. Aquela onda selvagem de raiva que o fizera empurrar Malfoy contra a parede e gritar havia desaparecido.

Era tão bizarro, que Malfoy pudesse deixá-lo tão furioso e depois ser a pessoa a acalmá-lo tão rápido.

- Ah, dá um tempo, Malfoy.

Malfoy deu de ombros desconfortavelmente e olhou na outra direção.

- Digamos que eu admitisse que você tem certa razão. Você faria o mesmo? - ele perguntou finalmente.

- Como assim?

Harry estava intrigado. Esse sentimento estava se tornando comum quando ele estava na companhia de Malfoy.

- Quer dizer... eu vou pensar no que você disse. E você deve pensar no que eu disse.

- Só pensar?

- Certamente. Barganhar está abaixo da minha dignidade de Malfoy - Malfoy sorriu de repente, aquele sorriso maroto que era menos malicioso que de costume, e com o qual Harry estava se acostumando - Subornar já é outra história.

Harry considerou, e então sorriu de volta:

- Tudo bem, então. É um... acordo.

Ao retornarem para a sala de reunião por consentimento silencioso e mútuo, Harry adicionou:

- Você sabe que eu vou te bater se você chamar a Hermione daquilo de novo.

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha:

- Estou ansioso pra te dar porrada.

* * *

A Ordem Juvenil olhou espantada ao ver Malfoy e Harry retornando, ambos aparentemente ilesos e de bom humor.

Hermione cutucou Harry ao lado do estômago com suspeita, aparentemente checando algum dano interno.

Harry se divertiu reparando que Pansy fazia o mesmo do outro lado da mesa.

Malfoy olhou para ele, e eles trocaram um pequeno sorriso de lástima.

Ginny Weasley encarou Malfoy, como se sob a impressão de que ele havia realizado um rápido Imperius.

- Podemos votar agora? - perguntou o Professor Lupin de esguelha, permanecendo judiciosamente cego para o caso todo.

Harry pensou no assunto. Malfoy _tinha_ um argumento muito válido quanto a essa moção...

Ele votou contra.

Agora a sala inteira olhava para Malfoy como se ele houvesse realizado um rápido Imperius.

- E a moção perdeu por um voto - observou Lupin em tons neutros.

- Melhor sorte da próxima vez... - disse Malfoy a Hermione com ar satisfeito... e a sala inteira se retraiu apreensiva quando ele abriu a boca para adicionar mais uma palavra.

O que ele disse, num tom cuidadoso, foi:

- Granger.

A sala inteira ficou perplexa. Muitas pessoas ficaram visivelmente aliviadas quando Lupin terminou a reunião, e enquanto a Ordem Juvenil deixava a sala, o burburinho da fofoca já fazia-se ouvir atrás da porta.

* * *

O Conselho Juvenil ficou para trás para ouvir as últimas palavras de Lupin.

- Conselheiros Juvenis - disse Lupin, sua voz mais grave agora que os últimos membros da Ordem haviam partido - Todos sabemos que esses são tempos sombrios. Vocês são de certa forma responsáveis por seus colegas, mas incapazes de protegê-los completamente. Agora não é a hora para rivalidades entre casas ou discórdias pessoais. Eu estou colocando vocês no controle dos treinamentos. Quero ver todo mundo trabalhando e cooperando amigavelmente.

Harry olhou em torno da mesa enquanto Lupin falava.

Os olhos escuros e inteligentes de Hermione brilhavam ao lado dele. O rosto redondo e amedrontado de Hannah Abbot e os lábios estremecentes de Susan Bones assumiram um esforço para parecerem bravos. Terry Boot e Padma Patil pareciam ansiosos. O rosto geralmente ardiloso de Blaise Zabini vestia uma expressão séria pra variar.

Todos eles unidos num senso de grave unidade. Todos eles, nesse momento, pareciam de confiança.

Malfoy inclinara sua cadeira para trás com um sorriso devasso e distintamente duvidoso. Ele parecia alegre e livre e meio perverso.

Harry compartilhou daquele sorriso, só um pouquinho, como uma troca de segredos sussurrados.

_Eu vou pensar no que você disse. E você deve pensar no que eu disse._

Bem. Harry estava pensando.

- Apenas tentem ser amigáveis - pediu Lupin.

- Eu vou tentar - disse uma voz alegre e repentina. Harry reparou surpreso que era a dele.

Malfoy bocejou e se espreguiçou:

- Oh, porque não?


	6. Expedições

**Luz Embaixo D'Água por Maya**

**Capítulo 6**

**Expedições**

_The serious stuff, and the light-hearted_

_Looking in your eyes and I'm just getting started_

_Tell me your secrets, all your hopes and wishes too_

_I want to know everything there is to know about you_

Harry Potter observava Draco Malfoy há anos.

É claro, ele nunca percebera até agora, mas era um fato. Ele tinha memórias de escanear a mesa Ravenclaw procurando pelo rosto de Cho, mas sua queda havia provado ser bem mais efêmera que seu ódio por Malfoy. Harry nunca começava um ano sem procurar por Malfoy em meio às multidões no trem e na mesa Slytherin. Ele não conseguia relaxar enquanto aquela odiada cabeça loira não fosse avistada, e ele podia se sentar, com o inimigo localizado, e _encará-lo_ por um minuto.

Ele não tinha percebido até agora. Agora que ele estava experimentando esse conceito novo de amizade ele podia notar o quanto ele já sabia sobre o dia-a-dia de Malfoy. Era incrível como ele podia ver mais ainda agora que seus olhos não estavam mais semi-cerrados.

O padrão da vida de Malfoy era que não havia padrão nenhum. Às vezes ele aparecia para o café num horário respeitável, mas quando o fazia era sempre com um ar severo.

De vez em quando Pansy e Blaise Zabini arrastavam-no para o refeitório, tentando forçá-lo a comer enquanto ele exigia café, de mau-humor. Na maioria das vezes, ele simplesmente não aparecia. Ele não era uma pessoa diurna, e perdia refeições demais.

Mas Harry conseguia discernir um certo padrão. Ele mesmo o formou. Toda manhã, quando Malfoy aparecia, Harry sempre passava pela mesa Slytherin e dizia bom dia. E Malfoy sempre respondia, embora não se voluntariasse para cumprimentá-lo primeiro.

E toda Sexta-Feira, Malfoy chegava um pouco atrasado para o café, mas com os olhos brilhando e alegria mal-disfarçada, falando sem parar e comendo quantidades quase obcenas de comida.

Harry não entendia o porquê, até que arrancou de Hermione que Mágica Criativa era a primeira aula sexta de manhã.

Toda vez que Malfoy recebia um pacote com doces de casa, ele tinha um padrão bem visível de comportamento. Ele abria os pacotes lindamente embrulhados com cuidado, devagar, lançando olhares sádicos para os seus escravos Crabbe e Goyle. Então, com um movimento exagerado, ele despejava os doces caros em seu prato.

Isso feito, ele jogava a cabeça para trás e observava toda a mesa Slytherin, assegurando-se de que tinha a atenção de todos. Ele era sempre o príncipe caprichoso e arrogante, distribuindo doces para aqueles merecedores, deliberadamente e com malícia.

Quando ele via que alguém estava de olho em um doce particular, ele o comia, presunçoso. Harry não gostava de assistir a essa demonstração, mas o fazia mesmo assim - e sorria.

E ele ficou meio decepcionado em ver, depois dessas semanas de amizade, o padrão ser quebrado.

O correio chegou durante o café-da-manhã numa quinta. A coruja-águia com pedigree de Malfoy sobrevoou a mesa Slytherin com a mesma graça preguiçosa de seu dono, cada batida de suas asas declarando que ela não nascera para fazer movimentos desastrados, muito obrigado.

Harry a viu antes de Malfoy, apesar de ele não ter demonstrado surpresa quando ela pousou. Mas quando ele viu a carta ele hesitou.

Harry percebeu que Malfoy nunca recebia cartas. Haviam os pacotes usuais com doces, e até os presentes caros e de bom gosto ocasionais... Harry não se lembrava de ele ter recebido cartas antes.

Exceto que agora ele segurava uma, e virava-a nas mãos, seu rosto um vazio cuidadoso, como se não soubesse ao certo que emoção mostrar. Ele jogou a carta no colo de Pansy, indiferente, preocupado e... sim, isso era ajaz incomum.

Malfoy pareceu tomar uma decisão. Ele se ergueu vagaroso, e agora haviam emoções passando brevemente por seu rosto. Havia uma certa apreensão e abatimento. Harry continuou olhando para o outro enquanto ele passava pelas mesas, dirigindo-se à saída. Harry pensou se deveria ficar preocupado.

Então os olhos de Malfoy acenderam-se na direção de Harry. Ele deu um sorriso breve e luminoso:

- Bom dia.

É claro. Uma coisa que Harry devia ter aprendido nesse negócio do Malfoy era que às vezes quebras no padrão eram bem-vindas.

* * *

Apesar do cumprimento de Malfoy tê-lo reconfortado, Harry continuou se lembrando do choque no rosto dele, manuseando a carta de forma atrapalhada.

Então ele pagou suas desculpas a Hermione e Ron, e seguiu Malfoy até a sala de Poções.

Eles dois tinham aula de Poções primeiro na quinta.

Ele encontrou Malfoy na sala de aula vazia. Malfoy estava sentado em cima de uma carteira, as costas apoiadas na parede, os joelhos levantados até o peito. Ele tinha a cabeça baixa, e parecia pensar profundamente.

Malfoy levantou a cabeça quando Harry entrou, os olhos escancarados de surpresa. O resto de seu rosto permaneceu o mesmo.

- Potter - ele disse.

- Malfoy - respondeu Harry - Eu... vim ver se você está bem?

- Preocupado? Muito Ministro Gryffindor da sua parte - não havia nenhum ressentimento na voz de Malfoy, mas também não havia nenhum desejo de contar a Harry sobre os seus infortúnios.

Harry notou a carta amassada em uma das mãos de Malfoy.

- Espero que o Professor Snape venha - disse Malfoy subitamente.

Snape não estava muito... presente. É claro, todos sabiam a razão - para _espionar_ - e toda vez que ele se ia, havia uma chance de ele não retornar.

E pensar que chegaria um dia em que Lupin estaria substituindo na aula de Poções, e Harry sentiria muito.

- Eu pensei que você gostava do Professor Lupin.

- Eu não desgosto dele - respondeu Malfoy - Mas eu prefiro o Professor Snape.

Era verdade, claro. Malfoy estava sempre um pouco mais tenso quando Snape estava fora. Gostar do Snape de livre e espontânea vontade - Harry não achava que fosse possível.

Por alguma razão, essa curta troca pareceu relaxar Malfoy um pouco. Ele se inclinou pra frente, o peito pressionado contra os joelhos, e disse abruptamente:

- Foi o meu pai que quis ter um filho.

Harry não tinha idéia do que dizer:

- Ah, é?

Malfoy olhou para o papel amassado em sua mão. A curva no seu lábio inferior o fez parecer uma criança descontente e ignorada:

- Ele costumava passar tempo comigo. Agora que ele se foi, ela se acha na obrigação de mostrar interesse.

- O que sua mãe diz na carta?

Era estranho, por algum motivo, dizer "mãe" (mum) para Malfoy. Malfoy podia até ter um pai (father) e uma mãe (mother), mas nunca um papai (dad) e uma mamãe (mum).

É claro, não dava para imaginar Lucius Malfoy levando seu filho para assistir um jogo. Talvez um jogo que envolvesse uma cabeça de Muggle encolhida.

- Ela quer me ver. Marcou da gente passar um dia em Hogsmeade.

Não havia traço de emoção em sua voz, mas Harry podia sentir algo por baixo do exterior apático. Harry pensou no quão natural seria atravessar a sala até Malfoy agora e colocar uma mão em seu ombro ou algo assim. Mas Malfoy não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de ser tocada casualmente.

- É claro que ela quer te ver - disse Harry.

- Oh, sim. É próprio de uma mãe querer ver o filho. Ela sempre faz o que é apropriado.

- Eu, ãn, tenho certeza que ela te ama.

Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Harry com surpresa, e Harry sentiu como se tivesse interpretado a situação tudo errado.

- Amor - repetiu Malfoy, dando um riso suave e incrédulo - Você é um bebezão, não é não, Potter?

Harry franziu a testa.

- Ela pode até sentir uma certa afeição por mim - disse Malfoy depois de uma pausa - Mas eu não a conheço muito bem. Quando eu saio com ela eu sempre levo um amigo pra gente poder trocar gentilezas, e fingir que se conhece.

Harry olhou para o rosto de Malfoy, que estava calmo mas quase sombrio, tentando entender. _Você está triste ou não?_

O estranho era que ele achava que Malfoy estava tentando ser sincero.

- Eu não a culpo pela falta de interesse - contou-lhe Malfoy - E eu não contaria isso pra qualquer um, então se você soltar um pio pra Granger ou pro Weasley eu vou moer os ossos deles e colocar no seu pão envenenado.

- Malfoy! - exclamou Harry, mordido - Eu não contaria pra ninguém!

Malfoy deu de ombros.

- Bem, eu não achei que você fosse - ele continuou, fazendo Harry sorrir de leve - Afinal, você é Harry Potter. Acredita na verdade e na justiça, e na própria alma da honra.

_Você é Harry Potter_.

Harry parou de sorrir.

- Desculpa se a minha base moral te ofende, Malfoy.

Malfoy sorriu safado:

- Nah, eu não me importo. É novidade pra mim - ele fez uma pausa - Não que não seja meio _patético_, Potter.

- Ah, claro - Harry abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder um sorriso recíproco - Ei, umm, você quer fazer par comigo? Em Poções?

- Se eu quero induzir um ataque do coração no meu Professor preferido? Fala sério, Potter. De qualquer forma, Goyle explodiria as masmorras sem a minha ajuda - mas ele estava sorrindo - Mas se você estiver a fim de induzir um ataque naquele ex-guarda-chaves, a gente conversa.

Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas era depois do intervalo.

Harry deu outro sorriso e fez que sim com a cabeça de leve quando Snape adentrou a sala. Snape pegou a cena e fcou escandalizado, como se Harry estivesse passando drogas para o seu aluno favorito. Harry observou o prazer mal-escondido de Malfoy ao ver Snape, e conseguiu até olhar para ele sem ressentimento.

Ele e Malfoy foram parceiros estudando salamandras em Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas. O animal, é claro, rebelou-se e Malfoy cometeu a baixeza de abandoná-lo, fugindo e se trancando dentro da cabana.

- Típico Slytherin - disse Harry, como teria dito a qualquer hora durante esses seis anos.

Mas ele estava rindo, e Malfoy também.

* * *

- Roupas? - perguntou Harry, o rosto em branco.

Ele e Malfoy estavam na beira do lago, observando a grande expansão das águas. Apesar das objeções freqüentes de Malfoy ao frio, eles sempre se encontravam lá.

- Sim, Potter. A gente usa pra proteção no inverno, decência no verão, e no seu caso, pra cometer crimes horrendos contra a moda.

Harry franziu o nariz:

- Horrendos é meio forte...

Malfoy balançou a cabeça veemente:

- Não, não é forte o bastante. Quer dizer, as suas vestes são mais ou menos, é difícil errar com vestes, mas as roupas Muggle? Eu achei que você tinha sido criado por aquele bando.

Harry se virou para o lago, retraindo-se pois o vento bateu bem em seu rosto. Esse fato disfarçou sua expressão quando ele disse:

- Eu fui. Esse é o problema.

Malfoy, que estava sentado em uma pedra, alongou as pernas e passou a estudá-las ao invés de olhar para Harry. Essa, Harry começou a perceber, era a sua forma de tato.

- Certo, eu me lembro. Você era forçado a vestir as roupas do seu primo, que tem a própria órbita de gravidade. Mas você tem dinheiro, não tem? Comprou algumas roupas novas?

- Claro - concordou Harry sentindo-se desconfortável.

- Então a culpa é sua. Deixa eu ver, as roupas que você comprou seriam aquelas coisas um pouco mais bem-ajustadas, mas monótonas e pardacentas, que você usa de vez em quando?

- Olha, eu nem sei como a gente começou esse assunto de moda... elas são _sóbrias_, ok? Quer dizer, roupas não são tão importantes.

As sobrancelhas de Malfoy subiram até a linha da sua franja:

- Mas você não se preocupa em ficar bonito? - ele inquiriu, no tom escandalizado de alquém que não vai entender a situação se a resposta for não.

_Bem_, Harry estava para responder, _seria meio fútil se preocupar com roupas quando há uma guerra, não seria? Além do quê, eu sou o Menino-que-Viveu, tenho expectativas para cumprir, eu não posso muito bem ser vaidoso, posso...?_

Então ele se lembrou de que falava com Malfoy, que podia dar-lhe uma resposta à altura.

Ele também se lembrou da ansiedade aguda que sentiu em relação a algumas roupas usadas do Dudley - aquele casaco de tricô! - aquele uniforme tingido de verde que ele nunca teve que usar - como ele costumava desejar ardentemente ser como as outras crianças.

- Claro que sim - ele disse devagar - Mas... eu não sei...

Ele olhou para Malfoy, que usava uma camiseta cinza e jeans com os ares geralmente associados a veludo e renda.

- Você... você entende de roupas Muggles, não é? - ele disse.

- Bem, eu certamente não vou andar por aí vestido que nem você, sua vítima da moda monstruosa.

- É, mas... porque você as usa?

Malfoy pendeu a cabeça para um lado, e parou pensativo antes de responder:

- É uma... declaração. Slytherins não entram na Ordem Juvenil. Slytherins não usam roupas Muggle. E eu não faço o que esperam de mim - ele semicerrou os olhos - E eu certamente não uso marrom. Você me dá _nojo_, Potter.

- Que roupas você acha que eu deveria comprar? - perguntou Harry desamparado.

Malfoy se virou para ele e mediu-lhe com um olhar.

Harry desviou os olhos. Malfoy tinha um jeito de olhar para as pessoas que era terrivelmente embaraçante. Ele não tinha a mínima vergonha, e sua atitude era a de alguém checando ítens em uma lista.

- Umm - ele fez finalmente, e se levantou - Vamos.

- Onde estamos indo? - perguntou Harry apreensivo.

- Não vamos roubar uma loja, seu bobão. Primeiro nós vamos limpar o seu guarda-roupa, e depois vamos re-estocá-lo na próxima vez que formos a Hogsmeade. Abriram umas lojas legais de roupas Muggle lá.

Malfoy se virou e começou a andar.

Malfoy tinha tendência a agir por impulso. Harry pensou em mencionar que aquela era uma qualidade Gryffindor, mas não estava a fim de provocar uma troca de socos.

- Espera - chamou Harry - Você não vai ter que... é, entrar na sala comunal Gryffindor... vai ter que ouvir a senha, certo?

- Sem dúvida.

- Umm.

Houve uma pausa. Harry parecia desditoso. Malfoy divertido.

- Você acha que eu vou entrar escondido e pixar as paredes da sala comunal?

- Algo do gênero... - admitiu Harry - Só que um pouco mais diabólico.

Malfoy deu de ombros:

- Não vou dizer que o pensamento não cruzou a minha mente. Deixa eu pensar... - ele fez uma pausa - A senha Slytherin é Vici.

Harry sorriu:

- Wizard Wheezes.

- Tão Gryffindor - disse Malfoy, revirando os olhos - Sem imaginação. Ocorreu a você, Potter, que eu poderia ter facilmente inventado uma senha? Ou que eu poderia trocar senhas com você só para poder cometer atos ilícitos, e confiar que você, como honrado Gryffindor, não se vingaria?

Bem, estava ocorrendo a ele _agora_.

- Er...

- Acontece que não pretendo fazer nada disso - informou-lhe Malfoy severamente - Mas eu poderia. Você não devia sair confiando assim em gente que nem eu.

- Por que? Corro o risco deles jogarem metade das minhas roupas fora?

- Oh, cale-se e anda logo.

* * *

Slytherins eram astutos. Slytherins eram maliciosos.

Harry sabia de tudo isso.

O que as pessoas esqueceram de mencionar é que Slytherins tem um talento nato para fazer caretas.

Malfoy fez outra cara horrível enquanto remexia em seu guarda-roupa. Harry estava sentado em sua cama, entretido.

- Oh, credo, Potter, você tira os óculos quando vai fazer compras? Não acredito que estou _tocando_ nisso, é nojento!

Ninguém podia demonstrar tanto fastio quanto Malfoy. Ele pegava as roupas cautelosamente, como se noção deficiente de moda fosse uma doença contagiosa.

- Umm. Essa aqui vai pra pilha das "Que Mal Dá pra Suportar", essa vai pra pilha "Que Vai Tudo pro Lixo", e essa vai pra pilha das "Que Serão Queimadas, Pois Eu Não Posso Viver Num Mundo Onde Elas Existem".

Malfoy jogava as roupas para cima casualmente, mas quando a terceira camiseta ainda estava no ar ele se virou a apontou sua varinha:

- _Incendio_!

As cinzas flutuaram preguiçosas até o chão.

- Malfoy! Você não pode incinerar as minhas roupas!

Malfoy apertou os olhos:

- Observe.

Harry observou, meio sem ação. Ele também estava dando um risinho maroto, mas era porque ele havia sido esperto e escondido seu pijama favorito.

Malfoy deu uns rosnados quando descobriu algumas das piores roupas usadas de Dudley.

- Ninguém é tão enorme - ele disse finalmente - Você tá de brincadeira.

- Eu queria estar.

- Eu já aceitei que nem todo mundo pode ter a minha figura esbelta, mas isso é um ultraje. Deve haver algum tipo de grupo...

- Pra ajudá-lo a emagrecer? Tem sim, mas...

- Bem, não - Malfoy franziu a testa para as vastas calças - Eu estava pensando mais do tipo que faz eutanásias.

- _Malfoy_!

- É incrível, a quantidade de virtude escandalizada que você consegue infundir em uma palavra. Oh. oh, isso é _vil_.

Malfoy havia descoberto a pilha embaraçosa de suéteres de tricô do Dudley.

- _Incendio_! _Incendio_! _Incendio_!

- Malfoy, pára de queimar as coisas!

Malfoy sorriu plácida e angelicalmente, enquanto as cinzas caíam em torno dele. Harry não conseguia parar de rir.

Ron Weasley abriu a porta, olhou horrorizado para Malfoy e imediatemente bateu a porta atrás de si.

Houve uma pequena pausa.

- Um dormitório coletivo sempre causa esse tipo de problema - observou Malfoy - Assim, como é que vocês fazem quando trazem alguém pro quar... péraí, Gryffindors não tem vida amorosa. Esquece.

- Nós temos vida amorosa sim! Ron e Hermione...

- Potter, pára! Essa imagem é horrível.

- Com certeza nossas vidas amorosas devem ser melhores que as de Crabbe e Goyle...

- Potter, putz, essa é pior ainda!

- Eu... o quê... Malfoy!

Malfoy abandonou o guarda-roupa alarmantemente vazio e afundou na cama, encostando-se a uma das postas.

- De novo a virtude escandalizada, Potter - ele disse preguiçoso - Umm. Lidar com o armário de um desastre da moda é cansativo. Acho que eu vou me enfiar no meu bom e quietinho quarto de monitor.

Ele apoiou as costas na posta da cama, semicerrando os olhos. Seus cabelos eram ainda mais pálidos contra o vermelho profundo das cortinas.

- Monitores não tem quartos especiais - apontou Harry.

- Talvez não na _sua_ casa. Haha.

- A Professora McGonagall diz que dar privilégios a monitores não é justo.

- A Professora McGonagall e o conceito de justo _ambos _não contam na minha casa - Malfoy deu um sorriso afetado, mas o efeito foi arruinado pois o resto de seu rosto permaneceu relaxado e quase amigável - Slytherins reinam. E quando não, eles matam os concorrentes e usurpam o trono. Eu tenho um quarto particular muito ajeitado, muito obrigado. Sinta-se livre pra aparecer por lá e babar de inveja a qualquer hora.

Harry se levantou da cama e olhou para a pequena pilha de roupas que sobraram para ele vestir com um certo desânimo.

- Malfoy, tem sete peças de roupa ali?

Malfoy abriu os olhos.

- Tudo isso? Eu sabia que estava sendo relaxado!

* * *

- Foi horrível, Hermione - disse Ron de forma sombria.

Hermione estava sentada ao lado dele em frente à lareira da sala comunal. Ele caiu no sofá e enterrou o rosto nas almofadas. Ela se espreguiçou, relaxada, feliz pelas horas de leitura quieta e só um pouco mistificada.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou indulgente, acariciando os cabelos macios e vermelhos dele.

- Malfoy! - Ron cuspiu a palavra - No nosso dormitório! Fazendo coisas com as _roupas_ de Harry!

"Homens que Amam Dragões Demais" caiu do colo de Hermione.

- O quê! E o que o Harry estava fazendo?

- Sei lá - respondeu Ron com voz abafada e melancólica - Ele estava lá na cama. Parecia feliz com o negócio todo.

- Eu... oh, Ron.

- Eu sei. Isso está indo longe demais.

- Bem, eu diria que sim!

Nesse ponto, Harry e Malfoy vieram descendo as escadas. A voz de Harry era clara e divertida. A voz de Malfoy era mais baixa, mas de qualquer forma, aqueles tons manhosos de Slytherin pareciam murmúrios lascivos até quando ele lia uma lista de igredientes de Poção.

Harry deu uma olhada para Malfoy quando os viu, um olhar mais de preocupação do que de culpa.

_Certo_, pensou Hermione. _Harry estava com medo dos Gryffindors malvados maltratarem Malfoy. Quando Malfoy aparentemente estava arrancando as roupas de Harry lá em cima!_

- Oi, gente - ele disse sem graça.

- O que você estava fazendo com ele? - exigiu Hermione, agitada demais para se preocupar com preliminares.

- Ele estava ajudando a limpar o meu guarda-roupa - respondeu Harry confuso.

- Oh.

_Oh. Oh, então era isso. Tudo bem, eu posso respirar agora._

Malfoy encostou-se ao muro de pedra e curvou os lábios para eles.

Hermione devolveu o gesto com um olhar cortante.

Harry parecia preocupado:

- Ron, você está pronto pro treino de Quidditch?

Ron sentou-se ereto, apesar do fato horrível de Malfoy estar no processo de envenenar o ar Gryffindor com sua presença.

É claro, refletiu Hermione, a menção do treino de Quidditch poderia trazer Ron de volta do túmulo.

A voz fria de Malfoy cortou o silêncio:

- Ah, é - ele disse pensativo - Treino de Quidditch. Eu vou me atrasar.

Se Ron fosse um cachorro, seus pêlos teriam se eriçado.

- Você não vai _jogar_ - ele explodiu - Nós reservamos o campo.

Harry, graças a Deus, olhou para Malfoy com reprovação.

- Ron está certo - ele disse a Malfoy - Lembra? Reservas não podem ser movimentadas. Ficou combinado ano passado.

"Combinado" é um termo tão amigável, pensou Hermione. Harry e Malfoy precisaram ser restringidos para não se matarem quando Malfoy mudou a quinta reserva feita pelos Gryffindors e Dumbledore foi forçado a se envolver.

Olhando para Malfoy e Harry de pé lado a lado como companheiros, ela sentiu falta dos dias homicidas.

- Eu não quis dizer treino no _campo_ - disse Malfoy sem ligar muito - Te vejo mais tarde, Potter.

Ele saiu da sala olhando para Ron e Hermione com aquela curva de desdém na boca.

Harry observou-o, claramente intrigado com a última declaração do outro. Ron assediou Harry antes mesmo da porta se fechar atrás de Malfoy.

Hermione se abaixou e pegou seu livro.

* * *

Harry sabia que só era capitão do time porque ele era Harry Potter.

Tradicionalmente o posto era dado a alguém de família, que conhecia Quidditch desde criança e podia formular planos baseados em jogos que tinham em memória, e estratégias discutidas em casa. Mas é claro, excessões sempre eram abertas para Harry Potter.

Ron podia ser considerado uma enciclopédia ambulante de todos os jogos na História dos Chudley Cannons, e agora estava esquadrinhando um dos truques fracos do keeper deles para a nova keeper Gryffindor, Natalie McDonald.

Harry estava meio afastado, sorrindo polido enquanto as vozes soavam em torno dele.

_Ron devia ser capitão_.

- Espero que Ron não esteja assustando Natalie - disse Dean Thomas de trás dele.

Harry se virou um pouco. Dean estava sorrindo para ele, o sorriso quieto e simpático com o qual todos os companheiros de quarto de Dean estavam acostumados.

Era tão fácil conversar com Dean. Harry relaxou um pouco.

- Por que ele assustaria Natalie?

- Ele assusta a mim - disse Dean arrepiando-se de brincadeira - Toda essa falação sobre inumeráveis jogos passados me deixa tonto. É claro... eu nunca fui muito fã de Quidditch.

Era verdade. Dean sempre havia demonstrado um entusiasmo moderado em relação a Quidditch, embora tivesse grande habilidade técnica, e havia se mantido fiel ao seu futebol e à sua arte.

- Então por que você entrou no time?

Dean ficou um pouco envergonhado:

- Bem... eu queria passar mais tempo com Ginny.

Harry olhou para o cabelo vermelho de Ginny. Ela falava animada sobre os Chudley Cannons, com a voz alta e alegre de sempre.

O casal formado por Ginny e o introspectivo Dean nunca havia feito muito sentido para Harry.

- Sinto muito que não tenha dado certo... má sorte.

Agora Dean estava namorando Parvati, é claro, então estava tudo bem. Ele era tão legal - Harry não havia entendido porquê Ginny terminara com ele.

Ginny olhou em volta e pegou-os olhando para ela. Ela ficou vermelha.

- Bem, podia ser pior - disse Dean filosófico - Eu podia ser um dos pobres tolos no time Slytherin.

Harry olhou para ele sem entender.

- Malfoy administra aquele bando como um sargento maníaco - explicou Dean - Você deve ter notado.

O que Harry notou foi a forma sem rancor com que Dean pronunciou o nome de Malfoy.

Dean podia ser quieto, mas era observador.

- Eu não tenho nada contra o Malfoy - disse Dean - Eu mal o conheço, mas ele nunca me incomodou. Ouvi falar que vocês são amigos agora?

- Bem. Sim.

- Ele é uma pessoa interessante - observou Dean dando de ombros - Dá medo, mas é único.

- Dá med...

Nesse momento, Malfoy apareceu para provar que Dean estava certo. Ele corria pelos gramados que cercavam o campo de Quidditch, perseguindo Crabbe e Goyle com ardor. Seus cabelos voavam selvagens pra todos os lados, seus olhos tinham um brilho maníaco e ele carregava uma sacola pesada. Seus dois beaters marchavam pesadamente o mais rápido que podiam enquanto ele atirava bolas contra eles ferozmente.

- Vocês nunca vão chegar a _lugar nenhum_ se tem medo de uma bludger! Voltem aqui! Parem e levem boladas como homens!

Nem Crabbe nem Goyle eram estúpidos a esse ponto. Eles continuaram correndo, uivando ocasionalmente quando Malfoy dava sorte e acertava uma.

- _"And power-hungry Slytherin loved those of great ambition"_ - citou Dean, mas ele estava sorrindo - Malfoy está determinado a arrasar com os Ravenclaws de novo. Como eu disse, dá medo.

Malfoy descobriu que sua sacola estava vazia ao mesmo tempo que chegou na direção de Harry e Dean. Crabbe e Goyle, não cientes do fato, continuaram correndo.

- Imbecis! - gritou Malfoy para as costas deles.

Ele olhou para Harry e Dean, e cumprimentou-os com um movimento preciso de cabeça. Ele estava exausto, afastando as mechas loiras e suadas de seus olhos, mas virou-se e saiu correndo com mais energia que nunca.

Harry sorriu para Dean:

- Mas como você disse, único.

Ele foi falar com Ron e Natalie.

- Ei, a gente pode falar um pouco menos e jogar um pouco mais de Quidditch? Todo mundo no ar!

Dean sorriu:

- Sim, capitão.

* * *

Na outra Segunda-Feira, na aula de Poções, Harry chegou mais cedo para falar com Malfoy de novo.

Malfoy havia estado ocupado com sua vitória espetacular sobre os Ravenclaws aquele fim-de-semana, e Harry havia passado o tempo com Ron e Hermione. Eles não conversavam sozinhos fazia um tempo e... ele estava surpreso em constatar que estava com um pouco, bem, de saudades.

- Parabéns pela vitória - ele disse - Eu não tive a chance de te desejar boa sorte antes do jogo.

Malfoy ergueu o queixo. Ele não havia mostrado nenhum sinal de ter sentido saudades, mas ele havia chegado mais cedo, não havia?

Harry estava começando a entender o jeito de Malfoy.

- Slytherins não precisam de sorte - ele disse - Nós usamos táticas.

- É, e as suas táticas consistem em quebrar todas as regras no livro.

- Existem setecentas maneiras de se trapacear em Quidditch - informou-lhe Malfoy sublime - Eu não me daria ao trabalho de aprender todas elas.

- Você é impossível, Malfoy, alguém já te disse isso?

O rosto de Malfoy suavizou-se um pouco.

- Meu pai me dizia isso o tempo todo - ele fez uma pausa, e adicionou abruptamente - Eu não posso encontrar você hoje.

A primeira emoção que Harry sentiu foi gratificação. Malfoy nunca havia se dado ao trabalho de avisá-lo assim antes. Aparecer ou não sempre parecia ser uma questão de capricho.

Ele também ficou desapontado.

- Ah... por que não?

- Sexo louco e apaixonado. Você sabe como é.

As bochechas de Harry apenas começaram a ficar furiosamente vermelhas quando Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu:

- Fala sério Potter, seu idiota crédulo. Estou extremamente lisonjeado que você acha que eu tenho tempo pra pegar coisinhas bonitas. Se não reparou, você anda me mantendo ocupado ultimamente.

Harry relaxou visivelmente.

- Então o famoso charme Malfoy que consegue conquistar uma garota no espaço de dois minutes perdeu a eficiência?

- Nunca duvide do charme, Potter. Ele ainda está operando, mas eu não tenho dois minutos para tirar do dever de casa de Astronomia.

- Bom, já que você já vai estar na Torre de Astronomia, é só abrir um armário e se enfiar num cantinho.

Malfoy estendeu a pena para ele.

- Agora você está pensando como um Slytherin. Mas, infelizmente, eu não vou pra Torre de Astronomia. Eu vou precisar estar em expansões abertas de terra pra poder cobrir a extensão do meu projeto. E a não ser que eu queira começar rendez-vous com vacas...

Malfoy teve um arrepio. Harry inclinou-se sobre sua carteira pensativo.

- Parece que vai ser um saco - ele comentou.

- É.

- ... eu podia ir com você, se você quiser?

Malfoy ergueu os olhos, extremamente cinzas. Era uma cor que não revelava nada.

- Você não faz Astronomia - ele disse - Outro exemplo puro da sua estupidez, Potter, pois é uma ótima matéria. Não me diga que a sua vida é tão patética que você quer sair pra deitar em campos monótonos por diversão?

Harry baixou os olhos para a madeira da carteira:

- Hermione e Ron estão planejando sair juntos. Essa noite está prometendo ser tão patética que é capaz de eu fazer isso mesmo. Além do mais, eu achei que você ia gostar da companhia.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e sorriu de lado para Malfoy:

- Mas já que você quer se livrar de mim pra ter mais tempo de conquistar coisinhas bonitas...

Os lábios de Malfoy se contorceram:

- Eu disse isso? Ah, tá, você pode vir então. Agora foge, Gryffindorzinho, antes que o mestre de Poções malvado te pegue.

Harry notou que Snape estava presente e carrancudo e saiu correndo para a sua carteira.

* * *

Harry estava deitado sobre o cobertor, sentindo-se estranhamente calmo.

Havia algo maravilhoso sobre o céu esta noite - algo que o lembrava da felicidade que sentia quando jogava Quidditch. Até nesse momento, negro e vazio, ele parecia um vasto playground. E o campo estava calmo, a escuridão protegia, e ninguém esperava nada dele.

Ele olhou para Malfoy, seu perfil contra a noite, pressionando os omnioculars de encontro à vista. De vez em quando ele se inclinava sobre o pergaminho e fazia anotações com sua pena, afastando os cabelos dos olhos e sorrindo casualmente para Harry enquanto o fazia.

Malfoy certamente não dava a Harry a impressão de querer nada dele, nem mesmo a sua companhia. Malfoy era uma criatura tão auto-suficiente; havia sobrevivido sem amigos de verdade por anos - se você não contasse Crabbe e Goyle. Harry refletiu que provavelmente não fazia diferença para Malfoy se ele estivesse ali ou não. Aquilo o incomodava um pouco.

Era um sentimento tão novo para ele - para Harry Potter - querer que alguém prestasse mais atenção a ele.

Harry sorriu de novo, a cabeça descansando sobre suas palmas abertas enquanto ele observava o céu.

- Por que você está sorrindo assim, Potter? - perguntou Malfoy distraído, escrevendo mais uma nota.

- Oh... nada. Eu estou apenas... contente.

Contente. Essa era a palavra.

- Num campo congelado no meio da noite? Alguém já te disse que você tem uma expectativa de vida muito baixa?

Harry socou Malfoy de leve no braço.

- Ah, entendi. Você está contente porque pode sair batendo num pobre e indefeso Slytherin. Você sabe, sadismo não é a resposta pra vida.

- Achei que era a _única_ resposta pra vida dos Slytherins.

- Ah - fez Malfoy, sem negar nada - Mas você não é um Slytherin.

Harry ergueu-se em um cotovelo:

- Eu quase fui.

Malfoy deixou cair seus omnioculars.

- _O qu_?

Harry sentiu uma faísca de triunfo irracional pois agora tinha a atenção de Malfoy.

- O Sorting Hat queria me botar em Slytherin - ele admitiu, e então adicionou quieto, esperando que Malfoy não se ofendesse - Eu disse que não.

Malfoy nem notou a sua tentativa de ser delicado.

- Você - ele se admirou - Harry Potter, a epítome de todas as coisas Gryffindor. Quase foi jogado no ninho das cobras - ele começou a rir de repente, uma risada gostosa e solta - Putz, _essa_ eu queria ter visto.

Harry se deitou de novo, as estrelhas brilhando na frente de seus olhos.

- É - ele disse - Ia ser ótimo.

- Ah, os jeitos múltiplos que eu ia encontrar pra fazer da sua vida uma miséria - disse Malfoy com arrependimento - A gente dividiria um quarto por cinco anos. Eu poderia ter te enlouquecido.

Harry fechou os olhos, o ar da noite brincando em seu rosto. O único som familiar era a voz de Malfoy e o arranhar da pena dele.

- Umm. Então você não acha que teríamos nos tornado amigos mais cedo?

- Nós somos amigos agora?

Harry ergueu-se, piscando como se houvesse uma luz forte brilhando na frente de seus olhos, e olhou para Malfoy.

A expressão de Malfoy era de dúvida e não de rancor, e Harry sentiu um fluxo de alívio intenso percorrê-lo.

- Eu sei - disse Malfoy, a voz precisa e sem paixão como o seu dever de casa - Que você pediu pra ser meu amigo, e eu disse que sim. Mas você é meu amigo?

Harry se sentou, sem saber o que falar, querendo dizer algo especial.

Finalmente, tudo que ele pode botar pra fora com esforço foi:

- Sim.

Ele esperou uma resposta sentindo-se um pouco tenso.

- Ah, bom - respondeu Malfoy, erguendo a cabeça para as estrelas e terminando o seu mapa com um movimento exagerado.

Harry esperou, sentindo-se meio estranho, que Malfoy lhe desse uma resposta apropriada, que reciprocasse com palavras que indicassem alguma emoção.

Essa amizade era tão esquisita, tão diferente da camaradagem familiar e confortável que tinha com Ron e Hermione, e do companheirismo sem exigências de Seamus e Dean. Isso era algo muito novo, novo o suficiente para que ele sentisse tensão e incerteza, mas ao mesmo tempo era... intenso. Significava mais para ele do que Seamus e Dean e... tinha a capacidade de machucá-lo sem a segurança oferecida por Ron e Hermione.

E agora ele estava deitado aqui, os nervos à flor da pele, esperando por algo que Malfoy parecia não ter a intenção de dar.

Ele sentiu um desejo obscuro de revidar:

- É claro, então eu nunca teria feito amizade com Ron e Hermione - ele disse, pronunciando os nomes com afeição deliberada.

- É, teria sido uma tragédia - disse Malfoy.

- Eu não sei porque você os odeia tanto - disse Harry.

Malfoy estava guardando os livros e não olhou para Harry quando respondeu, o seu perfil revelando nada mais que uma certa abstração:

- Eu não os odeio. Mas você sabe como eu me sinto em relação aos... tudo bem, nascidos Muggle. E quanto àquela matilha de Weasleys... - seus lábios ondularam-se - Meu pai me contou tudo sobre eles.

- Os Weasleys são gente muito boa - disse Harry com raiva, sentando-se.

O rosto de Malfoy estava bem próximo do seu agora, ajoelhado ao lado de sua bolsa, e a raiva não era recíproca em seus olhos. Ele parecia ao contrário, muito centrado.

- O pai dele atacou o meu numa livraria. Eu não ligo se eles são inimigos, não tem desculpa pra esse tipo de comportamento. E os filhos dele são do mesmo jeito. Aqueles gêmeos costumavam rosnar pras crianças que haviam acabado de ser colocadas em Slytherin. As pessoas me chamam de preconceituoso, mas eu não desço tão baixo. E quanto ao seu bichinho de estimação Weasley - ele é igual aos irmãos. Ele não gosta de mim por causa da minha família, e eu não gosto dele pelo mesmo motivo. É assim que as coisas são, embora os Weasleys não precisassem agir como selvagens.

- Não é verd...

_Eu ouvi sobre a família dele. O meu pai diz que... o pai de Malfoy não precisou de uma desculpa pra passar pro Lado das Trevas._

Harry lembrou-se da risadinha de escárnio de Ron quando ouviu sobre esse menino Malfoy chamado Draco. Ele havia se sentido no direito de ser desagradável por causa de quem Malfoy era.

Uma coisa positiva de não ter pais. Harry não havia herdado seus ódios e opiniões.

- Ron é uma boa pessoa - disse Harry cansado, deitando-se e olhando as estrelas novamente - Você não devia julgar uma pessoa só por causa da família à qual ela pertence.

_A família inteira é podre_.

- Diz isso pra ele - disse Malfoy com desdém.

- Eu vou - respondeu Harry - E vou continuar dizendo pra você também.

Malfoy empurrou sua bolsa pro lado e se esticou no cobertor.

- Ah, não enche, Potter. Ou eu mando os meus capangas te pegarem.

- Hah - riu Harry - Eu não tenho medo de você.

- Naturalmente. Harry Potter não tem medo de _nada_ - disse Malfoy zombeteiro.

- Cala a boca!

- Potter destemido. Você é o único na escola cujo sangue não congela de medo de vez em quando.

- E por que o meu sangue congelaria?

- O Menino que Era Completamente Cego. Por um ano as pessoas desapareceram no mundo lá fora, e Hogwarts estava segura. E agora estudantes desaparecem bem debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore, e a nossa escola não é mais segura que esse campo, e todos nós sabemos que é alguém de dentro que está ajudando ele. Você nunca fica com medo?

- Eu nunca te peguei tremendo com a cabeça enfiada embaixo das cobertas.

- Isso é porque eu tenho nervos de aço - anunciou Malfoy com grandeza - Potter! Seu bastardo, você tem um travesseiro?

- Eu estou usando a minha capa. Viu, eu visto uma capa. E um suéter. Porque é fevereiro, e está frio, e eu não sou um idiota.

- Como ousa me chamar de idiota? Meus advogados entrarão em contato pela manhã.

Malfoy cometeu a vilania de tentar roubar a capa dobrada, e só conseguiu puxar uma pequena ponta.

- Tá legal - ele disse demonstrando sua insatisfação - Anda pra lá um pouco, Potter.

Harry sentiu uma lambida do cabelo loiro fazer cócegas em sua orelha, e abriu um espaço para Malfoy. O céu estava calmo, e a respiração de Malfoy ao seu lado era regular e reconfortante.

- Você _fica_ assustado? - Harry perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Umm? É claro que sim Potter, eu não sou um Gryffindor metido a valentão. Lembra quando o seu Patronus estúpido veio bem pra cima de mim naquele jogo de Quidditch no terceiro ano? Aquilo foi aterrorizante. O negócio veio bem na minha direção.

Harry riu suavemente.

Certo - Malfoy, Goyle e Flint fantasiados de Dementores.

- Eu... não sabia que tinha ido pra cima de você.

- _Se_ foi.

- Aquilo pode ser interpretado como um cumprimento, Malfoy - informou-lhe Harry - Até fantasiado, eu te reconheci como o adversário.

Malfoy falou de esguelha:

- Se ser perseguido por espectros me confere respeito, eu prefiro ser indigno.

- Ah, pára de choramingar.

É claro, pedir a Draco pra parar de reclamar era o mesmo que pedir ao céu pra se tornar amarelo, e...

Draco.

Harry percebeu que pensara o nome naturalmente. Algumas semanas atrás teria sido... estranho. Um conceito quase absurdo. E agora, bem... o nome dele _era_ Draco, não era? Era... o que ele pensava quando olhava para ele. Era natural.

Não que Harry fosse chamá-lo assim.

- Eu não choramingo! - uma pequena pausa - Está frio - Draco reclamou - A gente devia entrar.

- Ummm - estava tudo tão em paz no campo - Daqui a pouco.

* * *

Harry acordou frio e dolorido no dia seguinte. Ele bocejou, apertando os olhos contra a claridade, virou-se e se achou nariz a nariz com Draco.

Ele mordeu a língua e rolou para o outro lado rápido, e então sentou-se reto. As suas roupas estavam molhadas com o orvalho.

- Malfoy, acorda! A gente passou a noite aqui!

Draco resmungou alguma coisa e encostou o rosto na capa de Harry. Ele estava encolhido e dormia profundamente, com o cabelo na cara e os olhos apertados. Era tudo um absurdo.

- Malfoy!

Harry agarrou um ombro e o chacoalhou com urgência.

- Me deixa em paz - disse Draco com a voz abafada.

- Malfoy, acorda!

Draco abriu os olhos um pouco. Então eles se escancararam de repente.

- Potter, o que...oh. Oh, não. Oh, me diz que eu não dormi num campo. Oh, que coisa mais _plebéia_!

- Sim, é isso que está me preocupando - disse Harry, revirando os olhos - Se isso vai afetar a minha posição social. Todo mundo deve estar morto de preocupação.

- Não os meus companheiros de casa - respondeu Malfoy prontamente - Eles vão presumir que eu dormi com alguém. Ugh, minhas roupas estão nojentas... Potter, eu mencionei recentemente o quanto eu te odeio?

Harry se levantou e começou a bater as calças. Ele ofereceu uma mão a Malfoy.

Draco, que ainda estava deitado, apoiou-se em seus cotovelos e olhou para Harry com azedume.

- Eu te _desprezo_.

- É claro que despreza, Malfoy.

Draco pegou na mão de Harry e assistiu enquanto o outro dobrava o cobertor sem oferecer ajuda.

- Você pode carregar a minha bolsa - ele ordenou com mau humor.

- Pro inferno, que eu vou - retornou Harry calmamente.

Draco pegou a bolsa.

- Eu te odeio, eu te abomino. Eu...

- "Detesto" é uma boa - ofereceu Harry.

- Obrigado, Potter. Eu te detesto com o fogo de mil Sóis.

- Cala a boca e vem tomar café.

* * *

Foi preciso uma certa quantidade de persuasão para convencer Draco a tomar café. Ele parecia afixiado à idéia de conseguir uma escova e um espelho.

- Não seja vaidoso, Malfoy. Você não vai perder o café. Você já perde refeições demais.

- Você não é minha babá, Potter. Eu posso perder o café se eu quiser.

- Eu carrego a sua bolsa.

Pausa.

- Até onde?

Então quando Harry adentrou o Great Hall, ele estava carregando a bolsa do Draco além de tudo mais. Draco o abandonou na porta, se jogou em uma cadeira na mesa Slytherin e exigiu café em tons estridentes.

No caso de todo mundo ainda não estar olhando.

Ron e Hermione o receberam com partes iguais de repreensão e alívio histérico. Aparentemente, Ron pensava que ele estava com uma garota. Hermione não quis dizer o que pensou.

Ambos estavam horrorizados com os fatos.

- Num _campo_, Harry, o perigo...

- Com _Malfoy_, Harry, ugh...

Harry olhou para a mesa Slytherin, onde uma interrogação do mesmo gênero acontecia. Draco estava se recusando a responder às perguntas, e tinha o rosto enterrado no ombro de Pansy. Pansy olhava para a cabeça dele com solicitude quase maternal. Blaise Zabini colocou a mão no ombro de Draco.

Hermione tocou o braço de Harry. Ele piscou, surpreso.

- Eu não vou brigar com você, Harry... você parece transtornado e cansado. Mas você precisa ter mais cuidado.

- Desculpa. Eu não quis te preocupar... - disse Harry - E eu não estou transtornado!

* * *

Naquela sexta, Draco não apareceu.

Harry não gostou. Desde segunda, Draco parecia ter entendido que devia dar uma desculpa a Harry se não fosse aparecer. Harry gostava menos ainda do fato de ele mesmo ter aparecido todo dia lealmente por semanas.

E... que ele se importava tanto o incomodava. Porque, porra, ele queria ver Draco, e devia ser ok poder admitir.

Eles eram _amigos_. Ele havia dito as palavras, e agora elas tinham significado para ele.

E Draco havia lhe dado a senha Slytherin, e dito que ele podia aparecer a qualquer hora.

Harry ficou enojado de si mesmo ao achar-se barganhando consigo mesmo pelo prazer de ver Draco.

_Eu não vou usar a senha, mas eu posso bater e perguntar se ele está lá. Não seria uma invasão de privacidade. E se ele não estiver fazendo nada importante, ele virá até a porta. Talvez ele até queira que eu vá. Ele gosta de testar as pessoas. Ele gosta de me testar_.

É, ele ia dar uma passada nas masmorras Slytherin.

Harry olhou em volta com surpresa ao notar que já estava em frente à entrada de Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry soube que havia algo estranho acontecendo assim que a entrada para as masmorras foi aberta. Havia uma quantidade anormal de barulho e confusão, e a garota que abriu a porta estava usando um decote enorme.

Harry educadamente desviou os olhos dos seios expostos, e perguntou se podia ver Malfoy. Foi outra indicação de que havia algo estranho quando a garota piscou e obedeceu imediatamente.

_As pupilas dela estavam dilatadas? Alguém tem que ficar de olho nesses Slytherins_.

Aquele era Blaise Zabini usando couro?

Esse tipo de coisa simplesmente não era normal.

Oh, bom, ali estava Draco.

Harry piscou.

Draco apoiou o antebraço na entrada, jogando o peso para o lado, e olhou para Harry como quem espera uma resposta.

Ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans preta, e uma camisa cor de prata grudada na pele. Seu cabelo estava macio e brilhante, como se ele tivesse passado horas arrumando-o.

- Umm - fez Harry - Oi.

- Oi - disse Draco, parecendo levemente divertido - Por um acaso estava passando pelo bairro, né? Eu prometo, nenhum sacrifício de virgens está para começar.

- O que está havendo?

Draco pareceu surpreso.

- A visita usual à boate. Você sabe, embaixo do Three Broomsticks. Todos os Slytherins mais velhos vão juntos, todo mês. Eu achei que você sabia.

- Não...

- Fazer o quê - Draco deu de ombros - Eu te convidaria pra ir junto, mas eu tenho lembranças horríveis de você dançando. E além do mais, eles te comeriam vivo.

- Oh... é claro. Divirta-se.

- Esse é o plano. Te vejo por aí, Potter.

- Er... tchau.

Harry se sentiu estranhamente desolado quando a entrada se fechou em sua cara.

* * *

- Ah, claro, as pequenas orgias dos Slytherins - disse Hermione empertigando-se - Usando a descupa da solidariadade pra ficar bêbado e passar a mão no outro.

Aparentemente, todos sabiam menos Harry.

Típico.

- Bem, Harry, não fica tristonho por causa disso - disse Hermione - Você pode aproveitar que está livre para começar a estudar para os seus N.E.W.T.s.

Ron estava sentado em uma mesa, meio carrancudo, e Hermione desenhava um mapa usando um código de cores. Ginny estava espiando por trás dos ombros de Ron com a expressão feliz de quem só ia tirar os N.E.W.T.s dali a um ano ou mais.

Ron mexeu os lábios dizendo: "Corra! Salve-se!" quando Hermione não estava olhando.

- Emocionante - disse Harry desanimado, adicionando logo depois com energia - Eu não estou _tristonho_!

Hermione fez cara de alguém que gostaria de contestar essa declaração, mas apertou os lábios e manteve um silêncio discreto.

- É bom ter você aqui - disse Ginny com a voz meio apagada, derrubando sua caneta e ficando vermelha.

- Obrigado, Ginny - disse Harry, comovido. Ginny tornou-se carmin novamente.

- Pelo menos senta longe do fogo - pediu Hermione - Você está aí há horas. Deve estar assando.

- A gente pode dar umas voltas no campo de Quidditch - sugeriu Ron com esperança.

- Ron, esse dever de Herbologia já está atrasado - disse Hermione, fixando um olhar ameaçador em Ron - Você vai fazer isso nem que eu tenha que te amarrar na cadeira.

- Que pervertido, Granger. Quem diria que você tem camadas escondidas?

A balbucio relaxado fez a cabeça de Harry se levantar com um movimento brusco.

Draco escorava-se à entrada Gryffindor. Seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado e seu rosto afogueado, mas ele ainda estava arrumado e sua expressão era mais fria do que nunca.

- Malfoy - disse Harry, supreendendo-se com o prazer não disfarçado em sua voz.

Draco inclinou a cabeça:

- A festa estava chata - ele explicou - Eu fiquei entediado. Vim ver se você ainda quer fazer alguma coisa.

Harry não conseguiu conter um sorriso:

- Claro... é claro. Vamos agora.

* * *

Draco se recusou a sair da escola com as roupas que estava usando.

- Eu posso pegar um resfriado - ele informou a Harry num tom repreensivo - É um milagre que eu não tenha morrido daquela pequena expedição ao campo. Eu sou frágil, você sabe.

Harry se lembrou desse garoto supostamente frágil atirando bolas nas pessoas, mas resolveu ficar calado.

- Não - ele decidiu - A gente pode ir pro meu quarto. Não haverão Slytherins por lá um bom tempo ainda.

Então eles foram. E Harry estava chocado.

- Esse lugar é _ótimo_! Você está me dizendo que todo monitor Slytherin ganha um desses?

O quarto _era_ ótimo. Todo decorado com o verde Slytherin, é claro, com uma escrivaninha, e uma lareira, e...

- Você tem dois armários! É ridículo!

Draco fez uma careta:

- Eu _sei_! Eu disse pro Snape que ele não podia esperar que eu sobrevivesse sem três, mas ele me escuta? O homem tem um coração de pedra.

Harry se jogou na poltrona macia em frente a Draco, e lançou-lhe um longo olhar incrédulo.

- Você não precisa de três armários. _Ninguém_ precisa de três armários.

Draco fez outra careta na direção dele:

- E você entende disso, seu desastre ambulante?

- Eu entendo, graças a você eu não preciso mais nem de um armário.

- Pára de martelar nesse assunto, Potter - Draco se espreguiçou - Eu disse que te levaria a Hogsmeade e te diria o que comprar, e eu vou.

- Você não vai me_ dizer_ o que comprar.

Draco fez muchocho:

- Ah.

- Mas a gente pode ir a Hogsmeade amanhã, se você quiser - a voz de Harry era casual.

Draco tornou-se frio subitamente, seus traços relaxados presos gradualmente.

- Não posso. Eu tenho que encontrar a minha mãe pra nossa reuniãozinha.

- Ah.

Harry engoliu em seco, tentando lutar contra a vontade de perguntar _você está bem_, palavras que Draco não apreciaria, e lutando contra o desapontamento.

Foi aí que Draco, como era de hábito, jogou seus cálculos no chão e pisoteou-os.

- Você pode vir comigo, se quiser - ele disse casualmente.

Harry hesitou. Ele lembrou-se da mulher de expressão soberba, e do fato de essa mulher ser a viúva de Lucius Malfoy. Ele tinha suas dúvidas se queria encontrar Narcissa Malfoy de novo.

Mas por outro lado, ele não tinha mais nada pra fazer... e um dia sem Draco parecia-lhe extraordinariamente sem apelo.

- Tá - ele concordou cauteloso.

Draco lhe deu um breve sorriso brilhante, e recostou-se em sua poltrona, o fogo brincando em seus cabelos, sugerindo então que jogassem baralho.

Foi assim que Harry se achou seguindo Draco meio sem jeito enquanto se dirigiam à mulher esperando na praça de Hogsmeade.

Ela era mais baixa do que Harry se lembrava.

- Olá, mãe - disse Draco - Esse é o amigo que eu disse que traria.

Narcissa olhou para Harry e piscou.

Então ela disse numa voz neutra:

- Esse é Harry Potter.

- Nota máxima pelo poder de observação, mãe - disse Draco calmamente.

Narcissa sorriu e estendeu uma mão a Harry, que a apertou sentindo-se um tanto abobalhado.

- Isso quer dizer que eu não vou receber a próxima edição de "Porque eu Odeio Aquele Babaca Potter, Volume IV, Parte VII"? Que pena. Achei envolvente.

Narcissa não se parecia muito com o filho, que lembrava muito o pai. O cabelo dela era dourado, bem mais escuro, e seus olhos eram de um azul frio. A sua pele era levemente bronzeada.

Mas ela tinha uma certa delicadeza refinada de traços que faziam-na parecer com ele quando falava, ou se movia, e o seu sorriso lento e rico era como o dele.

Harry entendeu o que Draco quis dizer sobre sua mãe. Havia uma frieza em seus olhos, e a forma como ela agia com Draco - graciosa mas distante - era a mesma que usava com Harry. Ainda assim...

- Prazer em conhecê-la - ele disse, pensando se era verdade.

- O prazer é todo meu - respondeu Narcissa secamente - Você parece ser capaz de formar frases coerentes, o que é mais do que eu posso dizer sobre os pobrezinhos Vincent e Gregory.

- Mãe!

Claramente, esse era um assunto favorito da Sra Malfoy.

- Draco não tem bom gosto para amigos - ela continuou - Com a exceção da companhia presente, é claro. Aquela criança, Pansy, sempre me olhou como se eu fosse a namorada não-respeitável que Draco trouxe pra casa, e aquele menino Blaise tentou seduzir pelo menos um de nós.

Harry estava notando que o gosto de Malfoy por conversas chocantes também havia sido herdado.

- Bem, meninos - disse Narcissa - Onde vocês querem ir? Estou inteiramente ao seu dispor.

Os olhos de Malfoy apertaram-se de forma calculista. Harry deu um passo alarmado para trás.

- Não podemos aparecer em público com ele vestido assim.

* * *

Robe Wardrobe havia sido uma loja extremamente exclusiva por anos, feita sob medida para atender às necessidades de todo bruxo precisando de um alfaiate. Não obstante, Harry notou que os atendentes fizeram alvoroço em torno de Malfoy com especial ansiedade, quando eles entraram na loja. Draco respondeu às atenções com indiferença entediada, como se estivesse acostumado àquilo. Narcissa sorriu discretamente enquanto caminhava para frente.

Harry desejou ter trazido a sua Capa de Invisibilidade quando Malfoy foi direto a um mostruário de roupas e começou a falar com uma voz alta e imperiosa:

- Seleção pobre, é claro. Oh não, isso ia te deixar ainda _mais_ horrível. Tira esse amarelo de perto de mim e nunca deixem meus olhos verem isso de novo.

Narcissa deu um sorriso calmo de anfitriã graciosa.

- Draco sempre se interessou por roupas. Isso me preocupava bastante quando ele era mais novo.

Harry tentou bater papo com ela:

- Parou de te preocupar quando ele começou a puxar rabos-de-cavalo no parquinho da escola?

Narcissa ficou pensativa.

- Eu não me lembro de ele puxar rabos-de-cavalo. Mas ele deixou algumas pessoas inconscientes batendo nelas com o baldinho e a pazinha. Ele nunca foi de fazer as coisas pela metade.

- Eu fui uma criança encantadora - interveio Draco - Um prazer de conhecer. Tão educado. Tão precoce. E é claro, tão lindo - ele largou uma pilha de roupas nos braços de Harry - Experimenta essas pra começar.

- Os tutores pediam demissão um atrás do outro - murmurou Narcissa, como se estivesse falando de uma criança da qual ouvira falar e não da criança que nascera dela. Ela mostrou onde estavam as cabines para Harry.

- Diziam que ele era um monstrinho despótico. E mordia também.

Harry entrou na cabine hesitante. Para começar, ele não estava acostumado a se trocar em cubículos. E o que era mais, seu trabalho era dificultado pois Draco ficava jogando roupas pra dentro da cabine constantemente.

Era como estar no meio de uma chuva de roupas. E as roupas...

- Malfoy, esses jeans _não são _do meu tamanho.

- É claro que são - respondeu Draco alegremente - Os que você está usando é que não são.

- Malfoy, nenhuma dessas roupas é do meu tamanho.

- Potter, confia em mim.

- Não!

- Potter, você não quer que todas as meninas fiquem a fim de você?

- Eu... o que... - Harry parou - Elas vão?

- Bem, não - a voz de Draco era pragmática - Mas a gente não pode te "polissucar" em mim por nenhum período de tempo, então isso vai ter que dar.

Com o tempo, a chuva de roupas e os sons de Draco insultando a mercadoria e a equipe a torto e a direito pararam. Harry foi abandonado à dificuldade de entrar nas roupas estúpidas.

- Potter, você não consegue nem se vestir? - gritou Draco - Anda logo, senão eu vou entrar aí pra te dar uma mão.

Harry se vestiu mais rápido do que achava ser humanamente possível. Então ele saiu, sentindo-se inseguro quanto ao caso todo.

- Muito bonito, Harry - Narcissa elogiou.

Draco aproximou as sobrancelhas.

- Mal dá pro gasto, Potter. Próxima!

Ele fez Harry experimentar todas as peças de roupa que havia jogado dentro da cabine. E depois, para coroar a indignidade, ele o fez comprar todas elas.

* * *

Narcissa e Harry caminhavam pelo pier do lago de Hogsmeade enquanto o Sol se punha. Harry estava exausto, carregado de sacolas e... sentia-se feliz. Draco não estava por perto.

- Eu presumo que essa estranha camaradagem tenha sido fruto do incidente no Torneio? - perguntou Narcissa de repente.

Ela tinha todo o tato de Draco, por sinal.

- Er, sim - respondeu Harry.

- Mãe, não comece a interrogá-lo - disse Malfoy, aparecendo do nada com um pirulito sabor sangue na mão.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? - perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Pesquisando.

- Pesquisando o quê?

O sorriso de Draco era luminoso:

- A frase "fácil como tirar doce de uma criança".

- Draco!

- Malfoy!

- Acalmem-se - disse Draco sem dar muita bola, estendendo a mão para o carrinho de doces no fim do pier - Eu disse aquilo pra criar efeito dramático. Ei, eu tive uma idéia.

- Harry, você parece ser um menino doce e bem-criado - observou Narcissa - Não devia se associar a gente como o meu filho.

Draco circulou-os, ainda sorrindo, e encostou-se às grades do pier.

- Vocês podiam se casar - ele sugeriu - Então poderiam juntar seus esforços de me criar como um ser humano decente. Que tal, Potter, você é um herói e tudo, gosta de missões impossíveis.

- Não missões _tão_ impossíveis.

Narcissa e Draco riram.

- Eu acho que os elfos domésticos ficaram com a parte mais pesada de te criar - comentou Narcissa.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Draco.

- É - ele disse distante - Eu me lembro.

Ele ficou de pé em cima da grade, e passou a se equilibrar tentando chegar até o fim.

Narcissa observou o filho. Pela primeira vez, Harry percebeu o quão frios eram seus olhos azuis.

- Eu nunca fui uma mulher maternal - ela disse - Nunca me interessei por crianças.

Harry ficou em silêncio, incerto sobre o que dizer.

- O interesse que eu tinha, Lucius desencorajou. Ele não queria que o filho crescesse fraco - a voz clara de Narcissa não demonstrava emoção - Teria ficado tudo bem, se Draco fosse igual a nós. Mas Draco sempre foi um pouco... apaixonado. Ele sente demais, e não consegue esconder o que sente.

Harry pessoalmente achava que Draco era talentoso na arte de ser enigmático. Todavia, ele lembrou-se da voz fria de Lucius Malfoy, da primeira vez que a ouviu, aconselhando seu filho que não era sábio ser nada menos que gentil com Harry Potter. Draco nunca havia dado a mínima atenção ao conselho.

Ele também reconheceu a diferença entre os sorrisos de Narcissa e Draco. Havia um calor por trás do sorriso de Draco, uma paixão que essa mulher não possuía.

Considerando o ambiente onde havia crescido, Draco era bastante demonstrativo.

- Lucius sempre tentou reprimi-lo - meditou Narcissa - Naturalmente, só fez piorar. Você deve ter notado que Draco não é muito receptivo a ser moldado.

Harry murmurou algo mais educado que "isso é totalmente óbvio".

- E agora... Lucius está morto, e fomos ambos deixados sem ele, e Draco acha que... ele, bem. Ele o amava - ela concluiu - E eu deixo ele amá-lo. É mai fácil assim.

Harry olhou para Draco.

- Ele te ama - ele disse num impulso - Deu pra perceber.

A expressão guardada de Narcissa o fez lembrar-se de outro rosto.

- Pobre Harry - ela disse com leveza - Mães ansiosas depositando suas dores em você. Não deve ser nada divertido.

- Eu não me importo - disse Harry baixinho.

- Está frio aqui nessa grade - gritou Draco para eles - Quando é o jantar?

Ele vestia os ares imperiosos novamente, os ares que Harry presumira vinham de sempre ter o que queria. Agora ele refletiu que talvez Draco só conseguisse o que queria se fingisse indiferença.

- Quando você quer jantar, Draco? - perguntou sua mãe.

- Imediatamente! - Draco parou e considerou um pouco - E chocolate quente!

Harry tirou as dúvidas da mente, colocando em seu lugar a incredulidade divertida que sempre o seguia quando estava com Draco.

Narcissa tocou o braço de Harry.

- Estou feliz que seja amigo de Draco - ela disse - Ele queria tanto.

Harry estava ocupado olhando para Draco, que afastava da testa o cabelo tão fino que formava e desformava nós no vento. Ele viu os traços delicados de Narcissa na fineza de seus pulsos, e na estrutura de seu rosto e pescoço.

Ele viu um olhar curiosamente indomável nos olhos que refratavam luz prateada sob o céu pálido.

- Desculpe? - Harry perguntou, distraído - O que foi?

- Nada... deixa pra lá - disse Narcissa.


	7. Conversa Direta

**Luz Embaixo D'Água por Maya**

**Capítulo 7**

**Conversa Direta**

_If you want me all you have to do is ask a thousand questions_

_Could you put a name to someone elses's sigh?_

_Could you put a face to someone elses's eyes?_

_Is it someone that you'd maybe recognize?_

_But it all fades into morning when you open your eyes._

Draco olhou em volta como um caçador procurando a presa, de pé embaixo das folhas verdes das árvores das pastagens de Hagrid, fazendo muchocho.

- O fim de março – ele rosnou – Trazendo o início de abril. Anunciando a primavera e os dias brilhantes, que por sua vez, se transformam em doces céus de verão.

Ele pronunciou cada inicial como se fosse uma afronta pessoal a ele.

Harry segurou um sorriso.

- E isso te incomoda porque...?

- Eu odeio o verão – disse Draco, apertando os olhos e pronunciando a palavra como se o verão fosse ver uma coisa se ele colocasse as mãos nele.

- Certo – disse Harry indulgente, olhando para a pálida luz do Sol e depois para Draco – Me diz porque.

- O Sol, é claro – contou-lhe Draco – Todo mundo exibindo seus bronzeados podres. Eu acho inaceitável que eu não consiga um. Eu já fiz de tudo. E _voc_, eu suponho, deve se bronzear?

Harry piscou ao receber o olhar acusador de Draco:

- Bem... um pouco.

Draco bufou indignado:

- Claro. Deixa estar! Eu não ligo. Eu não estou despeitado – ele informou a Harry com despeito – Eu continuo apenas branco que nem um fantasma a cada ano que passa. É ótimo.

O canto de seus lábios curvou-se e ele chutou a grama um tanto maliciosamente.

Harry segurou outro sorriso. Draco agia como um moleque mimado e rabugento às vezes, mas, mesmo assim, de alguma forma, Harry estava começando não só a aceitar o fato, mas a achá-lo estranhamente adorável.

Nunca havia ocorrido a Harry que a pele pálida de Draco pudesse incomodá-lo. Era... parte de Draco, não era?

Harry olhou para Draco. A gola de sua camisa havia descido um pouco, expondo parte da clavícula. O tom de pele fazia seus ossos parecerem mais salientes, como se fossem cortar através da carne delicada. Havia algo de frágil em sua pele, algo que, associado aos cabelos, fariam-no parecer uma criança não fosse pela fria inteligência de seus olhos.

Ninguém tinha a pele que nem Draco.

- Revoltante – ele concluiu como se enojado.

Harry piscou de novo:

- Oh... olha, não. Quer dizer, você é... er... você sabe, muito bonito.

Ele evitou olhar para Draco. Draco olhou para ele escandalizado:

- Seu idiota quatro-olhos! Eu sou lindo pra cacete – ele disse, cruzando os braços – Muito bonito, até parece! Eu nunca fui tão ofendido na vida.

Harry suspirou:

- Deixa pra lá. Talvez esse verão você consiga um bronzeado... ou crie sardas, sei lá.

Draco ficou ainda mais ultrajado:

- Sardas! Isso não tem graça, Potter...

- Er... foi mal.

- Eu diria que sim – murmurou Draco – Muito bonito. Sardas. Uma profanação da minha pele aristocráticamente clara. Um dia, Potter, alguma garota vai te dar um tapa na cara.

- Você vive me fazendo promessas, mas elas nunca se cumprem – brincou Harry – Você me prometeu atenção se eu comprasse essas roupas estúpidas, e elas tiveram absolutamente nenhum efeito.

- É claro. Ginny Weasley apenas aconteceu de querer derrubar mingau no colo.

- Eu... aquilo não teve nada a ver comigo!

Draco abaixou a cabeça para esconder um sorriso afetado, o que era o mais perto que ele podia chegar, Harry pensou, de tentar poupá-lo do ridículo.

- Bem, Potter. Alguma garota um dia vai pescar esse peixe sem noção de moda ou tato... mas eu não estou dizendo que ela não vai ser uma garota de sorte – ele afastou a franja da testa com um movimento de cabeça – Mas não tão sortuda quanto a garota que _me_ pescar, é claro.

- Oh, é claro.

Draco mordeu o canto do lábio pensativo:

- Na verdade, seria uma honra muito grande para não ser dividida. Talvez eu possa ser compartilhado por um grupo seleto.

Harry não conseguiu segurar o riso. Estava um dia bonito, o Sol brilhava, e em um minuto Draco faria caretas para as últimas monstruosidades de Hagrid. Harry recostou-se à cerca, fechou os olhos e sorriu de novo.

O grito cortou o ar.

E antes de sua mente poder registrar o que havia ouvido, antes de seus olhos poderem abrir-se, seus instintos fizeram-no rapidamente agarrar-se ao braço de Draco enquanto este começava a correr em direção à escola.

* * *

Eles adentraram o Great Hall, onde um grande alvoroço tinha lugar.

Harry olhou em volta frenéticamente para a confusão de rostos em pânico, rostos que ele não reconhecia, e tentou entender as palavras que não eram nada além de gritos e... era tudo um mar de barulho e medo, mas ele ainda segurava o braço de Draco.

Aquilo o fez sentir-se... seguro, como o rápido olhar de Draco que parecia dizer também precisar do conforto.

Ele mal havia registrado a informação quando o rosto manchado de lágrimas de Hermione apareceu à sua frente, e ele sentiu uma terrível consternação e uma pontada de desânimo, pois ele teria que ir até ela... e ele não queria largar Draco.

Hermione inclinou-se sobre ele ao mesmo tempo que Draco se afastou, e ele o perdeu. Ele assistiu enquanto a cabeça loira sumiu na multidão de Slytherins ao mesmo tempo que ele era cercado de Gryffindors.

Ele viu o rosto aberto e amedrontado de Ron, as lágrimas de Neville descendo por sua bochecha, a cabeça vermelho-vivo de Ginny pressionada ao ombro de Dean por um segundo, e ele _soube_, ele soube com um horror frio e crepitante antes mesmo da Hermione começar a falar:

- Doze estudantes foram levados – ela murmurou, a voz falhando – Todos de uma vez, Harry, gente de todas as casas e... Seamus se foi. Ele simplesmente... ele...

Ela torcia as mãos e chorava, Hermione, que sempre fora tão brava, Hermione, que nunca se sentia desamparada. Harry segurou a mão dela e ela apertou forte por um segundo, desesperadamente. Então ela enterrou o rosto no peito de Ron e eles se abraçaram, os dedos trêmulos dele nos cabelos dela. Ela ainda segurava a mão de Harry. Harry encostou-se a eles um pouco, os olhos semi-serrados, fingindo... que não sabia. Que eles eram calorosos, unidos, e igualmente dedicados uns aos outros, como quando eles eram mais novos e viviam aventuras mágicas, e nada podia atingi-los.

Seamus. Seu companheiro de quarto, seu amigo. Seamus que ainda guardava a memorabília da Copa do Mundo de Quidditch e tinha uma queda secreta mas amplamente discutida por Padma Patil. _Seamus._

_Não, pára de pensar nisso!_

- Q... quem mais?

O rosto de Ron estava pálido e doentio. Ele parecia não saber informar.

Harry olhou para Dean, que era sempre centrado, mas Ginny ainda estava encostada a ele e sua namorada Parvati parecia desolada. Ele estava ocupado.

Eventualmente, foi Hermione quem falou novamente, a voz abafada pelas vestes de Ron. Hermione era sempre brava o bastante para assumir o controle em situações de crise, mesmo que estivesse tremendo e a ponto de cair aos pedaços.

- Eu... eu não sei. A maioria estudantes mais novos... Orla Quirke, e o irmãozinho de B... Blaise Zabini, e... alguns calouros. Eu não sei o nome deles, eu... - a voz dela se tranformou em choro – Eu não sei...

- Hermione, está... - começou Harry.

Ron, que nunca fora de demonstrar muito, beijou o cabelo dela e a apertou contra si.

- Está tudo bem, amor – ele disse, encaixando a cabeça dela sob seu queixo – Está tudo bem.

O irmãozinho de Blaise Zabini... Harry não pôde evitar olhar para onde estavam os Slytherins.

Draco estava ajoelhado. Harry nunca o havia visto nessa posição. Sua face era pálida e determinada, enquanto falava com um estudante do primeiro ano.

Harry viu seus lábios formarem as palavras: "você não está com medo", uma ordem quase brutal, mas a confiança de Draco pareceu ser transferida para o menino.

Harry continuou observando, sem saber porque a cena o tocara tanto.

Draco então virou-se para Zabini.

Harry tentou ver a expressão no rosto de Zabini, mas sua cabeça estava abaixada.

- Oh, Harry – sussurrou Ginny – O que vamos fazer?

Harry pegou na mão dela e apertou, e ela chegou mais pra perto dele agradecida. Pobre e doce Ginny. Ele ainda podia ser um herói para ela... ou talvez um amigo.

- Eu não sei – ele disse, notando os olhos molhados dela – Mas não chora, Ginny. Por favor.

Ela encostou-se a ele, agarrando-se ao seu braço.

Harry viu o cabelo de Draco tocar de leve na manga de Zabini.

E então os sons de tristeza e desespero acalmaram-se, pois Dumbledore havia se levantado e estavam todos olhando para ele.

O diretor estava mais velho e frágil agora, mas não era a visão da figura dele mas a _crença_ que tinham nele que ajudava.

_O único bruxo que Você-Sabe-Quem já temeu_.

Hermione e Ginny estavam ambas tentando conter suas lágrimas.

O Professor Dumbledore ainda tinha uma mágica muito poderosa.

- Nós estamos em guerra – ele disse com simplicidade – Em uma guerra, horrores são inevitáveis. Minha consolação está na crença de que vocês sofrerão com coragem. Aqueles que foram levados, eu acredito que vamos recuperar. Aqueles que ficaram, eu sei que irão continuar lutando.

Haviam faces refletindo esperança desesperada por todo o salão.

- Eu sei que posso confiar que vocês serão bravos. O Professor Lupin estará discutindo precauções futuras nas reuniões da Ordem Juvenil, mas a coisa mais importante para vocês agora é que encarem o perigo, e mantenham a convicção de que estamos lutando pelas razões certas e não seremos derrotados.

A tensão foi aliviada em torno de Harry, e uma convicção surgiu nos rostos que o cercavam.

Os Slytherins, Harry notou, olhavam para Dumbledore com respeito mas sem a fé que brilhava através das outras casas. Ele nunca representara para eles o mesmo que para o restante da escola. Draco estava de pé agora, resoluto e loiro e parecendo um pouco um cavaleiro de armadura, se você não percebesse seus olhos. Os Slytherins estavam reunidos em torno dele. Sua mão descansava sobre o braço de Blaise Zabini.

Eles continuaram cercando-o enquanto deixavam o salão, e Harry pensou: _cadê o Snape? Eles precisam de alguém... Draco precisa de alguém..._

Ele queria poder ter falado com ele um pouco mais, mas Draco estava com os Slytherins agora. Ele era deles.

Então Harry vestiu uma expressão corajosa e colocou um braço fraterno em torno de Ginny, e retornou com eles até a Torre Gryffindor. Eles ficaram todos juntos na sala comunal pois ninguém queria encarar as camas vazias, e além do mais, havia segurança em números.

E Harry disse para si mesmo que pertencia ali, com eles, e era tudo de que precisava, e ele sentia-se reconfortado.

* * *

Hermione e Ron encolheram-se no sofá da sala comunal e caíram no sono, segurando-se com força, protegendo-se da dor. Era tarde da noite quando Harry colocou Dean e Neville pra dormir, exaustos e assustados.

- Boa noite, Harry – disse Ginny ao se retirar.

- Boa noite.

Ele pensou no que Draco estaria fazendo agora.

O caminho até sua cama foi percorrido rápido, terrivelmente rápido. Ele tentou não olhar para a cama vazia de Seamus, tentou ignorar os outros fazendo o mesmo, e fingiu que cada movimento dele não era rápido e amedrontado. Harry tentou não pensar que estava sozinho, e que às vezes as pessoas eram levadas durante o sono. Ele tentou convocar a luz do Sol e as risadas de mais cedo.

Não funcionou. Ele se revirava pensando em quem podia ser o próximo: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean... e cercado de pesadelos e ânsia, ele dormiu e...

...Ele estava nadando no lago à noite. Sentia-se peculiarmente pesado na água, como se fosse afundar a qualquer momento.

Mas isso significaria se afogar, não? Ele se sentiu estranhamente em paz com a idéia.

Hermione passou por ele em um dos botes que Hagrid usava para transportar calouros, uma lanterna iluminando o livro que lia.

Ele chamou por ela, e ela disse: "Harry, eu estou muito ocupada. Eu tenho uma guerra para lutar. Você podia ficar quieto?"

Quando o próximo bote passou, ele viu Ron, absorto em diagramas com estratégias de Quidditch. Ele gritou seu nome, mas Ron levantou a cabeça e disse: "Sinto muito, Harry, mas depois que eu terminar aqui eu tenho que passar tempo com a Hermione."

Ele pesava mais e mais.

"Sorvete de limão."

Harry se virou e deu de encontro com Draco na água.

"O... o que você disse?"

Draco riu, um som como as reverberações do lago. Ele nadou para trás, a pele molhada brilhante e pálida.

"Em quem você confia?"

Harry estendeu a mão para o outro, e acordou.

A noite o cercava, e sua cama era mais fria que o lago. Dean e Neville dormiam, ele podia ouvi-los, e ele precisava se afastar da ausência do ronco suave de Seamus.

Ele queria ir falar com Draco, mas era o meio da noite e era para ele estar dormindo. E além do mais, percorrer os corredores a essa hora... Harry se levantou e sentou-se no umbral da janela, assistindo à pálida aurora.

- Acordado, Harry? - perguntou Dean.

- Eu... é. Eu tive um sonho esquisito.

Ele podia falar com o Draco no café-da-manhã.

- Sobre o quê?

Harry franziu a testa:

- Eu... não me lembro.

* * *

Draco não estava presente no café-da-manhã, e eles não tinham nenhuma aula conjunta com os Slytherins naquele dia. Durante o almoço ele estava cercado de gente; durante o jantar Harry estava ocupado discutindo com os Gryffindors sobre a separação de Dean e Parvati aquela manhã e pensando se o fato tinha alguma coisa a ver com Ginny Weasley, e Draco havia reservado o campo de Quidditch para aquela noite.

Por algum motivo, Harry assistiu ao treino da janela da Torre, mas ele não viu Draco propriamente até a reunião da Ordem Juvenil.

Draco recostava-se em sua cadeira, sua face muito pálida. Ele tinha pequenas olheiras, e seus cabelos estavam levemente desarranjados. Parecia que ele não havia dormido.

_Isso é um absurdo. Alguém devia cuidar dos Slytherins. Ele vai adoecer. _Pansy agarrara uma de suas mãos, o que ele permitiu com ares de realeza. Blaise Zabini estava sentado encostado a ele. Todos os Slytherins amontoavam-se em torno dele, mais próximos do que nunca.

Harry entendeu o porquê nas primeiras palavras de Lupin:

- O Professor Snape está fora, tentando juntar informações para ajudar a explicar o recente ataque. O Professor Black e eu tomaremos seu lugar.

Harry refletiu vagamente se eles estavam desesperados o bastante para deixar Sirius dar aula para os Slytherins de novo. Havia sido proibido desde a Guerra de Pontos do sexto ano, quando Sirius e Snape começaram um ciclo vicioso de remoção de pontos e Gryffindor e Slytherin ambos acabaram com pontos negativos. Harry também se lembrava de ter havido uma confusão na frente do escritório de Dumbledore quando todos pararam de gritar e partiram um pra cima do outro. Harry se lembrou de estar tentando quebrar a cabeça de Draco contra a parede quando Dumbledore apareceu.

Draco sempre havia gostado de Snape, e obviamente sabia de antemão sobre sua ausência. Algumas garotas Slytherin pareciam prestes a chorar.

Draco estava olhando para Lupin, e parecia calmo e absorto. Harry não achou que ele parecesse muito abalado.

- Existem novos regulamentos de segurança – continuou Lupin – Estudantes do primeiro ao terceiro anos estão proibidos de deixar suas salas comunais sem um professor. Um monitor estará encarregado de fazer com que isso se cumpra. Ninguém pode deixar o castelo a não ser que seja para uma aula, e os treinos de Quidditch serão supervisionados por Madam Hooch. Não é permitido a ninguém andar por aí sozinho, por nenhuma razão. Isso inclui os Jovens Conselheiros. Harry Potter, eu te vi vagando sozinho pela escola ontem. Não quero que se repita.

Harry viu a expressão preocupada no rosto de Lupin e se sentiu culpado. _Mas eu estava indo encontrar Draco. Se a gente não pode sair sozinho para se encontrar, e não pode sair da escola, quando eu vou poder vê-lo?_

- Eu sei que muitos de vocês estão tristes – disse Lupin suavemente – Mas a informação que temos de Snape é que as pessoas que perdemos não estão mortas. Vocês-Sabem-Quem anda demonstrando um grande interesse pelo encantamento _Captus_.

Foi Ginny quem timidamente levantou a mão e perguntou do que se tratava.

Lupin, que sempre encorajava discussão, perguntou se algum outro estudante se habilitava a explicar, e a força da mão de Hermione subindo quase à fez levitar da cadeira.

Mas foi Draco quem falou sem ser chamado, sua voz preguiçosa e quase distraída:

- É um novo formato de um feitiço antigo – ele elucidou devagar; Harry observou seus dedos longos e pálidos brincarem abstraídos com uma pena – Antigamente, quando os bruxos eram mais poderosos e haviam mais de nós, podíamos criar um mundo inteiro, contido em uma pequena esfera, e prender pessoas reais dentro dela. Os bruxos então entravam na esfera, e aquele mundo tornava-se seu reino, e as pessoas seus escravos.

Ele não parecia repelido pela idéia. Pelo contrário, ele parecia intrigado, e um pouco como um desenho daqueles bruxos antigos dos livros do Professor Binn, com traços de puro-sangue, e crueldade refinada.

Ron murmurou algo como:

- Típico de _voc_, saber...

- Sua namorada também sabe, Weasley – explodiu Draco – A mágica de criar mundos foi perdida, mas acredita-se que magia negra tenha sido usada recentemente para criar prisões dentro de esferas. Mil Azkabans pequenininhas que Você-Sabe-Quem guarda nos bolsos, que Dementores patrulham e das quais ninguém pode escapar. A vantagem para ele, é que ele pode torturar gente do nosso lado para obter informação, e convertê-los, talvez usar os puro-sangues para reprodução arranjada mais tarde. A vantagem para nós é que... há a possibilidade de resgatá-los.

A voz de Ron soou um pouco mais alta:

- Estranho que você entenda tanto de magia negra, Malfoy.

Draco recostou-se em sua cadeira:

- Conheça seu inimigo, Weasley.

- Porque é claro, sua família sempre foi tão oposta à magia negra – devolveu Ron – O seu papai te ensinou...

- Ron, pára! - exclamou Harry.

- _Não abre a boca pra falar do meu pai!_

A voz de Draco falhou e Pansy estendeu as mãos para ele... ele a afastou com um gesto imperioso. Harry, cuidadoso, não devolveu o olhar chocado de Ron.

- Eu acho que podemos nos reprimir de ataques pessoais, senhores – a voz de Lupin era calma, mas o efeito foi instantâneo – Bem explicado, Sr Malfoy, obrigado. Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

A voz cortante de Blaise Zabini era quase uma acusação:

- É verdade que tem alguém dentro de Hogwarts ajudando o Dark Lord, não é?

_Draco andou falando com ele_.

Mas fazia sentido, como fez quando Draco contou a Harry. Era algo que todos sabiam, mas que ninguém comentava a não ser na forma de sussurros malformados.

Lupin olhou nos olhos de Zabini. Harry sabia que Lupin não mentiria pra um de seus estudantes.

- Sim... eu acredito que sim. Mas não temos idéia de quem possa ser. Eu só posso pedir a vocês que sejam discretos e fiquem de olho em qualquer sinal de que alguém esteja se comunicando com o outro lado.

Todos os estudantes se olhando com medo e desconfiança podia facilmente evoluir e se tornar paranóia. E talvez esse fosse o plano de Voldemort.

Harry ficou horrorizado ao se pegar olhando para os rostos à sua volta, procurando algum sinal de culpa.

- Obrigado. Os monitores podem acompanhar os outros até suas salas comunais agora. O Conselho Juvenil precisa discutir mais medidas de segurança.

Harry sorriu para Ginny quando esta se levantou, pois ela estava tão branca e assustada, como se não houvesse ainda digerido as palavras de Lupin. Ela sorriu de volta, mas seus lábios estavam trêmulos.

Harry considerou apertar a mão dela, mas se distraiu com a visão de Pansy dando um beijo hesitante no rosto de Draco. Draco permitiu, os lábios de Pansy tocando de leve na linha suave e branca da sua maçã do rosto, e Harry pensou, _mas ele não gosta que as pessoas toquem nele, ele não quer que ela faça isso..._

Então ela se retirou, acompanhada de suas amiguinhas Slytherins e de Crabbe e Goyle, deixando Blaise e Draco. Harry notou que Blaise trouxe sua cadeira mais próxima a Malfoy depois que eles se foram.

- Certo – disse Lupin com quieta intensidade, assim que a porta se fechou atrás do último não-membro do Conselho – A situação é grave. Todos temos que agir nessa emergência, e é algo que não podemos evitar. Aqui estão mapas de Hogwarts, com pontos de perigo e que podem marcar rotas de escape, e também encantado para mostrar a localização de todos dentro da escola.

A versão de guerra do Mapa do Maroto, cortesia dos Sres Moony e Padfoot.

- Os Professores precisarão de ajuda para vigiar esses pontos de perigo, e com a ajuda do Sr Boot eu fiz um horário para vocês...

Lupin distribuiu mapas e horários, e Harry pegou os dele automaticamente, pegando uma pena para escrever seu nome no topo, e ouvindo Lupin listar os participantes.

- E na terça à noite, Padma Patil e Professora Sinistra guardarão a estátua da bruxa de um olho só...

Uma lista de nomes, e Harry a estava lendo junto com Lupin, e...

- ... e Hannah Abbot vigiará...

- Ei! - disse Harry. A sua voz soou alta demais, absolutamente inapropriada para o momento de planejamento prático mas ele não ligou.

- O que eu vou fazer?

Os olhos de Lupin semicerraram-se, como se para proteger-se da dor de Harry. Hermione evitava olhar para ele. Draco olhou, mas de maneira descompromissada.

- Por que o meu nome não está na lista?

- Bem, Harry. Nós todos achamos que seria mais sábio afastá-lo do perigo. Ninguém duvida que você queira ser útil...

Harry riu de forma irregular, e se não fosse pela faísca nos olhos de Draco observando-o, ele teria duvidado que o som saíra dele.

- Vocês não acreditam que eu possa ser útil. Vocês acham que precisam me proteger.

Era uma palavra simples, _proteger_, uma palavra feita para ser boa, mas que era sufocante e sem misericórdia.

_Eu não quero a sua pena. Eu não quero nada disso. E eu não vou mais aceitar isso._

- Não, Harry, seja razoável...

- Se eu não posso ser como os outros Conselheiros, por que me botaram nesse Conselho estúpido? Estamos aqui para proteger o resto da escola, não ser indefeso e paparicado e... _não toca em mim_...

Hermione puxou a mão de volta como se Harry a tivesse mordido.

- Harry, você tem que entender que é alvo de Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Nós _todos_ somos alvos de Voldemort! - gritou Harry, pronunciando o nome ferozmente – Isso é uma guerra! Eu não quero ficar seguro quando todos os outros correm risco, eu não quero que ninguém sinta pena de mim, eu não quero ser fraco, e _talvez eu não queira ser Harry Potter_.

E o segredo estava exposto, o fingimento arruinado, tudo mundo estava chateado e Harry Potter não dava mais a mínima.

- Harry...

- Eu não quero ouvir! Eu não sou um órfãozinho fracote, vocês não precisam me proteger ou tentar me consolar. Eu sou um membro do Conselho, e se eu não posso ser tratado com todo mundo então... dane-se o Conselho. Dane-se o Torneio. E vão vocês todos se danar.

E lá estava a faísca de alguma emoção nos olhos de Draco. Parecia até que ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry escolheu aquele momento para sair como um furacão da sala.

* * *

Harry recostou a cabeça na parede, e disse para si mesmo que não ia chorar.

Ele ainda estava furioso, um nó queimando em seu peito, mas a desolação estava começando a invadi-lo. Ele estava tão cansado disso tudo.

Ele havia explodido assim outras vezes. Incidentes comparativamente menores, mas que providenciaram o script usado dessa vez. Depois de esperar uma quantidade de tempo aceitável, Hermione iria procurar por ele. Então ela o levaria de volta para a Torre Gryffindor, onde todos o tratariam com aquela terrível simpatia.

E ele aceitaria. Ele não podia decepcioná-los. Ele era Harry Potter, pobre vítima patética, bravo menino herói.

Harry rangeu os dentes até sua mandíbula doer.

Ele podia visualizar a cena agora. Os passos leves de Hermione soando no corredor dali a meia hora, a batida gentil na porta, o tato, a ausência de raiva pois todos tinham pena de Harry...

A batida que finalmente veio provavelmente danificou a porta.

- Potter! Deixa eu entrar, ou eu vou quebrar essa porta e usar os pedaços pra afundar essa sua cabeça dura!

Draco. Ninguém podia ser tão aristocrático e puto da vida ao mesmo tempo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- _Alohomora!_ - a porta se abriu com um "vush". Draco estava de pé na entrada, olhando em volta não muito impressionado – O Flitwick não guarda a sala de aula de Encantamentos direito.

- Você podia ter esperado eu abrir – disse Harry agressivo.

- Malfoys são conhecidos por sua enorme paciência – Draco deu um sorriso afetado – Ou seja, as pessos apontam para nós, dizem que carecemos severamente da qualidade mencionada, e contam histórias sobre o meu tio, uma sala de espera e um urso.

Harry logo se deu conta do que Draco estava fazendo ali.

Para oferecer simpatia. Ele era amigo de Harry, e havia visto que ele estava chateado, e sentira pena dele. E agora ele estava aqui para bajulá-lo e levá-lo de volta.

_Oh, Draco, eu achei que você era diferente!_

- Agora – disse Draco vigorosamente – Que eu estou aqui, eu quero saber que diabos foi aquela exibiçãozinha idiótica de auto-comiseração.

Harry piscou.

Ok. Ainda muito diferente.

E um pouco insultante.

- Eu não estava...

Draco inclinou a cabeça:

- _Talvez eu não queira ser Harry Potter_ – ele imitou em falseto – E talvez o Neville Longbottom não queira ser Neville Longbottom. Eu diria que há grandes chances de esse ser o caso. Tenho certeza que muitas pessoas andam sentindo pena de si mesmas ultimamente, mas eu não as vejo atrapalhando reuniões importantes do Conselho.

Harry ergueu a cabeça de supetão:

- Aquilo não teve a ver só com o Conselho! - como Draco ousava agir como se Harry estivesse errado? Como ele ousava forçar Harry a se defender?

- Ah, mas você fica lá – disse Draco com escárnio – Metade do tempo com cara de sofrimento, deixando todo mundo desconfortável. É ridículo. Eu sugiro que você acorde para a vida.

Harry se levantou.

- E eu sugiro que você não meta o nariz em coisas que não entende!

Ele percebeu que seus punhos estavam cerrados. Draco deu uma olhada para os punhos de Harry, e um canto de sua boca ondulou-se.

- Me ilumine – ele sorriu – Ou me bate, Potter, o que for de sua preferência. Conhecimento é poder, e ter poder é divertido, mas uma brincadeirazinha violenta também não iria mal.

- Ah, sai fora e pára de agir como um bastardo!

Ele não ia bater nele. Ele não ia.

- Eu posso provar a minha legitimidade, Potter. Nem que eu tenha que voltar doze gerações atrás.

Bem. Talvez só uma vezinha.

Harry chegou tão perto de Draco que este afastou a cabeça para trás. Hary tentou manter sua voz fria e constante.

- Pára de rir de mim! Você não sabe como é.

- Como é o quê?

A voz de Draco parecia entediada, e aquilo deixou Harry furioso. Então ele respirou fundo e deixou sair tudo:

- Como é ter a escola inteira sentindo pena de você! Como é todos saberem que você falhou e alguém morreu! Como é ser o pobre e frágil órfão que ninguém deixa fazer nada, que todo mundo protege, que todo mundo _puxa o saco_. Você já viu. Você sabe. Todo mundo sabe. A maneira como me fizeram... capitão do time de Quidditch, e campeão no Torneio, e a maneira como todos tentam fazer eu me sentir _melhor_ e ao mesmo tempo... ninguém me deixa fazer nada pois eles sabem que eu sou inútil! Eu odeio isso... não dá pra agüentar, e é... e é...

Harry parou, recuperando o fôlego. _Eu disse tudo_, ele pensou, pasmo. _Eu disse tudo, e agora o Draco pode ver_...

Os olhos de Draco estavam arregalados:

- Merda – ele disse.

- O quê? - Harry piscou.

- Que merda total é essa que você está falando, Potter? - exigiu Draco – Caiu muito de cabeça quando era criança?

- Malfoy, se você vai fazer troça de como eu me sinto...

- É claro que eu vou fazer troça dos seus sentimentos. É o que Malfoys _fazem_ – Draco levantou o nariz para Harry – E eu também vou perguntar por que você resolveu derramar idiotice sentimental nos meus ouvidos. Pra dizer a verdade, eu me sinto violado. Você falhou e alguém morreu, certa-caralho-mente. Então você não foi capaz de enfrentar o Dark Lord e um grupo de Comensais da Morte sozinho quando tinha quatorze anos. Sim, você certamente decepcionou a todos. Se apenas o Longbottom estivesse em seu lugar, ele teria salvado Cedric Diggory, heróicamente cagando nas calças.

- Não tem graça!

Embora estranhamente fizesse muito mais sentido que: _Não se culpe, Harry. Não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito._

Draco continuou com paixão:

- Porque te fizeram capitão de Quidditch, pelo amor de... você está certo, Potter, só pode ter sido a simpatia correndo louca. O que eles _deviam_ ter feito, era dar o cargo para a estrela do time, o seeker mais jovem do século... mas espera um minuto, foi isso que eles fizeram, não foi? Agora você vai me dizer que eles entregaram todas as partidas quando você venceu todos os jogos de que já participou, ou que conseguiu terminar sem desmaiar, desde o primeiro ano. Você ouve a si mesmo quando fica choramingando? Se _manca_!

Draco parecia extremamente exasperado, como quem gostaria da idéia de quebrar uma cadeira em Harry. Draco não podia ter sido mais grosseiro, considerando-se que os sentimentos honestos de alguém estavam em jogo; ele estava apenas sendo o idiota insensível e egoísta que Harry tinha vontade de esbofetear até a inconsciência e...

Draco fazia _sentido_. Isso era _fantástico_.

- Todo mundo puxa o seu saco, com certeza. O que você esperava, andando por aí exibindo o seu biquinho de "desastre emocional"? Eles são Gryffindors, Potter, os bonzinhos imprestáveis, se você não se lembra. É claro que eles vão ser legais com você. Eu duvido que a vida deles gire em torno de te paparicar e proteger, a não ser que você conte a Weasley apaixonada e aquele Creevey sinistrinho. E as pessoas falam que _eu_ sou vaidoso. Eu pergunto a você.

Draco exalou o ar com força.

- Essa escola está cheia de gente que não tá nem aí pra Harry Potter e suas patéticas pequenas crises. Pobre órfão fragilizado. Vê se cresce, Potter, tem estudantes desaparecendo e ninguém tem tempo pra se preocupar com os seus preciosos pa...

- _Cuidado_, Malfoy.

Harry deu um passo para frente com tanta fúria que quase sentiu o movimento dos cílios de Draco contra seu rosto quando este piscou.

- Vai se ferrar, Potter – mas ele não terminou o que estava dizendo – Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Demolindo o seu castelinho de ilusões. Eles te protegem porque você é tão bonitinho e debilitado. Estou certo?

Harry não teria dito com aquelas palavras, mas...

- Sim...

- É claro. Tudo faz sentido agora. Eles não poderiam temer por você por razões legítimas. Até porque praticamente todo mundo na escola estragou os planos de dominação mundial malignos do Dark Lord pelo menos uma vez. Lupin não podia possivelmente ter chegado a uma conclusão lógica e decidir que Harry Potter não deveria ficar de guarda, tentando as forças das trevas a invadirem o castelo com assassinato em mente.

Harry piscou. Ele não havia considerado aquele ângulo.

- É isso que você acha?

- Na verdade, não – respondeu Draco – Você-Sabe-Quem te odeia, todos nós sabemos, e eu acho que se a possibilidade existisse de ele te pegar, ele já o teria feito. Eu acho que você é uma das pessoas mais seguras da escola. Mas eu certamente entendo Lupin, e não acho que você precise de alguém segurando a sua mão quando anda pelos corredores.

Foi naquele momento de trêmulo alívio, o pensamento flutuando de que talvez, apenas talvez, Draco pudesse estar certo... que Harry percebeu estar errado.

- Tem o Torneio – ele disse, levantando o queixo – Com praticamente as mesmas tarefas de antes, só pra fazer eu me sentir melhor e fechar um ciclo. Explique _isso_.

Draco olhou para ele sem acreditar.

- Você tem muita sorte que não te botaram em Slytherin – ele informou a Harry – Se eu tivesse que ouvir esse bláblábá por seis anos, eu teria enlouquecido e te assassinado com uma vassoura.

- Oh, e você tem alguma outra opinião?

Draco empurrou Harry para frente de leve para poder inclinar-se sobre ele.

- Por estranho que pareça, eu tenho. E a minha é muito mais plausível, o que não me surpreende pois a sua é a mais estúpida que eu já ouvi. As pessoas não fazem Torneios internacionais para melhorar o humor de estudantes amuados. As pessoas fazem Torneios para melhorar o humor de _toda_ a comunidade mágica. Você não percebe que Beauxbatons está fechando, e que eles tiveram que tirar o seu campeão dos últimos restos patéticos de uma escola de magia da França? Você acha mesmo que fariam tudo isso por você?

Harry teria respondido _não_, mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi encarar Draco com a esperança ganhando corpo dentro de seu estômago.

- Por favor, Potter – disse Draco em seus tons mais desdenhosos – Eles arranjaram isso para dar um pouco mais de coração ao mundo mágico. Foi um simples golpe de publicidade para terem alguma coisa para botar no jornal além dos desaparecimentos. E sinto muito, mas eu não acho que eles vão gastar tempo mudando as tarefas. Estamos no meio de uma guerra, e além do mais... todos ficarão felizes se você ganhar. Você _é_ Harry Potter, afinal. Seria bom para os jornais. Mas eu certamente não acho que foi tudo arranjado por sua causa.

Draco estudou Harry, quase como se desesperado que alguém pudesse ser tão estúpido. Harry estava quase ofegante.

Então ele empurrou Malfoy contra a parede.

- Se você está apenas tentando fazer eu me sentir melhor, eu nunca vou te perdoar – ele jurou.

Draco devolveu o empurrão.

- Eu não tento fazer as pessoas se sentirem melhor – ele respondeu com a voz distante – E eu não minto por nenhum propósito que não me sirva. Então porque você não desiste desse drama amador, Potter, e me diz porquê.

Draco ajeitou as vestes e caminhou até a mesa baixa de Flitwick, encostando-se a ela sem demonstrar nenhum sinal de que sua altura o deixava desconfortável.

Harry seguiu-o com o olhar.

- Por que o quê? - ele perguntou.

Draco sorriu um sorriso afiado e brilhante:

- Se você acreditou que as pessoas pensavam assim de você durante anos... se é isso que te faz parecer uma semana chuvosa de vez em quando... então porque você deixou eles pensarem assim? Você não é do tipo que gosta de enganar. O que você estava escondendo?

Harry se sentou no chão pesadamente.

- Malfoy, não...

Ele ergueu os joelhos, escondeu o rosto entre eles, e talvez ele fosse mesmo uma criança, e Draco podia ser tão impiedoso.

Draco caminhou até ele, e Harry o ouviu sentando-se à sua frente. Harry levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar intenso.

- Você pode contar pra _mim_ – ele disse.

- Eu apenas deixei eles acreditarem no que quisessem, ok? - disse Harry de supetão – Não há nada de errado com isso. Se eles queriam acreditar que eu era algum tipo de inocente martirizado, era melhor que...

- E o que você é? - Draco jogou as palavras em cima dele rápida, fria e duramente.

A emoção mordeu no interior de Harry.

- Eu sou... oh, merda!

Ele se lembrou do ódio que sentia pelo assassino de seus pais, e da expressão horrorizada nos rostos inocentes de Ron e Hermione.

_Harry não tem vontade de matar ninguém, tem, Harry? _

O ódio cego que sentiu por Voldemort apenas ouvindo a história dos pais de Neville, e depois Cedric... sabendo que ninguém iria cogitar o que o menino herói estava realmente pensando, sabendo que não era tão inocente quanto eles e sabendo agora... que ele tinha que contar pra alguém. Draco.

- Eu odeio Voldemort – ele disse com voz rouca, a língua carregada de veneno – Eu o odeio. Eu tenho asco dele, mais do que qualquer um deles possa imaginar, eu quero matá-lo, eu _adoraria_ matá-lo... e não é pra eu sentir essas coisas!

Ele se inclinou para frente, apenas seus joelhos entre ele e Draco, e Draco não hesitou por um instante:

- Eu sinto – ele disse com firmeza – Eu odeio ele também. Não quer dizer que você tenha que odiar a si mesmo.

E aquele frio azedume desolado correu pela voz de Draco, aquela fúria assassina, que Harry conhecia e que o excitava, e a automática repugnância esperada não veio. Nada foi como ele esperava.

Ele abaixou a cabeça entre os joelhos novamente, respirando profunda e desamparadamente.

O toque de Draco entre seus ombros foi suave e breve.

- É por isso que você tem se torturado? - ele exigiu – Você quer vingança e não acha que os outros entenderiam? É perfeitamente natural, é perfeitamente normal, e pode ser que eles entendam. E mesmo que não, que problema há em ser diferente deles e... - Draco fez uma pausa – Potter... você está chorando?

Harry levantou o rosto indignado:

- Não!

Draco ficou visivelmente aliviado:

- Oh. Bem. Acho bom. Eu já ia correr pra chamar a Granger. É só isso, então?

Ele havia escondido tudo tão bem, como um segredo culposo, porque não era para ele ter aquela raiva doentia correndo dentro dele. Como o segredo de quase ter sido posto em Slytherin, que ele nunca havia contado para Ron e Hermione. Mas ele contara a Draco, que era um Slytherin e que entendia dor e ódio e fúria absolutamente letal.

Ele contara a Draco.

- Resumindo – ele respondeu, sentindo-se completamente esgotado.

Ele sentiu o peso de Draco reclinando-se sobre seus joelhos, para olhar em seu rosto, e sentiu-se privado de algo quando o peso foi retirado. Draco pareceu satisfeito com o que vira.

- Você é um pouco idiota, Potter – ele observou sem nenhum rancor na voz.

Harry reclinou-se para trás.

- Talvez – ele disse cansado – Não consigo imaginar porque você concordou em ser meu amigo.

- Obviamente, há o valor de entretenimento – apontou Draco.

Ele fez uma pausa, e Harry viu que ele tinha aquela luz vacilante cintilando em seus olhos que significava que ele estava pensando.

- E por causa de... como você se sente em relação a Você-Sabe-Quem – ele disse finalmente, seus olhos focados em Harry – Porque você também consegue.

A ferocidade do olhar de Draco respondeu a Harry antes mesmo de ele perguntar:

- Consigo o quê?

- Viver – Draco jogou as mãos no ar – Eu quero dizer viver de verdade. Eu não quero dizer existir, com ou sem um propósito, eu quero dizer _gostar_ de existir. Eu estou dizendo... eu não tenho que explicar. Você sabe. Que outra coisa você sente quando está voando?

Harry lembrou-se com vívido poder o que sentiu na primeira vez que montou uma vassoura. Aquela euforia pura... _aquilo era fácil, aquilo era maravilhoso._

- Sim, exatamente – disse Draco, ainda olhando-o com intensidade – É isso. É como tudo pode ser. Eu sei disso. É como eu vivo... é como você pode viver. E eles não conseguem, nenhum deles, nem os seus amigos oh-tão-especiais e é por isso que eles não podem estar no meu ou no seu nível. Porque eles não conseguem viver com a mesma fúria.

Fúria. A palavra pareceu estranhamente apropriada a Harry, simplesmente porque ninguém mais a pensaria apropriada naquele momento.

Ele entendeu. Draco não desperdiçava momentos, Draco se atirava neles. A inimizade que Draco sentia por ele era de coração pois ele não sabia ser de outra forma. Draco era extremamente aterrador e extremamente divertido, mas ele era sempre extremo, pois havia paixão ali.

Paixão. Estava tudo na paixão. E era por isso que ele e Draco, mesmo quando inimigos, haviam estado no mesmo nível.

- Eles não são capazes – continuou Draco.

- Não – disse Harry – Eu amo Ron e Hermione.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas:

- É, bem, e esse é o seu problema, não? O fato de amá-los fez você se sentir culpado por anos. Você se colocou de volta no armário quando decidiu amá-los.

- Não, não é verdade – respondeu Harry – Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Eu vejo que é o motivo pelo qual você escolheu viver assim. Mas o amor não funciona desse jeito. A possibilidade do perigo faz voar mais divertido. Eu quero amá-los; deixa a minha vida melhor. Até ficar preso naquele armário melhorou a minha vida. Porque eu soube com certeza absoluta depois que eu nunca queria ficar preso de novo.

- Eu não entendo – disse Draco – Eu posso viver, não posso? E eu nunca estive preso.

Harry pensou em Draco durante o passar dos anos, a pura energia que emanava dele em tudo o que fazia, certo ou errado. Era a razão porque Harry o odiava tanto; pois mesmo sendo apenas outro estudante, que não havia enfrentado os poderes das trevas como Harry, ele conseguira se tornar um inimigo que não podia ser ignorado.

E ele havia feito isso porque _Harry_ podia odiá-lo tanto, podia desejar com tanta paixão derrotá-lo de uma vez por todas.

No mesmo nível, certamente.

- Nunca mesmo? - perguntou Harry, mas ele não ousou trazer à tona o nome do pai de Draco.

- Não – disse Draco de supetão, virando a cara para Harry com o mesmo jeito decidido com que fazia tudo.

- Não é errado amar – Harry disse a ele baixinho.

- Quem? - exigiu Draco.

- Qualquer pessoa, como eu amo Ron e Hermione. Não é pelo armário. Tudo fica mais feliz, faz parte de... viver de verdade. Nenhum homem é uma ilha, você sabe.

- Observação astuta. Nenhum homem é um campo de Quidditch também – o canto da boca de Draco curvou-se para baixo – Eu não concordo com você.

Ele sorriu de repente, um sorriso de tal intensidade que poderia ter parecido feliz a ponto de incomodar para outra pessoa que não Harry.

- Mas voltando. Foi por isso que eu concordei com... isso tudo – Draco fez um gesto expansivo – Ok então. Estamos terminados com o seu colapso emocional? Não está pensando sobre a sua infância abusiva?

Ele levantou-se rápido. Harry olhou para cima:

- Hm?

Draco riu:

- Eu perguntei no que você estava pensando.

- Ah. Eu estava pensando em você.

Draco sorriu de leve, um gesto enigmático, e ofereceu-lhe sua mão:

- Nesse caso, talvez você possa se levantar desse chão duro pra gente voltar pra reunião. Eu pedi pra eles esperarem, não sabendo que você ia levar esse tempo todo.

Harry balançou a cabeça sem acreditar, mas não conseguiu deixar de rir:

- Eu gosto daqui. Parece que eu não vou mais poder te ver com muita freqüência.

- Ah, é? - Draco levantou uma sobrancelha – Você vai me ver hoje à noite. Eu prometo. Vai se levantar agora, seu idiota inútil?

Harry estendeu a mão e agarrou a do outro:

- Ok.

* * *

Hermione lançou um olhar venenoso para o outro lado da sala, alvejando Blaise Zabini, que semicerrou os olhos e devolveu o olhar.

_O seu liderzinho Slytherin não vai trazer o Harry de volta_. Ela queria dizer, e dizer com raiva, mas o Lupin estava olhando para ela e ela permaneceu calada. Ela conhecia aquele olhar desolado no rosto de Harry. Harry precisava ficar sozinho depois de ataques assim.

É claro, Malfoy não havia dado tempo dela dizer aquilo pra ele. Assim que Harry saíra da sala, aquele Slytherin intrometido havia levantado-se derrubando sua cadeira, o rosto de Malfoy uma máscara que não traía nada, e ido atrás dele.

Ele não prestava. Hermione sempre soubera. E ela se sentiu quase satisfeita, pensando em como Hary reagiria a isso. Já era hora desse companheirismo bizarro terminar mesmo. Malfoy não era bom pra Harry.

_Harry_. Hermione apertou os dedos em torno da pena. Ela odiava aquele olhar triste em seu rosto, aquela expressão fechada com o olhar machucado de quem queria ser deixado em paz, e que fazia ela ter vontade de estender a mão e gritar, _E não ligo o que for, Harry, você pode me contar, você pode me contar..._

Daqui a pouco ela iria ter que procurá-lo.

No próximo momento, Malfoy e Harry entraram na sala. Malfoy tinha o queixo alto no ar, e observava a todos com aquele ar magistral que Hermione achava tão intensamente irritante.

- Sentiu nossa falta? - ele perguntou fazendo ares.

Harry sorriu na direção geral de Hermione com embaraço, e discretamente sentou-se em sua cadeira.

Hermione não era enganada pela pose tímida e modesta que Harry assumia como segunda natureza. Ela olhou para o pequeno sorriso empurrando o canto dos lábios de Harry e o brilho incomum em seus olhos.

Ela não conseguia entender nada.

- Nenhuma idéia brilhante enquanto eu estava fora? É claro que não, eu não estava presente – Malfoy tagarelou para si mesmo com seu jeito insuportavelmente convencido – Vamos discutir a questão da segurança, sim?

Aquilo fez Hermione levantar bruscamente a cabeça. Ela podia odiar Malfoy, mas sabia que ela era vantajoso para o lado deles. Ele e Hermione haviam trabalhado juntos em alguns projetos necessários, e quando não estava fazendo comentários de mau gosto ou se checando no espelho, o garoto sabia planejar.

E além do mais, Harry raramente contribuía. Hermione não podia deixar o lado Gryffindor sair por baixo.

Malfoy estava de pé.

- Existe um espião de Vocês-Sabem-Quem em Hogwarts – ele disse casualmente – Então obviamente, precisamos nos precaver. Nenhuma pessoa pode saber tudo. Nós temos que assinalar áreas diferentes de investigação e proteção para seções diferentes do Conselho e da Ordem.

- Eu tenho que estar incluída em cura e pesquisa – Hermione interrompeu, mantendo o seu tom de voz neutro – Estamos quase fazendo uma descoberta sobre a preservação de lágrimas de fênix. Pode ser crucial num campo de batalha.

Malfoy concordou com um leve movimento de cabeça. Eles haviam há muito tempo estabelecido as fronteiras do respeito fingido.

- O quão crucial? - perguntou Harry – As lágrimas da fênix só afetam feridas físicas. O quanto essas lágrimas preservadas ajudariam se os Comensais da Morte resolvessem usar feitiços? Elas seriam úteis apenas para feridas esporádicas que acontecessem pelo caminho. O departamento inteiro de cura não deveria se dedicar só a isso.

Hermione piscou e pensou se não tinha entrado em um universo alternativo. É claro, Harry sabia sobre as lágrimas dos acontecimentos na Câmera no segundo ano, mas... era tão estranho a ele falar em uma reunião do Conselho Juvenil.

Era muito estranho a ele parecer tão... alerta. Tão vivo.

- Bom argumento, Potter. Tome providências, Granger – disse Malfoy friamente.

Hermione frisou a testa, _ele_ obviamente achava normal.

- Agora. Sobre a questão do quanto devemos confiar a Lupin – continuou Malfoy.

Hermione se levantou.

- Como ousa! Ele é o diretor da Ordem Juvenil. Foi ele quem a fundou. Como você ousa até insinuar que não podemos confiar nele?

Malfoy arqueou a sobrancelha:

- Eu não estou. Eu sei que vocês Gryffindors são almas crentes. Você pode confiar nele se quiser...eu sou um Slytherin, e nós não confiamos em ninguém. E agora, nessa situação, nós absolutamente _não podemos_ confiar em ninguém. Então você tem é sorte de me ter aqui.

- Professor...

- Srta Granger – disse Lupin – Eu não quero forçar ninguém a confiar em mim. O Sr Malfoy está fazendo o seu melhor pela escola. Eu estou disposto a me igualar a todos sob suspeita... e eu acho que ele está certo.

- Ele não suspeita de você – disse Harry, expondo sua opinião novamente.

Os olhos de Malfoy vacilaram brevemente.

- Não – ele admitiu, mais quieto – Eu não suspeito. Mas eu posso estar errado. Já aconteceu, uma ou duas vezes. Agora, que tal colocar Terry Boot na divisão de pesquisas? _Sente-se_ Granger.

Hermione se sentou pesadamente, e olhou para o lado buscando pela habitual troca de olhares "esses-Slytherins-frustrantes" com Harry.

Mas Harry estava olhando para Malfoy, cheio de orgulho.

* * *

Draco disse que iria vê-lo essa noite.

Algumas horas mais tarde, enquanto descia as escadas para a sala comunal, Harry duvidou da promessa. Não era que ele não _confiasse_ em Draco, mas era possível que Draco houvesse superestimado suas habilidades...

Harry estava pensando se não seria uma boa vestir sua Capa de Invisibilidade, fingir que estava indo ao banheiro, e furtivamente ir até as masmorras. Ron e Hermione provavelmente desconfiariam se ele estava mesmo passando horas ocupado no banheiro, e os Slytherins podiam ficar alarmados por presenças invisíveis abrindo suas portas, mas...

E então ele congelou no degrau, pois Draco estava na sala comunal deles. Ele estava encostado à parede, falando arrastado com Parvati Patil, que parecia estar encantada.

Harry concordou que Parvati _era_ muito bonita.

- Malfoy – disse Harry.

Draco se virou e sorriu:

- Potter. Crabbe e Goyle me largaram aqui, e eu quero que alguém me acompanhe de volta. Você não abandonaria um inocente necessitado, não é?

Harry sorriu:

- Não tenho certeza se classificaria você como um inocente, Malfoy, mas vou ter que te acompanhar de volta. Só me dá problema.

Draco se afastou de Parvati com um passo, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Então eu acho que o meu senso de hospitalidade superdesenvolvido me obriga a recebê-la em meu quarto. Que sacrifício. Sempre um prazer, Parvati.

Draco favoreceu-a com seu sorriso mais encantador e Parvati sorriu de volta.

O cabelo dela era longo e brilhante e ela era muito popular e tinha enormes olhos escuros. Ela havia acabado de terminar com Dean. Não era decente.

Draco já estava saindo em direção à porta. Parvati subiu no primeiro degrau da escada, balançando a cabeça e ainda sorrindo.

- Aquele Draco Malfoy – ela disse com a voz baixa e divertida – Sem-vergonha.

- Desculpa?

- Potter, anda logo, eu não pretendo morar aqui. Algumas pessoas aqui são honestas e verdadeiras, e esse tipo de coisa pega.

Harry revirou os olhos e não se apressou quando se dirigiu para onde Malfoy estava, com o olhar martirizado de alguém que está sendo forçado a esperar por um rústico mal-educado.

Isso durou os dois segundos que levaram para deixar os aposentos Gryffindors, quando Draco começou a conversar com a aparência de perfeito bom humor.

- Eu vou dizer uma coisa, vocês Gryffindors tem um alto padrão de beleza feminina – ele observou fazendo ares – Algumas coisas que os Hufflepuffs produzem são simplesmente trágicas. Mas as suas garotas são quase todas atraentes. Tem a Parvati, que é de cair o queixo, e a sua fã Weasley também é uma graça.

- E a Hermione? - acusou Harry.

Draco riu.

- Oh, eu não gosto da menina, mas eu tenho que admitir que ela é muito atraente.

- Malfoy, você não pode dizer coisas assim. E o Ron?

- Não, ele não é nem um pouco atraente.

Draco fez uma pequena careta. Harry se proibiu de rir. Depois de um tempo ele disse casualmente:

- Então, a Parvati. O Dean terminou com ela o outro dia, você sabe.

Ele deixou a frase boiando no ar. Draco se virou para ele, um canto da boca levantado.

- Você acha que eu estou realmente interessado na Parvati? Por favor. Uma Gryffindor inocente – ele puxou uma mecha do cabelo de Harry – Eu tenho _padrões_, você sabe.

Harry não conseguiu deixar de rir.

- Erro meu.

- O erro é sempre seu, Potter. Então me diz. Alguma chance de você saber jogar poker?

Harry deu um suspiro dramático:

- Então é assim que vai ser. Sem aventuras, apenas jogar baralho com você no seu quarto. Provavelmente vou chorar de tédio.

Ele duvidava que Draco soubesse ser entediante.

Draco estava ocupado assumindo seus ares superiores, que envolviam jogar a cabeça para trás e olhar para o mundo à sua volta com indiferença.

- Não seja absurdo, Potter – disse Draco – Você tem uma Capa de Invisibilidade, não tem? E de acordo com os meus cálculos, você e os seus amigos estão perfeitamente seguros. A gente pode sair amanhã. Enquanto isso, eu vou te ensinar a jogar poker. Um adolescente que não sabe fazer apostas ilícitas, eu digo que é trágico...

Ele se interrompeu.

- Bem, do que você está rindo, Potter? E o que você está olhando? Você não sabe que isso é feio?

- É... - Harry balançou a cabeça. Era o quebrar as regras alegremente, os planos ilícitos, e rir sobre o verão, e essa força intensa e moralmente questionável invadindo a sua vida e fazendo-o sentir-se _muito melhor_ e... ele estava amando tudo. Amando.

- Nada. Vamos pro seu quarto.


	8. Tempestades Calmantes

**Luz Embaixo D'Água por Maya**

**tradução: Elnara**

**Capítulo 8**

**Tempestades Calmantes**

_If you want my sympathy_

_Just open your heart to me_

_And I'll be whatever you need_

Harry quase dormia sob uma árvore, refugiando-se do Sol quente.

A semana inteira fora um sinal do verão se aproximando, uma onda de calor que forçava todos a se despir na medida do possível e esconder-se na sombra. Uma ou duas classes se mudaram para o lado de fora, e Hermione fez Ron ir na cozinha pegar bebidas geladas para ela a semana toda.

A onda começou aquela noite, quando ele jogou baralho no quarto de Draco, e continuou naquela veia suave a semana toda. O calor ajudou todos a relaxar e Harry sentia-se... mais tranqüilo ultimamente.

Ele não parou para analisar seus sentimentos. Apenas fechou os olhos e ficou ali no quentinho, pensando em como era engraçado ver Draco olhando para os bronzeados dos outros como se tivessem lhe ofendido mortalmente.

Bem na deixa, Draco jogou-se na grama ao seu lado.

- Potter – ele disse – Seu preguiçoso inútil, passou a manhã inteira deitado aqui?

- Hmm. Mais ou menos – respondeu Harry – Ron e Hermione estavam aqui há pouco, mas foram embora.

- Pra se agarrar atrás do vassoural – disse Draco imediatamente – Acredite, eu acabei de voltar do campo de Quidditch. Oh, meus olhos. Eu já estava cansado; não precisava ter visto aquilo.

Harry olhou para Draco, que estava deitado de costas com um braço erguido sobre os olhos. Era típico de Draco congelar-se em uma pose teatral para reforçar a impressão de suas palavras.

- Você deve estar cansado – observou Harry secamente – Seu cabelo está uma bagunça.

- Eu te odeio, Potter – informou-lhe Draco – Tenho feito isso claro ultimamente? Eu realmente não gosto nem um pouco de você, que aliás, é _tão_ um pra falar. Algum dia eu vou perder o controle, agarrar a sua cabeça e escovar esse cabelo direito.

- Hmm. Mal posso esperar.

Harry olhou para o lado e viu que Draco realmente estava cansado. A sua respiração estava levemente acelerada, e o colarinho das suas vestes de Quidditch estava aberto. Até o seu pescoço estava rosado.

- O treino de Quidditch foi duro?

- Não sei do que você está falando – respondeu Draco inocentemente – Foi ótimo. A gente vai acabar com vocês na final.

A escola inteira não se surpreendia mais que a final se desse entre Slytherin e Gryffindor. Era assim todo ano, e Gryffindor havia ganho os dois últimos campeonatos. Draco nunca deixava esse detalhe inconveniente desanimá-lo.

Era tão como Draco recusar-se a admitir derrota. O time era composto de sua "Corte", e era um show comandado por um homem só. Draco nunca, Harry refletiu, deixava escapar a mínima sugestão de que não era capaz de comandá-lo, e de forma soberba. O problema de Draco era que ele não conseguia se imaginar sendo outra coisa além de totalmente auto-suficiente.

- Só porque você quer – arrematou Harry. Draco fez uma careta.

As folhas acima deles lançavam luzes e sombras que dançavam suavemente no solo. Harry apertou os olhos contra a mistura verde e dourada acima dele. Era um dia tão calmo, sem brisa, e ele achou que podia ser feliz relaxando aqui com Draco por algumas horas.

Ele não viu Draco na noite anterior, pois este estivera de guarda. O que era provavelmente outra razão para seu cansaço, fato que ele nunca admitiria.

Draco mexeu-se na grama.

- Eu queria algo gelado pra beber – ele resmungou – Eu queria estar em casa. Lá a gente tem elfos domésticos que se prezem – ele se ergueu sobre um cotovelo – Por acaso você não consideraria...?

Aquilo deu uma idéia a Harry.

- Levante-se – ele disse.

- Potter! - queixou-se Draco – Mas você tem que ir pegar a bebida justamente pra eu poder ficar sentado. É aí que está a beleza da coisa.

Harry cruzou os braços implacável.

- Ah, vamos, Potter! Eu estou deitado. Todo suado. Não me faça implorar!

- Não me faça te carregar.

Draco apertou os olhos e lançou um olhar venenoso a Harry. Ele permaneceu deitado por um momento, e então sentou-se de mau humor.

- Vai ter bebidas?

- Eu prometo.

- Oh, tudo bem.

* * *

A cozinha fez Draco rir.

- Estou _no andar de baixo_ – ele disse alegremente – Olha, é um forno. Mais bebidas, escravos.

Hermione teria desmaiado ouvindo-o distribuir ordens aos elfos domésticos. O próprio Harry retraiu-se ouvindo-o, mas ele reparou que os elfos olhavam para Draco com aprovação, apressando-se em obedecê-lo, como se finalmente alguém que agia com propriedade houvesse aparecido. Harry escondeu um sorriso.

Draco sentava de pernas cruzadas sobre uma mesa, com vários copos vazios e um estranho sortimento de comestíveis à sua volta.

Harry inclinou-se na mesa:

- Eu não tinha idéia que os pirulitos sabor sangue eram apenas a ponta do iceberg.

- Não vou me rebaixar às suas expectativas plebéias – disse Draco com ares elevados – As pessoas comiam esquilo recheado. Acho que posso comer glacê sem causar esse tipo de comentário malcriado.

Ele empurrou uma colher cheia de glacê goela abaixo, junto com suco de abóbora, para reforçar o que disse. Harry esperava uma oportunidade de avisar a Draco sobre a fina camada branca e grudenta em sua boca.

- Então, Potter, sentindo-se estressado?

- Er, não – disse Harry distraído – Por quê?

Draco gesticulou com sua colher:

- A transferência da terceira tarefa de volta pra Maio, é claro. Estamos em Abril. Já está se sentindo pressionado? Vai ceder, Potter? Vai perder a cabeça?

- É, estou morrendo de nervoso. Passa o suco de abóbora.

Draco abraçou a garrafa contra o peito:

- Não há necessidade de afogar suas mágoas, Potter. Beber nunca é a solução.

Foi sua sorte Draco estar tão cansado. Harry tentou roubar o suco das mãos dele, ignorando os pequenos sons de protesto do outro e empurrando-o para trás. A luta não durou muito, e acabou com as costas de Draco na mesa, e o suco nas mãos de Harry. Draco o repreendeu com um olhar.

- Seu fanfarrão Gryffindor – ele ainda deitava as costas na mesa, observando as lâmpadas acima, que choviam luzes suaves em seus olhos e cabelos – Tomara que seja comido por um monstro no labirinto.

Harry pensou se Draco estaria realmente preocupado com ele. Era difícil ter certeza.

Mas ele gostava de pensar que sim, e tentou reconfortá-lo:

- Não estou muito preocupado.

- É? Está com os olhos fixos na glória? - Draco finalmente sentou-se e deu um empurrão em Harry, os olhos brilhando – Eu sei como você ama ver seu nome no jornal, Potter. Imagina a linha de chegada...

- Não tem linha de chegada...

- Não me atrapalhe com detalhes sem importância. A linha de chegada, a multidão ovacionando, as mulheres desmaiando – Draco fez uma voz que lembrava assustadoramente a de Ginny – Harry Potter, nós te amaaamos!

- Cale-se, Malfoy – Harry não estava achando muita graça.

Draco levou as mãos ao coração:

- Mas eu só quero um autógrafo, uma mecha do seu cabelo, ficar grávida do seu filho...

- Você sabe o quanto é irritante? - Ainda não achando graça nenhuma.

Draco desistiu e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, dando um sorriso arrogante:

- Você não me acha irritante. Você me adora.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas:

- E como você chegou a essa conclusão?

- A segunda tarefa, seu idiota. Fui eu quem acordei com a boca cheia de água imunda e uma pequena garantia do que você acha de mim – Draco pegou um pedaço de marmelada, e Harry desejou que ele não planejasse comê-lo com glacê, pois então haveria ainda mais em sua boca – Então não é a glória que você quer. O quê, então?

Harry estudou o outro:

- Eu queria uma garantia pra mim – ele disse.

Draco olhou-o com surpresa, e na pausa que se seguiu Harry consultou seu relógio.

- A gente vai se atrasar – ele adicionou com alarme repentino.

- Pra quê? - perguntou Draco, distraidamente.

- A parada em Hogsmeade que eu planejei pra gente. Eu comentei com você ontem.

- Você esqueceu de mencionar o que a parada era exatamente.

- Não importa. É divertido, eu prometo. Vamos.

- Pra Hogsmeade? Vestindo meu uniforme de Quidditch? _Desse_ jeito? - Draco estava escandalizado – Você deve estar brincando.

- Vamos, Malfoy.

Draco olhou para os céus exasperado:

- Oh, me dá vinte minutos – ele deslizou da mesa com facilidade e caminhou até a saída – Mais uma coisa, Potter. Se a idéia Gryffindor de diversão envolve limpar pinicos em St Mungo's, eu te tranco numa cela e venho embora.

Ok, então Harry riu desse comentário. Mas não contava, pois Malfoy já havia saído pela porta.

Harry olhou desesperançado para a bagunça horrível que Malfoy deixou na mesa.

- Olha, eu posso ajudar...

- Harry Potter não deve nem pensar em oferecer ajuda a um elfo doméstico – disse Winky horrorizada, aproximando-se depressa. Um time de elfos domésticos começou a limpar a mesa na velocidade da luz. Harry olhou em volta, pensando vagamente em falar com Dobby para passar o tempo.

Para sua surpresa, Dobby estava de pé em um canto, o rosto perturbado, mesmo quando Harry cumprimentou-o.

- Dobby está pensando que aquele era Mestre Draco – ele declarou em tons neutros.

Harry esqueceu que Dobby devia conhecê-lo.

- Sim – disse Harry com cuidado – Por que não veio dizer olá?

Dobby não lhe deu uma resposta direta. Tudo o que disse foi:

- Ele está parecendo igual ao pai.

De repente Harry perdeu a vontade de falar com Dobby.

- Você está errado – ele informou-lhe friamente – Ele não é nada igual ao pai.

Dobby ficou calado.

* * *

Harry resolveu esperar por Draco na beira da escada de Hogwarts. Draco desceu por ela depois de meia hora, vestindo seu moletom branco e sorrindo para Harry, desarmando-o.

_Viu_, Harry dirigiu o pensamento ao ausente Dobby. _Ele não é como o pai. Nunca será como ele_.

- Vamos – disse Harry.

Ele viu que Draco não era o único a se lembrar do adiantamento da terceira tarefa, quando dois repórteres apressaram-se em sua direção no caminho para Hogsmeade.

- Harry, você gostaria de compartilhar...

- Harry, você pode nos dizer...

- Não, obrigado – disse Harry com cansaço – Estou saindo com o meu amigo. Se nos dão licença.

Seus olhos acenderam-se quando viram Draco, e depois de uma troca de sussurros onde Harry pôde ouvir distintamente as palavras "amigo?" e "o filho de _Lucius Malfoy_?" eles passaram a bombardear Draco com perguntas.

- Sr Malfoy! O que pode nos dizer sobre a segunda tarefa...

- Estamos preparados pra oferecer ouro...

Draco virou a cabeça para Harry, com um sorriso endiabrado no rosto:

- Quanto, exatamente? - ele perguntou.

- Malfoy! - exclamou Harry chocado, arrastando Draco dali.

Draco fez cara de zanga enquanto Harry o levava pelo braço.

- Eu ia inventar uma história super divertida – ele reclamou – Ia eletrificar o mundo mágico. O que você acharia de ter um caso ilícito com um professor?

- Malfoy, você é uma pessoa muito má – informou-lhe Harry severamente.

Draco riu.

- Tem alguma chance de eu comprar um pirulito sabor sangue antes da gente fazer o que você quer?

- Não – disse Harry com firmeza – O cruzeiro vai sair a qualquer minuto.

Draco parou de rir.

Apesar do Sol forte forçando-o a apertar os olhos, e da pele sempre tão clara de Draco, Harry notou que ele havia empalidecido visivelmente.

- O cruzeiro? - ele repetiu.

* * *

O grande lago que se estendia até a Floresta, Hogwarts e Hogsmeade foi usado apenas para transporte – e é claro, a chegada aterrorizante dos calouros - durante séculos. Até que alguém percebeu que os bruxos turistas que lotavam a última cidade inteiramente mágica da Inglaterra pediam por algo assim.

O cruzeiro, como todo barco mágico, era movido por um feitiço simples. Haviam encantamentos extras, para manter a direção, e a viagem era sempre segura e constante, não importando o clima. Dar uma volta no cruzeiro era uma atividade popular entre os turistas, e a maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts havia ido pelo menos uma vez.

Harry veio a última vez no quinto ano, acompanhado de Ron e Hermione. Ele achou que seria legal ir com Draco.

Agora a expressão no rosto de Draco convencia-o rapidamente do contrário.

- A gente não precisa ir, viu – ele disse, andando atrás de Draco.

Draco caminhava em direção à doca, os lábios apertados formando uma linha fina e dolorida.

- Eu quero ir – ele rebateu, com dureza na voz – Por que eu não iria querer? Não tenho medo de um barco maldito. Medo irracional é o pior que tem, meu pai costumava dizer. Significa que você é um covarde estúpido.

- Isso é... interessante, Malfoy, mas...

- Potter. Você queria que eu fosse e agora a gente vai, e ponto final. E agora você podia por favor mudar de assunto?

Harry estava certo de ter captado um brilho quase desesperado nos olhos de Malfoy. Ele sentiu-se deveras infeliz.

- Eu achei que seria divertido ir juntos – ele murmurou, à guisa de um pedido de desculpas.

Draco claramente tentava se acalmar, apesar do sorriso sair com esforço.

- Nós fomos juntos uma vez – ele comentou.

_Se_ descobrir com horror que Draco estava à bordo depois do barco ter saído podia ser considerado "ir juntos". Harry lembrou-se de estar em pé no convés, tentando polidamente ignorar os abraços apaixonados de Ron e Hermione, que haviam começado a namorar aquela semana. Ele virou-se para o outro lado, tentando olhar para tudo menos aquilo, e avistou outro casal.

Draco Malfoy soltou Pansy de seus braços, e ela começou a trabalhar seu pescoço; foi quando Harry o reconheceu, os olhos de Draco batendo nele ao mesmo tempo, seus lábios curvando-se em desprezo. Dois minutos depois Draco passou por ele com Pansy agarrada à cintura e fez um comentário em voz alta, se perguntando como Ron conseguira pagar a tarifa. Ron não ouviu e Harry, sentindo-se excluído, miserável, e com muita raiva, pulara para cima de Draco.

A briga feroz nas pranchas do convés foi interrompida por um barqueiro furioso, que ameaçou dá-los de comida à lula gigante.

Harry sorriu.

- Eu tinha esquecido.

É engraçado como as coisas mudam.

Na época, o barco não incomodava Draco. Ele estava relaxado e até feliz, pelo menos antes de avistar Harry. Harry supunha que ele era feliz com Pansy. Eles namoraram por seis meses no quinto ano, e continuaram amigos depois. Os outros relacionamentos de Draco não duraram nem metade do tempo.

Harry impediu o impulso que teve de perguntar sobre Pansy. Draco não parecia disposto a discutir romances passados. Ele estava obviamente se preparando para algum tipo de provação enquanto Harry comprava os ingressos. Harry desejou nunca ter tido essa idéia estúpida.

Os lábios de Draco estavam drenados de cor.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

- É claro que tenho – disse Draco agressivo – Eu estou _bem_.

Ele subiu a rampa com passos largos. Harry notou que ele evitou olhar para a água até estar seguro no convés, e uma vez lá, segurou a barra com tanta força que os nós dos seus dedos ficaram brancos.

- Malfoy, você está bem?

- Sim! - a resposta foi quase um grito.

Harry descansou as mãos na barra de ferro, ao lado de Draco, tentando oferecer algum conforto. Gotinhas de suor povoavam a testa de Draco.

O barco fez um movimento, pronto para sair. Draco agarrou o pulso de Harry com toda a força.

Enquanto o barco saía, o pulso de Harry pareceu pronto para se quebrar num estalo. Draco estava branco como um fantasma, e parecia não perceber a extensão da força que estava usando. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu quando o barco se lançou ao lago.

Então o barco balançou, bem de leve, e Draco perdeu o controle sobre seus nervos.

Ele convulsionou o corpo para frente, e sua face estava cinza quando ele olhou para cima.

- Eu acho que vou vomitar – disse Draco por entre dentes.

Harry o apoiou contra si e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, retraindo-se a cada movimento que o barco fazia. Ele se lembrou, com uma perfeição dolorosa, da segunda tarefa, segurando Draco pois este não podia suportar o próprio peso.

Ele devia ter se lembrado. Mas naquela época, as coisas eram... diferentes, e ele considerou o negócio todo de ter que ajudar Draco Malfoy uma necessidade desagradável.

Na época, ele não estava preocupado .

Na metade do caminho, Draco parou e agarrou as barras em torno do convés novamente. Ele engoliu em seco várias vezes e então falou, forçando sua voz a se manter constante:

- Eu não... eu _não vou_ vomitar. Apenas... me tira desse barco, Potter.

- Mas o barco está...

- _Por favor_!

Harry olhou no rosto de Draco.

- Ok – ele disse, tentando ser gentil – Tá bom. Só... espera um pouco aqui. Prometo que vou cuidar disso.

Draco conseguiu concordar com um movimento de cabeça. Harry foi atrás do barqueiro.

- Leva a gente de volta – ele disse numa voz que não aceitava argumentos.

- Olha, eu não posso... - o homem parou – Ei! Você é Harry Potter.

Harry tentou colocar uma tampa em cima do sentimento familiar de frustração. Ele precisava tirar Draco desse barco, e não importava qual era o seu maldito nome, aquilo não ia ajudar...

Ele teve uma idéia de repente. Obviamente, ele andava passando tempo demais com Draco.

- É isso mesmo – ele disse devagar – Eu sou Harry Potter. E é de _extrema urgência _que eu e meu amigo deixemos esse barco.

* * *

- Você se saiu muito bem – disse Draco numa voz cansada – Pensando bem, talvez você pudesse ter dado um bom Slytherin.

- Muito comovente – disse Harry com sarcasmo.

Draco conseguiu responder apenas com um pequeno sorriso. Eles sentavam-se nos degraus de entrada de uma das lojas de Hogsmeade, que estava fechada para o almoço. Draco abraçava os joelhos, passando mal demais para se preocupar com aparências.

Devia estar sentindo-se _muito _mal.

- Eu odeio aquelas coisas – disse Draco, usando de veemência pela primeira vez – Eu odeio os feitiços malditos. Fazem o barco se mover por cima das águas e acaba sendo o mesmo que _estar_ na água, pois qualquer um pode anular um simples feitiço como aquele, e aí não há nada que se possa fazer.

Houve uma pausa, em que Harry olhou para Draco e tentou pensar em algo para dizer.

Draco adicionou de modo sombrio:

- Eu não suporto não poder fazer nada.

Harry sentiu um impulso de... oh, pegar a mão de Draco na sua, ou algo assim. Mas Harry não era bom em oferecer esse tipo de gesto, e de qualquer forma, Draco nunca parecia acolhê-los bem.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – ele terminou por dizer, chegando depois à conclusão de que fora algo estúpido para se dizer.

Draco lançou-lhe um breve olhar, um brilho de pura consciência atravessando seus cílios, e então seus olhos mudaram de foco. De repente ele parecia não estar ciente da presença de Harry ao seu lado.

Estranhamente, quando ele lhe dirigiu a palavra, a impressão se tornou mais forte:

- Meu pai gostava de andar de iate no lago.

- Você tem um iate?

Mesmo nas presentes condições, Draco conseguiu afetar ares superiores:

- Nós somos Malfoys. O lago também é nosso – seu olhar ainda estava fixo na meia-distância, voltado para dentro – Ele costumava levar eu e minha mãe a passeio no lago durante as férias. Ele... conversava comigo sobre estratégias de Quidditch, ou notas de provas. Era... divertido.

Não soou divertido para Harry. Mas ele sabia que Draco não fora exatamente criado com amor. Lucius Malfoy demonstrar algum interesse na vida pessoal de Draco era talvez o mais próximo da afeição que ele havia experimentado.

- Era o quinto ano... férias de Natal – disse Draco com dificuldade – Minha mãe estava doente e não pode ir. Éramos só eu e meu pai, e o... barco parou de se mover.

Draco parecia estranhamente pequeno, sentado ali. Sem aquele ar de autoconfiança inabalável, ele parecia tão jovem.

- Então começou a tempestade. O céu estava negro e a água em torno de nós selvagem, mas o barco continuou parado e... meu pai me mandou não ter medo.

Harry conhecia Lucius Malfoy o suficiente para saber que suas palavras haviam sido um comando, e não conforto oferecido de pai para filho. Ele podia ver a tempestade mágica cercando o barco condenado, o céu ferido de marcas, o jovem Draco desesperado no convés, e aquela ordem fria soando no ar.

A tensão inerente na voz de Draco dava a impressão de que ele gostaria de chorar, se fosse outra pessoa, em um mundo diferente.

- Palavras soaram e tinha alguém lá... e o barco partiu-se ao meio. Eu estava agarrado a uma prancha gritando, mas ainda assim pude ouvir... ainda assim ouvi... - ele engoliu em seco dolorosamente – A maldição que mata. Eu a ouvi, e vi a luz através da tempestade e...

Draco obviamente não conseguia mais continuar. Seus olhos continuaram fixos naquela visão particular, o rosto se esforçando para manter a compostura de um Malfoy.

_E eu não senti muito por ele_, pensou Harry. _Eu não perguntei como aconteceu. Eu não dei a mínima. E ele presenciou tudo, viu um pai que amava ser assassinado e..._

Ele teria feito qualquer coisa, naquele momento, para consertar tudo. Ele sentiu um impulso violento de... oh, _agarrar _Draco, segurá-lo em seus braços como se tudo fosse melhorar se ele apertasse forte o suficiente, enterrar o rosto em seu ombro e formular algum tipo de desculpa contra o seu pescoço. Mas ele não fazia idéia de como perpetrar tais movimentos, e de qualquer forma, sabia que deixaria Draco horrorizado.

Ao invés disso, ele tocou os cabelos de Draco levemente.

Draco não afastou a cabeça de seu alcance em rejeição como ele achou que o outro faria. Ele continuou sentado, cego para o mundo real, como se aqueles pensamentos lhe tivessem atormentado por dois anos inteiros, e agora ele absolutamente precisava colocar tudo para fora.

- Meu pai foi assassinado por Você-Sabe-Quem. As pessoas dizem que ele o apoiava, e eu acho que sim, no começo, porque ele não gostava de Muggles, mas ele deve ter percebido que Você-Sabe-Quem era louco e estava indo longe demais. O meu pai sempre quis que os bruxos fossem respeitados, mas eu o conhecia. Ele teria estabelecido o limite antes do massacre, de crianças inocentes sendo raptadas e famílias destruídas. Ele deve ter se voltado contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Quer dizer, as pessoas não saem matando seus cúmplices. Faz sentido.

_Pessoas sanas e normais não saem matando seus cúmplices, não_, pensou Harry. _Mas fazer alvo de crianças, assassinar Muggles, e planejar dominação mundial... como esperar que as ações de Voldemort façam sentido?_

Ele não formou as palavras. Ele apenas acariciou os cabelos de Draco, tentando pensar em algo para dizer.

_Você conhecia o seu pai, Draco?_

Harry conhecia Lucius Malfoy. O homem que teria "estabelecido o limite antes do massacre" dera um diário a uma criança com o objetivo de matar dezenas de estudantes inocentes, e havia estado perto de Harry em um círculo de Comensais da Morte, rindo enquanto Harry enfrentava Voldemort.

A primeira vez que Harry ouviu a maldição que mata pronunciada contra um ser humano foi no cemitério, onde Lucius Malfoy apareceu e jurou lealdade àquele que a pronunciara.

Mas Draco, que normalmente via tudo com muita clareza, obviamente não era capaz de enfrentar os fatos sobre seu pai. E ele não podia saber de nada disso.

Harry não queria ser ele a contar ao outro. E se tivesse sido o pai de Harry a morrer, um pai que tivesse vivido tempo suficiente para ganhar seu amor? Harry também teria querido acreditar no melhor sobre seu pai.

Além do mais... Draco havia dividido tudo em confiança.

O que ele podia dizer?

- Oh, _Draco_... - foi um pequeno choro de dor.

Draco sorriu fracamente, e Harry percebeu que era a primeira vez que ele o chamava assim.

Não havia sinal de desagrado no sorriso, o que Harry viu como uma licença para continuar fazendo-o.

- Eu sinto tanto – disse Harry, o que ele considerou algo extremamente patético de se dizer.

No entanto, Draco parou de tremer como um animal ferido, e Harry percebeu que não devia estar se saindo tão mal assim.

Ele não teria se importado de sentar mais tempo ali com Draco, mas o comerciante vinha pela rua no intento de reabrir a loja, e olhou para os dois rapazes inoportunos com severidade.

- Então vamos voltar? - perguntou Draco cansado.

- Na verdade – disse Harry – Eu estou morrendo de fome.

Draco levantou o canto da boca.

- Me leva pra perto de comida e eu te mato.

Harry riu.

- Bem, eu pensei em comprar um sanduíche, aí a gente podia ir pra beira do lago...

- Você está completamente _maluco_, Potter?

- Dá pra você jogar pedras no lago e provocá-lo pois ele não pode mais te fazer mal.

Draco fez uma careta, mas pareceu considerar.

- Tá – ele decidiu-se finalmente – Acho que eu gostaria disso.

Draco se inclinou sobre seus joelhos por um momento, como se estivesse preparando-se para carregar um enorme peso.

Tudo que Harry sabia era que queria carregar o peso para o outro, e sentiu uma dor no peito, pois a confidência era o máximo de apoio que Draco queria dele.

Zabini e Pansy Parkinson passaram por eles, olhando para Harry e Draco de um jeito estranho. Harry percebeu que ainda acariciava os cabelos de Draco.

Draco fingiu não vê-los. Harry ficou sem reação, não estando familiarizado com a arte do fingimento.

- Eles... eles sabem?

Draco cruzou os braços de modo defensivo.

- Eles sabem que meu pai morreu. Eu... não, eu não lhes contei mais nada.

Realmente, era muito errado sentir prazer assim quando Draco ainda estava claramente abalado.

- Eu costumava discutir com ele o tempo todo – disse Draco suavemente – Ele estava apenas tentando me ajudar a ser melhor, e eu tinha orgulho dele, mas eu o ressentia e eu... eu nunca gostei de receber críticas.

Harry se lembrou de novo do verdadeiro Lucius Malfoy.

Draco queria lembrar-se dele assim. O amor sempre distorce a imagem dos mortos, pensou Harry, sempre prevenindo um julgamento realista e deixando-nos de luto por uma fantasia. Mas não seria certo tirar assim o sonho dos que amam, e no fim, um julgamento realista seria cruel.

Draco parecia tão cansado e perdido em sua dor que Harry, ignorando um ignóbil sentimento de desapontamento, disse:

- Você não vai fazer nada hoje à noite. Precisa dormir. Vai direto pra cama quando a gente voltar.

A boca de Draco tomou aquela curva debochada, que ultimamente Harry quase sempre interpretava como um sorriso:

- Ooh, é claro, _mamãe_.

- Cale-se e vem comprar um sanduíche comigo, Draco.

Ele olhou para Draco tentando assegurar-se de que estava tudo bem chamá-lo assim, e o outro pareceu não ter achado nada de mais.

- Você vai me botar na cama e me contar uma história? - perguntou Draco.

Draco, a esse ponto, estava rindo da cara de Harry, e Harry sentiu ao mesmo tempo conforto e um certo arrependimento com a volta daquele olhar confiante e debochado.

Ele suspirou e ofereceu uma mão a Draco.

* * *

- _Voando com os Cannons_ continua sendo tão fascinante mesmo depois da trigésima-segunda leitura, Harry? - provocou Hermione.

- Hmm? - Harry ergueu os olhos – Bem, é um ótimo livro.

Na verdade, ele havia emprestado o livro a Draco na semana passada, e o danado o devolvera cheio de pequenas anotações nas margens. Harry estava folheando o livro e sorrindo da imensa cara-de-pau do outro.

Não que ele houvesse _mentido_. O livro _era_ ótimo.

Hermione sorriu para ele com afeto, a luz do fogo brincando em seus olhos escuros. Harry chegou à conclusão de que ela estava apenas relaxando, pois o livro descansando em seu colo não era didático.

Harry olhou em volta da sala comunal, sentindo uma afeição por todos ali invadir seu peito. As coisas haviam melhorado. Apesar da situação assustadora, todos se mantinham fortes, e nesse momento, pareciam felizes.

Dean ria baixinho com Ginny, enquanto imitava a letra do Professor Snape escrevendo uma carta de amor para Sirius. Ron desenhava um mapa para Adivinhação que devia ter sido entregue semana passada. Lavender e Parvati faziam turbantes, numa tentativa malsucedida de se parecer mais com a Professora Trelawney, e Neville tentava fazer seu sapo cruzar com uma fêmea desinteressada.

Então Ron disse, tentando parecer que brincava, mas falhando:

- É bom tê-lo de volta. Com você sempre andando por aí com o maldito Malfoy, eu já estava me esquecendo do seu rosto.

É claro que não era nada de mais. Harry sabia que Ron não gostava de Draco, o que era justo, pois Draco o desprezava por sua vez, e Harry não queria se meter... mas de repente Harry lembrou-se com vivacidade do rosto infeliz de Draco naquela manhã, e sentiu um impulso de protegê-lo.

- Eu ficaria agradecido se não falasse assim de Draco – ele disse de supetão.

No outro lado da sala, Ginny parou de rir. Hermione ergueu olhos perturbados de seu livro.

Ron franziu as sobrancelhas.

- _Quem_? - ele perguntou.

- Você sabe o nome dele – disse Harry, tentando suavizar a voz mas falhando completamente.

- Oh, eu sinto tanto se eu disse algo que ofendesse o seu novo melhor amigo – disse Ron, contendo a voz – Desde que todos sabem como_ ele_ é tão polido e educado.

- Eu sei que ele age como um idiota às vezes – disse Harry, com a voz controlada – Mas ainda assim não quero ouvi-lo insultá-lo.

O Ron de alguns anos atrás teria atirado algo na cabeça de Harry. Esse Ron respirou fundo algumas vezes, e disse algo que Harry achou muito pior.

- Olha, a gente fica preocupado, está bem? A gente se_ importa_ com você, seu idiota. E eu não quero te ver todo amiguinho de alguém em quem não dá pra confiar.

É claro que Harry também gostava de Ron, e estava quase calmo e quase respondeu com gentileza, mas aquele... instinto de proteger Draco voltou, e ele _quase_ não se controlou.

- Como assim, não dá pra confiar?

- O que você acha? - cuspiu Ron – Se tem um espião em Hogwarts entregando crianças nas mãos do Dark Lord, quem mais poderia ser se não Draco Malfoy?

O burburinho entrou em erupção à volta deles.

Gryffindors mais jovens começaram a cochichar entre si, excitados. Ginny soltou um pequeno gemido de aflição, olhando Harry no rosto. Dean e Hermione disseram algo calmo e sensato e foram ambos completamente ignorados. Parvati levantou-se e declarou em voz alta que ninguém devia fazer esse tipo de acusações. Neville reclamou que estavam estragando a disposição do sapo, numa tentativa de contornar a situação.

Harry ouviu, com estranha clareza, Lavender inclinar-se sobre Neville e dizer-lhe suavemente:

- Eu acho que os dois são machos. Não vai dar certo.

Harry, estranhamente desligado de sua fúria, sentiu o sangue deixando seu rosto.

Sua voz soou baixa, mas extremamente fria:

- Como _ousa_?

O rosto de Ron estava afogueado mas resoluto:

- É apenas senso comum, Harry – ele disse com raiva – Pense sobre...

- Eu não quero ouvir! - gritou Harry. O silêncio caiu sobre a sala comunal, fazendo-o respirar fundo e controlar o volume de sua voz – Acho bom você desmentir o que disse.

Ron claramente não tinha a mínima intenção de obedecer:

- _Tem_ que ser alguém do Conselho – ele argumentou – Mesmo você deve suspeitar... - Harry o encarou – Tirando a Hermione... eu suspeitaria primeiro de alguém no Conselho.

Harry deu um passo para trás, procurando a porta com mãos cegas.

- Não quero mais te ver hoje – ele disse, ao invés de bater no amigo.

- Onde você vai? - exigiu Ron furioso.

- Porra, Ron – ele disse, virando-se de costas – Onde você _acha _que eu vou?

* * *

Harry saiu correndo da sala comunal Gryffindor sem dar outra palavra. A voz de Ron continuou zumbindo em seus ouvidos e o instinto protetor gritava dentro dele, sabendo que Draco estava em sua cama, e ele enfrentaria os Slytherins pois ele tinha, absolutamente tinha que vê-lo imediatamente...

E ele andou e andou e... encontrou Draco, saindo das masmorras.

Harry ficou ali de pé, o alívio inesperado invadindo-o, e os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se ao vê-lo. Surpresos e prateados e fazendo-o sorrir.

- Oi.

Draco parecia procurar algo espirituoso para dizer, mas obviamente fora pego desprevenido. Finalmente ele revirou os olhos e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Olá.

- Nada de socializar com os Slytherins hoje? - perguntou Harry.

- Mas é claro. Fique à vontade, entra lá e seduz a Pansy. Temo não poder acompanhá-lo. Nesse momento eu sou _persona non grata_ por lá.

Harry preferiu ficar onde estava:

- Eu, hm, meio que briguei com o Ron – ele disse – Acho que nenhum Gryffindor gostaria muito se eu voltasse lá.

- Nesse caso, vai morrer em algum canto. Eu vou fazer um social com o velho e querido Weasley e a Granger, como me parece que ainda tenho meu status de príncipe por lá.

- Só se for de Príncipe das Trevas.

Draco sorriu:

- A personalidade real do ano, na minha opinião.

Harry começou a descer as escadas, e Draco o acompanhou.

- Então, agora eles te odeiam? Vão te queimar? Te obrigar a passar para a Hufflepuff pois a fogueira seria misericórdia demais?

- É, Draco. Vão, sim – disse Harry – Aí vai ficar tudo bem no dia seguinte.

Ele não pretendia repetir aquela loucura para Draco. Além do quê... estar com ele novamente fazia-o sentir que as coisas realmente ficariam bem no dia seguinte. Ele tinha em si perdoar Ron, que não conhecia Draco, ou não poderia ter dito algo tão estúpido.

- Dia seguinte? Se está sob a impressão bizarra, Potter, de que eu vou segui-lo por esses corredores cheios de correntes de ar até amanhã, ficará severamente desapontado.

- Tudo bem. Que tal a sala de Poções?

Draco apenas sorriu.

- Os rumores são todos mentirosos – ele disse.

Harry piscou:

- O quê?

- As histórias sobre você, Potter. Essa sua imagem de pobre órfão pequerrucho de humildade frágil, choramingando que ninguém o ama. Você espera que eu passe a noite numa sala de aula vil das masmorras só para te fazer companhia. Você não percebe que eu fui criado no colo da luxúria? Que ego.

- Draco, você _vive _nas masmorras, não tem o direito de comentar sobre o ego de ninguém, e tenho certeza que lhe faria bem sentar-se brevemente... no colo de outra coisa que não a luxúria.

O nome "Draco" ainda rolava estranho em sua língua.

- Eu _gosto _de luxúria – protestou Draco – A luxúria e eu somos muito chegados.

Ele seguiu o outro mesmo assim e quando Harry desistiu, vencido pela porta da sala de aula, Draco inclinou-se e murmurou algo de encontro à fechadura.

- Senha – ele explicou enquanto a porta se abria – O Professor Snape me contou a senha quando eu dava aula particular de Poções pro Goyle.

- Então foi assim que ele conseguiu passar – comentou Harry, adentrando a sala, que parecia menos sinistra quando não havia uma aula prestes a começar – Você deve ser um tutor incrível.

Draco entrou na sala e sentou-se na mesa do Snape, erguendo os joelhos e descansando o queixo sobre eles. Agora Harry não conseguiria mais ver o Snape fazendo uma poção naquela mesa sem imaginar um loiro sorridente em seu lugar.

- Eu tenho muitos talentos.

- Tenho certeza que acha que sim – Harry encostou-se na parede ao lado da mesa, de onde observou Draco levantar uma sobrancelha fingindo estar ofendido.

- Ficaria surpreso com todas as coisas que eu sei fazer – Draco fez uma pausa – Essa briga com o Weasley foi por minha causa?

Harry fez uma pausa por sua vez.

- Talvez – ele respondeu finalmente – Por que estava vagando por aí quando eu mandei você descansar?

Draco deu um sorriso.

- Procurando alguém para levar pra cama – Harry continuou encarando-o e Draco desistiu com um suspiro – Eu briguei com Blaise.

Harry deu um sorriso torto e deixou-se escorregar pela parede até o chão.

- A briga com o Zabini foi por minha causa?

Draco deu outro suspiro mais dramático, e descendo da mesa do Snape foi sentar-se ao lado de Harry, as mãos segurando os joelhos.

- Talvez.

Harry olhou para os joelhos de Draco, seu olhar focando-se em uma das mãos feitas mais pálidas pelo contraste do jeans escuro.

- Draco... - mesmo quando o outro estava triste ou distraído, havia um certo charme em poder chamá-lo assim. Ele pegou no pulso de Draco e puxou a mão dele para si.

Draco observou com o rosto impassível, e permitiu.

Harry pegou a mão do outro em ambas as suas e a virou, para examinar os nós dos dedos.

- Draco. Você bateu nele?

A boca de Draco formou uma curva que não era de escárnio e tampouco um sorriso.

- É. Bati.

Harry ficou levemente chocado.

- O que ele disse?

- Nada que você precisa ouvir – respondeu Draco, com a voz séria pela primeira vez – Nada que fosse verdade.

Harry olhou para a mão de Draco, pensativo.

- Ele bateu de volta?

Draco soprou o ar pela boca, num sinal de desdém.

- Nem pensar.

- Que bom... - a mão de Draco não estava tão danificada – Você não precisa me contar se não quiser.

Harry pouco ligava para os insultos estúpidos produzidos por Blaise Zabini. O que importava – a _única_ coisa que importava – era a reação de Draco a eles.

- Potter – Draco disse divertido – Você ainda pretende devolver minha mão?

Os dedos de Harry pareciam mais escuros contra a pele de Draco.

- Não sei – ele meditou – Eu gosto dela.

Draco riu.

- Pode ser que sim, mas eu preciso dela pra um bando de coisas. Vou ter de insistir que seja retornada, mesmo sabendo que até um gancho ficaria lindo em mim.

Harry abriu os dedos e Draco removeu sua mão.

- É seguro supor que nossos amigos disseram coisas parecidas contra nós – disse Harry.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Se esse for o caso, estou _chocado_ com o jovem Weasley.

Harry riu:

- Você é um crianção.

- Eu sou um Slytherin – respondeu Draco complacente – Somos todos crianções. E fazemos uso de linguagem que eu nunca esperaria do Weasley.

- Ele não gosta de você – contou-lhe Harry.

O aspecto de Draco tornou-se vagamente preocupado:

- Eu... estou mesmo bagunçando a sua vida, não é, Potter?

- Como assim...?

- Não tem problema se você quiser, você sabe, desistir. Às vezes as coisas dão problema demais – Draco continuou com voz suave.

- Não! Quer dizer, nós somos amigos. Eu não ligo pra mais nada. Eu acho que vale à pena... e você não me dá mais problema do que eu dou a você – Harry quase desprezou a si mesmo, por deixar a infelicidade fazer-se tão clara em sua voz – É... é isso? Você quer desistir?

Draco olhou-o e pareceu meditar, considerando as palavras de Harry, que por sua vez tentava não demonstrar sua preocupação.

- Nah – disse Draco eventualmente – Vou te manter por perto.

Harry não conseguiu impedir um sorriso. Draco devolveu o gesto, só um pouco, com um sorriso fraco e provocante.

- Não importa o que aconteça, eu nunca desistirei – disse Harry – Nunca. Eu... quer dizer... oh,_ você sabe_, Draco.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Oh, eu sei de tudo. Não graças a você, é claro, que é a pessoa mais inarticulada que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer – o canto de sua boca curvou-se – Bem. Está resolvido, então.

O corpo de Draco pareceu relaxar, deixando Harry saber pela primeira vez que a tensão existira. Draco pendeu a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, e Harry pensou se alguém mais tinha permissão para ver Draco Malfoy com a guarda abaixada, seja por estar triste, aliviado ou simplesmente cansado. Ele desejou que não.

- Ei. Potter – Draco cutucou o outro – No que você está pensando?

O ombro de Draco era quente e sólido contra o seu. O contato era reconfortante e oferecia segurança, pois isso não era o mesmo que saber absolutamente que Ron sempre estaria com ele. Quase tudo concernente a Draco era incerto e diferente... mas ele estava _ali_, não estava, e isso devia contar para alguma coisa.

Ele virou o rosto para Draco, cujo perfil não demonstrava nada, e sorriu para ele provocando-o:

- Por que você não me diz no que está pensando?

Draco virou-se para ele, o rosto tão próximo que Harry vislumbrou o calor brilhando em seus olhos antes deste se transferir para os seus lábios na forma de um sorriso.

- Estou pensando na sua vida amorosa.

Harry arregalou os olhos e Draco riu da expressão em seu rosto.

- Er. O quê?

- Bem. A Ginny Weasley não serve pra você. Acho que podemos mirar um pouco mais alto que uma Gryffindor. Devíamos arranjar uma boa Slytherin para você – sugeriu Draco jovialmente.

Harry revirou os olhos para Draco, que falhou em ver a reação do outro.

- A Pansy até que dava, mas eu não sei se você gosta dela, e além do mais... ela odeia você – ele fez uma pausa, considerando – Que tal a Morag?

- Eu não a conheço – respondeu Harry, deixando implícito _e não quero conhecer._

- Você pode conhecê-la. Vamos, Potter, o que você pretende fazer de todas as suas sextas?

- Eu posso ver você.

- Acho bom ser muito legal comigo se pretende acabar com a minha vida social.

O que, Harry notou, não era o mesmo que _não_.

- Eu passo a Morag, mesmo assim.

Draco deu um bocejo, que escondeu dentro da curva da mão.

- Tudo bem. Mas não sabe o que está perdendo – ele virou o rosto para o outro lado e bocejou novamente.

Harry piscou:

- Você está exausto.

Haviam sombras sob os olhos de Draco e a tensão puxava de leve o canto de seus lábios. Isso era ridículo. Ele devia estar na _cama_.

- Só um pouco – Draco bocejou pela terceira vez e deitou-se sobre as pedras das masmorras, com movimentos lânguidos, usando os cotovelos para se esticar – Não me deixa dormir aqui – ele ordenou – Nada de dormir em lugares sem travesseiro de agora em diante. É desconfortável, e eu não sei se agüentaria a vergonha.

Harry se esticou nas pedras ao lado do outro.

- Pára de ser ridículo – ele disse – Não é vergonhoso ficar cansado que nem todo mundo. E você precisa descansar.

Draco franziu o cenho de leve:

- Não faz _estardalhaço_, Harry – ele resmungou com sono.

A respiração de Draco se tornou lenta e profunda.

Harry olhou para o outro. _Ele me chamou de Harry_, ele pensou, um pouco surpreso.

E então sorriu.


	9. O Espectador Tem a Melhor Visão do Jogo

**Luz Embaixo D'Água por Maya**

**tradução: Elnara**

**Capítulo 9**

**O Espectador Tem a Melhor Visão do Jogo**

_This is your new thing now_

_And it makes the whole world spin_

_It's at least as old as sin_

_But not quite_

_This is your new thing now_

_And now you're turning grinning_

_But maybe no one's listening_

_And you might lose it all my darling, yes, you might  
  
_

A porta rangeu e Harry acordou com um sobressalto, sentando-se e cobrindo Draco com seu corpo, olhando em volta assustado até ver Lupin na porta vagamente espantado, seguido de estudantes do primeiro ano.

O sobressalto de Harry acordou Draco, que ergueu a cabeça despenteada do chão.

Os olhos de Lupin se arregalaram ao avistar Draco por trás dos joelhos de Harry.

- Harry. Draco – ele disse – Er... que surpresa.

Draco olhou para os estudantes atrás de Lupin, que observavam os dois com grande interesse, e imediatamente teve um quieto ataque de riso.

Grande _auxílio_ esse que ele estava dando.

- Hm, a gente estava, é, fazendo um trabalho para Poções, e a gente dormiu...

Bem, não contava como mentira quando Lupin claramente não acreditara numa palavra dita por Harry.

Harry fez um gesto vago em direção a Draco, que apanhara a expressão no rosto de Lupin quando Harry dera sua explicação atrapalhada, e estava nesse momento paralisado de tanto rir.

- Bem, eu vim cedo com os estudantes, para começar os preparativos da aula – disse Lupin, ainda sem saber como reagir – Se correrem, ainda pegam o café.

- Você não vai tirar pontos? - um dos estudantes sussurrou.

- Não se tiram pontos de _Harry Potter_ – disse um amigo escandalizado. Harry quase engasgou.

Ele olhou para Draco, que estava praticamente chorando de tanto rir.

- Obrigado, Professor – disse Harry rapidamente, dando um pulo, agarrando Draco e colocando-o de pé num só esforço.

Harry propeliu o outro para fora da sala, assistido por Lupin. A expressão no rosto do Professor era enigmática.

Mais à frente, no corredor, Draco teve que se apoiar na parede.

- A _cara_ dele! - ele exclamou fracamente – E a _sua_... desculpa, eu preciso de um minuto.

Harry cruzou os braços e esperou cinco minutos, olhando o outro com paciência.

- Sim, muito divertido – ele disse tolerante – Agora vem. Café.

Draco ficou sóbrio num instante:

- Não sem escovar o cabelo.

- Essa fixação com o seu cabelo não é saudável, Draco. Você precisa comer mais.

- Ah bom, porque aí eu serei desarrumado e ainda por cima estarei acima do peso? - exigiu Draco – Você é um sádico, Potter. Eu quero um espelho.

Ele se virou e tentou examinar seu reflexo no vidro de uma porta. Sua aparência ainda era meio adormecida, os lábios entumecidos e os olhos inchados e confusos.

- Horrível – disse Draco, fazendo cara feia para o seu reflexo.

- Hm? - piscou Harry – Está sendo estúpido. O que não é raro, devo acrescentar. Vamos. Eu me recuso a deixar você perder o café de novo.

- _Deixar_? - ecoou Draco, numa voz que teria soado maligna se ele não estivesse bocejando – E como você pretende me _impedir_?

Harry também bocejou e descansou a testa no ombro de Draco, que relaxou uma fração. Harry abriu as mãos nas costas de Draco e fê-lo ir na direção do Great Hall, empurrando-o.

- Assim, inteligência rara. Café. Agora.

Draco reclamou sem muita vontade até chegarem lá. Harry continuou empurrando-o a intervalos estratégicos.

Até onde Pansy Parkinson e Ron estavam.

- ... não sei mais do que você, Weasley, seu patetão ruivo – Pansy gritava, até que viu Draco e correu em sua direção – Draco!

Ela estendeu a mão, mas Draco segurou seu pulso gentilmente, impedindo-a de tocar em seu cabelo. Ela então apenas o indicou com um gesto.

- Você... não está penteado.

Pansy lançou um olhar acusador a Harry e ele pensou, por um insano segundo, que ela fosse dizer: _o que você fez com meu filho?_

Pansy perguntou de Draco o que ele queria comer, falando alto, enquanto arrastava-o para dentro do Great Hall. Harry tentou segurar Draco, e Pansy olhou-o com veneno. Ele respondeu à altura, olhando-a com frieza, e deixou Draco ir.

Ron também entrou, de cara fechada.

- Preciso de uma xícara de café – disse Draco de mau humor – Me solta, Pansy.

Draco olhou para a mesa Slytherin, e encontrando os olhos semicerrados de Blaise Zabini, virou-se deliberadamente para Harry.

- Te vejo hoje à noite, Harry?

- Tá – disse Harry – Claro. "timo.

Draco se afastou. Ron parecia que tinha mordido um limão.

- Onde você esteve? - ele sibilou.

- Não é da sua conta – disse Harry com frieza.

Ron soltou o ar com força pelo nariz e cruzou os braços.

- Escuta, eu... a Hermione e eu conversamos. Foi... eu não devia acusar ninguém sem ter provas.

Harry relaxou um pouco.

- Você não o conhece, Ron.

E ele soube que estava tudo bem entre eles novamente, mesmo quando Ron disse com uma careta, enquanto eles se aproximavam da mesa Gryffindor:

- E _voc_, conhece?

Ron disse que ele e Hermione haviam conversado, mas o rosto de Hermione estava impassível quando ela lhe ofereceu torradas.

Ele perguntou-se o que ela devia estar pensando da situação.

* * *

Hermione não sabia o que pensar sobre o terrível estado das coisas.

Sentia-se contrariada.

Ela estava acostumada a ter idéias, ser razoável, compreensiva. Ron estava mais bem equipado para representar o papel do "perplexo".

Mas agora...

Ela sentava-se numa poltrona em frente à lareira da sala comunal Gryffindor, pensando em Harry enquanto a noite ocupava os céus.

Não era um hábito seu ter que pensar sobre Harry. Um amigo podia ler facilmente em seu rosto.

Hermione considerou o rosto de Harry. Era um dos rostos que ela mais amava, que ela conhecia por tanto tempo que aprendera a admirar seus defeitos.

De muitos modos, era ainda um rosto de criança. Oval e pálido, de estrutura óssea tão delicada que quase parecia triangular. Um rosto aberto, que refletia todos os seus pensamentos.

Hermione sorriu, lembrando-se de como Harry agia perto de Cho Chang no quarto ano, como ficava vermelho e olhava para ela de soslaio, e como perdia a faculdade de falar.

Ele não era como Ron, que encarava e puxava rabos-de-cavalo. Harry era do tipo tímido que admirava à distância.

O sorriso de Hermione desapareceu quando ela se lembrou da expressão mais comum naquele rosto desde o quarto ano.

Oh, Harry. Ele achava que escondia as coisas tão bem, quando todos podiam ler a tristeza que desolava seu rosto. Hermione sabia o quanto ele odiava a simpatia opressora, mas ela não conseguia deixar de estender a mão, ou controlar a ansiedade que sentia em relação a ele. Hermione viu quando aqueles olhos se tornaram vagos e frios, como a superfície dos óculos que ele insistia em usar. Toda vez que via aquele olhar, seu coração partia-se, e ela desejava nunca ter de encará-lo novamente.

Ela teve tanto prazer em vê-lo feliz, mas agora...

Hermione também via coisas que não queria ver.

Ela via os olhares trocados com Malfoy nos corredores, tão secretos e exclusivos como um toque. Como eles caíam no mesmo passo instintivamente. Ela lembrou-se do ódio negro e palpitante que Harry sentia, das brigas que faziam os outros estudantes saírem de perto - e via onde aquela energia estava sendo investida.

Ela via pequenas coisas, como Harry e Malfoy dividindo um livro em Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas - um roçar de mãos longo demais - sentados mais perto que o necessário. Ela via como Harry olhava Malfoy. Um dia eles se esqueceram de acariciar o livro e este mordeu Malfoy, que começou então uma produção de risos e caretas - e ela pensou, isso não é _normal_...

Nesse momento, Harry chegou. Hermione observou suas bochechas vermelhas e cabelo despenteado pelo vento. Ele sorriu e correu escada acima.

Mais uma qualidade adorável de sua pele pálida – ela também expunha os seus sentimentos. Harry não podia esconder nada de Hermione, mesmo as coisas que ela tentava ao máximo não ver.

Ela percebeu, o olhar fixo no fogo, que estava tentando decidir-se se Harry era ou não atraente.

Ela o tinha como um irmão, e portanto nunca havia pensado muito sobre o assunto. Mas agora ela tinha que olhar para Harry sob um contexto diferente. Sob a luz dos eventos recentes, ela sentiu que devia considerar um novo ângulo.

Harry desceu para a sala comunal, vestindo pijamas, e sentou-se na poltrona ao seu lado.

Hermione decidiu que ele tinha bastante apelo. Estava mais bonito em suas roupas novas, e seus olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo... mas não, ele não era atraente do jeito tradicional.

Ela e Harry haviam estabelecido uma rotina.

Harry chegava na sala comunal tarde da noite, e sentava-se ao seu lado, olhando-a daquele jeito excitado. Depois de um tempo, Hermione entregava-se e perguntava como fora seu dia.

Já valia à pena ver seu rosto se iluminar.

Então ele começava uma descrição fervorosa da aventura que tivera naquela noite, incluindo várias frases que se pareciam muito com: "e aí o Draco disse...". Seu sorriso durante a narrativa era simples e deliciado.

Isso acontecia há algum tempo. No começo Hermione ficou aliviada, pois Harry parecia ter abandonado aquela horrível depressão. Então ela começou a achar que aquela amizade era intensa demais para ser saudável. Então...

Era melhor do que quando Malfoy não aparecia. Isso acontecia duas vezes por semana, e não importava a opinião de Hermione sobre Malfoy, ela odiava ver Harry definhando no sofá a noite inteira. Tudo que ele fazia nesses dias era recusar convites para jogar xadrez ou Exploding Snap, cabisbaixo.

Era uma desvantagem, ser tão transparente. Deixava-o vulnerável demais.

- Então, Harry, o que você fez hoje? - perguntou Hermione com um sorriso resignado.

Harry ergueu as costas, todo feliz, e imediatamente começou a falar.

A narrativa foi longa e envolvida. Aparentemente, Malfoy achou que seria extremamente engraçado tentar fazer um tapete voar, e os dois acabaram jogados em uma árvore.

Pelo visto, tapetes selvagens faziam o estilo de Harry. Ele parecia ter se divertido bastante.

Hermione notou que Harry parecia menor quando estava sentado, e mais alto quando estava de pé. Estranhamente, o seu físico era responsável pelos dois efeitos.

Também era responsável pela sua graça, que era um pouco esquisita. À primeira vista, ele parecia desajeitado, até você perceber que ele era ágil como um pássaro. À primeira ou segunda vista, a falta de cálculo em todos os seus movimentos era adorável.

Ele também era uma criança em sua espontaneidade.

Só era um adulto quando sentia alguma emoção grave, e nessas horas era mais sábio e maduro que todos que ela conhecia.

Ela o amava. Amava mesmo, aquele Harry sério, impulsivo e tão vulnerável. Um amigo mais próximo que um irmão.

- Deve ter sido divertido – ela disse, tentando agradá-lo.

O rosto de Harry brilhou:

- E foi – ele confirmou – Aí o Draco disse...

- Ei Harry, Hermione – Ron estava na beira da escada – Hora de dormir.

Harry levantou-se sem objetar, olhando para Hermione como quem diz: "vou deixar você sozinhos". Harry era mais óbvio quando tentava ser discreto.

Oh, mas agora, quando ele os deixava, não tinha mais aquela expressão isolada e triste em seu rosto.

Ela não sabia. Não conseguia decidir o que era melhor.

- Parece pensativa, amor.

Hermione levantou o rosto para a expressão preocupada no rosto de Ron. Um rosto de traços largos e sardas, não muito atraente ao observador casual. Mas de alguma forma, ela havia aprendido a amá-lo.

Pela única razão de não conseguir se evitar.

Ela se levantou e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, banindo os pensamentos sobre Harry de sua mente.

Tudo era tão difícil e assustador esses dias. Mais uma coisa para se preocupar, mais uma ameaça a alguém que ela amava.

Hermione afundou o rosto no ombro de Ron e tentou não pensar em nada.

* * *

No dia seguinte, as preocupações de Hermione retornaram.

Às vezes ela achava que Ron estava certo, que ela pensava demais.

Era uma manhã delicada e cinzenta, como os traços de chá numa xícara. Fragmentos de nuvens flutuavam no céu, que ainda trazia os ecos do nascer do Sol. A paisagem parecia mais mansa que o usual.

Eles caminhavam na direção da cabana de Hagrid, para a aula de Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas, o ar da manhã mordendo seus rostos .

Ron e Hermione iam de mãos dadas, pertinho para se esquentar. Hermione ofereceu sua outra mão a Harry, mas naquele momento eles avistaram os Slytherins, dirigindo-se em massa para a cabana um pouco mais à frente.

Harry sorriu aquele sorriso impossível de conter, e recusou sua mão.

- Nah – ele disse.

Ele nem sequer fez uma pequena pausa antes de apressar-se para frente, nem fingiu uma aproximação casual.

Movendo-se tão sutilmente como uma cobra, Malfoy foi ficando para trás de seus companheiros Slytherins. Foi o único sinal que deu de ter notado a existência do outro, até que Harry se aproximou, e ele acenou com a cabeça friamente.

O sorriso de Harry era aberto e sincero.

Deus, eles eram diferentes.

Hermione apertou os olhos, tentando dar uma de analista. Tarefa difícil, pois o coro grego em sua mente insistia em cantar "Bastardo!" sempre que Malfoy estava presente.

Só o que podia fazer era observar os dois juntos, e pensar nos detalhes que notara em Harry a noite passada, comparando os dois quadros.

Um estudo em preto e branco.

Malfoy era pálido, é claro. Nesse aspecto ele era como Harry. Mas a pele de Harry era um pergaminho transparente, onde as emoções se escreviam com clareza.

A emoção não conseguia penetrar a pele de Malfoy – assumindo-se, é claro, que ele tivesse alguma. Até esforço físico intenso deixava-o rosado, ao invés de vermelho.

Não havia nada de adorável em sua pose. Provocava calafrio, aquela habilidade de ser confiante e gracioso o tempo todo.

Perfeição em alguém que você detesta é algo extremamente irritante.

Ele era a antítese de Harry, que era alguém que ela amava e tentava proteger.

Ela olhou com ameaça para a cabeça loira, que estava meio virada para a cabeça escura e desarrumada de Harry. O contraste com o cabelo de Harry parecia deliberado.

_Bastardo!_, cantou o coro grego. _Até o seu cabelo parece ter algum propósito malicioso._

Hermione observou seu rosto quando ele olhou para Harry, e um novo pensamento lhe ocorreu.

O seu rosto também não era nada como o de Harry. Feito para esconder-se e não mostrar-se, para pensamentos e não emoções. De traços finos, ascéticos, uma boca feita para ondular-se, queixo pequeno e olhos que cintilavam como a geada.

E sim, Hermione teve que admitir, era bonito.

Mas agora havia algo de natural na sua expressão levemente divertida... e ela pensou.

Será que Malfoy não sabia?

Obviamente, algumas pessoas não sabiam. Os Slytherins aparentemente não sabiam, pois não havia nenhuma multidão assassina perseguindo Harry. Os Gryffindors em sua maioria não faziam idéia.

Ron não sabia, senão já teria tido um ataque.

Ainda assim... haviam murmúrios na mesa Ravenclaw, entre os Hufflepuffs, e uma ou outra sobrancelha levantada na equipe. E tinha a própria Hermione, que tentara negar tudo, mas que havia sido obrigada a aceitar o óbvio.

Tantas pessoas pareciam saber que era seguro dizer: "todo mundo sabe".

Todos sabiam que Harry estava absolutamente louco por Draco Malfoy.

O pobre e inocente Harry, é claro, não tinha idéia. Malfoy, por outro lado...

Hermione teorizava que ele sabia de tudo – ele era rápido, aquele bastardo – e estava enganando Harry por algum motivo diabólico.

Mas aquele olhar... bem, não fora simpático, mas tampouco guardado. Malfoy pareceu quase normal, e não alguém planejando arruinar outra pessoa.

É claro, essa podia ser exatamente a sua intenção. _Bastardo!_

Ou Malfoy estava ciente da situação, e preparava alguma armadilha para Harry, ou estava alegremente cego para aquela bagunça toda.

Mas de um jeito ou de outro...

- Está pensando em quê, Hermione? - perguntou Ron, abraçando-a enquanto andavam juntos.

Ela virou o rosto para o pescoço dele à guisa de conforto, gozando o calor e a proximidade descomplicados. Eventualmente ela respondeu, num tom obscuro:

- Problemas.

* * *

Problemas podem estar mais próximos do que se pensa.

Hermione descobriu esse fato no dia seguinte. Era Sábado, e a manhã começou com Harry sentado à sua frente.

Seu sorriso brilhante de não-é-um-dia-lindo-para-ver-Draco-Malfoy tirou seu apetite.

Seus olhares constantes para a mesa Slytherin também.

- Hoje tem jogo entre Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff – ele declarou, colocando um ovo cozido cuidadosamente em seu copinho.

- Eu sei – respondeu Hermione – Ter você com a gente nas arquibancadas é uma mudança sempre bem vinda.

Exceto no último jogo entre Ravenclaw e Slytherin, ela adicionou de si para si, quando você torceu para os Slytherins e ficou tão feliz quando Malfoy – _bastardo!_ - pegou o snitch.

Harry ficou vermelho, a cor fácil e infantil manchando sua pele.

- Oh, bem... na verdade, como essa é a única partida que não vamos jogar, eu e o Draco combinamos de assistir juntos – ele mudou a voz para um tom confidencial – A gente fez uma aposta.

_Oh, Harry, seu idiota adorável_, pensou Hermione, sentindo a picada dolorosa da impaciência. _Você podia estar mais apaixonado?_

Podia ser mais estúpido?

Malfoy adentrou o Great Hall, vestindo roupas Muggle novas.

Harry bateu em seu ovo, fazendo-o voar para fora do copinho.

- Desculpa – ele disse para Ron, que olhava o ovo em seu cereal – Você sabe como eu sou desastrado.

_Sim_, pensou Hermione com sarcasmo. _Você é a nossa estrela de Quidditch sem nenhuma coordenação motora, como pudemos esquecer_.

Harry ainda olhava, embasbacado, para o outro lado do Hall.

Hermione não entendia o motivo para tudo isso. Certamente, Malfoy ficava bem na calça jeans Muggle, e a camisa branca aberta no pescoço mostrava um pouco mais de peito que o usual, mas ele ainda era o rei de Bastardshire.

Malfoy viu Harry, e o obsequiou com um de seus acenos frios de cabeça.

_Oh, o Malfoy não é tão investido emocionalmente?_, pensou Hermione. _Bastardo! _

O sorriso de Harry era descomplicado e deliciado.

_Ele nem percebe_, refletiu Hermione assistindo Harry passar geléia numa torrada distraído, enquanto Malfoy se dirigia para a mesa Slytherin.

Harry estava absorto demais na tarefa de assistir Malfoy para se preocupar em comer. Hermione olhou para Malfoy, que sorria debochado, conversando animadamente com Blaise Zabini e fazendo gestos dramáticos com sua torrada. Então ela viu o vago reflexo da expressão de Malfoy no rosto de Harry, como raios de sol filtrados pela água. Eles pareciam puros, refletidos em seus traços tão diferentes.

_Deus, Harry. Você tem idéia do que está fazendo? Não se lembra que o pai dele foi um Comensal da Morte? Lucius Malfoy não morreu pela nossa causa. Ele foi punido por fazer jogo duplo com o seu precioso Dark Lord. Um Comensal da Morte que matava a sangue frio, um dos piores que existiram. E o filho dele é igual, só está do nosso lado para obter sua doce vingança. Não podemos confiar em alguém assim, não numa hora dessas._

_E você teve que se apaixonar pelo bastardo.  
_

* * *

Foi durante o jogo de Quidditch que Hermione avistou o desastre aproximando-se em ondas, preparando-se para chocar-se contra eles.

Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw faziam uma boa partida, e os estudantes aproveitavam a incerteza introduzida pela ausência de Harry Potter, que jogava melhor do que ninguém, e de Draco Malfoy, que trapaceava melhor do que ninguém.

Fazia sol, e o jogo se estendeu folgado por todo o dia, até que o astro deslizou por trás do horizonte e o céu se tornou violeta.

Hermione até que tentou se divertir, com um Ron entusiasmado ao seu lado, assistindo ao jogo e sentindo o Sol acariciar seus ombros nus.

E quase conseguiu, não fosse o espetáculo dos dois rapazes perto do campo de Quidditch.

Eles não estavam nas arquibancadas. Ron não teria gostado e – Hermione olhou para as carrancas de Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle – os Slytherins teriam desmembrado Harry.

Os dois estavam sentados na grama, bem no limite do campo, perto dos bancos onde ficavam as toalhas e os reservas. Malfoy apoiava as mãos no solo, um pouco inclinado para trás, com as pernas esticadas e os pés cruzados. Harry abraçava os joelhos e tinha os olhos fixos no jogo.

Corrigindo, os olhos _usualmente_ fixos no jogo. Hermione notou que a concentração dele falhava de vez em quando.

Por exemplo, quando Malfoy ondulava uma bandeira imaginária e balbuciava preguiçoso, "Vai, Ravenclaw". Ou quando Malfoy se esticava lânguido, e balançava a cabeça fazendo suas mechas relampejarem sob a luz.

Os olhos de Harry desviavam-se do jogo involuntariamente, davam uma olhada, e depois voltavam. Ele nem parecia ciente do que fazia. Mas Hermione estava ciente, e não só isso, estava revoltada.

Ela queria ouvir o que eles falavam, e após murmurar um pedido de desculpas para Ron, atravessou as arquibancadas discretamente, procurando um lugar de onde pudesse ouvi-los sem ser atrapalhada. Ela sabia que aquilo não era ético, mas... estava muito preocupada com Harry! Ela tinha que descobrir o que Malfoy estava armando para ele.

Bem quando ela começou a escutar, a multidão aplaudiu gritando.

Hermione amaldiçoou sua sorte.

Depois de um tempo, ela conseguiu identificar uma voz odiosa:

- Ravenclaw ganhou! Você me deve cinco pirulitos sabor sangue.

Hermione teve um momento terrível, quando imaginou que aquilo fora um eufemismo.

- Aproveita a vitória enquanto pode, Draco – disse a voz de Harry. Hermione queimou por dentro ouvindo aquela voz, doce e mais grossa do que se esperava do rosto infantil, dirigindo-se a Malfoy como a um amigo.

- Eu vou varrer o campo com você semana que vem.

- Se fizer isso, eu vou te odiar para sempre.

_Ai, aqui vamos nós. Chantagem emocional._

Hermione cerrou os punhos quando ouviu a repentina vibração de insegurança na voz de Harry:

- Sério? Para s...

- Para todo o sempre – completou Malfoy – Então é melhor você não falar comigo por... oh, três dias.

Hermione ficou espantada quando os dois riram, a risada arrastada de Malfoy misturando-se ao riso brando de Harry.

- Em todo caso – continuou Malfoy – Dessa vez eu vou ganhar. Essa sua sorte de ganhar sempre não é, como alguns cabeças-de-vento supunham, uma oferenda de simpatia ao seu coração machucado. Na verdade foi um plano Slytherin para envolvê-lo em uma falsa sensação de segurança. O que, tendo sido feito...

- Draco, pára de tagarelar. Que horas são? - ralhou Harry num tom afetuoso que encheu Hermione de fúria protetora. Seus olhos apertaram-se na direção de Malfoy.

Se tinha alguém pedindo outro tapa na cara...

Ela então arregalou os olhos alarmada.

Harry, de forma casual, inclinou-se para o lado e apoiou a mão no ombro de Malfoy, para espiar o relógio do outro.

Malfoy virou o corpo na direção de Harry, para informar-lhe a hora.

Seus rostos terminaram a um centímetro de distância.

O coração de Hermione fez uma pausa, cheio de pavor.

Ela observou os perfis emoldurados pelo céu violeta, o cabelo macio de Malfoy cintilando suavemente, e os olhos verdes de Harry gradualmente saindo de foco.

A respiração de Harry parecia suspensa. Sua mão, que antes fazia força no ombro do outro, agora tocava de leve, os dedos infiltrando-se por entre as mechas cobrindo a nuca de Malfoy. Ela podia ver os lábios trêmulos de Harry, a silhueta dos cílios, a hesitação prestes a se transformar em revelação...

Se Harry fizesse um movimento, sua boca roçaria a de Malfoy.

O perfil de Malfoy era mais aristocrático e indiferente do que nunca. Ele virou o rosto, consultando seu relógio novamente.

- Seis e vinte cinco.

Harry afastou o corpo, o momento de quase-revelação evaporando-se, porém sua mão permaneceu pousada no ombro de Malfoy.

Malfoy olhou para aqueles dedos tocando seu cabelo, e Hermione rezou por algum sinal de que pelo menos Malfoy sabia...

- Meu cabelo está comprido de novo – ele comentou fazendo ares – Esse miserável.

Hermione sentiu braços envolvendo sua cintura e heroicamente conteve um grito.

- Aí está você – disse Ron por trás dela – Estava te procurando – ele deu um cheirinho em seu pescoço – Então me fala, quando aqueles problemas que você mencionou vão acontecer?

Hermione pressionou o corpo contra Ron, buscando segurança, enquanto enésimas possibilidades passavam por sua cabeça.

Harry e Malfoy levantaram-se da grama e o último avistou-os, os olhos cinzentos frios e desconfiados.

Harry, é claro, só tinha olhos para o Malfoy.

O que significava aquele olhar? O que Malfoy pretendia fazer? Mais cedo ou mais tarde Harry iria se dar conta, e então...

Hermione lembrou-se de Cho Chang. Harry estava tão nervoso, e mesmo assim convidou-a para o baile. Uma garota bonita, popular, mais velha – de quem a maioria dos garotos nem ousaria se aproximar.

E Harry não era confiante... ele apenas lutava pelo que queria com todas as forças. Não conseguia evitar desejar com todo o coração.

Mas a questão não era o que Harry pretendia fazer, e sim Malfoy. Será que ele apenas quebraria o coração de Harry, ou tinha intenções mais sinistras?

Hermione lembrou-se de Lucius Malfoy, e teve um arrepio.

- Não é nada, não se preocupe, Ron.

_Eu posso me preocupar por nós dois.  
_

* * *

Quando pediram aos alunos que vestissem traje casual Muggle para o Duelling Club, Hermione soube que haveria algo de diferente.

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ela avistou o chão cheio de esteiras, e quando Sirius, que a escola tentava manter a pelo menos uma milha dos Slytherins, se juntou a Lupin no início da aula.

As garotas entraram em alvoroço quando viram Sirius. Seu mais novo professor, agora que tomava banho e comia regularmente, era muito atraente, e é claro que o passado obscuro e a motocicleta voadora ajudavam.

Hermione achava aquele assentamento ridículo. Sirius Black era praticamente uma figura _paterna_.

Não... isso não era verdade, era? Harry estaria bem melhor se Sirius soubesse se comportar como um pai.

Ele amava Harry, Hermione nunca duvidou desse fato, e morreria por ele em um segundo; essa guerra para ele significava salvar Harry a qualquer custo. Sirius nascera para atos dramáticos como matar por vingança, fugir de prisões e adotar por impulso.

Mas Sirius não nascera para a rotina, para o dia-a-dia. Ele não sabia como cuidar de uma criança, como demonstrar o tipo de afeição que radiava o tempo todo do calmo Professor Lupin. Ele nascera volátil e instável, esse menino que quase matara Snape; e os doze anos passados em Azkaban só serviram para exagerar esses traços de caráter.

Ele simplesmente não era um pai para Harry. Não sabia como. E Harry não podia evitar ficar triste com isso.

Harry e Sirius trocaram um sorriso, e Hermione refletiu que Sirius devia estar ocupado demais para ter percebido a situação entre seu afilhado e Draco Malfoy.

É claro, Harry também não percebera nada.

Mas era só uma questão de tempo.

Hermione semicerrou os olhos quando os Slytherins chegaram ao Duelling Club.

Ela percebeu, com alarme, que Sirius fez o mesmo.

* * *

Harry sorriu, balançando a cabeça, e moveu os lábios dizendo, _Está atrasado_, quando Draco entrou na sala.

Draco revirou os olhos e continuou sua discussão com Blaise Zabini, que parecia achar que uma camisa brilhante de stretch era traje casual.

É claro, o fastuoso Draco vestia roupas perfeitamente apropriadas: uma camiseta branca batida e calças combate, que Natalie McDonald olhava com interesse.

- Estão atrasados, Slytherins – observou Sirius, ainda com os olhos semicerrados.

Harry se preparou para uma alegre remoção de pontos em massa. Draco olhou para Sirius com frieza.

- É melhor começarmos, então – interpôs Lupin graciosamente – Estudantes, o Professor Black concordou em ensiná-los a lutar, pois eu confesso não ser muito bom nisso. Acredito que saibam pouco sobre combate corpo-à-corpo?

Ron bufou com todo o desdém de alguém que cresceu com cinco irmãos mais velhos, provocando um sorriso de esguelha em Lupin.

- Acredito que seja uma habilidade útil. Pode fazer a balança pender para o seu lado num duelo. Se você e seu oponente desarmarem-se ao mesmo tempo, ela pode ser crucial à sua sobrevivência. Espero que todos prestem bastante atenção, e dêem o melhor de si quando forem duelar.

- Eu aprendi essa habilidade na escola – cortou Sirius, dando um sorriso maroto e dirigindo-o especialmente a Harry – Vocês também podem aprender.

A maioria das pessoas sorriu de volta.

- Maravilha – disse Draco num meio-sussurro – A guerra contra as trevas desceu para o status de briga de bar.

Blaise Zabini riu, Lupin sabiamente não ouviu nada, e Sirius semicerrou os olhos mais uma vez:

- Eu já esperava esse tipo de comentário... do filho de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco levantou o queixo e assumiu os ares superiores e irritantes tão próprios dele.

- É isso mesmo.

- Bem, tenho certeza que você tem alguns truques sujos na manga, para emergências – disse Sirius num tom obscuro – Mas se não se importa, eu ainda acho que posso te ensinar alguma coisa.

Sirius virou as costas, passando a mão nos cabelos com força desnecessária, e nesse momento a sala inteira ouviu Draco sussurrar alto demais:

- Duvido muito.

Harry tentou atrair o olhar de Draco, de Sirius, de _alguém_, mas eles estavam ocupados medindo-se.

- Tudo bem – disse Sirius por entre dentes – Já que você é um expert, Sr Malfoy, poderia oferecer seus serviços como meu assistente?

Lupin tossiu com urgência e foi completamente ignorado.

- Com prazer – respondeu Draco.

Harry olhou para Sirius com alarme. Não dava para confiar em Sirius quando estava irritado – ele chegara a bater em Snape ano passado.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Sirius – Eu posso desarrumar o seu cabelo.

Ele olhou para o cabelo do outro com desprezo mal-disfarçado. Draco sorriu placidamente.

- Aí pode ser que eu tenha que te matar.

Sirius curvou os lábios.

- Ok, classe – ele anunciou – Prestem atenção, por favor. Eu garanto – ele adicionou dirigindo-se a Pansy, que se agarrava ao cotovelo de Draco – Não machucar muito o Sr Malfoy.

- É claro que não – rebateu Draco, arrancando o cotovelo das mãos de Pansy e andando até onde Sirius estava.

Ron estava agradecendo aos poderes do destino. Harry resistia ao impulso de arrastar Draco dali e colocar algum senso naquela cabeça dura.

- E você é o favorito do Snape, para completar – observou Sirius, olhando para Draco com crescente antipatia – Todo mundo, prestem atenção enquanto eu circulo o jovem Sr Malfoy...

- O Snape é o melhor professor que eu já tive – disse Draco com austeridade – Ele é um verdadeiro exemplo para os colegas.

Os dentes de Sirius bateram-se com um 'click'.

- Por favor, tome cuidado, Sr Malfoy – ele disse – Eu estive na prisão por um tempo. A gente aprende alguns truques.

- É, eu ouvi falar sobre a prisão – disse Draco – Aposto que você lutava com garotos lá também. Cuidado onde põe as mãos.

- Draco – disse Lupin com severidade, enquanto expressões chocadas tomavam conta da sala.

Todos sabiam que Black não era um professor convencional, mas isso já estava indo longe demais. Harry controlou o impulso desesperado de arrastar Draco dali.

Sirius atacou.

Mesmo furioso, Sirius nunca machucaria um estudante. Ele se controlou, e ao invés de cair em cima do outro com toda a sua força, moveu-se para tirar o fôlego de Draco e imobilizá-lo. E Sirius era tão rápido e ágil quanto Harry pensou que fosse.

Ele não se lembrou que Draco não tinha inibições e movia-se como uma cobra.

Sirius encontrou uma barreira, e foi forçado a dar alguns passos para trás.

A classe inteira prendeu a respiração.

Furioso, com os cabelos caindo no rosto, Sirius atacou de novo e torceu o braço de Draco prendendo-o em suas costas, e Draco tinha um olhar desafiante, e Harry ia ter que se levantar e _gritar_...

- Sirius! - admoestou Lupin – Talvez seja melhor deixar os estudantes formarem pares, e instruí-los à distância.

A fúria incendiava o rosto de Sirius, mas ele soltou o braço de Draco.

- Tudo bem – ele disse triturando os dentes – Harry, por que não fica com esse aqui?

- Demorou – disse Harry rapidamente. Ele correu e pegou Draco pelo braço, puxando-o para longe de Sirius e falando em seu ouvido.

- Às vezes você consegue ser completamente estúpido, sabia?

Draco fez um muxoxo e Sirius olhou para eles primeiro com incredulidade, depois com ultraje, e então virou-se para ordenar os outros pares.

- Ron e Hermione, você juntos, Neville e... Millicent. Por que não, Neville? Não reclama... O primeiro que conseguir derrubar o outro cinco vezes vence.

Draco observou Sirius, os olhos de gelo brilhando através das pálpebras semi-cerradas.

- Eu odeio aquele homem – ele anunciou em voz alta.

- Cale-se – disse Harry – É do meu padrinho que você está falando.

Ele se afastou de Draco dando um passo para trás, e eles se mediram, de pé na esteira.

Hermione ria enquanto Ron fingia lutar com ela. Blaise Zabini gritava com Pansy, que o prendia pela cabeça.

Harry partiu para cima de Draco sem muita convicção, e Draco desviou-se para o lado sem perder um segundo.

- O Professor Snape me contou o que Black fez com ele – disse Draco, de cara fechada. Harry teve que usar sua rapidez de Seeker para conseguir evitar o golpe do outro.

- Foi uma brincadeira!

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar taxativo.

- E que brincadeira – ele disse – Eu não acho tentativa de homicídio tão divertido. Ele sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se o Lobisomem pegasse o Professor Snape. E o Lobisomem era amigo dele, também.

Harry fez uma pausa e Draco quase o atingiu. Ele nunca havia pensado nas ações de Sirius como uma traição de Lupin.

- Bem... - ele disse – Ele pagou o preço se fez alguma coisa errada, não pagou? Doze anos em Azkaban são suficientes para pagar qualquer dívida, na minha opinião.

Draco franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada.

- E o Professor Snape também errou feio no passado. Ele pagou pelos seus erros, e agora está tudo bem. A vida é assim. Você erra e depois conserta o erro... e as pessoas te perdoam.

Draco sorriu alegre, e tentou dar uma rasteira em Harry.

- É? E o que você fez de errado, Potter?

- Eu... fiz você tomar café com o cabelo despenteado.

- E essa dívida nunca vai ser paga. Morre, rebento do demônio, morre.

Harry sorriu e tentou agarrar o braço de Draco.

- Ele é meu padrinho, e eu o amo. Por que não lhe dá uma chance?

Draco fez biquinho.

- Não sei se acredito em chances. Não as recebo com muita freqüência.

Harry parou e olhou sério para ele.

- Eu... eu te dei uma.

- Sim, eu me lembro – Draco sorriu com charme em resposta ao olhar surpreso de Harry – Mas aí, você confia demais.

Draco partiu para cima dele e o derrubou no chão.

Harry caiu de costas na esteira, com Draco em cima dele. Ele pensou se a força do golpe era responsável por sua falta de ar. Ele sugou o ar com força, meio tonto, deixando os segundos passarem. O cabelo e a respiração de Draco faziam cócegas em sua pele.

Draco tinha um halo de luz em torno de seu cabelo. Ele deu um sorriso provocante, brilhante e rápido como um arrepio, e então se escorou no peito de Harry, deslizando para o chão.

- Fácil demais, Potter.

* * *

Gente, valeu muito pelas reviews, e desculpem a demora! Me deixa muito feliz que vocês curtam essa fic tanto quanto eu. Beijos! 


	10. O Último Teste

**Luz Embaixo D'Água por Maya**

**tradução: Elnara**

**Capítulo 10**

**O Último Teste**

_The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick, or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Harry felt almost as though he was underwater again_ – Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

_Try to keep it clear_

_But I'm losing it here_

_To the twilight_

_There's a dead end to my left_

_There's a burning bush to my right_

_You aren't in sight_

_You aren't in sight_

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, sem conseguir dormir.

Ele desejou poder culpar o clima pela sua inquietação, talvez, mas era uma linda noite de Abril. E esse, é claro, era o problema.

Ele queria que Draco estivesse ali.

Harry era de opinião que a tarefa correria bem. Ele sabia que precauções especiais haviam sido tomadas. Sabia que Voldemort não era estúpido a ponto de tentar raptá-lo durante a tarefa. Sabia que esse ano não havia um campeão de Hogwarts a mais, ninguém para... ninguém que pudesse...

_Mate o sobressalente. _

Harry viu outros mortos depois daquilo. Dementors e ogros tentaram invadir a plataforma nove três quartos no fim do quinto ano, e um ou dois pais foram mortos. Os estudantes chegaram depois da batalha, e Harry trazia na memória os corpos sem vida jogados no chão da plataforma. Harry lembrava-se dos gritos de pesar e medo, de Neville Longbottom vomitando - Ginny sem conseguir parar de tremer. Ele sentiu-se distante daquelas mortes, meditando sobre como uma tragédia podia tornar-se impessoal depois da próxima, e da próxima...

Mas a morte de Cedric foi a primeira. A morte é uma coisa que te amadurece mais rápido que as aventuras de que os outros rapazes se gabam. Não é só a carne de outra pessoa, mas a compreensão de que o universo não dá a mínima, marcando a passagem para algo que um dia será a vida adulta, mas que parece mais desespero.

Às vezes Harry ainda acordava gritando.

As cortinas de sua cama estavam abertas, e ele olhava pela janela, tentando se distrair da cama vazia de Seamus em frente à sua.

A janela era apenas uma abertura para a escuridão.

Harry teria ido encontrar Draco, mas ele estava lá fora, naquela escuridão. Era o dia dele guardar os portões com Terry Boot. Esse era o posto mais perigoso e que geralmente apenas professores guardavam, mas ele e Terry haviam se voluntariado. Harry e Draco tiveram uma briga por causa disso, mas Draco estava determinado e não cedeu.

Harry desviou a vista da janela e da noite vazia, olhou em volta alarmado, e viu Draco se esgueirando pela porta.

Ele sentou-se na cama, e apesar do choque não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

- Draco!

- Ush – fez Draco rigoroso, parando na entrada – Vai ter encrenca se alguém me pegar aqui, ô. Alguns de nós não têm tanta prática em passeios furtivos na calada da noite.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Não está se saindo muito mal. Eu achei que você estava guardando os portões com Terry Boot.

- O querido Head Boy e eu fomos liberados do nosso plantão às duas horas – informou-lhe Draco – Eu pressenti, claramente graças ao meu dom psíquico de incríveis proporções, que você ia dar uma de idiota e ficar acordado a noite inteira se preocupando. Só a idéia desse tipo de estupidez me irrita tanto, a ponto de não me deixar dormir, que eu vim aqui te botar inconsciente antes de ir para a cama.

- Oh, entendo – Harry impediu seu sorriso de se alargar não sem muito esforço.

A capa preta de Draco deixava seu rosto mais branco sob o luar, o capuz jogado para trás revelando seus traços puros e seu cabelo coberto de gotinhas de chuva.

- Se o Weasley acordar, vai me matar – ele comentou casualmente.

- A gente pode ir para a sala comunal – decidiu Harry, jogando as cobertas para o lado e agradecendo aos céus que ele decidiu não usar seu pijama favorito, que havia escapado à campanha de destruição de Draco. Ele estava usando o pijama escolhido por Draco quando eles foram às compras, porque – bem, o pijama o lembrava daquele dia, o que era um pequeno conforto.

Mas não tão bom quanto esse.

* * *

As últimas brasas queimavam no fogo, e a noite parecia menos intimidante e mais confortável.

Draco deu um pequeno suspiro de alívio e se jogou no maior e mais luxuoso sofá. Sob a fraca luz vermelha, ele parecia uma criança cansada.

- O plantão foi duro? - perguntou Harry suavemente, antes que Draco pudesse começar outro assunto – Porque eu podia, você sabe...

- _Não_ – disse Draco com firmeza – Você não vai me acompanhar de volta na sua maldita Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Você não pode me dizer o que fazer!

Draco deu um sorriso débil:

- Eu não, mas o Professor Lupin pode... e acredito que ele deu a ordem. Posição de Autoridade tem esse nome por um motivo. E além do mais, não faz sentido te exaurir também, como você já devia saber – ele parecia um pai falando com um filho – Apesar de que senso comum nunca foi o seu forte.

Harry inclinou-se sobre Draco e deu um soco em seu braço.

- Criatura insensível – reprovou Draco – E eu aqui, acordado a maior parte da noite servindo a minha causa – sua voz se tornou séria – Vem aqui, seu idiota estúpido, e me fala das suas aflições. Se você não dormir, eu também não vou – ele arregalou os olhos – E eu posso ficar _doente_ se eu não dormir.

Semana passada, em um dos seus momentos menos sábios, Harry disse a Draco que ele ficaria doente se perdesse mais refeições. Draco ficou brevemente ultrajado, e agora ficava usando a sua "saúde frágil" para conseguir o que queria de uma em uma hora.

Harry fingiu fazer cara feia e tirou a capa de Draco do caminho, sentando-se no sofá, na frente do outro.

- Tenho certeza que os seus motivos são inteiramente egoístas.

- Sempre – assegurou-lhe Draco – Agora fala comigo, e seja rápido. Você não sabe que eu sou _frágil_?

O seu olhar era atento e firme. Harry conhecia Draco; ele não ia deixá-lo escapar.

- Sei lá – disse Harry – Eu fico pensando sobre a última vez. Sobre...

- O Dark Lord? - sugeriu Draco.

- Não... Cedric – ainda doía dizer o nome dele.

Harry sentiu Draco se mexer contra ele, uma expressão levemente surpresa em seu rosto.

- É ele que te incomoda mais. Mas eu pensei que você... - ele se interrompeu e deu um sorriso tenso – Que típico, Potter.

- Não sei o que quer dizer.

Draco tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, e observava o teto.

- Não sabe mesmo?

- Eu não sou esse herói generoso – explodiu Harry com raiva – Eu... é claro que eu me lembro das outras coisas. Eu era uma criança, estava morrendo de medo, e quando ele usou o Cruciatus...

Draco olhou Harry no rosto.

- Quando ele o _qu_?

Harry fixou os olhos no fogo, e tentou drenar a emoção de sua voz. Ele não queria se descontrolar – embaraçar-se e embaraçar Draco.

- Eu ainda... eu ainda tenho a cicatriz no braço onde o Wormtail me cortou – ele disse, enrolando a manga do pijama para cima – Eu não quis que ela fosse removida. Eu achei... errado tentar fingir que ela nunca existiu.

Draco observou a marca em silêncio, os olhos brilhando na luz fraca. Ele se ergueu num cotovelo, e deu um rápido toque na cicatriz. Foi apenas um roçar de dedos, mas pareceu uma carícia.

Harry olhou para o fogo de novo e falou em voz baixa sobre o retorno, e o duelo, e seus pais; e a traição de Moody.

- Hagrid disse que eu ficaria bem – ele disse.

A voz de Draco era calma e quieta.

- E você está bem?

- Draco, como eu vou saber? Às vezes eu acho que sim – ele olhou para Draco, que deitara a cabeça no sofá e agarrava seu braço, e sua voz suavizou-se involuntariamente – Nesse momento, pode ser que sim.

Harry suspirou de exaustão, velhas mágoas e alívio, e deitou-se ao lado de Draco. Draco era quente e virou-se de lado para lhe dar mais espaço, bocejando em algum lugar perto da sua orelha.

- Obrigado – murmurou Harry – Por vir aqui, e... bem, por tudo.

- Oh, sim – disse Draco secamente – Por tudo. Eu fui uma grande ajuda quando tudo isso acontecia, não fui?

Harry virou o rosto para ver Draco e seus óculos atingiram o outro no rosto. Ele tirou os óculos e Draco era apenas a imagem manchada de uma criança sonolenta, sem os olhos frios.

Harry lembrava-se distintamente do que Draco dissera no Expresso Hogwarts, no fim do quarto ano.

- Bem, agora você também escolheu o lado perdedor.

- E agora, você escolhe melhor as suas companhias – rebateu Draco, rindo um tanto amargamente – Eu passava horas pensando no que eu poderia fazer que te machucaria mais. Eu não... ligava para mais nada, e eu não sabia que você tinha passado por tanta coisa que mal notaria um garoto gritando com você.

- Ah, eu notava. Eu sempre notei você – Harry fez uma pausa – Você é... meio difícil de ignorar.

- Eu sei – disse Draco, todo metido.

- Porque você é um moleque cheio de veneno, é claro.

- É claro – agora Draco estava definitivamente orgulhoso – Eu sou um _Slytherin_.

Harry sentiu a mandíbula de Draco flexionar-se contra o seu rosto quando ele sorriu.

- Mesmo assim... - ele disse – Eu falei sério. Obrigado por vir hoje à noite.

- Você se acha, hein, Potter? Simplesmente aconteceu de eu estar entediado – Draco tocou em seu braço, exatamente onde a cicatriz se escondia embaixo da manga do pijama. O fato de ele saber a localização exata da cicatriz fez esse segundo toque parecer ainda mais uma carícia.

Draco estava tão próximo que Harry podia vê-lo sem os óculos, de olhos fechados, a bochecha deitada sobre o capuz preto, usando-o de travesseiro. Em algum nível obscuro, Harry ficou feliz quando Draco manteve a mão em seu braço.

- Boa noite, Draco.

- Ah, agora é pra eu _dormir _aqui, também? - Draco fingiu, e bem, estar indignado – Sabia que eu estou começando a esquecer como é a minha cama?

- Boa noite, Draco – ele repetiu com voz serena.

Houve uma pausa. Draco não tirou a mão do seu braço.

- Boa noite, Harry.

* * *

Quando Harry acordou, estava sozinho. Ele subiu para o quarto e se vestiu depressa, com medo de acordar alguém. A óbvia preocupação deles – com ele, com a tarefa – fazia seus intestinos revirarem-se de ansiedade. Ele queria ir para o Great Hall o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto descia as escadarias, ele se deu conta de que Draco não estaria lá. Draco levava pelo menos quarenta e cinco minutos para escolher suas roupas e arrumar o cabelo.

Draco estava esperando por ele na porta do Great Hall. Ele obviamente não havia trocado de roupa – mas havia escovado o cabelo. Draco não deixaria de escovar o cabelo nem para a própria execução.

- Você chegou cedo – _Por mim_. Harry sorriu.

- Pelo café – Draco fungou – Eu dormi muito mal.

- Claro.

- Peste.

Eles entraram no Hall, o alívio de Harry imenso. Se até agora as coisas estavam tão diferentes do quarto ano – talvez tudo fosse ser diferente.

Harry estava para sugerir que eles pegassem algumas torradas e dessem uma volta no lago, quando Draco o puxou pelo braço e o levou para a mesa Slytherin.

- Eu não vou sentar aqui, Draco.

- Eu te pedi para sentar?

Draco metodicamente encheu dois pratos com comida, e duas xícaras com café. Então ele se dirigiu para o que parecia ser – e de fato era – um pedaço de parede nua no fim do Hall. Ele deslizou para o chão e se recostou na parede.

Draco olhou para cima e Harry apenas riu, entregando-se.

- Você sabe – ele disse, sentando-se lânguido – Que eu odeio café.

Draco olhou-o com maus modos.

- Eu sei disso. Eu disse alguma vez que o café era pra _voc_?

- Você tem duas... ah, deixa pra lá.

- Acho bom. E não quero mais ouvir falar de roubo de cafeína – Draco empurrou o prato na direção dele – Agora come. Imagina as manchetes se você desmaiar no meio da tarefa.

- Não, come você – rebateu Harry – Eu não sou o pálido e delicado aqui.

- Cale-se, Gryffindorzinho terrível. Agora come, e pára de se preocupar com coisas sem importância como esse Torneio de nada, que nem chega _aos pés _do meu projeto de Mágica Criativa.

Draco levantou o queixo. Harry escondeu um sorriso atrás da palma da mão.

Fora anunciado que o projeto de Mágica Criativa contaria metade da nota do exame N.E.W.T., e Draco prontamente enlouquecera. Um dia Harry encontrou o chão do quarto dele completamente coberto por planos reduzidos a bolinhas de papel.

- Estou certo de que é crucial.

Draco chutou a canela de Harry com força.

- E _é_. E se eu bombar no projeto? Aí com certeza eu vou bombar a matéria, e aí... morte e ruína! Minha mãe com certeza não vai aceitar um filho que é um fracasso acadêmico abjeto. Eu serei forçado a deserdar – outro chute – E você ousa me perturbar ainda mais. Trate de comer.

* * *

Ginny vinha juntando a coragem para desejar boa sorte a Harry a manhã inteira.

Podia ser importante. No ano passado, Harry a beijara pela primeira vez depois de ela o congratular por vencer uma briga.

Ela escovou o cabelo mil vezes de manhã, e escolheu suas melhores vestes. O plano era sentar-se de frente para ele na mesa do café, pegar sua mão e conversar com ele.

Ele era tímido. Mas certamente entenderia a mensagem.

Quando Ginny desceu para o Hall, Harry não estava na mesa Gryffindor. Ele e Draco Malfoy estavam sentados no chão e chutavam-se a intervalos regulares.

Ginny deu um sorrisinho e balançou a cabeça. Era tão _fofo_ ver ele assim, agindo como uma criança. Harry normalmente era muito sério... não que alguém pudesse culpá-lo, considerando o que ele tinha passado.

A parte ruim era que isso atrapalhava os planos de Ginny. Ela decidiu abordá-lo quando ele estivesse voltando para a Torre Gryffindor.

Harry e Malfoy estavam indo direto para o campo de Quidditch e ela teve uma pequena sensação de pânico. Ginny resolveu correr atrás dele agora, pois aí nenhum Gryffindor – como o seu irmão extremamente embaraçante – poderia ouvi-la.

Ela se levantou rapidamente e saiu atrás deles.

- Harry! - ela gritou, sem fôlego – Harry!

Harry não ouviu, mas Malfoy se virou e Harry o imitou. Ginny afrouxou o passo, tentando recuperar o fôlego e a compostura, ajeitando suas mechas desarrumadas.

Aproveitou e olhou para Harry brevemente, o prazer estampado no rosto.

Ele estava tão mais bonito ultimamente. _Ela_ sempre o achara bonito, é claro, mas agora outras garotas estavam prestando atenção nele.

Ele nunca olhava para nenhuma delas. Ele nem sonhava que elas gostassem dele; tão modesto.

Ele sorriu aquele seu sorriso claro e brilhante. Ele estava tão – tão _são_ naquele momento, e tão bonito. Usava aquelas incríveis roupas novas, seus jeans favoritos e uma camiseta vermelha justa que acentuava seus cabelos negros e desordenados.

Seus olhos eram doces e simples, de um verde vívido, focados ela.

- Ginny.

Como sempre, o som daquela voz dizendo o seu nome fez seu coração bater irregular, enchendo-a de um calor exultante.

- Har... Harry. Eu, hm. Queria te desejar... boa sorte?

Harry parecia um pouco confuso.

- Er... obrigado.

O consciente de Ginny registrou pela primeira vez que Malfoy estava ali, de pé um pouco afastado, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

Ele era muito diferente do Harry dela, que era o ideal de como um garoto deveria ser. Ela nunca vira Malfoy inclinado a outra coisa que não malevolência.

Mas se Harry o escolhera como amigo, devia ser por motivos válidos. As pessoas andavam agindo esquisito, como se não confiassem que Harry pudesse tomar a decisão certa.

Isso provavelmente chateava Harry, refletiu Ginny, que então deu o sorriso mais simpático que conseguiu para Malfoy. Ele não podia ser _tão_ mal assim.

- Fico feliz que você o esteja apoiando – ela disse.

Ginny foi recompensada com o olhar claro e afetuoso de Harry. Malfoy parecia ainda mais divertido.

- Nós todos te apoiamos, Harry – ela continuou gravemente, encorajada pelo prazer aparente nele.

- Que sorte a dele ter uma torcedora tão amável e devota – disse Malfoy, pegando a mão de Ginny e levando-a aos lábios.

Ginny sentiu suas bochechas queimarem, e o sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Harry.

- É melhor a gente ir. Obrigado, Ginny – ele disse abraçando-a, arrancando-a de perto de Malfoy.

Ginny fechou os olhos e inalou o cheiro do sabonete dele, sentindo a pressão do seu corpo firme de jogador de Quidditch.

Ele a soltou rápido demais.

Então se afastou, acenando sem graça, e foi embora com Malfoy. Ela viu a cabeça clara de Malfoy se inclinar sobre a cabeça escura dele, e ouviu claramente o som da risada de Malfoy. Ele obviamente caçoava de Harry.

Ginny quase se abraçou. Outro garoto tinha beijado a mão dela e Harry não gostou.

Não, Harry não gostou _nem um pouco_.

* * *

- Para quê fez aquilo?

Harry sabia que Draco estava se divertindo, e estava agitado. A situação rapidamente tornava-se insuportável.

- Eu achei que seria engraçado – disse Draco languidamente – E _é, _e muito. Você está todo nervoso e vermelho. Decidiu que gosta da Weasleyzinha, afinal?

- Não! - explodiu Harry.

- Então a Morag ainda tem chance – concluiu Draco satisfeito.

- Eu ainda não sei quem é essa Morag! - Harry quase gritou.

- Ela faz aula de Poções com você tem quase sete anos – desaprovou Draco – Falando sério, o que tem passado pela sua cabeça esse tempo todo?

- Desculpa, mas eu estava concentrado no meu ódio devorador por você. E pelo Snape – adicionou Harry distraidamente – Olha... A Ginny é uma menina legal, ok? Eu não quero que ela, sabe, se deixe confundir por você.

Draco riu indulgente.

- Você superestima o meu poder de sedução, Potter. Ela nem notaria se eu começasse um strip-tease na moral.

- _Draco_! - haviam estudantes mais jovens descendo para conseguir bons lugares para o Torneio, ouvindo ele dizer esse tipo de coisa.

Draco estava positivamente alegre.

- Ninguém consegue dizer isso do mesmo jeito escandalizado que você. Vai, diz de novo. Eu te desafio.

- Dr... cala a boca.

- É claro, ó poderoso Menino que Viveu. Ouvi-lo é obedecê-lo. Eu juro solenemente que a virtude de todo o clã Weasley está a salvo de mim. Eu ofereço esse tremendo sacrifício em sua hon... _ai_!

- Você mereceu – disse Harry com severidade.

- Você me _bateu_ – disse Draco ultrajado – Com a sua _varinha_. Estou num relacionamento abusivo. Eu não acho que atacar as pessoas aleatoriamente com a sua varinha é muito heróico. Você chama de heróico? Eu não.

Harry parou de escutar quando o labirinto surgiu à sua frente.

- Eu queria que eles tivessem marcado a tarefa para mais tarde – ele confessou – Eu sei que eles não querem que esteja escuro. Mas eu queria poder ir para algum lugar quieto e pensar um pouco.

Harry lutou para conquistar o pânico quando viu as paredes altas do labirinto no campo de Quidditch. Ele evitou olhar para a entrada escura.

Draco olhava para algo atrás de Harry, e este viu o reflexo da pequena figura de Hermione, emoldurada em cinza.

- Talvez – disse Draco devagar – Seja melhor eu ir embora.

- Não seja estúpido – disse Harry – Sabe que eu quero que você fique.

Hermione, cercada de outros Gryffindors, aproximava-se deles. Draco disse por entre dentes:

- Eu _não sou_ estúpido.

Hermione e os outros chegaram até eles, e ela e Ron viraram as costas para Draco propositadamente. Harry observou os rostos preocupados à sua volta, viu a expressão amuada de Draco, e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você meio que é, sim.

- Harry, como está se sentindo? - perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

- Não sou, _não_ – insistiu Draco com mau humor.

Harry resistiu ao impulso de mostrar a língua.

- É sim.

- Harry! - os dedos de Hermione fecharam-se no braço de Harry com tanta força que ele fez uma careta.

Ele tentou reconfortá-la e demonstrar segurança.

- Eu... estou bem, Hermione. Eu apenas... me sinto com quatorze de novo.

Os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de pena.

- Oh, Harry...

- Hermione – ele disse em voz baixa – Não precisa me paparicar. Ao invés disso, por que não confia em mim? Eu posso fazer isso.

Hermione pareceu surpresa.

- Eu... eu confio em você, Harry.

- Eu sei.

Ele estendeu os braços e ela o envolveu pelo pescoço. Ela o segurou com a mesma tenacidade de sempre, porque ela era Hermione e nunca desistia.

- Controle-se, Harry, se agarrando com a namorada dos outros – disse Ron, ameaçando-o de brincadeira. Harry sorriu para ele por sobre o ombro de Hermione.

- Harry, dessa vez vai ser diferente – assegurou-lhe Hermione enquanto acariciava seu cabelo, penteando-o para trás com os dedos – Dessa vez há precauções extras, você está seguro e... e tudo vai correr bem.

- Além do mais – adicionou Ron com vanglória – Você sabe se cuidar, como disse. Conhece mais feitiços agora.

Harry abriu um sorriso.

- E ainda não sou bom em nenhum.

Hermione quase estrangulou Harry com um último apertão.

- Está tudo diferente – ela repetiu, como se tentando se convencer.

Ron, Neville e Dean administraram tapas às suas costas com graus variados de afeição masculina. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ela está certa, viu. Está tudo diferente – ele comentou, enquanto os juízes e outros competidores se aproximavam deles.

_Eu sei. Da outra vez você estava longe, junto dos Slytherins, usando um broche que dizia: Potter Fede_. Harry esperou Draco falar alguma coisa.

Draco sorriu com malícia.

- Você está mais alto agora.

- Ah, se manda, por que não vai colocar algum broche insultuoso e estúpido?

Draco ficou indignado.

- Eles não eram estúpidos! Eu passei horas fazendo aqueles broches.

- Eu achei que sim – disse Harry – Seu criador de caso.

- Não seja injusto comigo, Potter. Eu só abuso verbalmente porque eu me importo.

Ele só teve tempo de rir incrédulo pois Lee Jordan o pegou pelo cotovelo e o conduziu até os outros competidores. Harry olhou por cima do ombro por um longo tempo, assistindo a Professora McGonagall enxotar seus amigos para as arquibancadas.

Draco estava de pé em meio aos Gryffindors, provavelmente desconfortável e abertamente desdenhoso. Ele parecia definitivamente fora de lugar. Mas ele estava ali. E talvez já tivesse dito o suficiente.

Ele captou o olhar de Harry e disse:

- Vai logo, Potter!

Harry escondeu outro sorriso e se juntou aos outros campeões. O garoto francês estava claramente nauseado. A garota de Durmstrang deu-lhe um sorriso tímido.

- Amigo chegado?

Esconder o sorriso se tornou um completo fracasso.

- É.

Então Harry percebeu que Lee Jordan gritava para a multidão.

- ... com oitenta pontos, Harry Potter...

_"Empatados em primeiro lugar, com oitenta e cinco pontos cada – Sr Cedric Diggory e Sr Harry Potter."_

Harry sentiu a boca ressecar-se. Sorrir não estava mais em questão.

* * *

Harry foi o primeiro a entrar no labirinto, pois dessa vez ninguém dividia a liderança com ele. Não havia ninguém para ele ressentir em segredo, e Deus, sentir-se tão culpado depois.

Até que as coisas não estavam tão mal quanto ele pensava.

Foi um alívio imenso. Ele achou que o quarto ano se repetiria, tudo igual; mas ao invés disso, ele sentiu pena daquele menino ingênuo. Sentia-se muito distante daquela criança que sonhava, otimista, em ser resgatada dos Dursleys.

Bem, ninguém nunca o resgatou dos Dursleys, ou de Voldemort, ou de nada. Ele teve que resgatar a si mesmo.

E foi capaz de fazê-lo.

Harry foi avançando, de olhos fixos nas sombras adiante. Ele conseguira brandir a espada, segurar a varinha, e faria tudo de novo. Ele conquistaria esse momento.

Harry chegou a uma encruzilhada e olhou em volta, recebendo o choque de sua vida.

Naturalmente, desde o último incidente deveras infeliz, providenciamos segurança extensiva...

_Dessa vez há precauções extras, você está seguro e... e tudo vai correr bem._

As paredes exteriores e mais altas do labirinto começaram a tornar-se transparentes, como se feitas de água e não de folhas, como vidro ondulante. Harry podia ver as pessoas nas arquibancadas lotadas, e elas podiam vê-lo, mesmo com as paredes internas ainda sólidas.

_Dumbledore não estava mesmo para brincadeira. E agora, por favor, não deixa eu pagar mico na frente do público inteiro. O Draco não vai me deixar em paz._

Ele deitou a varinha sobre sua palma aberta, sussurrou um feitiço e seguiu na direção que ela apontava.

Havia um amontoado da mídia na fileira da frente, câmeras em riste. Mas não é ótimo, ele pensou. Tinham contado para ele que alguns estudantes mais novos recortaram e guardaram a foto de Harry e Draco emergindo da água.

O apito de Lee Jordan informou a Harry que os dois outros campeões, que estavam empatados, entraram no labirinto.

O som de algo pesado se arrastando fez o estômago de Harry se contrair em antecipação, avisando-o de que ele estava quase para encontrar um obstáculo. Ele cerrou os dentes, determinado, e repetiu para si mesmo que conseguiria.

Em meio à multidão, ele avistou as cabeças inconfundíveis de Ron e Hermione. A de Hermione balançando-se, pois ela dançava de nervoso na ponta dos pés. Ron acenava um dos cartazes feitos por Dean que diziam: _Harry Potter Campeão de Hogwarts. _

A criatura entrou pelo corredor, e Harry controlou-se para não vomitar.

Era um vasto Flobberworm, o corpo viscoso e estremecente ocupando toda a largura da passagem. A carne asquerosa caindo em camadas, da mesma cor e textura que um verme, quase não deixava ver os olhinhos negros. Mas, ao contrário de outros Flobberworms vistos por Harry, esse tinha uma boca, escancarada e coberta com fileiras de dentes como os de um tubarão, que se fechou de supetão fazendo Harry pular para trás.

A cabeça pequena e ameaçadora mexia-se de um lado para o outro, como se farejasse a presa, e a criatura começou a mover-se na direção de Harry, o som da carne pesada arrastando-se pela grama acompanhado de um pequeno e terrível sibilo.

Harry considerou seriamente conceder a tarefa.

A boca se fechou ameaçando-o novamente, e ele pulou para trás, escapando por um fio. A mente de Harry lembrou-o de cobras, e por um momento ele considerou tentar falar com a criatura, mas Dumbledore com certeza não teria lhe dado essa vantagem sobre os outros estudantes.

Ele deu um passo para trás, e mais outro, enquanto a criatura se aproximava, irredutível como um tsunami, até que Harry deu um passo para o lado e conectou suas costas à parede do labirinto.

Ele então apontou sua varinha e gritou:

- _Impedimenta_! _Impedimenta_!

O Flobberworm continuou vindo, como se nenhum feitiço pudesse impedir-lhe de alcançar seu objetivo. Harry olhou dentro dos olhinhos negros e vazios do monstro, que de repente teve uma convulsão, e paralisou-se.

Tudo que Harry tinha a fazer era preparar-se para a tarefa nojenta que tinha diante de si.

Tentando não encostar a pele nua naquela coisa, Harry subiu em cima dela para atravessá-la. A criatura deu um grito agudo e regurgitou, fazendo Harry cair de quatro. Seus jeans estavam cobertos de gotas viscosas.

- Ai, credo – disse Harry, mas ele não tinha tempo de parar para pensar sobre o quão pavorosa era essa experiência, pois a praga do Impedimento não duraria para sempre, e ele não queria estar em cima do Flobberworm quando este conseguisse se mover normalmente.

Ele foi engatinhando e escorregando pela carne borrachuda até chegar ao abençoado chão seco, então fez uma careta de desgosto e correu para o mais longe que pôde daquela coisa.

Ergh, ergh, ergh, ele não podia acreditar que havia encostado naquela nojenta, odiosa... _visão de beleza_.

Harry congelou. Uma Veela rebolava no caminho à sua frente, dançando, e a própria grama em torno de seus pés nus curvava-se amavelmente em sua direção. Harry não era exatamente bem-versado nos ranques de beleza feminina, muito menos beleza de semi-deusa do sexo, mas até ele podia ver que esse era um espécime especialmente belo.

Seus pés eram lindos, traçando formas no chão como se criassem um círculo mágico em volta dela, um círculo que não isolava, mas que convidava as pessoas a entrarem nele. Harry queria fazer alguma coisa para impressioná-la, realizar grandes feitos por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo ele queria chegar mais perto e não fazer mais nada além de observá-la dançar.

Ela parecia banhada por uma luz prateada, como se sua dança fluída e hipnótica acontecesse sob holofotes e... tinha algo para ele fazer, não tinha, mas... era importante que ele continuasse olhando, e talvez...

Ela jogou os cabelos tão pálidos como os de Draco por sobre o ombro.

- Fique aqui e me faça companhia – ela disse cantando, com sua voz rica – Não pense em mais nada.

Pensar. Foi como um balde de água fria.

Harry piscou e deu um passo para trás. Oh, que _vergonha_, a escola inteira estava assistindo enquanto ele babava que nem um idiota pela Veela.

Ele fechou os olhos e cobriu as orelhas com as mãos, tentando andar de lado com as costas na parede. Harry foi impedido de continuar por uma mão delgada pousando em seu peito.

Os olhos de Harry abriram-se, encarando oceanos do mais profundo azul.

- Licença... hm, senhorita – ele disse, tentando não soar muito escandalizado – Estou certo de que você tem uma excelente personalidade e tudo o mais, mas eu tenho mesmo que ir.

- Estou tão _solitária_ – ela ronronou, movendo-se contra ele.

- Erk – respondeu Harry – Não, obrigado. Mas é, hmm, muito generoso da sua parte oferecer – ele adicionou com polidez.

Ele deslizou para o lado livrando-se dela, e deixou-a de pé sozinha. Ela parou de dançar e olhou para ele.

- O que você vai fazer depois...? - ela gritou, decepcionada.

Harry saiu correndo a toda. Ele desejou de todo o coração que ninguém tivesse tirado uma foto.

A varinha apontou-o na direção certa por abençoados minutos em que nada aconteceu. Harry estava quase relaxando enquanto corria pelo labirinto. Certamente nada podia ser pior do que monstros asquerosos e sereias de perdição.

Os obstáculos no labirinto esse ano pareciam ter sido escolhidos pela qualidade, não pela quantidade. Harry teve paz por um bom tempo, sussurrando "_Me aponte_" a intervalos regulares, e seguindo adiante.

A paz não o relaxou. A quietude parecia ameaçadora, o silêncio um sinal de que ele estava sendo caçado por algum ser ardiloso, e que não estava seguro.

_Apenas seja cauteloso_, ele pensou de si para si. _Apenas continue alerta, lembre-se do que tem que fazer, não deixe nada..._

Algo o atingiu derrubando-o no chão, e sua varinha voou de sua mão.

_... te surpreender_.

Harry se contorceu no chão sentindo a dor aguda de cascos machucando suas costas, tentando jogar-se mais para perto de sua varinha e achando-se cara a cara com um... leão. O animal resfolegou, suas enormes presas curvas próximas ao rosto de Harry, e uma pequena chama azul cercou um dos dentes.

Cascos. Leão. Fogo.

Harry se lembrou, com a clareza que se ganha em situações assim, de uma página num livro de Hermione.

A cabeça de um leão, a cauda de uma serpente, o corpo de um bode.

Uma quimera.

Harry resfolegou e estendeu a mão, seus dedos procurando desesperadamente. Sua mão fechou-se em torno de madeira.

Em um momento, ele viu que segurava um galho da parede transparente do labirinto. Ele o arrancou mesmo assim, rolando no chão para tentar sair de baixo da quimera, e quando viu que não estava dando certo, enfiou o galho na goela do monstro, esperando a qualquer momento uma explosão de fogo em seu rosto.

O monstro rosnou e tentou morder o rosto de Harry. Um dente curvado arranhou a bochecha de Harry e ele sentiu o sangue verter. Ele empurrou o galho para o fundo da garganta da quimera, rezando para que não pegasse fogo.

_Estou lutando contra um monstro enorme usando um galho quase invisível_, ele pensou desesperado. _Chamam isso de precauções?_

A criatura rosnou e se afastou uma fração, e Harry limpou o sangue do rosto com a mão.

Sua mão veio limpa.

O animal investiu novamente e Harry rolou na poeira, dando um bote com o galho, sua mente trabalhando frenética o tempo todo.

Por mais bizarro que parecesse, ele ouviu o tio Vernon dizer em sua cabeça - como havia feito na mesa do café dois anos atrás - que a idéia de impostos reduzidos para deficientes era... uma _quimera_.

Uma fantasia. Uma ilusão.

Harry empurrou o galho para dentro da garganta da quimera, mais e mais até que ela caiu para trás na poeira, com Harry inclinado sobre dela.

- Você não pode me ferir – disse Harry sem ar – Você nem é real.

Ele quase caiu para frente quando a criatura desmoronou e desapareceu, mas depois de cambalear ele se manteve em pé.

Respirando fundo, enxugando a testa com a manga da camisa, ele saiu tropeçando para a próxima abertura.

E o ar explodiu em chamas.

Harry deu um grito alarmado e, por puro acaso, deu um passo para frente ao invés de se afastar.

Ele ficou de pé olhando em volta, esperando em um momento de pânico pela dor das queimaduras, pelo cheiro da roupa e do cabelo chamuscados, até perceber aos poucos que estava perfeitamente bem. Não houvera onda de calor. Não houvera nenhum fogo.

Foi tudo uma ilusão, igual à quimera.

Harry respirou fundo mais uma vez, e avistou a Copa Tribruxo, brilhando sobre uma base de coluna, a menos de meio metro de distância.

Ele piscou admirado.

Certamente não podia estar tudo terminado. O terror que sentira o ano inteiro por causa desse Torneio, a segunda tarefa e suas conseqüências, os pensamentos sobre Cedric a noite passada e a luta assustadora com o monstro ainda agora... Como podia estar tudo _terminado_?

Bem – estava. Lá sentava a Copa, e tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era segurá-la e ter menos uma coisa a preocupá-lo.

Ele se sentiu quase leve de alívio, ao estender a mão para a Copa. Mais tarde ele se deu conta de que não pensara em Cedric nem por um momento quando seus dedos se fecharam em torno de uma das alças.

No próximo segundo, o rosto sem vida de Cedric era a única coisa em sua mente, pois Harry sentiu aquele puxão familiar, que lhe causava enjôo, e o mundo traiçoeiro deslizou de sob seus pés, fazendo-o pensar com frio terror, _Está acontecendo de novo_.

* * *

Dessa vez ele estava mais forte e não trazia ferimentos; estava determinado a não tropeçar para o chão quando aterrissasse, e conseguiu ficar de pé mesmo com a trepidação causada pelo impacto.

Ele manteve a Copa segura em uma das mãos – _não a largue, mantenha-a com você, ela pode te levar de volta_ – e com a outra sacou a varinha.

Seus olhos ajustaram-se à escuridão, e dessa vez ele não estava em um cemitério. Estava nos aposentos da Torre Gryffindor, era noite, e todas as luzes estavam apagadas.

Não havia barulho ou outro sinal de vida no aposento. Todas as camas estavam vazias.

Que nem a de Seamus.

Harry olhou em volta ferozmente, e afastou-se da cama abandonada de Ron. O rangido da madeira sob seus pés era um som horrivelmente alarmante, como se nenhum outro som reverberasse nesse quarto há anos.

O silêncio estendia-se pesado e opressivo, como a escuridão que cobria o quarto, e Harry não podia mais olhar aquelas camas.

Ele saiu correndo pela porta, desceu as escadas, adentrou a sala comunal com o coração dando pancadas contra as costelas, e rezou para encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo, _explicar_ a ele...

A sala comunal estava tão calma e fria como o aposento.

Os restos de um fogo muito antigo ainda permaneciam na lareira, e o livro de Hermione, _Homens que Amam Dragões Demais_, descansava sobre sua cadeira preferida. Estava aberto na página em que ela havia parado na noite anterior – ela estava quase terminando, e era difícil convencê-la a largar o livro.

Mas agora, ela o havia largado, e quando Harry passou os dedos na página viu que ela estava coberta por uma grossa camada de poeira.

Ele deu um pulo para trás, a garganta apertada de terror, como se o que tocara fosse a mão fria e morta de alguém.

E ele enlouqueceu.

Ele fez algo que nunca havia feito na vida sem pensar, e subiu correndo para os aposentos femininos.

Nada. Absolutamente quieto, e poeira cobrindo uma borboleta ornamental que Parvati adorava usar no cabelo. O barulho da respiração ofegante e assustada de Harry era o único som no mundo, e ele fugiu desse aposento também, até chegar ao retrato da Dama Gorda e...

Lá estava ela, rosada e rechonchuda, embaixo de uma camada de poeira, como se um retrato pudesse morrer e se tornar um fantasma.

- O... o que aconteceu com todo mundo? - gaguejou Harry, sua voz chocando-se com a quietude do lugar.

- Não sei o que você quer dizer – respondeu a Dama Gorda – Certamente há menos ir e vir ultimamente... mas...

Ela se calou, uma leve expressão de angústia no rosto. A poeira em seu retrato indicava que não havia sido usada há anos.

- Mas não importemo-nos com isso – ela disse com dureza – A senha, se _voc_ não se importa.

- Hmm... Weasley's Wizard Wheezes – disse Harry.

_Me deixa sair daqui_. Sua garganta estava seca de terror.

- Certinho – disse a Dama Gorda – Embora, realmente, acho que já é hora de mudarem...

Ela se abriu, as dobradiças gritando alto. O grito ecoou desesperançado pelo corredor escuro à sua frente.

Harry correu através do corredor, desceu as escadarias de mármore até o Hall de entrada, e estava para descer para as Masmorras Slytherin quando outra onda de pânico explodiu em seu peito. Ele se apoiou na parede, olhando para o teto.

Sua respiração soava áspera e desesperada em seus ouvidos. Haviam teias de aranha no teto, e ele acreditava mesmo que todos haviam desaparecido, pois ele tinha medo de ver o quarto de Draco vazio também.

O horror chegara até ele, e seu lar havia sido-lhe tomado.

Até Hogwarts não era segura. Até Hogwarts e as pessoas que ele amava foram destruídas, e ele não pudera protegê-las.

Quando Harry ouviu o som de pratos batendo-se vindo do Great Hall, ele quase deu um grito. Ele lutava contra a esperança histérica e o medo quando abriu as portas.

Os elfos domésticos estavam preparando as mesas para o jantar, espalhando um banquete suntuoso em frente às cadeiras vazias e cobertas de poeira. O cheiro de comida quente fez Harry querer vomitar violentamente.

Um elfo olhou para ele e deu um gritinho de felicidade.

- Um dos mestres voltou!

Imediatamente os outros elfos olharam para ele, e agarraram as roupas de Harry, tentando arrastá-lo para a mesa Gryffindor. A sensação daquelas mãozinhas finas agarrando-o através de suas roupas fez Harry querer vomitar ainda mais.

- O que diabos estão fazendo?

Winky encarou-o com uma expressão distante em seus olhos enormes e horríveis.

- Nossas últimas ordens foi para fazer o jantar, Harry Potter. Nós tem feito o jantar por muito muito tempo. Nós está muito feliz em vê-lo. Nós espera que esteja com fome.

- Me _solta_!

Harry não se lembrava depois se havia-os chutado de seu caminho. Fazer algo assim – ser alguém assim – lembrava-o demais de Lucius Malfoy, e ele nunca queria lembrar-se dele.

Ele estava desesperado para escapar, mesmo que fosse só para subir as escadarias novamente, e ir até a sala de Dumbledore. Harry estava no segundo andar quando lhe bateu o pensamento de que Dumbledore também devia estar desaparecido, e ele olhou nos olhos do gárgula e riu suavemente, histericamente, pensando se Fawkes estava lá dentro esperando que ele voltasse. Que nem a Dama Gorda. Que nem os elfos domésticos.

Ele não soltou uma palavra mas o gárgula saltou para o lado, e a escada foi se abaixando até o solo, deslizando devagar.

Harry não era mais capaz de sentir surpresa, e o medo atingira um ponto em que ele mal estava consciente de sua presença. Então foi com uma espécie de terror distante que ele viu uma enorme cobra descendo pela escada, no mesmo deslize gradual. Ele imediatamente reconheceu Nagini – vira-a muitas vezes em seus sonhos.

Foi apenas quando ele ouviu os passos atrás da cobra que se lembrou novamente de sentir terror.

Ele esperou, sua varinha e a Copa oscilando inúteis em suas mãos. A escada encontrou-se com o chão.

Voldemort estava de pé no alto da escada, o rosto pálido e estreito tão sem misericórdia quanto Harry se lembrava. Seus olhos vermelhos estreitaram-se quando ele viu Harry, Harry que estava sozinho e abandonado por todos os seus amigos, sem nenhum motivo para lutar.

- Agora, eu penso – disse Voldemort – Que você vai se curvar diante de mim sem maiores persuasões.

Harry encarou-o por um longo e quieto momento.

- E por que eu deveria? - ele perguntou falando devagar – Seu _bastardo_.

Naquele momento longo e calmo, Harry pensou – nem Vira-Tempos podem transportar alguém ao futuro. Não pode ser noite. A poeira cobrindo tudo não é possível.

Tudo é impossível. Como a quimera, como o fogo, é...

- Você nem é real!

Voldemort não desapareceu, e começou a descer a escada.

_Não foi suficiente_, pensou Harry desesperado. _Eu tenho que fazer algo a mais, como o galho, como entrar no fogo.._.

E simplesmente não havia nada. Nada que ele pudesse fazer contra Voldemort.

Mas ele não iria fugir.

Ele ficou ali, tremendo, enquanto Voldemort percorria os últimos degraus. Ele não se retraiu quando olhou naquele rosto inumano, levantando sua varinha ao mesmo tempo que Voldemort, e Harry pensou, com clareza, _Eu falhei com todos_.

Voldemort abriu a boca e Harry tentou pensar em algum feitiço para gritar. E...

Ele se achou de novo sob a luz do Sol, a ilusão derretendo-se como ele nunca a tivesse visto.

A Copa em sua mão também se derreteu, e a verdadeira Copa ainda descansava sobre a base de coluna à sua frente. Ele estendeu a mão... e estava do lado de fora do labirinto.

Ele venceu o Torneio Tribruxo, e estava tudo acabado.

Harry ficou de pé sob as luzes, piscando para o rosto grave de Dumbledore. Harry não teve tempo de perguntar o que deveria ter feito, o que deveria ter sabido, ou o que ele sentia que ele deveria ter feito – para vencer mais que apenas o Torneio.

Dumbledore se afastou, abrindo espaço, e os flashes das câmeras e seus amigos vindo eufóricos em sua direção obscureceram tudo o mais.

As mãos de Ron fecharam-se em seus ombros.

- Harry! Você simplesmente desapareceu... nós ficamos louquinhos. Você está bem?

Harry piscou olhando para Ron, que estava tão pálido que suas sardas pareciam pegar fogo. Ele tinha a memória, tão vívida quanto essas sardas, de todos os dormitórios vazios.

- Eu estou bem – ele disse devagar.

Sirius e Lupin conversavam agitadamente com Dumbledore. Hermione tentava abrir caminho em meio à multidão, sua voz questionadora pequena demais para ser ouvida por Dumbledore.

- Senhor! Senhor...fazê-lo desaparecer era _mesmo_ necessário?

O rosto de Neville estava alegre, olhando para Harry por cima do ombro de Ron. Sua expressão era estranhamente reminescente de Colin Creevey.

- Foi maravilhoso, Harry – ele disse com sinceridade na voz.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Longbottom, você não está congratulando-o por alguma proeza sexual.

A voz, arrastada e perigosa, alertou Harry de que algo estava errado quando ele se virou para ver Draco, o sorriso em seu rosto desvanecendo antes mesmo de se manifestar. Como uma cobra engolindo a própria cauda. Como uma cobra.

Draco estava um pouco aparte do grupo de pessoas amontoadas em torno de Harry, e só a sua postura já comandava espaço. Seus lábios curvavam-se em desdém, e seus olhos eram frios.

- Parabéns, Potter – ele disse – Outra incrível demonstração de estupidez descuidada. Muito _bem_.

Então ele se virou e foi embora.

- Que otário! - explodiu Ron – Não dê ouvidos a ele, Harry. Ele está com inveja... ele sempre teve inveja de você.

Ginny tinha os olhos escuros escancarados.

- Tudo bem, Harry?

Harry tentou se livrar das mãos de Ron e olhou para Draco. Sua mente estava vazia exceto pelo choque e a necessidade urgente de descobrir o que Draco pensava estar fazendo.

Ele percebeu que ainda segurava a Copa, e sem pensar, empurrou-a para os braços de Ron.

Ron largou os ombros de Harry e segurou a Copa.

- Só... segura ela um minuto, tá? - pediu Harry, afastando-se de todos eles.

Ele ia encontrar Draco e trazê-lo de volta. Era simples assim, e ele não tinha tempo a perder com as mãos tentando detê-lo enquanto passava.

Ele obstinadamente seguiu Draco,que já estava longe do campo de Quidditch, desaparecendo por trás de um monte. Draco parecia estar indo para a Floresta Proibida. Ele _realmente_ não devia querer que ninguém o seguisse.

A chuva caiu, como pontinhas de agulha quase invisíveis, e Harry sentiu pontadas de irritação e preocupação, com a água atirando-se fria em seu rosto. O que ele havia feito de errado, e por que Draco estava agindo assim, e _merda_, ele estava cansado e assustara-se muito, e estava ansioso para... ter um pouco de paz, e desejava que Draco estivesse satisfeito ou aliviado, tudo menos isso!

Harry se concentrou naquela cabeça pálida e correu, pois Draco não sabia que alguém o seguia, e foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo apressar-se atrás dele enquanto adentravam o abrigo das árvores, agarrar o cotovelo de Draco obrigando-o a virar-se para ele e _gritar_.

- O que diabos foi aquilo, Malfoy?

O rosto de Draco era branco, oval e implacável, e a chuva em seu rosto não se parecia nada com lágrimas.

- Eu estava te parabenizando, Potter – respondeu Draco calmamente – Brilhante exibição de idiotice quase-suicida. Um de seus melhores esforços, eu diria. Que cumes não deverá alcançar? Agora que recebeu meus respeitos, é melhor voltar para o seu fã-clube. Devem estar desesperados sem a sua presença.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar furioso. Draco devolveu o olhar, inflexível.

- Por que não pára de agir que nem um babaca? - sugeriu Harry, sua voz baixa e irritada.

- Por que você não deixa de _ser_ um babaca? - exigiu Draco num tom frio, quase casual, e altivo.

Ele tentou livrar a manga da mão de Harry, mas este o agarrou pelo ombro. Harry viu a curva de desdém na boca do outro e tentou se lembrar que pessoa odiada era dona daquela expressão, e se deu conta de que era o próprio Malfoy.

O Malfoy de antes, _lavado e cuspido_, e Harry sentiu um desejo bizarro de bater nele, o que não fez pois pensou: por que o Malfoy de antes se importaria se a sua idiotice fosse quase-suicida?

- Você pode parar de me insultar por um segundo e _me dizer o que eu fiz_! - explodiu Harry – Eu apenas fiz o que eu tinha que fazer, eu não entendo porque você está com raiva, então por que não deixa de frescura e me conta!

- O que você fez? - disse Draco precipitadamente – Você tentou lutar contra uma quimera usando um galho!

- Escuta, eu não tive escolha, não havia mais nada e eu não tive tempo de pensar...

- Pensar? - disse Draco, a voz diminuta e ultrajada – E você pensa alguma vez...

- Eu penso em você o tempo todo! - gritou Harry.

Eles trocaram um olhar penetrante sob o frio relampejar da chuva, a respiração superficial, em furiosa sincronia. O ombro de Draco subia e descia sob a mão de Harry, junto com seu peito apressado.

A boca de Draco formava uma linha intransigente.

- Você é um tolo irresponsável – ele disse sem rodeios.

- Eu não sei o que...

- Olha, isso tem que parar, está ouvindo? - disse Draco de supetão – Tem que parar, essa história de ficar correndo por aí tentando ser um herói e salvar todo o mundo, eu te _vejo_ pensando nisso. Você não pode lutar contra monstros sozinho.

- Eu não estou... eu não... Deus, Draco, é _isso_ que está te aborrecendo tanto?

Draco, que olhava em desafio com tanta facilidade, olhou para o chão.

- Eu não sei o que...

A calma que Harry sentira repentinamente ao entrar no labirinto retornou.

- Draco. Draco, _olha_ para mim – ele não olhou, e Harry forçou-o a erguer o queixo. Os olhos de Draco alargaram-se diante da indignidade, novamente cheios de desafio.

- Não tem nada de mal se ficou preocupado comigo – disse Harry suavemente.

- Do que você está falando, Potter? - disse Draco sem muita convicção. Apenas a mão de Harry o impediu de virar o rosto.

A chuva sempre deixava o cabelo de Draco meio estático. Harry não mencionou que ele estava um pouco mais cheio que o normal, pois Draco estava perturbado o suficiente.

- Não há nada de errado em se preocupar – ele disse – Eu sei que você não está acostumado.

- Está delirando, Potter? - exigiu Draco – Eu estou sempre preocupado. A escola inteira vive aterrorizada. Os meus Slytherins não estão seguros, e eu não sei o que vou fazer para protegê-los...

- E esse é o seu problema! - gritou Harry – Você só sabe proteger as pessoas dando ordens e sendo mais forte que todo mundo. É por isso que está agindo feito um idiota, porque não está acostumado a ver alguém com quem se importa em perigo, sem poder fazer nada!

- E _da_? - Draco gritou de volta – Você é igual! Até pior!

Harry pensou em todos desaparecendo, no sentimento pungente de que falhara.

- Eu sei – ele disse vencido – É por isso que eu entendo.

Draco olhou para Harry, dessa vez de espontânea vontade, e mordeu o canto dos lábios. Ele então pegou a mão de Harry e removeu-a gentilmente de seu rosto, deixando-a cair.

- Eu nunca vou me deixar rebaixar, Draco – disse Harry, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito – Você não _manda_ em mim.

- Bom, eu também não vou me deixar rebaixar, Harry – retornou Draco com severidade – Não quero mais ouvir aquela ladainha de não aceitar postos perigosos.

- Mas aquilo não... Eu estava só tentando... - Harry expeliu o ar com força – Tudo bem. Desculpa.

Draco acenou com a cabeça em compreensão.

- Desculpa se eu fui... meio que um babaca antes. Não que você não estivesse dando uma de idiota suicida, é claro. Você devia ter ficado com a Veela no aconchego – seu rosto se iluminou – Na verdade, eu achei que ela ficou a fim de você. Você podia...

Harry não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Você é impossível.

Draco deu um belo sorriso, e levantou a mão até o rosto de Harry. Harry sentiu a pressão refrescante dos dedos molhados percorrendo sua maçã-do-rosto.

Ele olhou para Draco, e pensou no pânico que brotou em seu peito, no medo de encontrar o quarto dele vazio.

Draco retirou a mão e examinou seus dedos.

- Você está imundo – ele disse. Harry o pegou pelo pulso.

- Volta comigo – ele disse – Eu vou ter que participar numa apresentação.

- Oh, meu Deus! - exclamou Draco, apavorado – Mas é claro! Tem a cerimônia! O _dinheiro. _Seu néscio, o que está fazendo correndo por aí desse jeito?

Harry franziu o sobrolho. Draco nem teve a decência de fingir algum embaraço.

- Volta – ele repetiu, e Draco se deixou levar para o campo de Quidditch.

Ginny deu um brilhante sorriso de boas vindas a Harry. Ron parecia confuso, e nem teve tempo de guardar um olhar de desdém para Malfoy.

- Harry, _por favor_, pega isso de volta – ele disse, empurrando a Copa para a mão livre de Harry – Vão colocar o dinheiro dentro dela, e depois o Fudge vai te entregar ela de novo, na cerimônia. Vai ter discurso e tudo. Tinha gente tentando fotografar esse negócio, eu estava ficando louco...

Um bando de fotógrafos se aproximou, ilustrando as palavras de Ron. Ron se afastou rapidamente e juntou-se a Hermione. Harry estava cansado e sujo, e desejou que Hagrid estivesse ali para escondê-lo.

- Oh não – ele disse baixinho.

- Eles podem me fotografar se quiserem – anunciou Draco complacente – Eu sou bonito.

Fudge veio correndo até eles, a auto-confiança que aos poucos se corroía com os desaparecimentos restaurada para a ocasião. Ele trazia o saco de dinheiro e riu para Harry. Harry o estudou com fria desconfiança. Ele pareceu não notar.

- Honestamente, Harry, _onde_ você se meteu? - ele perguntou – Aqui, pega o saco e coloca dentro da Copa... Você vai dizer algumas palavras, não? - ele adicionou, e Harry soltou o pulso de Draco para pegar o saco.

- Er – fez Harry, encarando-o – Um discurso?

- Eu sugiro que você leve a Veela com você para o palco e a convença a tirar o vestido – propôs Draco – Vai distrair todo mundo às maravilhas. Ou você podia tirar a camisa. Convenhamos, esses fotógrafos querem você todinho.

- Obrigado, Draco – disse Harry pelo canto da boca – Você tem alguma sugestão que não envolva indecência pública?

- Eu? - disse Draco escandalizado – Nunca!

- Você deve subir ao palco em alguns minutos, Harry – disse Fudge – Segura a Copa mais um instante. Eu preciso pegar as notas do _meu_ discurso...

Ele saiu apressado. Harry observou-o ir embora, e olhou desesperadamente para as câmeras e seus cliques, e para o ouro dentro da Copa. Ele já estava mole de exaustão e dor.

Harry olhou para Draco, tomou sua decisão e sorriu.

- Eu mudei de idéia – ele disse – Vamos!

- _O qu_?

Harry largou a Copa e agarrou Draco pelo pulso de novo. Draco parecia chocado e se abaixou para pegar o dinheiro.

- Nunca, nunca mesmo, largue dinheiro para agarrar uma pessoa! - ele admoestou, austero – Você pode comprar pessoas com dinheiro!

- Inclusive você? - sugeriu Harry – Vamos. Eu quero ir.

- Eu não, certamente – disse Draco severo – O meu valor é medido especialmente. Onde precisamente você quer ir?

- Sei lá. Qualquer lugar. Longe daqui. Com você.

Draco parecia quase admirado.

- Está falando sério. Você _é_ doido.

Harry deu um sorriso selvagem. Fora tudo uma grande ilusão, o Torneio estava terminado, e ele não ia discursar nem aqui nem na China. Harry se virou - mantendo Draco em sua posse – e o outro riu, seguindo-o de bom grado.

- Eu não acredito que você me arrastou de volta aqui só para ir embora de novo.

- Ah, mas agora é diferente – disse Harry confiante, enquanto todos olhavam para eles surpresos – Falando nisso, Draco... você está livre esse Sábado?

- Acho que sim – respondeu Draco com cuidado – Por que?

- Eu tenho um presente para você – respondeu Harry, tentando parecer o mais casual possível.

Draco se alegrou.

- Um presente? Qual o motivo? Por que não pode me entregar agora? O que é? Ele pisca? Me dá uma dica.

Harry olhou para trás.

- Draco?

- Sim? - disse Draco, a mente obviamente ocupada com o prospecto do presente.

- Dá para a gente correr?

A chuva ainda caía leve, e rindo sem nenhum motivo, eles desceram o morro correndo com um grupo de fotógrafos em seu encalço.


	11. Quando a Escuridão Avança

**Nota:** Desculpa pela demora. O capítulo 12 também já está terminado, e eu já mandei pra minha beta. O ff tava de frescura então eu fui obrigada a usar formatação americana para os diálogos, portanto eles estão entre aspas, ao invés de travessão. O texto ainda ficou com uns probleminhas, mas eu fiz o que pude. Depois eu encaminho vocês pra minha página. Usei a tradução da Ptyx para "parseltongue": Parselíngua. Desculpa mais uma vez.

**Luz Embaixo D'Água por Maya**

**tradução: Elnara**

**Capítulo 11**

**Quando a Escuridão Avança**

_I looked into your eyes_

_They told me plenty I already knew_

_I never let myself believe that you might stray_

_I thought, I'd be with you until my dying day_

Era sexta-feira de manhã, quatro dias depois da final do Torneio, e Harry acordou com sua cicatriz queimando.

Acontecia com freqüência, nos últimos tempos, pois o poder de Voldemort aumentava. Harry aprendera a aceitar o fato.

Mas não aprendera a parar de odia-lo.

Sem ter mais que se preocupar com o Torneio, Harry quase podia fingir que Quidditch era o seu único problema, se evitasse olhar para a cama de Seamus. Por que essa dor tinha que surgir agora?

"Harry".

Ele se virou na direção da voz de Ron, e sentiu um súbito e estúpido receio, como se Ron fosse ver sua cicatriz como a marca de um assassino.

Ron deu um sorriso débil, preocupado. Harry sorriu de volta, para mostrar que estava tudo bem, e seu sorriso tornou-se genuíno quando seus olhos bateram no pijama de Ron.

Ron era alto o bastante para usar o pijama que fora de Bill quando este tinha a sua idade. O pijama, que Harry sempre gozava, tinha o desenho de lábios vermelhos fazendo biquinho no bolso esquerdo. E por alguma lei da Física aplicável somente a Ron, as calças estavam pescando – embora Harry estivesse certo de que ele e Bill eram do mesmo tamanho.

"Você está bem?", perguntou Ron, sentando-se na cama.

Harry levantou os joelhos, abrindo espaço para Ron, feliz pela distração.

"Eu... sim. Acontece o tempo todo".

_E a cada vez eu penso mais e mais que devemos destrui-lo. Fico mais determinado a matar o bastardo._

"É pior saber quando Você-Sabe-Quem está com raiva?", perguntou Ron de supetão, como se temesse as palavras. "Às vezes eu acho que... ficar no escuro é pior. Eu odeio mistério. Odeio tudo que é...", ele fez uma careta. "Sinistro".

"Sei lá", disse Harry com voz cansada. "Eu sempre tive isso, lembra?", ele fez uma pausa. "Suponho que as duas coisas são ruins".

"É", Ron se moveu para a outra extremidade da cama, e desajeitado bateu na beirada de madeira, contraindo-se com a dor. "Posso te contar uma coisa? ... é meio retardado".

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Sabe o jeito horrível que o Neville roncaÀs vezes eu me concentro no som, para saber que alguém ainda está ali. Às vezes eu não consigo dormir sem ouvi-lo".

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, ouvindo o zumbido do ronco de Neville. Era um som horrível, e eles trocaram um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu não acho retardado", disse Harry. "Está tudo tão ruim... a gente tira conforto de onde pode".

"É...", Ron alinhou a mandíbula. "Eu queria mesmo falar com você sobre esse assunto. É por isso, sabe".

"Por isso o quê?"

"Por isso que eu ainda não estrangulei o Malfoy, e enterrei o corpo numa cova rasa, para não ter mais que te ver confraternizando com o inimigo".

"Ele não é o inimigo", disse Harry com severidade.

"Você acha que não, Harry, obviamente. Mas _eu_ ainda odeio o babaca. Ele sempre foi o inimigo", Ron fez uma careta de desagrado. "Aquele boiolinha adulador e malicioso só pára de falar abobrinhas para cuidar do cabelo. Mas... tudo bem, eu sei que por algum motivo você passou a gostar dele".

Ron fez outra careta ao dizer isso, como se tivesse vontade de lavar a boca com sabão.

"Ele não é como você pensa", disse Harry. "Bem. Quer dizer, ele _é_ cheio de frescura com aquele cabelo".

_Viu?_ dizia a expressão de Ron. _Perverso_.

"E às vezes ele é meio exibicionista. E sim, tudo bem, ele não sabe quando calar a boca. Mas...", Harry parou. "Eu me importo com ele", ele disse, num tom quieto. "Eu me importo muito com ele".

"Hm. É, dá pra ver", disse Ron. "Eu não sou tão denso assim, né. Eu vi vocês dois escapando no Torneio como dois presidiários fugidos", ele balançou a cabeça. "Falando sério, Harry, no que você estava pensando?"

"Quase deu certo", Harry protestou.

"Harry, eles te pegaram na beira do morro, e aquele cretino tentou dizer a eles que você estava tendo um caso com a Professora Trelawney".

"Podia ter funcionado", defendeu-se Harry.

"Cretino", repetiu Ron. "E para os éditos, eu acho que você merece, no mínimo, a Professora Sinistra".

"Ron", disse Harry, contendo um sorriso. "Eu acho que eu vou vomitar".

Ron ficou sem graça:

"Sim, bem... voltando ao assunto... as coisas _estão_ ruins, como você disse. E todos nós precisamos de algo a que se agarrar. Se ele está te ajudando, se você confia nele, eu não quero te tirar isso".

Harry observou a expressão sincera no rosto de Ron.

Ron fez uma carranca:

"Mas eu ainda odeio tudo isso. E odeio _ele",_ ele adicionou, para deixar bem claro. "Você pode até confiar nele, mas não acho que deveria. Se as coisas estivessem um pouquinho melhor, eu escalpelava ele e pendurava aquele cabelo estúpido na entrada da Torre Gryffindor. E se ele não for o melhor amigo na Terra, mesmo com aquele jeito nojento de Slytherin, eu escalpelo ele".

Harry mordeu o lábio, impedindo um sorriso de se formar.

"Ron", Ron olhou para ele. "Eu... você é o meu melhor amigo. Você sabe disso".

"Espero que sim", disse Ron. "Senão eu teria que matar o Malfoy".

"Essa festa do pijama é fechada, ou qualquer pessoa pode entrar?"

Os olhos escuros de Dean eram graves e sorriam ao mesmo tempo, e Harry nunca teria podido dizer não. Mas agora que o melhor amigo dele desaparecera, estava fora de cogitação negar-lhe qualquer coisa.

"_Qualquer_ pessoa não", ele disse. "Mas você é bem-vindo".

Dean subiu na cama, acotovelando Ron por mais espaço.

"Então, do que estamos falando?"

"Do Torneio", disse Harry.

"Ah", Dean sorriu. "É uma coisa a menos pra te preocupar, pelo menos. Embora eu deva dizer que você nos deu um baita susto quando desapareceu".

"Também não foi muito agradável pra mim", replicou Harry.

Ele não queria pensar, e nem quisera falar sobre o acontecido. O pouco que ele disse deixara Sirius branco de raiva, e ele correra para tirar satisfações com Dumbledore. Dumbledore disse que fora necessário, e que Harry entenderia o porquê mais tarde.

Harry queria entender _agora_.

"A Ginny ficou aos prantos", continuou Dean suavemente.

"A Hermione também ficou super mal", adicionou Ron.

"Acho que todo mundo ficou aterrorizado", disse Dean. "Sabe como é, ultimamente. Nem Hogwarts está segura. Tem esse espião".

A palavra _espião_ fez as cortinas pesarem em torno deles. Harry não havia ouvido essa palavra dentro dos dormitórios Gryffindor antes. Os rostos em torno dele tornaram-se sombrios. Eles se aconchegaram, sentando-se mais próximos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", disse Harry, pois alguém precisava dizer aquilo.

"Temos que descobrir quem é", disse Dean em voz baixa. "Temos que ter pelo menos um lugar seguro. Aí as coisas podem começar a melhorar".

* * *

Era dia agora, e hora do almoço. 

"Vai, Harry".

"E por que eu deveria?"

"Eu quero _muito"_.

"Talvez se você implorar".

"Eu estou considerando".

Harry sorriu:

"De joelhos, Malfoy".

Draco pendeu a cabeça para o lado e deu um sorriso irresistível:

"Isso quer dizer que você vai?"

"Eu... preciso estar olhando para a imagem de uma cobra", Harry tentou enrolar.

Draco revirou os olhos:

"Que desculpa patética, Potter. Tem uma cobra no meu crachá de Monitor. Olha pra ela, e diz algo em Parselíngua nesse minuto. Eu só ouvi uma vez, e quero ouvir de novo!"

"Não seja chato", disse Harry distraidamente. "E o que eu iria dizer?"

Draco pensou:

"Você podia dizer: Draco é o líder supremo de tudo, e tem maçãs-do-rosto perfeitas".

Harry se concentrou no crachá preso ao peito de Draco. A cobra era apenas uma silhueta verde e plana contra um fundo prateado, mas ele podia ver a língua bifurcada se mexendo.

"Tem dias em que o Draco é um completo idiota, e eu desconfio que ele esteja apaixonado pelo seu espelho".

O silvo pesado prolongou-se no ar.

"Ei!", protestou Draco.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha:

"Você nem sabe o que eu disse".

"Não, mas eu te_ conheço_, seu safado", Draco parou para dar um sorriso afetado. "E foi o máximo", ele disse a Harry com apreciação. "Você devia falar assim mais vezes. Aposto que ia impressionar a Morag".

"Draco Malfoy, se você não calar a boca sobre essa tal de Morag..."

Os olhos frios de Draco percorreram o pátio onde eles caminhavam, mantendo-se nos cantos para evitar a friagem que flutuava no ar aberto.

"Bem. Se você não está interessado em pegar uma Slytherin, vai gostar de saber que a sua perseguidora mais bonita ainda está na jogada".

Harry olhou em volta e vislumbrou cabelos vermelho-vivo.

"Quer dizer a Ginny?"

Draco curvou a boca.

"Eu certamente não quis dizer o Creevey, quis? Lá está ela, maior que a vida e duas vezes mais apaixonada. Por sorte você não é do tipo que trai; seis irmãos mais velhos querendo vingança são um prospecto preocupante. E é divertido ser adorado".

"Draco. Lembra da nossa conversa sobre você não poder cuidar da minha vida? Ela inclui não tentar dar uma de cupido".

Ele tinha certeza que Ginny apenas saíra para dar uma volta. Sim, ela alimentara uma paixão por ele desde criança, que havia durado tempo suficiente para ela lhe beijar de volta naquela ocasião – e sim, tudo bem, talvez ela até fosse gostar de sair com ele, mas ele não estava interessado e não podia ser nada sério da parte dela.

Draco ficou chateado:

"Estou apenas tentando te ajudar na estrada para a felicidade".

"Eu estou feliz agora, muito obrigado".

"Você podia estar mais feliz", insistiu Draco. "Eu ensinei um truque com a língua pra Morag... é uma longa história envolvendo uma boate e limões..."

"Draco!"

Draco ergueu a cabeça de supetão. Harry havia notado que Draco sempre sabia quando Harry falava sério.

"Apenas pare, tudo bem? Eu não gosto de ouvir essas coisas. Você é melhor do que isso."

Draco ergueu o sobrolho.

"Tem dias que você está um completo idiota. Você tem conhecimento disso, não tem?"

"É, eu sei. Mas você vai ter que me agüentar por mais uma hora. Você prometeu parar com o seu maldito projeto se eu te contasse toda a história sobre a Câmara Secreta. Você é meu".

Draco sorriu:

"Longe de mim voltar atrás em uma barganha. Embora eu ainda esteja meio incerto sobre essa história da Câmara".

Harry o acotovelou para eles trocarem olhares de falsa indignação.

"Eu mentiria pra você?"

"Eu te acusaria? ...É esse negócio de puxar uma espada de um chapéu. _Coelhos_ são retirados de chapéus".

"Não teria sido muito do meu agrado tentar matar um Basilisco com um coelho".

"Ah, mas eu adoraria te ver tentar. Imagina. Imagina as fotos", Draco começou uma rápida, mas energética, encenação. "O bravo herói brande seu fofinho e choroso animalzinho da Perdição. 'Para trás, para trás, serpente asquerosa!'. Thwack! Um chio agonizante. Th..."

Harry agarrou Draco pela manga e o posicionou de novo ao seu lado.

"Às vezes você é _tão_ dramático, Malfoy".

"Como ousa! Ninguém entende o meu temperamento artístico".

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, divertido. Draco ficou aborrecido por um tempo, mas depois seu humor pareceu melhorar, e ele começou a cantar, provavelmente para provar seu temperamento artístico. Ou, possivelmente, para irritar Harry.

Ele estava sempre cantando essa canção. Era uma antiga dos Weird Sisters, e Harry sabia que Draco sempre gostara dela.

A única vez que os colegas de dormitório de Harry (especialmente Seamus, mas não pense nisso) arrastaram-no para a boate em Hogsmeade, no sexto ano, Harry passou a noite observando seu copo de cerveja amanteigada, enquanto todas as músicas do Weird Sisters tocavam, uma atrás da outra. Ele odiou todas elas, sentado ali, tentando não olhar para Ron e Hermione, ou para Seamus e Lavender, que estavam juntos na época...

Ele odiou essa canção mais ainda, pois quando ela começou a tocar, os Slytherins deixaram o bar num tumulto de corpos semi-nus, e realmente, eles não precisavam esperar pela sua visita mensal à boate para se embebedar e chocar _en masse_.

Harry ficara chocado não só com as vestes curtíssimas das garotas, mas Zabini e o – Malfoy daquela época – ambos vestiam quase nada. As vestes de Zabini pareciam feitas de couro de dragão e eram abertas no peito, e as de Malfoy nem tinham mangas. Harry pensara, _típico_, e olhara para a sua cerveja amanteigada de cara feia enquanto os Slytherins gritavam a letra da música com entusiasmo.

A luz néon e as sombras pintavam o interior da boca de Malfoy de preto e rosa-choque.

Harry achou a música horrível.

"Ninguém pra dançar com você, Potter? Não estou nem um pouco surpreso".

Harry reconheceu a voz lenta e deliciosamente maliciosa antes de erguer o rosto. Malfoy, perto do seu cotovelo, como se plantado ali por um diabólico golpe do destino.

Claramente bêbado, suado por efeito da compressão de gente, e Harry pode sentir a mistura de cheiros penetrantes quando Malfoy se inclinou para espiar dentro de seu copo, soltando uma risada de escárnio.

"_Cerveja amanteigada_? Vejo que estamos competindo com Longbottom pelo invejado título de Estudante Mais Patético desse ano. Vamos Potter, você consegue. Eu acredito em você!"

Harry o empurrou para longe ferozmente.

"Sai de perto de mim, Malfoy!"

Harry fez um enorme esforço para se lembrar do que podia ter feito para merecer ser punido por Malfoy.

Harry foi salvo por Zabini, de todas as pessoas, que se plantou ao lado de Malfoy e o envolveu pelo quadril, numa carícia rápida. Até naquela época, ele notou que Zabini era notadamente chiclete.

"Você não vai dançar, DracoÉ a sua música".

Os olhos de Malfoy, que brilhavam com o efeito do álcool, iluminaram-se ao deixarem os de Harry.

"É claro que eu vou dançar", ele respondeu.

Harry foi embora. Ele não estava com vontade de ter que agüentar mais zombaria, ou de ter que ver Slytherins se contorcendo juntos na pista de dança.

Ah, ele odiou a música naquele momento.

Ela não o incomodava tanto agora.

Ele percebeu que estava cantarolando junto quando Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você podia cantar também", propôs Draco.

"Não, obrigado", retrucou Harry. "Eu não canto, do mesmo jeito que não danço".

"Não canta. Não dança. Tudo que ele sabe fazer, senhoras e senhoresé matar monstros com coelhinhos".

"Eu não...", Harry parou e riu. "Eu sei fazer bem mais que isso".

"E sabe falar língua de cobra muito maneira", adicionou Draco. "Isso eu tenho que admitir".

Harry parou e teve um calafrio. Lembrou-se de Tom Riddle, falando a mesma língua, e o tremor de aversão quando Dumbledore lhe disse: _ele transferiu alguns de seus poderes especiais para você_... Ele não teria falado Parselíngua de novo se outra pessoa que não Draco tivesse pedido, e se não se sentisse – culpado.

Pois ele havia atraído Draco para fora de seu quarto sob falsas pretensõesé claro. Ele não contou a Draco a história toda sobre a Câmara Secreta. Ele deixou de fora o vilão, o homem que colocou destruição nas mãos de uma menina inocente.

Ele queria _proteger _Draco, e não importava mais. Então ele deixou o nome de Lucius Malfoy de fora, e certamente querer proteger Draco não era algo condenável.

Mas ele ainda se sentia culpado, e teve outro calafrio.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Harry, você está congelando", observou Draco. "Por que não trouxe luvas, seu inútil?"

Ele olhou para Harry com desaprovação, e ajeitou o cachecol em torno do pescoço do outro. E sim, deveria estar frio, pois a respiração de Draco no rosto de Harry pareceu estranhamente quente.

"Realmente, a última explosão de frio do ano", queixou-se Draco. "Que espécie de sádico organiza a última explosão de frio do ano para _Março_?"

"Draco", disse Harry. "Eu não acho que ninguém organize essas coisas".

Draco empurrou o lábio inferior para a frente.

"Poderia ser a retribuição do destino cruel por crimes passados".

"Então você tem sorte de não estar nevando".

Draco fez uma careta horrível, os olhos vesgos cobertos pela franja, achatada contra a sua testa pelo gorro de lã.

"Pelo menos eu estou usando o gorro e as luvas apropriados", ele disse com imensa satisfação na voz.

Era tão Draco ter gorro e luvas combinando com seu cachecol Slytherin. Draco ficava horrorizado quando via pessoas quebrando o galho com um par de luvas velho qualquer, e Harry percebeu que ele usava toda oportunidade de exibir as suas.

Harry lembrou-se de repente da última neve, logo antes do Natal. Ele estava caminhando com Ron e Hermione, e tentava ignorar as piadinhas deles sobre azevinho, quando notou o gorro e as luvas de Malfoy, e um breve pensamento do tipo _seu-bastardo-vaidoso_ cruzou sua mente.

Naquele momento Terry Boot chegou por trás de Malfoy e eles lutaram por um segundo, até que Terry enfiou uma bola de neve dentro da gola de Malfoy. Malfoy terminou sentado na neve, uma expressão cômica de ultraje em seu rosto, fazendo esforço para não rir. Harry ficara bastante surpreso com sua aparente falta de rancor.

Malfoy olhava para Terry Boot e haviam flocos de neve agarrados aos seus cílios.

Ele então partiu para a vingançaé claro, e alguns Ravenclaws correram na defesa de seu Monitor-Chefe, e Harry liderou os Gryffindors para suprir a diferença.

Tudo terminou com os Slytherins lutando furiosamente contra os Gryffindors, como tudo parecia terminar em Hogwarts. Com Crabbe e Goyle atirando pedras cobertas de neve e Pansy utilizando os joelhos na defesa de Malfoy do modo mais grosseiro, deixando Ron caído na neve.

"Agradeça aos céus, Granger", resfolegou Malfoy. "Se tivesse sido a Millicent, você estaria namorando um eunuco a essa hora", ele deu um sorriso afetado. "O que seria terrivelmente divertido..."

Snape e McGonagall finalmente desceram o morro coberto de neve, vindos da escola, para distribuir detenções e separar os piores casos.

"Potter, levante-se _nesse instante_! Estou absolutamente horrorizada com seu comportamento... você estava _rolando_ na neve? Suba e troque de roupa imediatamente".

"Malfoy, quando você vai se livrar desse impulso pueril de... o que diabos aconteceu com a sua boca?"

"O Potter tentou me obrigar a comer _neve_!"

"Foi o Malfoy que começou!", rosnou Harry.

Snape pousou uma mão no ombro de Malfoy, refreando-o. Malfoy respeitou a presença de seu professor preferido, e se contentou em olhar para Harry com desdém pelas costas de McGonagall.

Harry fuzilou Malfoy com o olhar, e o seu gorro estúpido estava torto e sua boca estava vermelha, e Harry o achava a pessoa mais desprezível no mundo inteiro.

"Tem alguma coisa de errado com a minha boca?"

Harry piscou:

"Não. Eu estava relembrando a época do Natal e, hm..."

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"E você tentando encher a minha boca de gelo, eu me lembro. Seu diabinho malvado. Eu estava passando por um período emocional difícil, você sabe."

"Sim, bem...", ele se lembrou de algo que Draco dissera no lago. "Nós raramente trocamos figurinhas sobre os nossos sentimentos, Malfoy".

Draco deu um sorriso estonteante, e Harry viu que ele reconhecera as palavras.

Parvati e Lavender emergiram de uma porta, e, parando apenas para trocar algumas palavras com Ginny, acenaram e caminharam até eles.

Harry desejou com fervor que elas fossem embora. Com as aulas, o dever de casa, a Ordem Juvenil, as reuniões do Conselho, e todas as novas restrições, ele mal conseguia ver Draco, e francamente, a intrusão era inteiramente indesejada.

"Oi, Harry", disse Lavender, que o frio deixara rosada.

"Bonito gorro, Malfoy", disse Parvati, colocando a mão no quadril e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela era cheia de graça, e boa companhia, e Harry queria que ela desse o fora imediatamente.

"Eu sei", Draco respondeu com imensa satisfação. "É por causa dele que Ginny Weasley está marcando ponto logo alié claro. Ele espera que eu dê um ousado strip-tease, deixando apenas o meu gorro no lugar. Nascido para ser pornô, eu sou".

Parvati e Lavender riram.

"Assim, o que vocês estavam discutindo tão seriamente antes da gente chegar?", perguntou Parvati com uma expressão insinuante no rosto.

Draco franziu o sobrolho.

"Acredito que falávamos principalmente sobre derrotar répteis com animaizinhos fofos".

Lavender ficou alarmada.

Draco sorriu com charme:

"E dançar. O Harry aqui não sabe cantar ou dançar. Não é terrível?"

Parvati devolveu o sorriso:

"Eu me lembro de ter que guiar durante o nosso primeiro Baile de Yule..."

"Eu tinha quatorze!" protestou Harry.

"É claro que tinha", disse Draco soltando as mãos de Harry, que ele segurara por um instante. "E nós não podemos todos nascer com a graça natural de...", ele acenou vagamente na direção de Parvati, então mudou de idéia, e apontou para si. "Deste que vos fala".

"Eu já te vi na balada", comentou Parvati. "Sei o que você considera dançar".

"Então você está dizendo que não é graça, e sim depravação natural", sugeriu Harry, desviando-se automaticamente do golpe de Draco.

"Você não tem fé em mim", desaprovou Draco. "Tudo bem. Eu aceito o seu desafio".

Ele arrancou a luva direita com os dentes, depois a esquerda, e atirou-as por trás do ombro.

"Vamos, então", ele disse, atirando o cachecol para trás. "Agora vai ter que bancar a bola, Patil".

Ele agarrou Parvati pela mão e a puxou para o pátio, ignorando o seu gemido de susto quando a rodopiou para fora da calçada até seus braços. Então ele a fez se curvar para trás sobre seu braço.

Ele olhou para Harry e abriu um sorriso.

"Quem vai dizer que eu não sei dançar _agora_?"

Harry não teve tempo de responder, pois Padma Patil saiu por outra porta e correu até eles.

A memória do rosto das gêmeas Patil ficou marcada na mente de Harry. Aqueles rostos, que haviam nascido espelhos, refletindo coisas tão diferentes. Parvati estava corada e sorridente, despreocupada e excitada, e o rosto de Padma estava pálido e tenso, os olhos enormes de terror.

"Vem rápido, todo mundo", ela disse, com a voz sumida. "Precisamos de todos vocês na sala da Ordem Juvenil. Agora".

* * *

Os membros da Ordem, reunidos em torno da mesa, não estavam batendo papo como costumavam fazer no início das reuniões. Todos olhavam para Lupin com uma espécie de terror silencioso. Neville estava pálido como um fantasma, e Harry tentou acalma-lo com um sorriso. Ele já estava segurando a mão de ambas Hermione e Ginny - Ginny parecia a ponto de chorar. 

Harry achou que seu sorriso não fora lá muito convincente. O Professor Lupin, que sempre tinha um olhar caloroso para eles, estava grave.

Os alunos estavam divididos em quatro amontoados separados em torno da mesa.

O grupo mais apertado, e mais afastado dos outros, era formado pelos Slytherins. Mas sempre havia sido assim.

Harry nem sempre se importara que fosse assim.

Eles aguardaram, e finalmente Lupin falou. Encarando a mesa, ele começou com a voz baixa e num tom formal:

"A Srta. Granger e o Sr Boot foram designados para a divisão de pesquisas de nosso time", ele disse. "Eles estavam investigando a magia arcaica que o Professor Dumbledore já invocou diversas vezes para proteger lugares", o olhar de Lupin caiu rapidamente sobre Harry. "A idéia era ter uma sala segura instalada em Hogwarts, para onde os estudantes pudessem se dirigir em caso de alarme, e ficarem em segurança. A idéia estava progredindo... de maneira bastante satisfatória. E essa manhã, a sala foi encontrada com todas as barreiras de proteção preliminares destruídas, e os planos roubados".

Lupin levantou os olhos uma fração.

Hermione segurou a mão de Harry tão forte que quase a quebrou.

"O espião de Hogwarts partiu para a sabotagem direta. Uma de nossas maiores esperanças nos foi tirada, e uma grande quantidade de trabalho e mágica foram desperdiçados. Nós _temos_ que descobrir quem sabia... e eu admito que sou um deles. A Srta. Granger, quando teve dificuldades com soletragem me consultou, e eu consultei vários membros da equipe sobre o assunto".

Lupin fez uma pausa. Harry odiava a guerra ainda mais em momentos assim, quando os adultos com quem ele contava pareciam tão velhos e acabados.

"Eu me contento em estar sob suspeita", ele disse.

Um murmúrio de protesto se fez ouvir, e ele ergueu uma mão:

"Mas eu devo insistir que a Srta. Granger e o Sr Boot nos informem de outros vazamentos na segurança. Nós precisamos da lista completa de suspeitos".

Harry olhou para Hermione enquanto ela falava, os olhos grandes demais para o rosto contraído:

"Eu contei para o Ron", ela disse suavemente. "E eu contei... eu contei para a Ginny. Ela estava assustada e eu tentei consola-la".

"Sr Boot?", perguntou Lupin, sem comentar.

Os olhos de Terry Boot se escondiam atrás de óculos de leitura, e talvez fosse por isso que ele os usasse.

"Eu contei para a Padma e para a Mandy", ele disse. "Nós... trabalhamos em grupo em todos os nossos projetos. Nós pesquisamos juntos".

"Isso é tudo?"

Vagarosamente, Hermione e Terry fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

"Não", disse a voz arrastada e fria, e todos os rostos se viraram para o centro do amontoado Slytherin. "Eu sabia", continuou Draco, o rosto impassível. "Boot me contou quando montávamos guarda no portão da frente. Eu o ajudei com uma parte difícil do feitiço".

Houve apenas um instante de silêncio. Harry olhou para os olhos calmos de Draco.

O pandemônio se instaurou.

As pessoas pulavam, gritavam, viravam a cabeça para ter conversas frenéticas com seus vizinhos. E quase imperceptivelmente, tão naturalmente, as costas foram se virando para os Slytherins.

"Eu não mencionei antes pois eu sabia que as pessoas achariam que foi ele!", explodiu Terry Boot. "E não foi".

"Acho altamente improvável que não tenha sido", retrucou Padma Patil, olhando fria e fixamente para Draco.

"_Improvável_?" berrou Ron, levantando-se. "Foi ele! Você só precisa olhar para ele para saber! Ele devia ser mandado para a porra de Azkaban neste minuto..."

Crabbe e Goyle estalaram os punhos, mas foi Pansy quem tentou se jogar por cima da mesa.

"Eu vou te matar por essa, Weasley!"

"Segure-a, Goyle", ordenou Draco.

Pansy se contorceu furiosamente nos braços de Goyle.

"Eu vou te matar!"

"É claro que a _namorada_ dele diria isso..."

"Cale essa boca estúpida!"

Hermione soltou a mão de Harry e se levantou. Seus olhos faiscavam e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

"Não se atreva a falar com Ron desse jeito", ela disse friamente. "Como o Malfoy ousa, se esgueirar no nosso meio, fingindo estar do nosso lado, jogando suspeitas em cima de pessoas como o Professor Lupin. Nós nunca devíamos ter acreditado em você... em _nenhum_ de vocês".

"_Sente-se, Hermione"_.

Hermione encarou Harry, e ele percebeu, através da bola de pânico e fúria apertando seu peito, que havia falado.

Quase ninguém reparou. As pessoas estavam ocupadas demais gritando, fazendo exigências, movendo-se devagar para mais longe dos Slytherins. Ron e Pansy gritavam obscenidades um para o outro, e Pansy mordeu Goyle, tentando fazer com que ele a soltasse. Blaise Zabini falava com Padma num tom azedo. Crabbe encarou alguns Hufflepuffs ameaçadoramente, e eles se calaram de repente. Quase todos os Slytherins atacavam alguém.

Mas Draco olhava para ele pensativo, e os olhos chocados de Hermione estavam fixos em seu rosto.

"Harry, não pode haver mais dúvida", ela sussurrou. "Harry, isso é _loucura_..."

"Não foi ele", disse Harry.

Ginny tremia violentamente. Harry estava pouco se ligando.

"Silêncio, por favor", disse Lupin, e Harry olhou para ele com uma espécie de louca esperança.

_Conserta tudo, então, o Draco confia em você, diga a eles que – que_...

As vozes se abaixaram e sumiram com relutância.

"Você não vai declarar sua inocência, Sr Malfoy?", perguntou Lupin, quieto.

Draco examinou a Ordem Juvenil com uma curva nos lábios que era ou de amargura ou de zombaria.

"Eu nunca desperdiço o meu fôlego".

* * *

"_Achado não é roubado"_. 

Harry praticamente rosnou a senha dada por Draco para aquela parede nua, que parecia encara-lo, enfurecendo-o, e empurrou a pedra enquanto entrava pela abertura, pois ela não estava abrindo rápido o suficiente. Os Slytherins na sala comunal não questionaram sua presença ali, e sequer lançaram-lhe os olhares de desdém costumeiros.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Draco com violência, e entrou.

Draco estava deitado, apoiado nos travesseiros em sua cama, estudando um livro. Ele abaixou o livro e olhou para Harry.

"Ah... é você", ele disse.

Harry deu dois passos largos até a beira da cama.

"O que estava pensando quando fez _aquilo_?", ele exigiu.

"Do que está falando?", perguntou Draco, a voz arrastada enlouquecendo Harry como nunca antes.

Harry agarrou o colarinho das vestes de Draco.

"Ei!", gritou Draco, indignado. "O que você..."

"Me diz", disse Harry. "O que diabos você achou que estava fazendo quando se recusou a negar tudo!"

Draco se soltou das mãos de Harry e pulou da cama, fulminando o outro com os olhos.

"E por que você pergunta?", ele quis saber.

Sua voz ainda era fria, e apenas o leve tom rosado no rosto denunciava sua raiva.

"_O quê_?", disse Harry. Por que Draco lhe perguntara aquilo? Não era óbvio que era o seu dever proteger Draco, até de si mesmo? Não estava claro?

Draco tinha um estranho brilho nos olhos, o leve rubor ainda manchando suas maçãs-do-rosto.

"Você acha que fui eu?"

Harry apenas encarou-o por um instante. Draco devolveu o olhar, sem vacilar.

"Então", ele disse. "Você acha?"

"Não!", Harry quase gritou. "É claro que não!"

Draco deu um sorriso desagradável.

"E quanta certeza você tem?"

"Eu tenho certeza", disse Harry, com a maior sinceridade que pode reunir. "Certeza absoluta. Eu te_ conheço"_.

"Eu posso estar mentindo".

"Draco", explodiu Harry. "Você nem sabe mentir direito!"

Draco parecia ofendido.

"Sei sim! Eu..."

"Sabe uma ova", continuou Harry sem pestanejar. "Todo mundo sabe quando você está mentindo pois você faz aquele teatrinho de 'está abaixo de mim tentar enganar as massas', agindo como quem acha que tudo que faz é brilhante. No passado, você não conseguia fingir, nem por um minuto, que não me detestava, e nem conseguiu fingir ter o braço machucado direito. Você seria o pior espião na história do mundo!"

Draco franziu os lábios, e parecia estupefato.

"Bem".

Harry se permitiu um pequeno sorriso diante dessa concessão.

"Está vendo?", ele disse, num tom mais gentil. "Eu te conheço".

Draco o encarou novamente, os olhos atentos.

"E você não acha que fui eu".

"Eu sei que não foi".

"Absolutamente".

"Sim".

"Sem sombra de dúvidas".

"Sim".

"Nada que ninguém disser vai fazê-lo mudar de idéia".

"_Sim_!", rosnou Harry, dando um passo na direção de Draco, a cabeça vazia, além da vontade esmurra-lo até que o outro ganhasse algum senso.

Draco piscou, recuou um passo e riu.

"E quantas pessoas, você acha, têm a mesma fé em mim?"

Foi a vez de Harry piscar.

"Eu... eu tenho certeza que se você tivesse declarado sua inocência, muita gente teria..."

"Acreditado na palavra de um Slytherin?", perguntou Draco. "Acreditado na_ minha_ palavra? Deixe-me colocar dessa forma. Digamos que isso tivesse acontecido seis meses atrás. Não importa o que eu dissesse, você teria acreditado, por um segundo, que eu não fosse culpado?"

Harry quis dizer _Sim_, mas se lembrou de quando eles tinham doze anos, e ele pensara que esse mesmo garoto era o Herdeiro de Slytherin.

Ele teria acreditado que Draco era culpado.

"Então você vê", disse Draco. "Que eles vão achar que fui eu. Eu negaria se achasse que fosse fazer diferença, mas não vai. E eu não vou me rastejar para um bando de Ravenclaws santimoniais, e os sem-graça dos Hufflepuffs por uma ninharia sem sentido".

Aquele raciocínio, com sua estranha lógica, era tão estúpido, mas tão Draco. E aquela menção aos Ravenclaws...

"Por que o Terry Boot teve que te contar?" reclamou Harry, ressentido. "Ele deveria saber o que as pessoas iriam pensar se descobrissem, e você também. Foi muito vacilo dele".

Draco parecia vagamente surpreso.

"Ele não fez de propósito", ele replicou. "Ele é meu amigo".

Harry se lembrou da reunião da Ordem onde se discutiu medibruxaria e Muggles, e como no começo Terry e Draco trocaram um olhar, e Harry se perguntou se eles eram amigos.

Agora ele tinha a sua resposta.

"Desde quando?"

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Desde o começo desse ano. Eu fiquei surpreso quando ele foi escolhido Monitor-Chefe. Eu sempre achei que seria eu ou você. Eu estava _acostumado_ àquela idéia: ou a vitória, e a chance de infernizar a vida dos Gryffindors por um ano; ou a derrota, e a chance de me tornar o monitor mais insurreto que você possa imaginar".

"Você é _muito _panaca".

Draco deu de ombros.

"Para mim ele havia sido a "escolha neutra", mas eu não tinha certeza. Intrigado, eu decidi conhecê-lo melhor, e o manipulei para que fizéssemos um projeto de Astronomia juntos".

"Você e os seus planos diabólicos. Você não podia ter simplesmente puxado papo com ele".

Draco ergueu o queixo.

"Eu gosto de colocar um salzinho na vida. E ele é interessante. É inteligente e observador. Você ia gostar dele".

"Ele também não acha que foi você".

"Bem, ele tem os seus motivos. Para citar um, ele não deve gostar muito da idéia de que pudesse ter sido ele a deixar vazar segredos para o espião".

"Você _não é_ o espião", disse Harry. "Não fala assim nem de brincadeira".

Draco olhou para ele atento, penetrante, como quem está tentando traduzir um texto e não tem a certeza de entendê-lo perfeitamente.

"Está certo disso?", ele perguntou. "Certo mesmo? Eu sabia que você ia dizer que sim, mas todos os seus amigos vão achar que fui eu, e se você tem dúvidas, precisa me contar. Eu não quero a sua nobreza Gryffindor, ficando do meu lado só por princípio, _eu quero saber_..."

"Draco, quer parar de bobeira?"

Draco não estava ouvindo. Sua respiração fez-se mais rápida, e o rubor em suas bochechas intensificou-se.

"Eu nego tudo se você quiser", ele disse com grosseria. "Eu não faria isso por eles, mas eu vou. Não fui eu. É isso que você precisa ouvir?"

Harry viu os punhos do outro cerrarem-se. Ele agarrou Draco pelos ombros.

"Não", ele disse, e percebeu que respirava tão rápido quanto Draco. "Não, eu não preciso ouvir nada".

E Draco relaxou, assim, sem mais, e recuperou o seu tom arrastado.

"Bom, então", ele disse, com seu sorriso lento e resplandecente. "Você acredita em mim. Os Slytherins acreditam em mim. Quem mais importa?"

A porta se abriu, e Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle entraram no quarto.

"Ah, meu Deusé _você_!" disse Zabini com desprezo. "Você não sai daqui? Não tem outra Casa pra visitar?"

"Precisamos falar com Draco", informou Pansy secamente.

"Oi", disse Crabbe.

"Não precisam ser rudes com o meu visitante", disse Draco, mas sem rancor. Harry o viu olhando para Pansy, e ambos notaram que ela andara chorando.

"Já vou, então", disse Harry, dirigindo-se para a porta.

Draco caminhou até ele, e disse em voz baixa:

"É Sexta. A gente pode ir pra Hogsmeade depois".

"Sim?", sorriu Harry. "Seria legal".

"Te vejo em duas horas", disse Draco. Ele se virou para os outros e disse com a voz alquebrada:

"Crabbe e Goyle, vocês vão com ele. Nenhum de nós pode andar sozinho, e o Lupin vai ter sete ataques diferentes se permitirmos que o ameaçado Harry Potter fique entrando e saindo das Masmorras Slytherin desacompanhado".

Crabbe e Goyle caminharam até a porta sem um único protesto.

Harry olhou para trás enquanto saía pela porta. Pansy chorava com fúria silenciosa, e Draco tinha um braço em torno de seus ombros. Zabini mordia os lábios.

Crabbe e Goyle acompanharam-no de volta quietos, sem oferecer uma palavra. Mas Harry parou em frente ao retrato da Dama Gorda.

"Eu sei que não foi ele", ele disse.

Houve uma pausa. Então Crabbe resmungou:

"Claro que não foi".

Eles partiram, andando devagar. Harry observou-os.

* * *

No fim das contas ele teve que entrar e enfrenta-los. 

Hermione o viu quando ele entrou, os olhos faiscando e uma mão segurando a de Ron apertado. Ron estava pálido e parecia furioso, e suas sardas eram pequenos alvos contra luz fluorescente. Ao lado do sofá onde o casal estava instalado, Parvati encolhia-se numa poltrona, o rosto manchado de lágrimas, mas seu olhar incerto desencorajou-o. E ao lado da poltrona estava sua irmã, o cachecol dos Ravenclaws ainda em seu pescoço, uma faixa de azul gelado.

Padma Patil enfrentou-o sem dor nos olhos, mas com uma frieza devastadora que se transferiu para a sua voz:

"Hermione e eu tivemos uma conversa", ela disse.

"Que legal" disse Harry com indiferença.

"Harry!", exclamou Ron de supetão, um som involuntário, num vibrato de indignação profunda.

"O quê, Ron?", explodiu Harry. "O que você tem a dizer? A mesma ladainha de não me tirar alguém em quem eu confio?"

"Harry, agora é _diferente_...", começou Ron.

Harry o interrompeu selvagemente:

"Como?"

"É diferente pois agora nós temos toda razão para acreditar que ele é o espião entre nós".

Aquela voz não soara raivosa. Harry odiou-a, pois sabia que aquela voz representava a Escola, sem sentimentos pessoais, sem paixão – mas com uma lógica sem remorso que condenaria Draco absoluta e completamente.

Aquela era Padma, claro.

"Por quê?", perguntou Harry, com um aperto na garganta. "Por que o colocam sob suspeita maior do que os outros que sabiam?"

"Por quê!...", por um momento, Ron teve tanta raiva que a sua voz estrangulou-se, e Hermione pousou a mão em seu braço, fazendo sinal a Padma para que continuasse.

A garota que era a Ravenclaw ideal, que naturalmente se tornara Monitora e membro do Conselho. Que era inteligente e bonita, e que não escondera o desdém em seus olhos quando Ron a levou para o Baile em suas vestes gastas.

Harry nunca nem _gostara_ dela.

"Faz sentido, Harry", ela disse, e ah, a Hermione era esperta deixando a Padma falar, pois ela mesma nunca conseguiria se dirigir a ele com tal frieza. "Ele é o único Slytherin que sabia, e Slytherin produz os bruxos mais corruptos. Ele é o filho de Lucius Malfoy, e é conhecido por suas opiniões anti-Muggle. Sempre foi um mistério porque ele escolheu apoiar o nosso lado. Se ele for o espião, então tudo faz sentido".

"Ele _é_ o espião", disse Ron com a voz estrangulada.

"Harry", disse Hermione gentilmente. "Tem que ser ele".

Harry fechou os olhos contra a repentina onda de raiva vermelha, e viu Draco, com aquele rubor no rosto, dizendo: _Não fui eu. É isso que você precisa ouvir?_

_"_Não" foi um rosnado, dirigido a todos eles. "Eu o conheço".

"Conhece?", perguntou Padma. "Você nunca deu bola pra ele antes desse ano. Você não acha estranho que de repente ele resolveu ser seu amiguinho – seu, Harry Potter – no mesmo ano em que os nossos segredos começaram a vazar? Ele está te usando".

Harry viu o raciocínio se completando por trás dos olhos de Ron, um redemoinho negro concentrado num ponto de pressão em sua testa. E o resultado final: a fúria.

"Eu vou mata-lo", disse Ron por entre dentes.

E Harry pensou: _eles estão virando_ tudo _contra ele_.

"Nem pense em encostar as mãos nele", ele disse, num tom frio e mecânico. "Nenhum de vocês. Eu passei tempo com ele. Vocês não. Eu não pensava muito bem dele antes; não. Eu não sabia o que ele significava pra mim antes, agora eu sei".

"Você _passou tempo_ com ele", repetiu Padma, o ênfase arrepiante. "Então que percepção você tem dele? O que acha dele agora?"

Harry pensou em um eco antigo e fraco de sua revolta.

Suavemente, ele disse:

"Eu acho ele brilhante".

"Ele está te manipulando", Hermione meteu-se na conversa. "Você não tem culpa, Harry, eu sei que você é leal, eu sei de tudo, mas você precisa pensar... Harry, o último traidor foi... ele foi amigo de seu pai. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de confiar nele tão cegamente".

Harry percebeu, com surpresa mal-sentida, que tremia. Eles estavam comparando Draco àquele... àquele...

"O último traidor", ele disse por entre dentes. "Foi alguém em quem todos confiavam".

Ele olhou furioso para Padma Patil, pois não poderia ter dito aquilo para Hermione ou Ron. Ela olhou para ele com um vestígio de revolta pessoal nos olhos.

"Como ousa!" ela exclamou.

"Come_ você_ ousa" rebateu Harry. "Vir aqui, no _meu_ lar, e insultar o _meu_ amigo. Como você se sentiria se fosse o seu? Não quero ouvir mais uma palavra contra ele".

Ele não queria nem saber. Não iria ficar aqui. Precisava ficar sozinho; precisava pensar. Também não dava a mínima se alguém o pegasse vagando pela escola sozinho.

Ele encarou todos eles: Ron, cujo rosto estava vermelho vivo; Hermione, que parecia furiosa e a ponto de chorar; todos os Gryffindors.

"E isso vale pra vocês também", ele adicionou friamente, e saiu.

* * *

Ginny estava muito satisfeita com o seu plano. 

Obviamente, Harry não voltaria à sala comunal por horas. Ele estava furioso – e com razão, com aquela Padma Patil, agindo como se fosse a dona do pedaço, fazendo acusações.

Ele a salvara do Basilisco. Podia-se confiar nele _em tudo_. Talvez o espião fosse mesmo o Malfoy, e Harry tinha um plano. Talvez ele estivesse apenas sendo leal a um amigo, mas mesmo assim podia-se confiar nele para descobrir a verdade. Talvez o espião fosse outra pessoa, e Harry sabia e estava tomando providências.

Ele era o único que podia salva-los agora. E ele era o rapaz que ela sempre amara, e estava sofrendo pois ninguém acreditava nele.

Ginny podia dizer a ele que ela acreditava. Ouvir aquilo o deixaria feliz, saber que alguém o entendia.

Masé claro, ela não fazia idéia de onde encontra-lo. Então ela teve que criar um plano.

Malfoy estava sob suspeita, e era uma questão de tempo até que Harry – o leal Harry – fosse até ele. Achando Malfoy, ela acharia Harry.

Ela teve que esperar apenas alguns minutos antes de atingir seu primeiro objetivo. Malfoy e Blaise Zabini surgiram das Masmorras Slytherin, obviamente no meio de uma discussão acalorada.

Ela captou o nome _Harry Potter_, e perdeu qualquer escrúpulo que a diria para não escutar conversas alheias.

"Não foi nada disso", dizia Malfoy, e Ginny sentiu um terror silencioso diante da firmeza do aço em sua voz. "Eu não espero que você entenda. Você não sabe muita coisa sobre toques inocentes".

"Sei tanto quanto você, Draco", disse Blaise Zabini com voz preguiçosa. Ele tentou soar divertido, mas sua irritação era óbvia.

Ginny nunca gostara de Malfoy, mas ao menos com ele o território era conhecido, você sabia o que esperar. Todos sabiam que Zabini não era de confiança, com seus olhos negros, que eram poços de sombras arredias, e o seu rosto bonito era de predador, perspicaz demais para ser agradável.

"Certamente eu sei um pouco mais que você, se apenas por definição", disse Malfoy com manha. "Afinal de contas, Blaise, eu gosto de pensar que sou um pouco mais difícil de satisfazer que você. E eu tenho um sido um menino exemplar ultimamente".

"É verdade", a voz de Zabini estava tensa. "Nada é como costumava ser".

Ginny começou a sentir-se desconfortável ouvindo tudo isso. Ele achara que Malfoy a levaria até Harry instantaneamente.

A voz de Malfoy soou tão afiada que cortaria gelo:

"E o que, exatamente, você quer dizer com isso?"

"Olha, Malfoy. Eu estou apenas... preocupado. Especialmente agora", disse Zabini, um pouco afobado. "Tudo que eu quero saber é... se você tem algum plano, se sabe o que está fazendo".

"Não se preocupe", a voz de Malfoy estava mais suave agora, sedosa, como se de uma hora para a outra ele tivesse resolvido consolar Zabini, ou como se outra pessoa estivesse escutando. "Eu sei. Oi, Harry".

O coração de Ginny deu um pulo quando ela viu Harry se aproximando pelo corredor, com aquele sorriso meio torto no rosto.

O sorriso esmoreceu um pouco quando ele viu Zabini, mas Malfoy colocou-se ao lado de Harry, e sua expressão suavizou-se.

"Blaise já estava de saída", anunciou Malfoy, a voz doce que nem xarope, e seu olhar frio fixou-se em Ginny.

Ginny encarou-o em mudo terror, certa de que ele sabia o tempo todo que ela estava ali.

"Afinal, alguém precisa acompanhar a linda Ginny até sua sala comunal", Ginny achou o olhar que acompanhou essa declaração no mínimo sinistro, mas Harry riu. "Tenho certeza que Blaise ficaria encantado".

Zabini estava cheio de azedume no olhar. O sorriso de Malfoy era quase travesso, mas Ginny não estava achando a mínima graça naquilo.

"Não precisam se incomodar", disse uma voz atrás deles. "Eu levo a Ginny".

Ginny virou-se alarmada, e então se escorou em Dean agradecida. Ele ficou de pé atrás dela, apoiando-a, enquanto Malfoy murmurava:

"Bem, nós todos sabemos como você _gostaria_ de..."

"Draco!" reprovou Harry, acotovelando Malfoy, que se aquietou.

A malícia de Zabinié claro, não teve quem a controlasse. Ginny a viu estampada em seus olhos quando ele mediu Dean de forma longa e calculada.

"Eu não me importo de ir até a sala comunal com _ele",_ ele informou a todos, olhando em volta com alegria vingativa, observando o choque nas faces de todos.

Harry olhava para ele com antipatia e leve curiosidade. Malfoy tinha um sorrisinho superior no rosto.

Dean devolveu o olhar de Zabini, sem se abalar.

"Naturalmente você é bem vindo a se juntar a mim e à Ginny se quiser".

Zabini parecia descontente.

"Malfoy, você é bem vindo a ficar com todos eles", ele disse com desprezo, e saiu irritado.

Quando ele passou por Ginny e Dean, afastando-os de seu caminho, ela o ouviu balbuciar:

"Espero que tenha mesmo um plano".

Ginny não olhou para Zabini enquanto este se afastava, ou para Dean. Ela estava ocupada demais encarando Harry, que franzia o cenho de forma adorável. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou no cotovelo de Malfoy.

"É seguro você andar por aí só com o Zabini?" - perguntou Harry em voz baixa. "Quer dizer, ele é...

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha com aquele seu jeito irritante.

"Perfeitamente seguro. Coitado do Lorde das Trevas que seqüestrar eu e o Blaise juntos. Ele nos mandaria de volta com um bilhete de condolências em menos de uma semana".

Harry sorriu:

"Acho que aceitaríamos apenas um de volta", ele fez uma pausa. "O Zabini até que não vai mal, considerando a outra escolha".

Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso.

"Tudo ok com vocês dois?", perguntou Dean, que até esse ponto permanecera surdo, mostrando o tato e a discrição que Ginny sempre apreciara muito quando eles estavam juntos e ela conversava com uma amiga.

"Eu estou bem, Thomas", respondeu Malfoy, revirando os olhos de forma dramática. "É só o meu Gryffindor idiota aqui dando um ataque de bobeira. De novo".

"Bem, eu tenho um projeto de Mágica Criativa pra terminar", disse Dean. "Te vejo por aí, Malfoy. Harry".

Ginny surpreendeu-se ao ver Malfoy sorrir às palavras de Dean. O sorriso transformou o seu rosto, que pareceu mais jovem e resplandecente.

Naquele momento, Harry examinou o rosto de Malfoy mais atentamente, e Ginny pode ver que ele também se surpreendera.

Ela deu o braço a Dean, e segurou-o sem firmeza, enquanto olhava para Harry, desejando ardentemente que ele a pedisse para ficar. Ele ainda olhava Malfoy quando Dean a levou embora pelo corredor.

"O que o Zabini quis dizer", perguntou Dean, sério. "Com 'um plano'?"

Ginny refletiu por um instante.

"Antes, ele estava perguntando ao Malfoy... se ele sabia o que estava fazendo, se ele tinha um plano. E o Malfoy disse que sim".

Ela olhou Dean no rosto, perturbada, e viu a preocupação refletida em seus gentis olhos castanhos.

"Você acha que devíamos contar para o Harry?", ela perguntou, ansiosa.

"Não...", disse Dean suavemente. "Não. Ele não acreditaria em nós".

"Ah, Claro. Ele confia tanto", Ginny apoiou-se em Dean, tirando conforto de sua simples presença. "Mas nós vamos cuidar dele, não vamos?"

Dean apertou a mão dela mais firmemente em torno de seu braço, o rosto ainda sério. Então ele relaxou um pouco.

"E eu vou cuidar de você".

* * *

"Anda", disse Draco, depois que Ginny e Dean partiram, para a felicidade dos que ficaram. "Vamos". 

Eles fizeram o caminho até a estátua da bruxa de um olho só em silêncio. Harry buscava um meio de transformar em palavras todos aqueles pensamentos incoerentes e confusos que ele teve enquanto vagava a escola sozinho, e Draco, seduzindo seu olhar constantemente, distraía-o da tarefa. Era um alívio tão grande tê-lo de volta, a cabeça loira cintilando pálida na penumbra, e aqui ninguém podia acusa-lo, ou preocupa-lo, ou dizer coisas que o colocariam em perigo.

"A notícia provavelmente já chegou em Hogsmeade", observou Draco enquanto eles seguiam pelo túnel. "Tiremos um momento para amaldiçoar a traiçoeira fofoca".

"Nós podemos ir pra perto da Cabana Gritadeira", sugeriu Harry. "Não vai ter ninguém lá".

Draco olhou-o como quem gosta da idéia quando eles emergiram no porão de Honeydukes.

"Pode ter fantasma", ele assinalou. "Sabia que eu ainda não consigo convencer o Crabbe e o Goyle a irem la?"

"Er", fez Harry.

Draco fez uma parada para comprar seus pirulitos sabor sangue, dando o seu sorriso mais charmoso e alegre para a vendedora carrancuda. Eles então subiram o morro até a Cabana Gritadeira.

Draco ainda remanescia erros passados.

"Atacar alguém vestindo uma Capa de Invisibilidade não é nem um pouco nobre", ele meditou. "Muito safado. Muito sorrateiro. Muito _Slytherin_, até, seu bastardo".

"Draco, você é um Slytherin".

"Exatamente! Eu sei do que estou falando".

Harry não pode conter o riso diante da cara-de-pau do outro.

"De qualquer forma", ele disse, tentando parecer rígido. "Você mereceu. Foi muito podre o que você fez com o Hagrid".

"Foi, não foi?", admitiu Draco, sem uma ponta de remorso. "Mas aquilo foi antes de eu conhecê-lo direito".

Harry alarmara-se um pouco com o brilho diabólico nos olhos de Draco quando este descobrira, em algum momento durante o cha, que Hagrid ouvia os estudantes de quem gostava. E que Hagrid era extremamente inseguro sobre suas habilidades de professor, e ávido por sugestões.

"Antes de você poder manipula-lo, você quer dizer".

Draco fez um gesto de desprezo:

"É a mesma coisa. Ainda assim, eu nego as suas alegações desorbitadas e infundadas. Eu estou ajudando. Sendo um assistente de professor".

As aulas agora não ofereciam menos risco de vida, mas davam destaque a animais que tinham alguma utilidade – mesmo que para fins um tanto perversos - e Draco muitas vezes ocupava o lugar de supervisor. Ele também desenvolvera uma certa tendência a gargalhar de forma alterada durante as aulas.

Era engraçado.

"Você é um queridinho do professor com planos malignos de dominar a sala de aula".

"Você... você está me distraindo da minha linha de pensamento", disse Draco, sombriamente. "O assunto aqui é o ataque vil cometido contra a minha pessoa quando eu era uma criança inocente".

"Você era uma criança _horrível"_.

"Mas de maneira inocente", insistiu Draco, pisando cuidadosamente no caminho para a Cabana. Era tão como ele, evitar que a lama sujasse suas botas, pensou Harry, revirando os olhos. "Eu quase tive um ataque do coração, sabia? Eu era um menino sensível".

"Você era um demônio enviado direto do inferno para me atormentar".

"Todo mundo precisa de um hobby", Draco fungou. "Sem mencionar um problema muito mais importante que os casos do coração. Para a pessoa sagaz, os problemas capilares. Meu lindo, lindo cabelo".

"Cabelo loiro deixa as pessoas lambidas", disse Harry casualmente. "E de qualquer forma, ele é pálido demais pra ser natural. Aposto que você pinta".

Draco deixou escapar um som estrangulado, de horror. Harry mordeu os lábios tentando esconder um enorme sorriso.

"Harry", disse Draco, numa voz horrível. "Essa é a pior coisa que você já disse pra mim. A pior coisa que _qualquer pessoa _já me disse".

Draco virou as costas para Harry e passou a gesticular loucamente para o céu, como se tentando ilustrar o mal que lhe haviam feito. Enquanto isso, Harry se agachou.

"Ele ousa me dizer uma coisa dessas", Draco reclamou dramaticamente para as nuvens. "Depois de ter arruinado meu cabelo. Arruinado! Encrostado de lama, imundo, por algum tempo pareceu _castanho_, tive que passar quatro horas no chuveiro lavando-o freneticamente, e ele diz..."

"Draco", disse Harry calmamente, levantando-se e atirando uma bola de lama com absoluta precisão. "Pare de viver no passado".

Houve um momento de silêncio, enquanto a lama escorria do cabelo de Draco até sua capa. Draco então se virou, o corpo vibrando de emoção contida, e fixou um olhar gelado em Harry.

"Potter", ele disse com convicção. "Você vai morrer por essa".

Ele se abaixou e agarrou um punhado de lama, rápido como uma cobra, mas Harry também tinha reflexos de Seeker. Ele se desviou, e a lama o atingiu no ombro, quando ele já estava a meio caminho de renovar sua artilharia.

Draco virou o rosto, e a lama o atingiu na têmpora. Ele esfregou o local por um segundo, incrédulo, e deu um passo para o lado evitando um novo ataque. Ele ainda tomava cuidado com suas botas.

Draco agarrou outro punhado e se desviou de novo, dessa vez na direção de Harry, e enfiou a lama dentro da camiseta do outro, em suas costas nuas.

Harry gritou, se contorceu esquivando-se, e tropeçou numa pedra caindo de costas na lama.

Draco desatou a rir. Harry agarrou o outro pelo tornozelo e deu um puxão, derrubando-o.

O grito de revolta de Draco foi interrompido pelo baque no chão. Harry levantou o rosto para poder ver o olhar fixo e apavorado de Draco, que tinha o cabelo numa poça de lama.

Harry deixou a cabeça pender na lama e riu e riu. Ele fechou os olhos brevemente e pensou: _Eu confio em você, aconteça o que acontecer_.

"Perdição", entoou Draco no pano de fundo. "Angústia. Desespero. Ai, meu _cabelo_. Eu te odeio, Harry Potter".

"Tá bom", disse Harry, respingando lama no outro.

Draco disse, rabugento:

"Minha condição está frágil hoje, sabe".

Harry se ergueu num cotovelo e olhou para Draco, que tinha os olhos fechados – presumidamente para que pudesse se entregar melhor ao desespero. Seus cílios eram como luzinhas prateadas sobre sua pele.

"Draco", ele disse, gentilmente. "Eles estão dizendo que você só é meu amigo pra conseguir informação de mim".

Draco não abriu os olhos.

"Você acredita neles?", ele perguntou num tom calmo.

"_Não_!", quantas vezes ele teria que dizer? "Eu apenas... quis dizer que, se é difícil demais pra você... se te coloca mais sob suspeita..."

"Pode esquecer", os olhos dele se abriram então, pequenas fatias de cinza. "Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil.

O alívio foi tão grande que ele nem pensou em conter o sorriso.

"Não vou? Droga".

"Tão perto, mas tão longe", concordou Draco. "Eu não pretendo deitar na lama a noite inteira. Me ajuda a levantar".

Ele estendeu uma mão imperiosa, que perdeu o efeito quando ele a agitou.

Harry se levantou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, medindo Draco com divertida tolerância, até que o outro se reergueu com seu próprio esforço. Ele olhou para Harry com reprovação.

"Eu gostaria de deixar claro que o banheiro dos Monitores é meu", ele declarou.

"É ruim, hein", disse Harry calmamente. "Ele é de quem chegar primeiro".

Draco olhou para ele um instante, esfregando a mancha de lama em seu pescoço distraidamente, e então saiu correndo morro abaixo.

Harry o seguiu numa corrida alucinada. Eles só pararam uma vez, para entrar escondido no porão de Honeydukes, e passar pelo alçapão.

Então saíram se esbarrando pelo túnel, pelos corredores, com Draco empurrando Harry criteriosamente toda vez que ele se aproximava demais.

"Sai fora, Potter", ele disse, ofegante. "Esse é o _meu_ banheiro. Eu exijo a minha espuma ice-white! Eu exijo..."

Ele parou de repente.

Os amigos de ambos estavam no corredor, no meio de uma discussão calorosa.

"Nós estamos procurando nesse corredor", dizia Pansy, ferozmente. "Vão achar um pra vocês".

"Nós estávamos aqui primeiro", disse Ron, hostil.

"Ahé? Ahé? Se manda, Weasley".

"Nós estamos preocupados, só isso...", começou Hermione, com voz fraca.

Blaise Zabini tossiu:

"Pessoal? Olhem ali".

Todas as cabeças se viraram para os dois. Harry fez a valente tentativa de projetar uma aura de limpeza.

"Draco!", disse Pansy consternada. "Meu Deus, o que _aconteceu_ com você?" ela avançou até ele, puxando um lencinho de dentro das vestes, fuzilando Harry com os olhos. "O que ele fez?", ela exigiu saber, esfregando a bochecha de Draco.

"Não cospe nesse negócio", ordenou Draco, olhando para o lencinho com desconfiança.

A voz de Hermione estava tensa:

"Harry", ela disse. "Volta com a gente, _por favor_, nós estávamos preocupados..."

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar desafiante.

"Não havia porquê se preocupar", ele disse. "Eu estava com Draco".

"E agora você pode voltar com a gente", disse Ron, determinado.

"E você devia ir ao banheiro dos Monitores, Draco", disse Pansy, desistindo de usar seu lencinho como alguém que sabe estar derrotado.

Draco deu um sorriso afetado:

"Está se oferecendo para me acompanhar, potranca?"

"Depois dessa", declarou Zabini. "Vamos ter que ter uma conversinha".

Draco apertou os lábios.

"Muito bem", ele disse de supetão, e se inclinou sobre Harry dizendo. "Te vejo amanhã", sua voz baixa o suficiente para ser discreta, e alta o suficiente para que todos ouvissem. "Que é Sábado".

Harry ergueu o sobrolho. Draco vinha sendo mais ou menos insuportável quanto ao seu presente a semana inteira. Ele estava se acostumando a ouvir 'Harry, cadê o meu presente?' ao invés do 'oi' usual, obviamente banal demais.

Ele olhou para Draco, de pé ali, incapaz de manter a mão longe do cabelo enlameado, e pensou novamente: _Eu confio em você_.

"É, te vejo amanhã".

Draco sorriu.

"Mal posso esperar".


	12. Olhe Antes de Saltar

**Nota: **O ff ainda está tendo problemas com o acento agudo (ai, que raiva), mas dá pra ler. **  
**

**Luz Embaixo D'Água por Maya**

**tradução: Elnara**

**Capítulo 12**

**Olhe Antes de Saltar**

_I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made_

_Now there's just one thing, the only one I want to do_

_I want to feel the sun shine, shining down on me and you_

_I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to_

_I want to love somebody, love somebody like you._

Harry se levantou às oito no Sábado, para deixar os preparativos em ordem e preencher seu cesto na cozinha. Então fez seu caminho até as Masmorras Slytherin, murmurando a senha e tentando não fazer barulho até chegar à porta de Draco.

Ele bateu, e não recebendo nenhuma resposta de dentro do quarto, abriu a porta e entrou.

Harry sentiu um enjôo repentino ao atravessar o quarto até a cama drapejada.

_E se Draco... estivesse acompanhado?_

Não, ele não estaria. Não podia estar. Ele teria dito a Harry.

Com mais vigor do que o necessário, Harry abriu a cortina.

Draco estava sozinho.

É claro.

Ele dormia sossegadamente, face pálida contra o travesseiro, e não parecia inocente. Pelo menos não como ele fingia ser, naquele jeito calculado e brilhante que ele tinha quando estava acordado, e que lhe dava toda a vantagem sobre Harry. Ele parecia levemente preocupado, como se o sono fosse algo em que ele tivesse que se concentrar para acertar, e ele parecia – desprotegido. Seus cílios brilhavam prateados e afiados contra a sua pele.

Então seus olhos se apertaram contra a luz.

"Harry?" ele disse sem abrir os olhos.

Harry teve um sobressalto.

"Como você sabia que era eu?"

Um brilho cinza apareceu sob seus cílios.

"Porque eu não conheço mais ninguém suicida e burro o suficiente pra me acordar a essa hora num Sábado", disse Draco num tom mal-humorado. Então ele se esticou, como um gato preguiçoso, e seu humor pareceu melhorar com os movimentos lânguidos.

O cobertor desceu, revelando seu peito.

"Bem, o que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Draco finalmente.

Harry balançou a cabeça, distraído.

"Vamos, levanta", ele disse. "Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você, lembra?"

Draco se ergueu num cotovelo, balançando a cabeça com uma expressão de incredulidade divertida.

"Que maluquice é essa, Potter?"

"Eu disse que é surpresa", disse Harry com firmeza. "Vamos, Draco. Mexa-se. Você pode dormir até tarde amanhã."

Ele usou o primeiro nome do outro deliberadamente. Por algum motivo, sempre que Draco lhe chamava de Potter, ele sentia o desejo de provar que ainda podia fazê-lo.

"Eu quero dormir até tarde _agora",_ lamentou-se Draco. "Traz a minha surpresa depois do almoço."

"Você tem que vir ver a surpresa", disse Harry, inflexível. "Agora".

"Veja só como ficamos mandões, depois que viramos campeões do Torneio Tribruxo."

Draco sorria. Era incrível, o que uma pessoa agüentava do Draco, só porque ele era o Draco.

"Muito bem, então", ele continuou, fazendo um gesto esnobe de desprezo. "Vai lá fora. Eu saio em um minuto."

Harry desconfiou.

"Você não está tentando se livrar de mim pra poder dormir de novo?"

Era incrível como Draco podia levantar o nariz para as pessoas mesmo deitado de bruços.

"Não, Harry, seu idiota completo", ele explicou com extrema condescendência. "É porque eu não estou vestindo nada."

Harry sentiu o rosto queimar. O peito pálido de Draco pareceu muito mais exposto do que a um minuto atrás.

"Ah... eu... desculpa."

Draco riu.

"Está tudo bem. Não precisa ficar todo vermelho."

_Eu não estou vermelho!_

Tudo bem, ele estava um pouco vermelho.

Harry saiu do quarto rapidamente, e repetiu para si mesmo que estava sendo estúpido. Ele já tinha visto o time de Quidditch se despindo várias vezes, pelo amor de... não era nada de mais. Ele estava agindo que nem um imbecil.

Draco, pelo jeito, já se esquecera de tudo, quando saiu esfregando os olhos. Harry se divertiu ao ver o cabelo do outro arrepiado atrás, e notou que ele trazia vestes sobre a roupa. Ele estava claramente cansado, e Harry, que levantava cedo com facilidade, encareceu-se do outro.

"Acho bom essa surpresa valer à pena."

"Já passou das nove, seu objeto preguiçoso."

Draco teve um calafrio.

"Eu _sabia_ que era alguma hora erma."

"Vamos, a sua surpresa está esperando."

Draco não havia expressado o mínimo de gratidão ou prazer, e pelo jeito não estava para começar.

"Acho bom valer à pena", ele resmungou novamente.

Harry o esmurrou de brincadeira.

"Canalha", ele disse, não sem uma boa medida de afeição. "Vamos."

* * *

Draco ainda estava trôpego quando eles desceram as escadas da escola. 

"Por que temos que ir a Hogsmeade pelo caminho mais longo?", ele perguntou depois de um tempo, sacudindo a cabeça e tentando parecer alerta.

"Porque Honeydukes abre dez horas no Sábado, e arrombar a porta seria errado", explicou Harry. "Eu já te falei, Draco."

"Errado! Defina errado."

"A definição geral seria 'algo que não é direito'."

"Que poderia muito bem significar 'esquerdo'. Existe alguma objeção a fazer algo do lado 'esquerdo'?"

"Bem, tente 'falta de consideração', então. O dono dorme em cima da loja. Poderíamos acorda-lo."

"E daí?", perguntou Draco com espírito. "Se eu estou acordado, então todo mundo também devia estar. Quando eu não estou feliz, gosto de espalhar minha desgraça com um colherão. Você já acordou alguma vez com vontade de _chutar_ alguém?"

"Às vezes me dá vontade, sim", disse Harry olhando de esguelha para o outro.

Draco fez uma careta.

"Agh. Você é um saco, Potter."

Harry ergueu o sobrolho.

"'Você é um saco, Potter'? Essa foi fraca, Draco."

"Agh", fez Draco, mordaz. "O que tem na cesta, Harry, é parte do presente?", ele se alegrou. "Ooohé? Posso ver? Posso dar uma espiadinha?"

Harry atingiu Draco com a cesta.

"É parte do presente, e você não pode ver ainda."

"Aquele era o meu _joelho",_ informou Draco, sombriamente. "Eu podia ter _morrido_."

"Desde de quando uma pessoa pode morrer porque alguém bateu no seu joelho com uma cestaÉ a mesma lógica que diz que você vai morrer porque um Hipogrifo cortou o seu braço?"

"Eu podia ter morrido! Podia ter pego uma infecção, você sabe", disse Draco. "Ele parecia bem sujo para mim. E essa cesta podia ter uma farpa, que envenenaria o meu sangue, que levaria ao meu falecimento rápido e trágico, o que significaria milhares de admiradores, chorando no caixão contendo o meu belo e pálido cadáver, que o condenariam à morte por pedradas."

Harry olhou Draco longamente. Draco cruzou os braços, defensivo.

"Poderia acontecer."

"Eu aceito o risco", disse Harry secamente, puxando Draco pelo braço.

Ele estava nervoso demais, e não aproveitaria nada enquanto não visse a reação de Draco. Então eles caminharam pela neblina da manhã, que o Sol já começava a dissolver, até que chegaram ao pequeno porto onde a balsa geralmente atracava, e Draco viu o presente.

Ele olhou horrorizado e disse:

"Você_ tem_ que estar brincando."

O pequeno barco a remo balançava levemente sobre o lago, as ondas marcando a superfície plácida da água. Harry se inclinou e colocou a cesta no barco.

"Não", ele disse. "Eu não estou brincando, Draco."

"Eu _não vou_ entrar naquela coisa."

"O quê... você quer ficar com medo pra sempre?"

"Me parece um bom plano, sim! Eu não sou um Gryffindor. Ter medo não me incomoda."

"Não?", perguntou Harry.

Draco fez cara feia, olhou para o barco de novo e seu rosto empalideceu. Harry o viu engolir em seco.

"Harry", ele disse baixinho. "Eu não _posso_."

"Draco, você não é obrigado. Mas o barco está encantado, e nenhum feitiço pode penetra-lo. É perfeitamente seguro."

Draco olhou para o barco de novo, e depois para Harry. Ele engoliu em seco, num movimento doloroso.

"Deve ter dado trabalho."

"Eu pedi à Hermione que me indicasse alguns livros", Harry sorriu de leve, e sentiu-se feliz quando Draco sorriu de volta. "Eu não disse pra que era."

"Naturalmente", Draco olhou para o barco, duvidoso. "Nenhum feitiço mesmo?"

"Prometo. Mas... você não precisa entrar, se não quiser."

Draco olhou para o barco mais uma vez, e para Harry de novo. Ele mordiscava os lábios, mas seus olhos estavam alertas e translúcidos.

"Eu sei", ele respondeu, e subiu no barco cuidadosamente.

Harry entrou, tentando não balançar muito. Draco começou a suspeitar novamente.

"Se feitiços não afetam o barco", ele disse. "Como vamos fazê-lo se mover?"

"Como você acha?", Harry pegou os remos. "Do jeito Muggle, idiota."

Draco pareceu horrorizado.

"Trabalho braçal? Você é _doente_."

"Pegue um remo, Draco."

"Eu?", disse Draco, assumindo uma expressão ausente. "Como se movimenta? Quais as palavras que se diz?"

Harry olhou para ele, incrédulo.

Finalmente, ele disse:

"Você vai remar na volta", Harry começou a remar, afastando-os da margem.

Ele viu os dedos de Draco apertarem as extremidades do barco, mas não comentou. Ao invés disso, ele perguntou:

"Como vai o projeto de Mágica Criativa?"

"Péssimo!", Draco respondeu prontamente, com desespero. "Eu não consigo escolher. Quer dizer, quem poderia? Tem música e arte e escultura e atuação, e por algum motivo, eu adoro a idéia de poesia."

"Nunca achei você do tipo que gostasse de poesia."

"E eu não sou. Mas se eu recitar uma, posso vestir a blusa de poeta. Eu gosto das mangas."

"Não acho que você devia estar levando mangas em consideração."

Draco deu de ombros. Ele largara uma extremidade do barco, mas olhou em volta ansioso quando Harry chegou ao centro do lago.

"Acabou? Podemos voltar agora?"

"Não, Draco", disse Harry. "Vamos ficar aqui um tempo. Até depois do almoço... é por isso que eu pedi aos elfos que preparassem uma cesta."

Draco parecia indignado.

"Eu não vou ficar, e você não pode me obrigar!"

Harry deu um sorriso inocente.

"Quer apostar?", ele perguntou, e largou os remos, que afundaram no lago.

Draco deu um grito lamentoso.

"Não acredito que fez _isso_! Você disse que feitiços não penetram esse barco, então como nós vamos voltar? Eu não vou nadar de volta", ele adicionou secamente. "E não vou deixar você ir embora. Então nós vamos morrer de _fome,_ e você vai morrer primeiro e aí eu vou ter que te comer, o que não vai me salvar, porque, convenhamos, o seu corpo magrela não alimentaria nem um esquilo, e eu vou perecer sozinho."

"Draco. Você confia em mim, certo?"

"Sei láé, confio", admitiu Draco com rancor.

"A gente vai voltar. Relaxa."

Draco olhou para o barco, para a água, e enfim, para Harry. Respirou profundamente.

"Está bem."

"Bom", Harry se reclinou no barco. "E eu não sou magrela", ele adicionou com indignação tardia.

Draco se reclinou cuidadosamente do outro lado.

"Você é magrela", ele insistiu, mais alegre. "Tem pulsos ossudos. O que você devia fazer era ganhar peso, e deixar crescer um bigode."

Harry piscou.

"Por que?"

Draco se esticou, conseguindo dar a impressão de estar se reclinando com luxúria num barquinho que, Harry sabia, ele tinha medo até de tocar.

"Eu não te conteiÉ o meu plano diabólico", ele disse. "Eu sei como você odeia ser famoso, e tal. Então o que você tem que fazer é criar um _alter-ego_. Que seja, assim, um bruxo-ninguém. Quem iria suspeitar que um gordinho de bigode é na verdade o famoso Harry Potter? Você pode usar coletes de lã e se chamar Ignácio Truta."

"Ignácio Truta", ecoou Harry num tom ausente.

Draco deu um sorriso alegre.

"Acho que combina com você. Além do quê, Harry Potter não soa lá muito bem."

"Eu gosto do meu nome!"

"Ah, não", discordou Draco. "É um péssimo nome. Harry, por exemplo. O verbo 'to harry' significa perturbar, atormentar, e 'to potter' significa vagabundear. Pense na mensagem que você está passando para o mundo! Dá a impressão de que você vagabundeia por aí, atormentando as pessoas."

"Ah, agora eu vejo. Obviamente, esse deveria ser o _seu_ nome."

"Você só está falando porque tem inveja do meu nome aristocrático", observou Draco, altivo. "Encare a verdade, Potter. Seus pulsos _são_ ossudos. E você tem um _péssimo_ nome."

O Sol começou a dar o ar de sua graça. Draco tirou as vestes, e desabotoou os punhos de sua camisa, distraído. Ele ergueu os olhos, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seu rosto.

"Mas eu te adoro mesmo assim", ele adicionou, e se reclinou, confortavelmente.

* * *

Quando Draco atingiu um certo patamar de felicidade e conforto, naturalmente começou a reclamar. 

"Harrrrrrry."

"Sim, Draco?"

"Harrrrrrry."

"Que é, Draco?"

Harry tinha os olhos fechados, e aproveitava o Sol. Quando os abriu, viu que Draco espiava para fora do barco.

"Eu acho que a lula gigante está embaixo da gente", ele anunciou, gravemente.

"E por que isso te incomoda?", perguntou Harry, indulgente, revirando os olhos e se preparando para uma cena.

Draco se escandalizou:

"Ela gosta de _agarrar inocentes_ com seus tentáculos."

"Ela salvou Dennis Creevey de se afogar. Não deve ser má."

"Ahé isso que eles querem que você pense", disse Draco. "Deve ter sido armação deles. Aqueles Creeveys são meio suspeitos. Você sabia que o mais velho, er... Callum..."

"Colin."

"Que seja. Ele entrou escondido no vestiário Slytherin, tirou fotos e depois as vendeu! Não lhe parece diabólico?"

Harry franziu o cenho.

"Na verdade, me parece Slytherin."

"Ah, bem. No fim descobrimos que fora idéia do Blaise", Draco fez um gesto vago. "Ainda assim, provei minha teoria. Diabólico."

"Meio burro, também", disse Harry. "Sem querer ofender, mas não acho que alguém pagaria por uma foto do Goyle."

"Não mais do que dois knuts (trocadilho com "nuts" (bolas)), de qualquer forma."

Draco se manteve sério por dois segundos, e então desatou a rir.

"Draco, que trocadilho _horrível",_ disse Harry, mordendo o interior da bochecha para não rir. "Você devia ter vergonha."

"Não pude deixar passar!", Draco se defendeu com ardor. "Não tenho culpa."

"T�, tá. Pelo menos você iluminou o mistério da foto com você só de toalha que circulou a Torre Gryffindor ano passado."

Draco engasgou em seco. Harry sorriu inocentemente.

"Você devia estar em Slytherin, definitivamente", disse Draco com grande convicção, e a curiosidade brilhou em seus olhos. "Você, por algum acasoãhn, ouviu a que preço ela foi vendida?"

"Bem, não", disse Harry docemente. "Eu não estava no circuito."

Draco fez cara feia. Na verdade, várias cópias acabaram em cima da mesa Gryffindor, e os gêmeos alteraram a toalha para rosa, com estampa de corações e os dizeres: "Malfoy e McGonagall para sempre". Harry educadamente manteve a informação de fora, assim como o fato de que ele e Ron riram até cair.

Além do quê, seria muito mais engraçado se ele pudesse encontrar uma cópia e mostra-la a Draco pessoalmente.

Draco ainda fazia cara feia e resmungava como certas pessoas se achavam tããão engraçadinhas, quando o barco deu uma guinada brusca.

"Ai, meu Deus", exclamou Draco, empalidecendo. "É a lula. Eu te faleié a lula."

"Draco, a lula é inofensiva, eu prometo."

"Eu não quero nem saber!", queixou-se Draco. "Ela encosta nas pessoas com aqueles tentáculos", ele olhou ansioso para a água. "Eu não quero que ela encoste em mim", ele adicionou miseravelmente. "Ela é toda pegajosa. Use um dos remos pra bater nela."

"Eu joguei os remos fora, lembra?"

Draco olhou para o outro, ressentido, e cruzou os braços com o ar martirizado de alguém que está resignado a um destino pegajoso.

"Brilhante, Ignácio Truta."

Harry não conseguiu controlar o riso dessa vez.

"Você é ainda mais insano de manhã", ele declarou. "E é cheio de onda até nas horas mais calmas."

"Come ele primeiro", Draco aconselhou a lula, em voz alta. "Ele é muito mais crocante."

"Não, come ele", aconselhou Harry. "Ele é mau. A maldade tem mais sabor."

"Na verdade, eu tenho o sabor suave", corrigiu Draco depressa. "Eu sou pudim de leite malvado."

"Ah, fica quieto", disse Harry, estendendo o braço para fora do barco e jogando água na cara de Draco.

Draco teve um ataque de cuspe.

"Tinha lodo nisso!", ele gritou. "Água pegajosa de lula! Você me paga, Potter."

Os óculos de Harry levaram um banho. Ele viu Draco dar um sorriso afetado por entre as gotas. Harry sorriu. O sorriso de Draco esmoreceu.

"Agora, nós estamos quites", ele anunciou, tentando apaziguar o outro. "Ok, Harry?"

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho", Draco fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda apreensivo. "Não, nem pensar. Meu cabelo fica fofo quando molha e não seca da forma apropriada."

Harry acenou com a cabeça, e disse, solene:

"Entendo."

"Então você não deve me molhar."

"Se você quer assim", Harry deu um sorriso largo, e derramou um punhado de água bem na cabeça do outro. "Fofinho."

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar furioso através da franja gotejante. Então começou a tirar a camisa.

"Ãhn?", fez Harry, estarrecido.

Draco ficou só com a camiseta de baixo, molhado até os ombros.

"Estou me preparando para pegar Sol", ele explicou, com dignidade. "Vou precisar de um travesseiro para apoiar minha cabeça, para que ela possa secar, e para o propósito secundário de conforto."

Harry ergueu o sobrolho. Draco empinou o queixo e permaneceu sério.

"Posso dividir o travesseiro?"

"Que seja", concordou Draco com maus modos. "Contanto que você entenda que o meu cabelo não é assunto para rir."

"Ah, mas é claro", disse Harry, rindo suavemente e se esticando no fundo do barco.

Draco protegeu os olhos com o braço para poder olhar para o outro.

"Essa é a segunda vez em dois dias que você agride o meu cabelo", ele fungou, e chutou a canela de Harry. "Herege."

"Falando sério, eu já ouvi dizer que o corpo é o nosso templo, mas isso já é exagero", murmurou Harry.

Draco se sentou abruptamente.

"Essa foi a gota", ele declarou, afundando o braço até o cotovelo na água, e despenteando o cabelo de Harry vigorosamente.

Harry não ofereceu resistência, apenas se ergueu num cotovelo e sorriu, convencido de que não havia muito que Draco pudesse fazer para desarrumar seu cabelo.

Draco secou a mão na calça jeans, com fastio.

"Eu encostei na lula", ele informou satisfeito. "Você tem lodo no cabelo. Agora sim, Potter. Estamos quites."

"Lodo! Que coisa _nojenta_. Que idade você tem, quatro anos?", Harry socou Draco no ombro enquanto este se deitava novamente.

Draco, afrontado, socou de volta.

"Você mereceu", ele retorquiu, empurrando o cabelo molhado para trás da orelha.

Harry empurrou Draco e este caiu deitado. Ele ergueu a vista para Harry e apertou os olhos, para protegê-los da luz do Sol.

"Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive", Harry reprovou, brincando. "Ingrato."

"Nunca mexa com o cabelo", disse Draco, com voz branda. "E não quero mais saber de suruba nesse barco; ele vai virar e eu vou gritar feito mulher, e vou ser obrigado a me afogar para esconder minha vergonha."

Havia um átimo de temor real por trás do sorriso de Draco. Harry se deitou.

O Sol brilhava, e Harry estava para dormir, quando Draco o sacudiu pelo ombro.

"Harry. Ei, Harry."

"Oi."

Draco se contorceu para olhar algo no céu.

"Você acha que aquela nuvem parece o quê?", ele perguntou, com ar científico. "Eu acho que ela parece uma tartaruga de peruca."

* * *

Eles se deitaram sob o Sol por algumas horas, aquecendo-se e tirando cochilos a intervalos. Toda vez que Draco acordava ele parecia ter uma nova pergunta, como "Se você fosse um objeto inanimado, o que seria?", e "Você acha que os elfos domésticos escolhem o parceiro pelo tamanho do globo ocular?". 

Draco achava que sim, e também decidiu que Harry deveria ser a vassoura de Ginny Weasley, e por isso Harry teve que ameaça-lo com pancadas.

Então Draco perguntou:

"Qual o seu maior medo?"

Harry retirou os braços de baixo da cabeça, e sentiu a curva da maçã-do-rosto de Draco contra a sua têmpora, e quase todo o seu pensamento estava concentrado num pesadelo particular e absoluto.

"Não ter forças para matar Voldemort", ele respondeu, baixinho.

Draco se retraiu ao som daquele nome, virando o rosto para as águas calmas.

"Eu esperava que você dissesse algo engraçado, como 'A Hannah Abbott de calcinha'", ele reclamou, tentando manter a voz casual.

"Ora, vamos, Draco."

Draco suspirou e se sentou, levantando os joelhos de encontro ao peito, e abraçou as pernas.

"Eu... tudo bem", ele disse. "Perdê-los. Perder os Slytherins. Os que estão do nosso lado."

Harry se apoiou nos cotovelos, olhando para o rosto de Draco, preocupado.

"Você quer dizer... medo de que eles morram, ou desapareçam?"

"Não", Draco mordeu os lábios. "Bom, isso também. É que... eu não estou dizendo que os forcei a entrar na Ordem Juvenil, mas muitos de nós tem pais que... têm certas expectativas, ou fazem coisas que nos dão medo, ou... foi difícil para os Slytherins decidirem. E depois que o meu pai... morreu, eu voltei para a escola e tinha... uma missão mesmo, e eu sabia que alguns deles me tinham como exemplo e me aproveitei disso, e não me arrependo, e eu _nunca desisto_. Então eu consegui o que queria, como sempre, mas tudo o que eu queria era vingança e tive que tomar responsabilidades. E agora... eu temo por eles, e tenho que tomar conta deles, e..."

Harry olhou para Draco, que parecia completamente sério pra variar, o rosto pálido decidido, o perfil tenso contrastando com a calmaria da água.

Draco observou o horizonte, e depois abaixou o olhar, respirou profundamente e sorriu de leve, pois eles se entendiam, e tentou de novo.

"É só que... deu tanto trabalho", ele disse. "Não que houvesse muitos de nós dando pulinhos, esperando ansiosos para ter o braço marcado, mas as escolhas eram tão poucas, e havia tão pouco pelo que lutar... nós não somos alvos, e não ligamos muito para os amantes de Muggles, ou bruxos nascidos Muggles. Eu não podia contar com lealdade cega ao Dumbledore, ou idealismos sentimentais. Nós não somos assim", ele fez uma pausa, e olhou para as mãos em torno dos joelhos. "Eu trabalhei demais por eles para perdê-los agora."

"Você está dizendo que há uma chance deles..."

"Eu estou dizendo que não sei!", explodiu Draco. "Nós somos diferentes de vocês. Alguns de nós têm que se virar contra a família por causa disso. A maioria de nós gosta do Lupin, mas é difícil para a gente confiar em alguém que não seja dos nossos. Eu não gosto do Dumbledore, e não, não vou deixar ele mandar em mim. E agora o Snape se foi, e todos ressentem as acusações, e é difícil, e eu não sei o que fazer!"

Harry não sabia o que dizer, ali, olhando para Draco, com a boca aberta.

Ele se lembrou de Lupin dizendo que o Snape estava fora, coletando informações que ajudariam a explicar o ataque recente.

Snape partira no fim de Março. E já era Maio. E Harry estava tão acostumado às suas ausências, tão preocupado com – o Torneio, a guerra, Draco – que _nem havia notado_.

E pensar que se perguntara o porquê de Draco parecer sempre tão cansado!

Ele olhou para a cabeça abaixada de Draco, quase em apelo.

"Draco. Você tem carregado todo esse peso sozinho."

Draco não ergueu a cabeça.

"Slytherins não precisam de apoio."

"Seu idiota _estúpido_!", Harry procurou se acalmar, e disse, com menos veemência. "Você está... preocupado com ele?"

Draco ergueu a cabeça dessa vez, os olhos imensos, como se ele tivesse sofrido um golpe inesperado.

"Sim", ele disse, agressivo. "Nós temos consciência dos riscos que ele corre. E ele é o único adulto aqui em quem podemos confiar... e que tem alguma fé em nós."

Sendo quem era, Draco não adicionou, _E eu me importo com ele_.

"Você pode confiar no Lupin", disse Harry. "E no Dumbledore."

"É?", rosnou Draco. "Você quer que eu peça, para pessoas que foram criadas para desconfiar de qualquer um fora de seu círculo social, para botarem fé num Lobisomem? Já é difícil o suficiente convencer a mim mesmo. E você quer que eu confie em Dumbledore, que de vez em quando resolve tomar a Copa dos Slytherins, só para não perder a prática? Não confio. Ele nunca foi um mentor para mim. Ele não é meu líder, e eu não confio nele."

"Olha, Gryffindor ganhou a Copa de forma justa..."

"Eu não estou te acusando", disse Draco. "Estou te mostrando a nossa visão. Ele nunca explicou nada para a gente. Nós não confiamos com facilidade, e ele nem tentou. Você sabe o que aconteceu quando Crouch me transfigurou e me arremessou contra a parede de pedra? Snape disse que se ele tocasse num de seus estudante novamente, ele o mataria. E o Dumbledore contratou aquele maníaco. Eu sei em quem eu devo confiar."

Harry observou a expressão teimosa e agressiva no rosto de Draco, e refletiu sobre a sua versão da história. Lembrou-se de um garoto, que numa aula de Poções certa vez, disse ao Snape que ele era o melhor professor da escola.

"O Snape vai voltar", ele disse, suavemente.

Draco voltou a encarar os joelhos.

"Com toda essa lealdade concentrada", Harry adicionou, sem pensar. "Você devia ser um Hufflepuff."

Draco levantou o rosto, e seus olhos cintilavam, mas carregavam um pequeno traço de alívio.

"Retire o que disse, ou eu te dou na cabeça com a cesta."

Ele saiu apalpando o fundo do barco tentando acha-la, e ergueu os olhos para Harry quando este tocou em seu braço.

"Você _pode_ confiar neles", ele disse. "No Lupin e no Dumbledore. Falando sério."

"Por que eu deveria acreditar em você, Potter?", perguntou Draco com desdém. "Você confia em todo mundo. Até em _mim_. Existe alguém na escola por quem eu possa manter uma boa e saudável desconfiança?"

Seus ombros estavam tensos, e Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso reconfortante.

"Filch", ele sugeriu. "Filch e sua gata maligna. Você pode desconfiar deles o quanto quiser."

"Eu gosto de gatos", objetou Draco, relaxando. "Eles são tão magnificamente egoístas. Eu sinto empatia por eles."

"Nah", disse Harry. "Eu gosto de cachorros. Eu sempre quis um filhotinho, desde criança", seu rosto se iluminou de repente. "Eu vou adotar um, quando deixar a escola."

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e se bateu contra a extremidade do barco. Ele não pareceu nem um pouco abalado por isso, e manteve os olhos no céu.

"Ah, sim. Ano que vem", ele disse. "Nós nunca falamos sobre isso antes, né? O que você vai fazer?"

_O que_ você _vai fazer?_

Ele falou como se o futuro de Harry não estivesse conectado ao dele, e eles nunca haviam discutido o assunto, mas e se ele, Draco Malfoy, já tivesse tudo planejado, e não houvesse espaço na vida dele para Harry?

O Sol brilhava, mas Harry sentiu um certo frio. Ele olhou para Draco, só conseguindo ver sua garganta, e tentou formar uma frase casual:

"Eu ainda vou ter você?", as palavras escaparam de sua boca, e naquele momento ele teria dado suas habilidades de Seeker para aprender a não ser tão desastrado com palavras. "Er, quer dizer..."

Draco olhou para ele, uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Não como bichinho de estimação, Potter", ele informou. "Eu vou ficar na minha casa. Ficar em casa com a minha mãe vai prejudicar o meu jogo, certamente, mas nós temos trinta quartos, então talvez nem tanto. E também... alguns Slytherins vão precisar de um lugar para ficar. Minha casa vai servir para isso."

Ele ergueu o canto da boca.

"Você também pode vir", ele ofereceu, de boa fé. "De vez em quando. Meu pai mandou construir vários campos de Quidditch. Está com inveja?"

Harry sorriu livremente.

"Sim, muita", ele fez uma pausa. "Eu vou trabalhar com os Aurores", ele contou ao outro. "Até já comprei um apartamento na parte mágica de Londres."

Lembrar-se do ano passado, quando procurou apartamentos com Sirius, ainda iniciava um circuito elétrico de prazer em seu peito. Sirius lhe oferecera um lar certa vez, e seu maior sonho era aquele, ter um verdadeiro lar e se ver livre dos Dursleys. Mas agora ele crescera, e seus sonhos mais antigos de infância se tornariam verdade. Ele poderia se mudar e deixar Privet Drive para sempre.

Um lar. Quando Harry comprou o apartamento, ele pediu a Sirius que saísse, e ficou lá sentado, contemplando. Sem regras, sem parentes, permanência e segurança, a esperança de um futuro além da guerra. Ele iria escolher móveis e comprar um cachorro, e...

"Você pode ficar comigo de vez em quando, também", ele disse.

"Legal", disse Draco, com prazer. "Uma toca de solteiro na cidade. Divertido", ele franziu o cenho. "A não ser que o Weasley vá morar lá também, pois nesse caso eu vou ter que recusar o seu generoso convite, por medo de que ele me sufoque durante o sono."

"Ron vai continuar em casa", disse Harry. "Eu acho - e não conta pra ninguém- que ele quer economizar e criar coragem de pedir à Hermione pra morar com ele em dois anos."

Ele esperou algum comentário maldoso sobre o casal vinte, mas ao invés disso, recebeu um inesperado e estonteante sorriso.

"Maravilha", disse Draco, alegre. "Posso ajudar a decorar o quarto de visitas?"

"Você vai escolher uma decoração que contraste horrivelmente com cabelos vermelhos, não vai?"

"Eu faria isso?"

"O Ron não vai ligar, você sabe."

Draco pareceu decepcionado.

"Você pode me ajudar a escolher o cachorro", ofereceu Harry, generosamente.

"Eu não quero. Eu quero te ajudar a escolher um gato."

"Draco, se você quer um gato, porque não escolhe um para você? Eu vou ter um cachorro, pois eu sempre quis tanto, e os Dursleys diziam que seria..."

"Eu não posso ter um gato", Draco fez bico. "Tem mobília antiga na minha casa. Meu pai sempre me disse que um gato..."

"Largaria pêlo", completou Harry, sorrindo novamente.

Draco se tornou pensativo, e se encolheu no fundo do barco como uma criança que raciocina. O vento aumentou, descobrindo sua nuca.

"Como era, com os Dursleys?", ele perguntou. "Quer dizer, eu ouvi rumores, e eu sei que você nunca voltava para casa no Natal. Mas... era muito ruim?"

Harry olhou para ele. Draco devolveu o olhar, meio curioso, meio preocupado.

Deus, a vida era estranha. E pensar que algum dia ele contaria a história da sua infância sofrida para Draco Malfoy, de todas as pessoas.

Ele respirou fundo, e relatou algumas coisas. O armário. O quarto com barras na janela, e os dias com quantidades patéticas de comida.

Quando ele chegou nessa parte, Draco agarrou seu pulso, os dedos pressionando sua pele dolorosamente. Ele relatou apenas algumas coisas sobre a vida com os Dursleys, sempre com um pouco de hesitação. Estava tudo acabado agora. Não importava mais.

Quando terminou, ele olhou para Draco. Draco tinha aquela expressão alarmante e determinada que ele trazia no rosto antes de toda partida de Quidditch.

"Que beleza, Harry", ele comentou, com uma leveza sombria. "Agora, o que a gente vai fazer é isso. Nós vamos deixar a escola, com nossas lindas licenças, e vamos transformar aquela gente em besouros. Para dar-lhes uma nova visão de vida, e tal, e então, tragicamente, nós os esmagaremos com um rolo de massa, de novo e de novo."

"Draco, eu não quero esmagar meus parentes com um rolo de massa", declarou Harry, embora a idéia tivesse um certo apelo. "Bem, eu, pelo menos, não vou fazer isso."

Os olhos de Draco ainda tinham um brilho fanático.

"Nenhum júri no mundo nos condenaria", ele redargüiu. "Você é famoso e eu sou rico. Nós somos jovens e irresponsáveis. Nós temos que cometer crimes e nos safarmos. É o nosso dever público."

A idéia de Draco na mesma sala com os Dursleys era muito bizarra. Eles eram tão pequenos e mesquinhos, e ele estaria completamente fora de lugar em Privet Drive, bem vestido e de cabelo pálido-chocante, aristocracia mágica saindo pelos poros.

Sobrepor Draco à sua vida antiga resultava numa imagem discordante. Ele era animado demais, resplandecente demais para aquilo, e Harry deixara aquele tédio sufocante para trás. Ele trouxera tudo o que tinha em seu quarto, e sabia, assim como eles, quando se foi, que nunca mais voltaria, e entre eles não houvera nada além de alívio e ódio marcante.

Realmente, não importava mais.

Embora ele fosse gostar de ver a cara de Draco, só uma vez, se a tia Petúnia lhe mandasse fritar bacon para o Dudley.

Ele teria saído de fininho antes da bomba explodir.

"Tudo bem, então você não quer mata-los", disse Draco avidamente. "Então, a gente faz assim. A gente muda a memória deles e os convence de que eles são dançarinos exóticos..."

"Draco", Harry riu. "Pára. De verdade."

Draco parou, os olhos investigando a face de Harry.

"Nada de bom pode vir de dançarinos exóticos", disse Harry solenemente.

Draco acenou com a cabeça, e largou o pulso de Harry.

"Desculpa, Harry", ele viu o olhar de surpresa na cara de Harry, e continuou. "Os seus pulsos não são tão maus. Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar."

"Obrigado, Draco. Isso estava me matando."

Draco empinou o queixo.

"Tenho certeza que sim. Nem todos podem ter a garantia de herdar ossos belíssimos."

"Perdão", disse Harry. "Você quis dizer por reprodução normal, ou incesto? Porque eu ouvi umas histórias sobre as famílias de sangue puro antigas..."

"Cala a boca."

"Os seu pais eram parentes, Draco?", perguntou Harry, baixinho. "Você pode me contar. Não é culpa sua... na verdade, explicaria muita coisa."

"Cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca."

Draco estava vermelho de indignação, o vento que varria o lago bagunçando seu cabelo, a despeito de todo o esforço que ele fazia para mantê-lo no lugar, as mechas açoitando seus dedos enquanto ele as puxava para trás. Harry se lembrou da primeira vez que eles caminharam à margem do lago, e pensou, _que diferença, que estranho, eu nunca teria adivinhado_, e sorriu, chegando mais para perto do outro.

Com a voz suave, solícita, ele perguntou:

"Eles eram primos, Draco?"

Draco lhe deu um tapa no topo da cabeça.

"Para a sua informação, eles eram ligados apenas pelos laços sagrados do matrimônio", ele disse, com severidade. "E eles não se pareciam em nada, além do fato de serem loiros e atraentes. _Eu_ nem puxei tanto à minha mãe."

"Puxou apenas o cabelo loiro e a beleza devastadora, você quer dizer", disse Harry, que conhecia bem esse Malfoy.

Draco deu um sorriso deslumbrante.

"Mas é claro", ele jogou a cabeça para trás, grandiosamente, e então tornou-se pensativo. "As pessoas dizem...", ele começou, hesitando um pouco, o que não era comum em Draco.

"Sim?", perguntou Harry.

Draco ficou quieto por mais um instante.

"Que eu me pareço com o meu pai", ele terminou abruptamente, e então levantou o rosto e falou, com uma ânsia que obviamente tentava esconder. "Você viu o meu pai, não é? Uma vez numa livraria, e depois na Copa do Mundo. Você achou que... eu parecia com ele?"

_Ele está se parecendo igualzinho ao pai_.

A primeira vez que Harry viu Lucius Malfoy, soube que ele só podia ser o pai de Draco.

Tão como ele, os olhos de um Malfoy, os cabelos de um Malfoy, o rosto de um Malfoy, o herdeiro Malfoy criado à imagem de Lucius para seguir em seus passos.

Mas Lucius Malfoy se fora, e os cabelos, os olhos, o rosto, e o destino pertenciam somente a Draco, e Harry nunca se sentira tão vingativamente agradecido pela morte de alguém.

Harry queria responder que _não_. Ele queria dizer de novo, _nada igual ao pai_, e fazer Draco acreditar nele, e acreditar que era uma coisa boa.

Mas Draco tinha aquela expressão no rosto, de fome mal-contida, aquela necessidade ardente por um amor que ele nunca teve e nunca teria. Harry conhecia aquela expressão, pois a vira no espelho, e embora Draco contasse vantagem para si mesmo e para os outros de que era uma criança mimada, Harry não podia deixar de notar desespero que ele conhecia até pelo avesso, assim como não podia deixar de acreditar nas próprias mentiras sobre o passado não importar mais.

Ele estendeu a mão, e pegou no queixo de Draco. Draco submeteu-se inteiramente, presumindo que Harry queria examinar melhor seus traços, para poder compara-los as de seu pai.

Mas não era isso. Era...

Aquele cabelo e aqueles olhos e aquele rosto.

"Você é muito mais bonito", disse Harry.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e afastou o rosto, deixando a mão de Harry suspensa no ar por um instante.

"Seria uma boa frase para os pôsteres da campanha, não acha?", ele observou.

"Como?"

Draco se inclinou para a frente de novo, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

"Meu pai sempre quis que eu entrasse na política", ele disse. "Mas sei lá. Eu não sei se me interessa, mas também, eu nem sei em quê eu estou interessado. Talvez algo envolvendo Mágica Criativa, ou talvez... eu sempre tive curiosidade sobre os Inomináveis."

"Vai correr tudo bem", disse Harry.

"Eu vou ter bastante tempo para pensar", concordou Draco, friamente. "Eu nem vou poder fazer nada mesmo, antes da guerra acabar. Eu tenho coisas para fazer, pessoas para organizar, e quem sabe o que vai acontecer."

O que podia ser a vitória de Voldemort, ou a morte de Draco, mas Draco era um tolo teimoso demais para admitir essas possibilidades.

Harry não permitiria que elas acontecessem.

"Vai correr tudo bem", ele repetiu, com mais firmeza.

Draco deu um sorriso afetado.

"A sua fé me enternece", foi tudo que ele disse. "Talvez eu vire um _gentleman_ ocioso, me reclinando em almofadas de seda, com dúzias de dançarinas, e chocolates à vontade."

"Parece bom para mim", disse Harry. "Você disse que vai me convidar. Eu gosto de chocolate branco."

Draco pousou as costas da mão na testa, de forma dramática, fingindo passar mal.

"Típico do seu coração cruel, falar de comida quando eu estou aqui passando fome", ele reprovou. "Não que eu lhe culpe, Harry, por me trazer aqui para morrer de fome. Não deixe a minha morte prematura incomoda-lo nem por um minuto, eu odiaria pensar que o meu trágico falecimento perturbou a sua calma."

"São uma e meia. Não acho que você vá morrer ainda."

"Mesmo sendo diretamente responsável pela minha morte, não deixe a culpa agonizante te consumir. Eu te perdôo, Harry, de verdade, a despeito da fome tortuosa que corrói as minhas entranhas."

Draco tinha o ar martirizado. Harry suspirou, resignado.

"Você pode olhar na cesta se quiser, Draco."

"Ueba", disse Draco, agarrando a cesta e inspecionando o conteúdo. "Hmm, hmmm, hmm, sanduíches, queijo e presunto e você não tem imaginação nenhuma, hmm, hmm, hmm, o que tem nessa garrafa?"

"Suco de abóbora", disse Harry.

"E na outra?"

"Café, ora."

Draco riu de alegria.

"Café", ele pronunciou com grande prazer. "Oooh, e... ervas. Ervas, Potter. Eu não vou comer ervas, não ligo se elas são boas para a pele."

"É Gillyweed", explicou Harry. "Caso o barco vire."

"Caso o barco vire?", Draco se escandalizou. "O quão insegura é essa embarcação? Por que você não expôs as suas dúvidas quanto à navegabilidade desse barco mais cedo? Não vai brotar algum buraco, vai?"

"Talvez no seu cérebro", sugeriu Harry, baixando os olhos. "Como se eu fosse deixar você correr algum risco. Idiota."

Draco pareceu mais aliviado.

"Ah."

E voltou a remexer na cesta.

"Hmm, biscoitos, hmm, oh!", ele ergueu os olhos, surpreso. "Pirulitos sabor sangue. Você lembrou."

Harry deu de ombros e acenou com a cabeça, meio sem graça, e olhou para Draco tentando ver se ele ficara feliz.

"Doces sortidos, hmm, hmm, hmm, e uma colher, ok, e... uma jarra da marmelada, e... um pacote com suspiros", Draco ergueu os olhos novamente, deixando o cabelo voar livremente para variar, e seu olhar era quase emocionado. "Oh, _Harry_."

"Bem, eu queria que esse fosse o piquenique mais esquisito que já existiu", disse Harry, modestamente.

"Melhor. Dia. De todos", disse Draco com convicção. "Harry, a gente tem que fazer um pra você depois. Talvez eu contrate dançarinas. O que você quer?"

Harry começou a retirar da cesta as coisas desinteressantes que Draco ignorou, como pratos, e os preparou.

"Eu gosto de ficar com você", ele respondeu, casualmente. "Me serve um pouco de suco de abóbora."

"Considere as dançarinas", sugeriu Draco, pegando a garrafa. "Eu acho que você vai pegar gosto pela idéia. Nem que elas apenas se contorçam em torno de um mastro, de maneira predatória."

"Veremos", cedeu Harry, placidamente.

Ele olhou para Draco, que mordia o lábio inferior, concentrado no copo de Harry enquanto o barco balançava.

"Nós podemos contratar dançarinas quando você se mudar para o apartamento novo", decidiu Draco, alegre, se empinando. "Eu nunca contratei dançarinas antes. Daria uma ótima festa de inauguração da casa."

Harry se retraiu.

"O meu padrinho e o Professor Lupin vão estar na minha inauguração. Não me faça imaginar essas coisas."

"Eles já estão bem velhinhos, você sabe", redargüiu Draco. "Estou certo de que eles sabem sobre..."

"Não, Draco. Nem menciona uma coisa dessas; não conecta essa palavra com as minhas figuras paternais. Pára, o que você acharia se eu fizesse isso com você?"

"Beeeem, eu posso argumentar a virtude do Professor Snape", disse Draco, franzindo o cenho de leve. "Quer dizer, o humor dele é tão instável, e ele tem aquele cabelo terrível. Mas aí tem o fato de ele ser um Slytherin..."

"O quê, ter um caso é uma espécie de... ritual Slytherin?"

Draco pendeu a cabeça para o lado, a luz do Sol brincando em seu cabelo, fazendo-o parecer um anjo inocente.

"Sim, Harryé isso mesmo. Um ritual. Quando todo Slytherin faz doze anosé deflorado à força num altar manchado com sangue de ovelha, vestindo látex, _por um parente mais velho_. Não, não dá um pio. Eu desrespeito as tradições da sua Casa?"

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Valeu pela imagem, Draco. Eu não quis dizer assim."

Draco fungou.

"Pois saiba que nós temos a pureza em grande estima. Nenhum de nós diz uma palavra ao Crabbe sobre a sua virtude pessoal."

Harry teve que desviar o olhar e refletir por um momento, antes que aquela terrível imagem mental pudesse ser assimilada. O lago tinha um azul mais escuro, sob um céu mais escuro, que se dissolvia nos cinzas e verde-escuros da terra firme.

"Você está dizendo que...", ele parou, e engoliu em seco. "Então, o Crabbe já..."

"Oh, sim", Draco acenou com a cabeça, num movimento brando. "Com a Millicent Bulstrode."

"Ergh, pára. Tem _certeza_?"

"Certeza total. Ele me acordou, do meu profundo sono dos justos e levemente intoxicados, para checar um certo feitiço vital."

"Oh, ergh, meu Deus. E o que você _disse_?"

O sorriso de Draco era travesso.

"Buscando em minha memória, 'Vai pega-la, tigrão'", ele deu um sorriso afetado quando viu a expressão de terror mudo no rosto de Harry. "Eu sou um bom amigo", ele se defendeu, firmemente. "E apoiar um amigo durante suas experiências de aprendizado faz parte da barganha."

"Blergh", fez Harry, de forma sucinta. "Eu nem sabia que eles namoravam."

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar oblíquo, como se estivesse tentando decifrar um hieróglifo.

"Eles não estavam namorando", ele disse, devagar. "Estavam apenas experimentando. Não tinha muito a ver com emoções."

"Ah, que repulsivo."

"Muito obrigado pela parte que vos toca", disse Draco, num tom ausente, abrindo o pacote com suspiros.

"Draco, eu não quis dizer - você nunca me contou com quantas, er..."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, em indagação. Harry desistiu e socou o ombro do outro.

"Ora vamos."

Draco cedeu.

"Ok, então. Cinco. Dois namoros, dois casos e uma amizade colorida."

"Só cinco?"

Draco ficou ofendido.

"Não acho nada mal para alguém com dezoito anos, Potter", ele informou. "Que tipo de coisa vocês acham que rola nas Masmorras Slytherins, de qualquer forma? Não tem chicotes, nem couro. Na verdade, tem noites em que a gente faz palavras cruzadas."

"Certo, desculpa", disse Harry. "Não olhe para mim. Eu não sou nenhum _expert_ nesse assunto."

"É, eu sei", Draco pareceu refletir profundamente. "Harry, você - você se importaria, se eu..."

"O quê?"

"Seria muito nojento se eu fizesse um sanduíche de marmelada e suspiro?"

"Sim", disse Harry, com firmeza. "Sim, seria. Não ouse fazer isso enquanto eu estou comendo."

"Oh, está bem", disse Draco com maus modos, lambendo marmelada do dedo. Foi provavelmente o efeito da sua palidez, que fez o interior da boca dele parecer tão vermelho.

Harry se deu conta de que Draco lhe fizera uma pergunta.

"Perdão, o quê?"

"Essas coisas te incomodam porque você está à espera de algum sentimento grandioso?"

Harry sentia-se desconfortável o suficiente com essa conversa para não querer olhar Draco nos olhos. Ao invés disso, ele olhou para a costura na camiseta do outro.

"Sei lá", ele disse. "Eu nunca pensei muito nisso."

E era verdade. Havia sempre tanta coisa acontecendo, e nunca houvera uma vontade imediata, voraz. A questão era apenas uma promessa de conforto e felicidade para o futuro, mas que sempre lhe inquietara um pouco.

"Sai pra la, eu quero me esticar", ordenou Draco, imperioso.

Harry, gentilmente, chegou para o lado. Draco se levantou, cuidadoso, ainda segurando o pacote de suspiros, e passou por cima dos pratos. Ele então se instalou confortavelmente ao lado de Harry e continuou:

"Aposto que sim", ele disse. "Eu te conheço, com os seus ideais absurdos. Você sabe que nada é apenas preto e branco, mas quer que seja assim."

"E por que isso é tão absurdo?", perguntou Harry, irritado.

Draco se apoiou nos cotovelos.

"Nada é absoluto", ele disse num tom arrastado, se espreguiçando. "Não tem como. Não existe beleza absoluta ou perfeição absoluta, ou sentimento absoluto. Eu não posso ter fé absoluta em alguém, e o Weasley não pode sentir afeição absoluta pela Granger, e... o meu pai não podia sentir amor absoluto por mim."

Não era justo que Draco avaliasse as emoções do mundo baseado na experiência que tivera com um assassino calculista.

"Você está se contradizendo", disse Harry suavemente. "Você me falou uma vez de como você vive, lembra? Com fúria apaixonada. Se é assim que você existe, se você precisa viver com paixão, o que é isso além de absoluto?"

Draco se ergueu numa mão, os cabelos macios com o efeito do vento que ainda varria o lago.

"Paradoxo cruel, não?", ele perguntou.

Ele parecia quase satisfeito com o fato de estar construindo um mundo impossível em torno de si mesmo. Harry não via como ele podia ser tão complacente com algo que dava a impressão de ser uma incerteza dolorosa sobre tudo.

Ele mesmo acreditava, e havia sobrevivido à base de algumas promessas de absoluto. Ele queria tanto uma resposta para tudo.

Ele estendeu a mão, e tocou no ombro de Draco.

"Eu quero ser seu amigo completamente", ele disse.

Fazer uma promessa de absoluto era o melhor que ele podia fazer.

"Agora nós podemos, por favor, falar de outra coisa?", ele perguntou, com tristeza. "Eu consigo reconhecer esse brilho de cupido no seu olhar a uma milha de distância."

"Eu estava apenas considerando os méritos da Lavender Brown", disse Draco, esperançoso. "A gente fez vista grossa. Ela é uma menina charmosa."

"Draco, eu já te avisei."

Draco curvou os lábios.

"Ooh, Harry, eu sinto a sua fúria. O que será de mim?"

Harry o atingiu na cabeça com um guardanapo.

"Cale-se."

"Não me machuque", gritou Draco. "O poderio do grande e cruel Harry Potter é conhecido por todos. Eu tremo diante da sua força titânica. Eu acreditaria estar perdido, não fosse a minha arma secreta..."

Draco chegou mais perto e estendeu a mão até o rosto de Harry.

Seus dedos se abriram, e ele tentou prender uma pequena Xícara Pega-Nariz em Harry. Harry agarrou o outro pelo pulso bem à tempo, e deu um grito, empurrando-o para longe. Draco caiu de costas, a mão com a Xícara enroscada no peito, o sorriso diabólico ainda brincando em seu rosto.

"Você carrega truques no bolso", disse Harry. "Parece mesmo que só tem quatro anos."

"Eu quase te peguei", disse Draco, todo convencido.

"É, mas esse não é o caso."

"A-_ha_! Você admite!"

Harry balançou a cabeça e resmungou:

"Quatro."

Um pingo de chuva caiu em sua mão e Draco observou tudo, consternado.

"Oh, não", ele declarou. "Vai chover."

Harry deu de ombros.

"Então a gente vai se molhar um pouco, e daí."

Draco fez cara de choro.

"Meu cabelo", ele disse numa vozinha lastimosa. "Vai se arruinar. Se arruinar, eu digo!"

Harry ergueu os olhos para o céu, onde nuvens de um cinza escuro passeavam ameaçadoras. Pingos de chuva desciam com crescente regularidade.

"A gente pode voltar", ele ofereceu, relutante.

Draco se inclinou para o canto do barco, para pegar alguma coisa.

"Nah", ele disse. "Eu tenho um plano. Pra debaixo das vestes!"

Ele atirou as suas vestes descartadas por cima dele e de Harry.

"Ótimo plano, Draco", Harry observou com a voz abafada, tentando se enfiar mais para dentro das vestes. "Não estou enxergando nada. Oooh, os Slytherins são cheios de manha."

"Quieto, aí", comandou Draco, se remexendo para ter certeza que seu cabelo estava protegido.

Harry sentiu a mão de Draco em seu joelho.

"Draco."

"Sim?", disse Draco num tom de perfeita inocência.

"Você está pensando em largar aquela Xícara no meu colo. Não esta?"

Houve uma pausa.

"... talvez", admitiu Draco, decepcionado.

Harry riu e agarrou Draco pelos pulsos.

"Então pára de pensar."

Obviamente, Draco tinha mais medo da chuva do que da fúria de Harry Potter. Ela começou a cair mais forte.

"Eeep", fez Draco, se aproximando ainda mais, rindo. O cabelo de Draco fez cócegas na orelha de Harry, e quando ele falou Harry sentiu o nariz do outro roçando sua bochecha, e o calor do hálito diferente.

"Teria sido engraçado", assegurou-lhe Draco. "Foi hilário quando eu larguei a Xícara no colo do Longbottom. Ele _gritou_."

Harry levou um tempo para processar a informação.

"Você _o quê_?"

"Foi há muito tempo", disse Draco, depressa. "E agora que eu estou pensando, nem fui eu. Foi o Crabbe ou o Goyle, ou alguém, eu provavelmente nem dei a ordem, ou talvez nem tenha sido o Longbottom, pode ter sido qualquer um, e pode ser que eu nem estivesse la, e de qualquer forma foi muito engraçado."

Harry piscou contra a escuridão embaixo das vestes, uma mecha dos cabelos de Draco roçando seu pescoço.

"Você não é só uma criança de quatro anos, mas uma criança malvada", ele disse, afastando o pescoço da mecha desgarrada.

Ele sentiu a explosão de calor na pele quando Draco riu.

"Tudo bem, foi semana passada."

"Eu estou revirando os olhos, Draco. Só pra você saber. Nunca mais faz uma coisa dessas."

"De onde saiu essa chuva?", perguntou Draco, irritadiço.

"Hm, provavelmente do céu. Me promete."

"Muito bem, eu prometo não atiçar a Xícara no Longbottom de novo. Você é um chato, Potter."

"E vocêàs vezesé um furãozinho depravado, _Malfoy_."

Draco guinchou, um som terrivelmente desconcertante, especialmente quando a boca do outro estava tão próxima, que quando ele deu um sobressalto de indignação, os seus lábios se esfregaram num ponto bem embaixo da orelha de Harry.

"Você disse a palavra com "F"! Todos os meus amigos têm que me prometer nunca dizer a palavra com "F"!"

Harry respirou fundo, pois estava tão abafado debaixo daquelas vestes, e sussurrou no ouvido de Draco:

"Furão, furão, furão."

Ele levou um minuto para descobrir que aquele som desafinado perto da sua bochecha era Draco tentando segurar o riso.

"Eu não preciso disso", declarou Draco, tristemente, deixando escapar um breve riso abafado. "Isso está parecendo um dilúvio, e não vai acabar nunca, e a chuva já está se infiltrando no meu cabelo."

"Bem, eu estou legal", disse Harry. "E depois da chuva, pode aparecer um arcoíris."

Draco refletiu.

"Bem. Você está com o café aí?"

* * *

Apareceu um arcoíris de cores fracas, como se Dean as tivesse pintado e agora elas se dissolvessem através do azul profundo e molhado. As cores de sonho se dissipavam no brilho do Sol quase imediatamente. 

Draco e Harry estavam deitados no fundo do barco, aproveitando o restinho da luz.

"Eu nunca vi ninguém comer tanto chocolate", disse Harry, com preguiça, enquanto Draco se erguia para pegar mais um Sapo de Chocolate.

Draco olhou para ele, ofendido.

"Eu preciso da energia", ele explicou, com severidade.

Harry sorriu e fechou os olhos.

"Mas é claro."

"Harry, você pode ser um dos meus melhores amigos, e tal, mas se estiver insinuando que eu sou gordo, eu vou te bater com a cesta de piquenique. E não quero ouvir nenhum comentário sobre o seu direito de defesa."

"Quem está fazendo insinuações aqui?", perguntou Harry, lânguido, cutucando o outro na barriga.

Draco chutou Harry e se contorceu para escapar do outro, e depois se ergueu sobre os cotovelos para poder fulminar Harry com os olhos, e dar uma olhada especulativa para a Xícara Pega-Nariz, que ele equilibrara de forma precária na fivela do cinto, um feito que pedia uma boa quantidade de coragem.

Harry olhou para a Xícara, apreensivo. Então se sentou, estendeu a mão para os Sapos de Chocolate, e antes que o outro pudesse reagir, pegou a Xícara e a atirou no lago.

"Ei!", Draco se sentou, rápido, e fez cara feia. "Você poluiu. Eu vou te dedurar para a Professora McGonagall."

Harry se deitou e fechou os olhos.

"Ok."

"Oooh, Harry Potter, você é tão rebelde", disse Draco numa voz cantada, estranhamente reminiscente de Colin Creevey. "Você é mau até os ossos. Seduzindo inocentes, fazendo-os abandonar um dia de trabalho honesto..."

"E o que, exatamente, você tinha planejado?"

Harry abriu os olhos e viu Draco empinar o queixo.

"Eu tinha uma coisa muito importante para fazer. Eu ia cortar o cabelo."

"Eu sinto tanto ter arruinado os seus planos de vida ou morte", disse Harry, solenemente. "Você é capaz de me perdoar?"

"Acredito que sim. Porque, bem, está meio que valendo à pena", Draco deu outra mordida satisfeita e riu de felicidade, acenando o Sapo à guisa de ilustração. "Chocolate", ele apontou.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, sentindo-se sonolento e contente. O Sol estava mais baixo no horizonte, todo calor amarelo e tão próximo, e Draco estava na água e não tinha medo. Estava tudo pintado de cores brilhantes e simples, e por alguns minutos, tudo corria bem.

Draco parecia que queria dormir e comer chocolates ao mesmo tempo, com os olhos pesando e as roupas meio fora do lugar, a camiseta revelando um átimo de pele. Ele sorriu sensual, com o chocolate entre os dentes, quando percebeu o olhar de Harry.

"Meio que valendo à pena", ele repetiu, e então perguntou. "O quê?"

Tinha uma manchinha de chocolate no canto da boca de Draco.

"Hm, nada", disse Harry, limpando a mancha com o canto da mão. "Você tinha um... pouco..."

"Certo, obrigado", Draco se deitou, tão relaxado que parecia não ter ossos, uma mão atrás da cabeça. "Hmm. O Sol vai baixar daqui a pouco."

"É, a gente devia... voltar."

"Hmmm. Mais alguns minutos."

Mais alguns minutos e o Sol foi se enfraquecendo, e começou a esfriar um pouquinho. A respiração de Draco era suave e regular, e quando ele falou sua voz soou líquida, feliz e completamente à vontade.

"Harry, _como_ exatamente a gente vai voltar sem os remos?"

Harry se sentou, procurou em sua jaqueta, e pegou sua varinha.

"_Accio_ remos", ele disse, e sorriu quando eles vieram voando. "Falando sério, Draco. Tente se lembrar de que é um bruxo."

Draco olhou para os remos molhados, sem palavras, e fez uma careta horrível para Harry. Harry riu e lhe entregou um dos remos, o que fez Draco se concentrar numa careta ainda mais horrível.

"Eu não passo de um _escravo",_ ele resmungou com ar martirizado. "Isso vai me dar um _calo_."

"Calos são másculos", disse Harry, e Draco fez uma terceira careta horrível de indignação, antes de começar a se vestir de novo.

"Acontece que eu já sou excessivamente másculo, para a sua informação", ele disse num tom abafado.

O som dos remos cortando a água era lento e rítmico, e Draco ficava observando Harry para poder imitar seus movimentos, seus remos descendo quase em sintonia. Harry sentiu uma pequena pontada de pesar quando o barco chegou à margem, dando um pequeno solavanco, e Draco pegou a cesta atirando-a para fora do barco.

"Eu acho que você quebrou os pratos."

"Viva perigosamente", sugeriu Draco, alegre, se levantando e saltando para a margem quando Harry estava a meio caminho de se levantar, e o barco quase virou.

Harry o reprovou com um olhar, e Draco deu uma risada, logo depois estendendo a mão.

"Desculpa, vem", ele disse, e Harry pegou na mão dele embora o barco ainda balançasse, e Draco o puxou rápido demais, então ele arfou uma vez e quase tropeçou, e Draco riu de novo, com a exultação ofegante originada daquele dia, e largou a mão de Harry antes que o outro pudesse se firmar no chão completamente. A luz do Sol que morria brilhava dourada no seu cabelo esvoaçante, e Harry sentia-se – feliz, e ria também, e estava quase para cair.

Harry caiu para a frente, e se agarrou às vestes de Draco, um pouco para recuperar o equilíbrio, e assim que eles pararam de rir Harry o beijou nos lábios.

Harry fechou os olhos, a auréola de luz cercando os cabelos de Draco vívida no escuro através de suas pálpebras. Houve um instante em que sua mente se esvaziou completamente, e a boca de Draco era tão macia.

Então seus olhos piscaram, e com um sobressalto ele se afastou de Draco.

O rosto do outro estava duro e frio, e o Sol se fora.

"Então essa foi a razão por trás de tudo isso", ele disse, absolutamente furioso, e então se virou e foi embora.

Harry ficou ali, de pé na beira do lago, olhando para o outro, devastado.


	13. Nota para os Leitores

Oi, gente!

Eu tenho más e boas notícias. A má é que não poderei continuar traduzindo essa fic, por falta de tempo. A boa notícia é que ela será continuada pelos Tradutores, um grupo aqui do FF mesmo.

Para encontrá-los, vc pode digitar "Os Tradutores" na busca, ou "Anna-Malfoy".

Aqui está o endereço: www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) u (barra) 770726

Valeu pela força que vcs me deram, e pelas reviews.

Não se preocupem, a fic está em boas mãos!

Beijos,

Elnara


End file.
